Loca Academia de Ninjas
by Gabe Logan
Summary: Una seudo parodia de Loca Academia de Policias y de Loca Academia de Pilotos, Hinata es una chica que no se le dan muy bien las cosas, pero que pasara cuando entre a la academia mas desquiciada del paìs, NaruxHina Capitulo Final
1. Chapter 1

**Loca Academia de Ninjas**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Esta historia es un alter-universe.

Los " " representan los pensamientos del personaje.

La mansión Hyuga se encontraba bastante tranquila ese día...

¡APÚRATE CON UN DEMONIO HINATA O VAS A LLEGAR TARDE!.

... O quizás no.

Hinata POV.

"Aquí vamos de nuevo, esta es la tercera academia a la que acudo, solo para mantener el prestigio de la gran familia Hyuga, bueno, pero, ¿Qué culpa tengo de que en esta familia solo les interese el prestigio que se obtiene siendo un gran medico, soldado, agente del servicio secreto o Ninja?. La verdad es que creo que mi padre esta un poco loco con su obsesión."

Hinata, recuerda que es tu última oportunidad para mantener el respeto a tu persona, si no lo logras esta vez, te voy a mandar a vender hamburguesas en Wacdonalds- dijo Hiashi Hyuga con un tic en el ojo.

"A sí, había olvidado mencionarlo, existen muchas academias en el país donde se estudia para llegar a ser medico, soldado, agente o ninja, y por desgracia, había resultado ser totalmente incompetente en todas... ¡Pero es que no es mi culpa, bueno, quien diría que el cianuro y el bicarbonato se parecían tanto, o que siempre debes de ponerle el seguro a las armas para que no se disparen accidentalmente, o que nunca debes soltarte la lengua durante una misión revelando todos los detalles de ella"

POV del autor

Si... si padre- dijo Hinata con timidez.

En fin... Hinata recuerda que debes de esforzarte para mejorar, si no, ¿Qué ejemplo le estas dando a tu hermana Hanabi, anda ve al autobús- dijo Hiashi mientras que Hanabi solo le miraba con calma.

Hey hermana, suerte, y espero que esta vez puedas quedarte mas de 15 días- dijo Hanabi sonriendo, Hinata le miro con algo de molestia y salió al autobús, subiendo rápidamente.

Hiashi solo miro al autobús partir y solo emitió un rezo silente para que Hinata no metiera la pata de nuevo, en eso Hanabi se le acerco.

¿Oye papá, ¿Crees que lo logre?- dijo Hanabi con duda.

Ni idea, por suerte hable con la directora Tsunade para que ella quede en el mismo campus que tu primo Neji- dijo Hiashi con calma, pero Hanabi solo le miro con sorpresa.

¿En... en el campus de Neji, el campus Konoha, Oh Dios, creo que será mejor preparar todo para el regreso de Hinata- dijo Hanabi con pena, Hiashi solo frunció el ceño.

Vamos, no es tan malo, si Neji logro adaptarse a ese campo, Hinata también lo lograra- dijo Hiashi mientras que Hanabi solo le miraba con una expresión de pena.

Eso espero papá, eso espero- dijo Hanabi mientras que solo miraba a la puerta.

Notas: OK, este es mi intento de un fic de humor de Naruto, espero les agrade ya que soy malo con el humor, este fic ser un NarutoxHinata, y tal vez meta a otra parejas, aunque me enfocare principalmente en esta, en fin, espero que les agrade.

Ahora, se que han de pensar que estoy medio loco con el hecho de que aun estoy escribiendo los demás capítulos de otros fics y ya empiezo con otro, pero es que no me podía contener, ya tenía ganas de publicar un fic de Naruto, y pues, tengo dos que ya están casi listos, este, y un crossover con Spiderman, en fin, espero les guste, aunque ira lento.

Hasta luego.


	2. Chapter 2

**Loca Academia de Ninjas**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Esta historia es un alter-universe.

Los " " representan los pensamientos del personaje.

La gran academia de Ninjas del país del fuego se encontraba rebosante de vida, los distintos campus que la componían se encontraban recibiendo a nuevos alumnos y preparándolo todo para la gran ceremonia de apertura.

¡Hey Tsunade, ¡Ya estamos listos para empezar con la ceremonia, tu solo di cuando empezamos!- dijo un hombre de cabellos blancos que respondía a nombre de Jiraiya.

Bajare en cuando encuentre ese mentado sombrero que según dice Shizune, estoy obligada a usar para todas las ceremonias de apertura- dijo Tsunade con hastío.

Bueno, pero si tanto té molesta, ¿Por qué le haces caso?- dijo Jiraiya con extrañeza, Tsunade solo se paralizo mientras que le miraba con sendos lagrimones.

¡Por que ella es la que paga todas mis deudas!- dijo Tsunade con vergüenza, Jiraiya solo le miro con pena.

Creo que no debí preguntar- dijo Jiraiya mientras que salía del cuarto dejando a una deprimida Tsunade buscando el mentado gorro.

En los enormes jardines, Hinata se encontraba caminando mientras que admiraba al campus.

Vaya, es mas grande y bonito de lo que pensaba- dijo Hinata con emoción mientras que miraba el campus de la Arena.

Este era un edificio de color marrón, donde se notaba la gran magnificencia y orden del lugar, además de que pudo ver como varios estudiantes se empezaban a alinear para la ceremonia, en eso ella recordó que debía de ir al campus que le correspondía, por lo que saco un papel y empezó a leerlo.

Campus Konoha, ¿Cuál de todos será?- dijo Hinata para sí mientras que miraba para todos los edificios, de pronto una mano en su hombro le hizo pegar un brinco de sorpresa.

Perdida pequeña- dijo una chica rubia que traía el cabello amarrado en 4 coletas mientras que le sonreía.

Eh... ah... si, este, busco el campus Konoha- dijo Hinata con pena, la rubia sonrío.

Si quieres te llevo, por cierto, me llamo Temari, ¿Y tu?- dijo Temari.

Hinata, Hinata Hyuga- dijo Hinata mientras que Temari le tomaba la mano.

Bien, gusto en conocerte yo soy del campus de la arena, pero sé a donde queda el campus Konoha, sígueme- dijo Temari mientras que Hinata asentía sonriendo.

Ambas caminaron un rato y Hinata supo que Temari estaba en su segundo año, además de que sus hermanos también acudían a la academia, su hermano mayor Kankuro, que estaba en el mismo año que ella por que se la había pasado todo el ciclo anterior de parranda y no paso el curso, por lo que tuvo que repetir año, y su hermano menor Gaara, que era de nuevo ingreso.

Bien... llegamos- dijo Temari mientras que se detenían frente a un edificio, Hinata solo abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras que miraba al edificio.

¿Este... este es el campus Konoha?- dijo Hinata mientras que una enorme gota de sudor le sobresalía.

Y es que el edificio del campus era una edificación de color verde, o al menos eso parecía, ya que estaba cubierto por grafitis por todos lados, manchas de pintura, comida y tierra por todos lados, y en los grafitis se podían leer leyendas como "Konoha Rulez", "Arriba Itachi", "Abajo las reglas", "Ahorquen a Ero-Senin" entre otras, Temari solo sonrío con pena.

¿Segura que este es?- dijo Hinata con sorpresa y temor.

Eh, pues sí, sé que son algo desordenados pero también sé que son los más hábiles, bueno, eh, la ceremonia ya va a comenzar y debo de ir a ver a Gaara, este, siéntete como en casa- dijo Temari mientras que salía del lugar.

Hinata solo miro al edificio con temor, de pronto una estruendosa voz le llamo la atención.

¡Hey Shikamaru, ¡Verdad que esta chido el edificio!- dijo un chico rubio que salía del campus junto con otro chico, este moreno y con su largo cabello negro atado en una coleta.

Ya Naruto, eres demasiado escandaloso, además, puedo ver que este lugar será muy problemático- dijo Shikamaru mientras que bostezaba con pereza.

Pues Chouji no penso lo mismo, mira que hasta se quedo en el comedor- dijo Naruto sonriendo, Shikamaru solo bufo mientras que se detenía, Naruto hizo lo mismo y entonces ambos vieron a Hinata parada con sorpresa frente a ellos.

Eh, ah... ho... hola, ustedes... ¿Ustedes son de este dormitorio?- dijo Hinata con pena.

Si... por desgracia- dijo Shikamaru mientras que volvía a bostezar, Hinata solo le miro con sorpresa, pero centro entonces su atención en el rubio.

¡Hey chica, ¿Eres de nuevo ingreso también, ¡Bien, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki!- dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras que estiraba su mano para saludarle, Hinata solo le miro con sorpresa mientras que se sonrojaba un poco.

Hyuga... Hinata, él... el gusto es mío- dijo Hinata mientras que le estrechaba la mano a Naruto y se sonrojaba aun más.

"¿Qué, qué es esto que siento?... es como... como un cosquilleo en mi estomago... Dios, es la primera vez que me siento así"- pensó Hinata.

Yo soy Shikamaru Nara- dijo Shikamaru volviendo a bostezar, pero notando el sonrojo de la chica, algo que Naruto ni siquiera noto.

¿Eh?... ¡Ah, sí, ¡Disculpa, el gusto es mío!- dijo Hinata apenada, Naruto le miro sonriendo.

Oye Naruto, ¿Qué no piensas soltar la mano de Hinata, Recuerda que debemos de ir a la ceremonia de ingreso- dijo Shikamaru con calma, entonces Naruto noto que no había soltado a Hinata y solo le soltó la mano mientras que sonreía apenado.

Eh, disculpa... Oye Shikamaru, ¿Qué pasara con Chouji?- dijo Naruto extrañado.

Ya vendrá, aunque tampoco podemos esperar a que termine de comer, será mejor adelantarnos- dijo Shikamaru mientras que empezaba a caminar.

Bueno, ¿Vienes Hinata –chan?- dijo Naruto sonriendo, Hinata solo asintió sonrojada mientras que seguía a ambos chicos.

La enorme plaza de la Academia se encontraba a reventar por la gran cantidad de estudiantes para ninjas que correspondían a los distintos campus, en un enorme escenario donde estaban todos los profesores y encargados, apareció una mujer ataviada con un traje blanco y un sombrero estilo chino de color blanco y una línea roja en la parte de enfrente. La mujer se paro frente al micrófono y sonrío, aunque a leguas se notaba que era una sonrisa forzada.

Sean todos bienvenidos a la Academia de Ninjas del país del Fuego, mi nombre es Tsunade y soy la directora de esta academia, algunos de ustedes que pertenecen a cursos anteriores ya me conocen, en cuanto a los novatos espero que encuentren en esta academia un lugar donde puedan desarrollarse profesionalmente- dijo Tsunade mientras que se escuchaban los cuchicheos de algunos estudiantes.

Tsunade continuo con su discurso de bienvenida, mientras que los alumnos le escuchaban, o eso parecía, ya que algunos ni prestaban atención y se concentraban en conocerse mutuamente, además de que por azares del destino, la mayoría pertenecían al campus Konoha.

¿Oye Kiba, como le hiciste para que te dejaran entrar con un perro?- dijo Shikamaru extrañado a un chico de cabellos castaños el cual llevaba a un perro en la cabeza.

Bueno, es que le eh tenido desde pequeño y mis padres decidieron que lo entrenara para el ninjitsu, así que hablaron con los instructores de la Academia y me dejaron tenerlo conmigo- dijo Kiba sonriendo mientras que Akamaru (el perro) emitía un pequeño ladrido.

Vaya, solo espero que esto no vaya a ser muy problemático- dijo Shikamaru mientras que Naruto y Hinata sonreían.

Venga, que al menos veo que muchos de mis viejos amigos están por aquí- dijo Naruto mientras que miraba por distintos lugares, Hinata le miro sonriendo.

¿En serio Naruto -kun?- dijo Hinata.

Si, por allá esta Rock Lee, ya tenia tiempo sin ver a ese cejas encrespadas, veras que te caerá bien, aunque es un poco loco y esta obsesionado con alguien que es gay- dijo Naruto, Hinata le miro con sorpresa.

¿Tienes un amigo que esta obsesionado con un gay?- dijo Hinata, pero Shikamaru les interrumpió.

No es gay, es el profesor Gai, no es lo mismo, aunque suenen igual- dijo Shikamaru con calma.

Da igual, ¡Ah mira, allá esta Sakura, ¡Hey Sakura - Chan!- dijo Naruto sonriendo, pero Shikamaru le callo.

Oye no grites, que nos vas a meter en líos- dijo Shikamaru molesto.

¿Y quien es la chica rubia con la que parece estar discutiendo tu amiga Sakura?- dijo Hinata con algo de pena.

Esa es Ino, ambas siempre están peleándose son muy problemáticas te recomiendo que no te metas con ellas ni te les cruces en su camino si sabes lo que es bueno- dijo Shikamaru con cansancio.

¿Se la pasan peleando?- dijo Hinata con sorpresa.

Si, es por culpa de ese tarado de Sasuke, bah, solo por que se cree el muy, muy y tiene a un montón de chicas siguiendole- dijo Naruto con molestia.

Si, él es muy problemático- dijo Shikamaru mientras que se ponía las manos en la nuca, Hinata iba a hablar, pero Kiba les llamo la atención.

Hey silencio, ya va a terminar la directora- dijo Kiba.

Bien chicos, ahora los dejare con sus profesores, espero que no haya ningún problema, ¡Y eso va especialmente para los de Konoha!- dijo Tsunade, poniendo especial énfasis en lo último.

En una esquina, un chico de piel azulada (Kisame) y un chico de cabello negro y ojeras (Itachi) solo le miraron con calma.

Vamos, ni que fuera para tanto, solo fueron unas bromas- dijo Kisame mientras que Itachi asentía.

Si, además, al conserje le volvieron a salir las cejas- dijo Itachi.

Y pudieron reconstruir la puerta de entrada.

Y les volvió a crecer el pelo a los perros del profesor Kakashi.

Además de que repararon los baños de las chicas.

A parte de que se volvió más popular desde que circularon esas fotos de usted como Dios la trajo al mundo por la red

Y además...

¡A callar ustedes!- dijo Tsunade mientras que ambos solo se miraron con calma y se callaron.

Les dije que este sitió sería problemático- dijo Shikamaru, Naruto asintió.

Si pero parece que será muy divertido, ¿Verdad Hinata –chan?- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Eh... ah sí- dijo Hinata.

"Donde rayos fui a caer"- pensó Hinata mientras que veía a los demás dirigirse al campus que les correspondía y empezaba a pensar que era un lugar de locos.

Continuara...

Nota: Hey eh aquí el segundo capitulo, fue rápido así que agradezco a aquellos que me enviaron reviews, sé que soy un asco para la comedia, pero espero poder mejorar conforme avance el tiempo, en el siguiente capitulo, harán acto de aparición Sasuke y Sakura, además de que Neji develara algunos de los secretos mas vergonzosos de Hinata, espero que les agrade.

Hasta luego.


	3. Chapter 3

**Loca Academia de Ninjas**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Esta historia es un alter-universe.

Los " " representan los pensamientos del personaje.

Los estudiantes empezaron a reunirse en las diferentes salas de reunión de los campus, en todos se notaba mucha expectación y respeto a los profesores, pero...

En el campus de Konoha... era un pandemónium, el encargado de dar los informes de los maestros asignados, Hatake Kakashi, no había llegado, y muchos de los maestros y tutores de los estudiantes ni siquiera se preocupaban por poner orden.

Asuma y Kurenai se encontraban en pleno agasaje sin importarles nada, ni siquiera las pervertidas miradas de Jiraiya, subdirector del plantel, además de escritor empedernido, mejor conocido por el alumnado (y en especial de las alumnas) como el Ero-senin, Maito Gai ensayando poses modernas (según él), en fin, un desastre total, algunos de los alumnos de grados superiores se encontraban platicando (otros correteando a las nuevas) con los novatos.

Se los dije este lugar es muy problemático- dijo Shikamaru mientras que se tapaba los oídos.

¡Pero que dices¡Sí este lugar esta bien bueno, verdad Hinata -chan!- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Eh... bueno... yo- dijo Hinata apenada, de pronto una voz le llamo la atención.

Vaya, hasta que te encuentro- dijo un joven de cabello largo, Hinata le miro mientras que sonreía.

¡Primo Neji!- dijo Hinata sonriendo, Naruto y Shikamaru solo le miraron.

Así que terminaste en este nido de locos igual que yo, bueno, que se le puede hacer, is your destiny- dijo Neji al estilo de Star Wars mientras que Hinata solo le miro con una gota de pena ajena.

Si Neji, eh, quiero presentarte a unos nuevos amigos... él es Naruto Uzumaki y él es Shikamaru Nara- dijo Hinata mientras que Neji solo asentía.

Gusto- dijo Shikamaru con flojera.

¡Hey, te conozco, él cejas encrespadas me hablo de ti!- dijo Naruto sonriendo, Neji solo le miro extrañado.

Debe ser Lee, bueno, Hinata, espero que esta vez puedas permanecer mas de 6 días en la academia- dijo Neji mientras que Hinata solo enrojecía.

¿De que hablas?- dijo Naruto extrañado, Hinata solo se sonrojo más.

No... no es nada- dijo Hinata con vergüenza.

Vamos primita¿Cómo no va a ser nada, Recuerda que en la academia medica siempre mezclabas el cianuro con el bicarbonato, o como cuando atendías una herida de huesos rotos, terminabas vendando todo menos la zona herida, o como rompiste el récord de mas balas perdidas en la academia militar, a de esa me acuerdo bien, el Comandante quería que te hicieran corte marcial- dijo Neji sonriendo ante las miradas sorprendidas de Naruto y Shikamaru.

Neji, por favor- dijo Hinata apenada.

A sí, y la academia del servicio secreto, si esa fue aun mejor, recuerdo como revelaste los secretos de la misión de practica a los contrarios creyendo que era uno de los tuyos... – dijo Neji pero alguien le interrumpió.

Bueno ya Neji, no es necesario que se lo recuerdes a cada rato- dijo una chica con un peinado en dos coletas y que vestía ropas chinas.

A, Tenten, que bueno que estas por aquí- dijo Neji sonriendo mientras que bajita la mano le echaba una ojeada al vestido que la chica llevaba puesto.

Hola, yo soy Tenten, compañera de Neji, es un placer conocerles- dijo Tenten con una sonrisa, Hinata le sonrío apenada, mientras que Naruto y Shikamaru le sonrieron.

Mucho... mucho gusto- dijo Hinata con pena.

Vaya, no sabía que hubiera chicas tan lindas en los grados superiores- dijo Naruto sonriendo, Shikamaru solo asintió levemente, Hinata solo frunció el ceño, lo que fue notado por todos menos por Naruto.

Bueno, muchas gracias, por cierto Neji, deberías de dejar de avergonzar a tu prima en su primer día- dijo Tenten con calma, pero Neji solo se encogió de hombros.

Vamos, si quisiera avergonzarla solo tendría que contarles que ella dejo de mojar la cama a los 10 años, o el escándalo que hizo cuando tuvo su primer periodo, o el echo de que sin tener que tomar medidas se que ella usa copa talla B- dijo Neji con calma, mientras que Hinata enrojecía y Tenten negaba con la cabeza.

Eres incorregible Neji- dijo Tenten mientras que se ponía una mano en la sien, Neji sonrío.

Lo sé, soy todo un estuche de monerías- dijo Neji mientras que, sin que Tenten lo notara, había sacado un rama, de quien sabe donde, y levantaba la parte trasera del vestido de Tenten, y empezaba a deleitarse la pupila con el espectáculo.

Oigan¿No sienten que de pronto hace un poco de aire?- dijo Tenten, pero noto que tanto Shikamaru como Naruto se habían puesto rojos, y Hinata solo enrojecía nuevamente, volteo a ver y se percato de lo que Neji hacía.

Sabes Tenten, esas pantaletas blancas te quedan muy bien, aunque a mí me gustan mas las de encaje negro- dijo Neji sonriendo, Tenten enrojeció.

¡Pues a ver que te parece esto pervertido!- dijo Tenten lanzando un golpe, mas Neji le esquivo y se alejo de ella.

Hey, no te pongas brusca gatita- dijo Neji sonriendo mientras que retrocedía –Nos vemos luego, Hinata, procura durar al menos hasta la fiesta de fin de mes que se organiza en la academia.

Eh, si- dijo Hinata con pena.

Ese Neji, se ve que es todo un caso- dijo Naruto sonriendo, Shikamaru asintió.

Si, pero¿Qué le habrá pasado, Recuerdo que el antes era muy serio- dijo Hinata con extrañeza.

Es el resultado de juntarse con Itachi- dijo Tenten mientras que se sujetaba la sien.

¿Itachi?- dijo Hinata extrañada.

Si, el y su pandilla de locos, aun no sé como es que aun continúan aquí- dijo Tenten molesta.

Oye Naruto¿No es ese el hermano de Sasuke?- dijo Shikamaru.

Si, y ya me habían dicho que es toda una fichita- dijo Naruto con calma.

En otro lado del salón, Itachi y Kisame se encontraban haciendo su mini fiesta junto con Kankuro, que ya sé que él es de la Arena, pero como ya había empezado con su parranda desde antes, fue a donde mejor lo soportaban, o sea, Konoha.

¡Fondo, fondo!- decían Itachi y Kisame al unísono mientras que Kankuro vaciaba una jarra de sake de un solo trago, una voz enfadada les llamo la atención.

Así que aquí estabas, Itachi- dijo Sasuke apareciendo de pronto.

¡Hey hermanito¡Que onda!- dijo Itachi aparentemente feliz.

No te hagas el payaso, eh venido por lo que es mío- dijo Sasuke con enfado, Itachi solo le miro con molestia.

Allá vas de nuevo, de todos modos ya te lo he dicho antes¡Es mío y se acabo!- dijo Itachi molesto.

¿Y por que se pelean?- dijo Kisame extrañado.

¡Es que él me quito a mi rana Froggy!- dijo Sasuke con fuerza, Kisame solo cayo al suelo de la impresión.

¡Que es mía!- dijo Itachi con la misma fuerza.

Momento¿Todo esto es por una mugrosa rana?- dijo Kisame molesto, pero más tardo en decirlo cuando noto que un par de ojos le miraban asesinamente.

¿Cómo llamaste a Froggy?- dijo Itachi mientras que le empezaban a salir flamas.

¿Osaste insultar a mi mejor amiga?- dijo Sasuke también con flamas.

Este, chicos¿Podríamos dialogarlo?- dijo Kisame con miedo.

¡Ha, no creas que té salvas tan fácil de la furia de un Uchiha!- dijo Itachi mientras que empezaba a reír macabramente.

¡Así es, ahora si que sabrás lo que es dolor!- dijo Sasuke, Kisame solo empezaba a sudar frío, cuando de pronto un par de manchas, una rubia y la otra rosada, derribaron a Sasuke.

¡Sasuke –Kun¡Que bien que estemos en el mismo campus!- dijeron Ino y Sakura mientras que le abrazaban.

¡Oh no¡Ayuda!- dijo Sasuke, pero Itachi solo les miro con una sonrisa.

Vaya hermanito, no pense que tuvieras tanto pegue- dijo Itachi.

¡Ya cállate y ayúdame mal hermano!- dijo Sasuke, Itachi solo le miro con calma.

Nah, yo sé que podrás arreglártelas¿Vienen Kisame, Kankuro?- dijo Itachi mientras que los otros dos le seguían, Kankuro con la esperanza de encontrar mas bebida y Kisame solo agradeciéndole a Dios la aparición de las chicas.

¡No me dejes Itachi!- dijo Sasuke con sendos lagrimones mientras que ambas le abrazaban con fuerza.

En el estrado, apareció por fin Kakashi, con tanta calma que en lo que él daba un paso, 4 babosas ya lo habían rebasado.

Hey chicos... chicos... oigan- dijo Kakashi por el micrófono, pero nadie le hizo caso, así que con calma, se puso unos tapones en los oídos y acerco el micrófono a un pizarrón... y comenzó a restregar las uñas contra el pizarrón con las evidentes consecuencias.

¡Callen eso!- gritaron los estudiantes, pero Kakashi parecía entretenido con lo que hacía, hasta que Gai le acomodo un coscorrón.

¡Hombre que ya te están haciendo caso!- dijo Gai molesto, Kakashi solo se puso la mano tras la nuca.

Je, lo siento- dijo Kakashi riendo, Kurenai y Asuma le miraron.

Llegas tarde- dijo Kurenai con la ropa algo descompuesta.

Es que me perdí por el camino de la vida- dijo Kakashi con calma, Asuma solo se le acerco.

Siempre dices eso- dijo Asuma señalándolo, Kurenai de pronto se sobresalto.

¡Un momento, Si tú estas allá¡Quien diablos me esta metiendo mano!- dijo Kurenai mientras que miraba la mano que estaba posada en su seno, dándose cuenta que era de Jiraiya.

¡Subdirector Jiraiya!- dijo Asuma molesto mientras que Kurenai se lo quitaba de un soberano golpe a la cabeza.

¡Perdón, pero es que mi mano se movió sola!- dijo Jiraiya sonriendo, Kakashi solo meneo la cabeza con negación.

Bueno muchachos, sean bienvenidos al campus Konoha, espero que aprovechen el tiempo que pasaran entrenando para convertirse en ninjas de elite- dijo Kakashi por micrófono.

Ahora pueden retirarse, excepto a aquellos que nombrare, ya que ellos deberán de esperar a sus respectivos tutores asignados por petición de sus padres- dijo Kakashi.

¿Tutores, Eso será problemático- dijo Shikamaru mientras que Tenten solo suspiraba.

Solo espero que este año no vayan a volver a elegir estudiantes, no quiero que se vuelva a repetir lo de Neji- dijo Tenten con molestia.

¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo Naruto extrañado.

¿Quién crees que fue su tutor?- dijo Tenten con molestia, Naruto solo cruzo los brazos pensativo –Fue Itachi chico listo.

O.. Espero que entonces sea diferente- dijo Hinata mientras que Tenten asentía.

Bien, aquellos que nombre deberán de permanecer en el salón, los demás pueden retirarse- dijo Kakashi, los alumnos asintieron –Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki, Naruto, Shikamaru Nara, Haruno Sakura, Hyuga Hinata...

Kakashi continuo diciendo los nombres, al acabar, solo se habían quedado 20 alumnos, junto con Kankuro que se había quedado dormido en una banca (Itachi y Kisame se habían cansado de cargarlo y lo dejaron en la banca), Tenten se despidió de los chicos y salió del salón, Kakashi seguía en el estrado.

Bien, ahora les diré con quien les corresponde recibir su tutoría- dijo Kakashi – Pero no se preocupen, este año serán los profesores quienes les darán la tutoría.

Bueno, eso será bueno- dijo Naruto con aburrimiento.

Si, aunque espero que no nos toquen los problemáticos- dijo Shikamaru mientras que bostezaba.

Bueno, empezare, Shikamaru Nara, tu tutor será Asuma- dijo Kakashi mientras que Asuma se paraba en el escenario con un cigarrillo.

Bah, parece que me toco un vicioso- dijo Shikamaru mirándole con molestia.

Hyuga Hinata, tendrás de Tutora a Kurenai- dijo Kakashi, Hinata solo le miro con calma.

Al menos fue una mujer- dijo Hinata sonriendo, mientras que miraba a Kurenai.

Uchiha Sasuke, tu tutor es... pues yo- dijo Kakashi, Sasuke le miro desde una esquina, mientras que trataba de quitarse a Sakura y a Ino que ya lo estaban dejando azul de tanto apretón.

Que molesto, espero que al menos sea bueno... por cierto¿Podrían soltarme, Me estoy quedando sin aire- dijo Sasuke con molestia.

¡Ya oíste frentuda, Sasuke –kun quiere que lo sueltes!- dijo Ino.

¡Te lo dijo a ti Ino –cerda!- dijo Sakura molesta, ambas solo se miraron con rabia mientras que Sasuke suspiraba.

Esto es horrible- dijo Sasuke para sí mientras que ambas seguían peleando.

Haruno Sakura, tu tutor es... ¿La directora Tsunade?- dijo Kakashi extrañado, Sakura e Ino solo se detuvieron sorprendidas, pero Sakura de pronto sonrío con autosuficiencia.

Ja¡Trágate esta Ino- cerda!- dijo Sakura con orgullo, Ino solo gruño por lo bajo.

Guarra- dijo Ino con enfado.

Ya van a empezar de nuevo- dijo Sasuke tratando de recuperar el aire mientras que a ambas le salían flamas.

Uzumaki Naruto, tu tutor es el subdirector Jiraiya- dijo Kakashi, Naruto solo le miro sorprendido.

¡Qué, con ese pervertido!- dijo Naruto, Jiraiya, que lo alcanzo a escuchar le miro molesto.

Oye, no te tienes que poner así, lo hago solo por un favor a tu padre que también fue mi alumno- dijo Jiraiya enfadado.

Con razón mi papá parece siempre burro en primavera- dijo Naruto molesto.

Kakashi continuo con la lista, a Ino le toco con Shizune, y así respectivamente, cuando Kakashi termino, los estudiantes empezaron a salir del salón y entonces notaron a Kankuro.

Oigan¿No creen que deberíamos despertarlo?- dijo Naruto señalando a Kankuro.

Nah, será muy problemático, mejor dejémosle allí- dijo Shikamaru con calma.

Pero... ¿Y que tal si lo castigan por eso?- dijo Hinata con pena.

No creo que sea nuestro problema- dijo Shikamaru, Hinata iba a hablar cuando de pronto entro al salón Temari, con una cara de bastante enfado.

Así que aquí estabas- dijo Temari yendo hasta donde estaba Kankuro y lo levanto de un tirón en las orejas.

Temari –san... ah, hola de nuevo- dijo Hinata sonriéndole con algo de pena.

Hey Hinata, que tal, aquí nomás viniendo por el borracho de mi hermano- dijo Temari, de pronto se quedo mirando a donde estaba Shikamaru y sonrío levemente -¿Y quienes son tus apuestos amigos?- dijo Temari.

¡Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto!- dijo Naruto con su clásica expresión sonriente.

Yo soy Shikamaru, es un placer- dijo Shikamaru mientras que se sonrojaba un poco al ver a la chica.

"Dios, es bastante atractiva, pero no sé, parece problemática, aunque esas piernas están de lujo"- pensó Shikamaru, Temari solo sonrío.

"Es guapo, aunque esa cara de flojera... bueno, tal vez no sea tan malo"- pensó Temari mientras que analizaba a Shikamaru de pies a cabeza.

Hey¿No te lo vas a llevar?- dijo Naruto señalando a un, aun inconsciente Kankuro.

¿He¡Ah sí, disculpen!- dijo Temari mientras que sujetaba a Kankuro de la camisa y se lo llevaba a rastras, pero se detuvo frente a Shikamaru –Hasta luego- dijo con una sonrisa enigmática mientras que le guiñaba un ojo, Shikamaru solo se sonrojo.

Hey Shika, veo que tienes pegue después de todo- dijo Naruto mientras que le picaba las costillas con el codo.

Bah, que problemático- dijo Shikamaru mientras que Hinata sonreía.

Continuara...

Nota: Otro mas, espero que les halla gustado, ahora bien, puesto que es comedia, no podía poner que Sasuke quisiera vengarse de Itachi por lo de sus padres, así que me pareció entretenido poner lo de la rana, y con lo de Neji como pervertido, pues, es que decidí soltar un poco al chico, como notaran, me estoy enfocando en Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru y Temari, en los siguientes capítulos, abra algo de SasukexSakuraxIno, además de que meteré a mas personajes, pero me enfocare mas en los 4 primeros, además de que Anko tendrá un papel importante en este fic mas adelante.

Aradio: Gracias por tu review, espero que te siga gustando el fic.

Anónimo: Gracias por tu apoyo.

Deaf Asura: Gracias por el review, si abran mas capítulos.

Kuramasessho: Espero que no te allá dejado con suspenso, como notaras si meteré SasukexSakura, aunque quiero hacer un triángulo amoroso con Ino, aunque tal vez haga que Sasuke saque al Jiraiya que todos llevamos dentro.

Temari-Shikamaru: Gracias por tu review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Loca Academia de Ninjas**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Esta historia es un alter-universe.

Los " " representan los pensamientos del personaje.

Hinata entro al cuarto que iba a ocupar en el campus, según le habían comentado, compartiría habitación con una chica de grados superiores, al revisar el cuarto vio una gran colección de armas en el lugar, había kunais, espadas, lanzas, chacos, barras triples, hachas, un mortero, una bazuca, dos ametralladoras y los planos de una ojiva nuclear entre otros, Hinata solo miro con temor el lugar.

Dios, ¿Pero que es una friki de las armas?- dijo Hinata por lo bajo, en eso la puerta del dormitorio se abrió, dejando ver a una molesta Tenten pasar por ella.

¡Dios, ese Neji, ya vera en cuanto lo agarre, ¡Mira que estarme levantando la falda!- dijo una enfadada Tenten, mas se calmo cuando vio a Hinata -¡Hey, Parece que tú eres mi nueva compañera de habitación.

¿Este es tu cuarto?- dijo Hinata sorprendida, Tenten sonrío.

Sí... ¿No es lindo, Disculpa el desorden, es que estoy esperando a que me traigan el nuevo modelo de misil Sniper y pues, tenia que hacer espacio- dijo Tenten sonriéndole, Hinata solo le miro con una gota de sudor.

Ah, vaya, veo que te gustan las armas- dijo Hinata sonriendo.

Si, por cierto, hablando de gustar, sé que es tu primer día pero... ¿Ya le echaste el ojo a algún chico?- dijo Tenten con suspicacia, Hinata se sonrojo.

¿Pe... pero como dices, Apenas es... el primer día- dijo Hinata sonrojada, Tenten se río por lo bajo.

Vamos, ¿Qué crees que no vi los ojos que le estabas echando a ese chico Naruto, Bueno, es cierto que un poco lento, pero tampoco esta de mal ver- dijo Tenten con malicia mientras que Hinata solo se sonrojaba aun más.

Si... es lindo, pero eso no quiere decir que le halla echado el ojo- dijo Hinata con pena.

No te apenes linda, ya verás que con un poco de esfuerzo ese chico será tuyo en menos de un mes- dijo Tenten sonriendo.

¡Tenten –san!- dijo Hinata bastante sonrojada, Tenten solo se río.

No te preocupes, solo reza por que el subdirector Jiraiya no te lo vaya a dejar como Itachi dejo a Neji, Dios, en esta escuela parecen abundar los pervertidos- dijo Tenten molesta.

¿Abundar los pervertidos?- dijo Hinata extrañada.

Si, empezando por el subdirector, que más de una vez lo hemos cachado espiando en los baños, el profesor Kakashi, que se la pasa leyendo el playboy, así como el Penthouse, Itachi, un chico del campus de la Arena llamado Kankuro, el par de gays que son el profesor Orochimaru y su novio... digo asistente Kabuto, en fin, no terminaría de decirte todos los que hay- dijo Tenten, Hinata le miro con sorpresa.

"Dios, es peor de lo que pense, este no solo es un lugar de locos, también parece el paraíso de la perversión" – pensó Hinata para sí.

Y eso sin olvidar a la profesora Anko- dijo Tenten, Hinata solo sudo frío.

En otro lugar, Sasuke se encontraba en su habitación desempacando sus cosas, o tratando de hacerlo, ya que Ino y Sakura no se le habían despegado para nada.

Chicas, miren, necesito desempacar, ¿Podrían soltarme?- dijo Sasuke molesto, pero Ino y Sakura solo le miraron.

Ah, discúlpanos Sasuke -kun- dijo Sakura mientras que ambas le soltaban y Sasuke por fin podía respirar.

Si quieres te ayudamos- dijo Ino, Sasuke solo les miro con calma.

No es necesa... –dijo Sasuke, pero se percato de que ambas ya habían empezado a sacar todas sus ropas.

Vaya, veo que me toco un gígolo por compañero de cuarto- dijo Neji entrando, Sasuke le miro con calma.

Hola, soy Sasuke Uchiha, es un placer- dijo Sasuke saludando a Neji, mientras que Ino y Sakura se peleaban por acomodar la ropa interior de Sasuke.

El gusto es mío- dijo Neji mientras que les echaba un ojo a las dos chicas -¡Hey chicas, ¡Podrían salir un momento, necesito cambiarme!- dijo Neji.

¿Eh? – dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo, Neji les miro con algo de lujuria.

Aunque si lo desean pueden quedarse y tal vez podríamos hacer algunas cositas muy interesantes- dijo Neji, tanto a Ino como a Sakura se les subieron los colores al rostro.

¡Pervertido!- dijeron ambas lanzándose sobre Neji, pero este las esquivo con sus hábiles movimientos... y se estrello contra la puerta que había dejado abierta.

Tonto- dijo Sasuke por lo bajo mientras que veía como Sakura e Ino golpeaban a Neji.

Este lugar esta lleno de pervertidos- dijo Ino con molestia.

Si, bueno, ¡Sasuke –kun, nosotros volvemos al rato, debemos ver a donde nos toca!- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

¡Cuídate y no dejes que ese pervertido te moleste!- dijo Ino mientras que salía junto con Sakura, Sasuke solo les miro con pena.

Vaya, esas gatitas si que pegan fuerte- dijo Neji levantándose como si nada.

¿No estabas muerto?- dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo, Neji solo sonrío.

Bueno, ya estoy acostumbrado, es cierto que pegan duro, pero no como Tenten, ella si que lastima- dijo Neji con una sonrisa, Sasuke le miro extrañado.

Si así es como te comportas siempre- dijo Sasuke, Neji solo carraspeo un poco.

Bueno, ahora que se fueron tus novias- dijo Neji, Sasuke enrojeció.

¡No son mis novias!- dijo Sasuke sonrojado.

Si como digas, ahora, ya que se fueron tus amantes, es mi deber informarte de la reunión anual que se celebrara hoy en la noche en la oficina del profesor Jiraiya- dijo Neji mientras que se empezaba a quitar la ropa para cambiarse, Sasuke le miro extrañado.

¿Qué reunión?- dijo Sasuke extrañado, Neji sonrío.

Es secreta, y solo para hombres, te podría decir que en ella nos darán la prueba anual para demostrar que eres hombre- dijo Neji, Sasuke le miro con duda, la mirada de Neji no le inspiro confianza.

Este tipo me da miedo- dijo Sasuke por lo bajo.

Naruto se encontraba en su habitación, jugando Resident Evil junto con Itachi (Quien termino siendo su compañero de cuarto).

¡Cuidado, allá va el zombi, a, el Licker, no por allá no, por esa puerta menos, cuidado, chin, ya te mataron, vez, ¿Para que me haces caso?- dijo Itachi a un molesto Naruto que acababa de perder por octava ves.

Bueno, ¿Y a que hora es la reunión con Ero –senin?- dijo Naruto soltando el mando.

A media noche, créeme, te va a encantar lo que haremos, además, podrás demostrarle a Jiraiya –sama que puedes ser un buen discípulo- dijo Itachi con orgullo.

Bien, solo espero que no sea una de sus cosas pervertidas- dijo Naruto con calma, Itachi solo le cubrió una sombra el rostro mientras que reía por lo bajo.

O créeme que no te molestara en lo absoluto- dijo Itachi para sí.

Ahora bien, los cuartos estaban comúnmente integrados por un estudiante de mayor grado con un novato, salvo raras excepciones, como bien se nota, el orden era: Sasuke – Neji, Naruto – Itachi, Hinata – Tenten, Shikamaru – Kisame, Sakura – Ino (para enfado y alegría de ambas) Choji –Shino (en este fic es de grado superior), Kiba – Lee y así sucesivamente.

La noche llego, los estudiantes se habían ido a dormir y en todo el campus, por no decir en toda la academia, la calma reinaba, pero en el campus Konoha.

Bien chicos, estamos reunidos todos para llevar a cabo la misión anual de los novatos- dijo Jiraiya con solemnidad en su oficina, donde todos los estudiantes novatos y algunos superiores se encontraban escuchándole.

Hey Eros –senin, ¿Qué es esa misión que dices y por que no hay chicas aquí?- dijo Naruto extrañado, Jiraiya solo sonrío con lujuria.

Ellas son la misión- dijo Jiraiya ante la mirada de extrañeza de los novatos y la de lujuria de los superiores.

¿De que hablan, Mejor díganos de que se trata la misión- dijo Sasuke molesto.

Correcto, bien, en esta misión mediremos sus capacidades para entrar en lugares sin ser detectados, y para eso nos serán de utilidad las chicas- dijo Jiraiya.

¿Y como entran las chicas en su misión?- dijo Kiba con calma, Jiraiya y lo superiores solo emitieron una risilla pervertida.

Ustedes deben de traer cuando menos una prenda interior de alguna de las chicas para que la colguemos en el asta bandera de la escuela- dijo Jiraiya, a todos los novatos se les subieron los colores al rostro.

¡QUÉ!- gritaron todos al unísono.

¡Ero-senin eso es más pervertido de lo que había supuesto!- dijo Naruto sonrojado

¡Apoyo eso, ¡Además de que si ellas nos caen nos molerán a golpes!- dijo Sasuke molesto.

Yo no le halló una utilidad practica, más que nos reduzca el tiempo de vida- dijo Choji comiendo.

Además, creo que será muy problemático- dijo Shikamaru.

Bah, ya vez Itachi, te lo dije, los novatos de este año son puros gays- dijo Kisame, Itachi asintió, aunque se reía internamente.

¡No somos gays, ¡Tu di cuando y nosotros lo haremos!- dijeron todos, menos Shikamaru, molestos

¡Ahora mismo!- dijo Jiraiya sacando una caja.

¿Y eso para que es?- dijo Kiba extrañado.

Con esto decidiremos quien va con quien, Itachi comienza a decir los nombres, Ah, por cierto, a un afortunado le tocara ir al campus de la arena a cumplir con su misión - dijo Jiraiya.

Eso será problemático- dijo Shikamaru.

La noche seguía su marcha... el cuarto de Tenten y Hinata se encontraba a oscuras mientras que ambas dormían plácidamente.

Naruto y Neji se encontraban afuera (a cada novato le toco ir acompañado de un superior), Neji se encontraba revisando la puerta mientras que Naruto le miraba extrañado.

¿Qué haces?- dijo Naruto en voz baja.

Tenten ya sabe de estas misiones y sé que habrá colocado trampas en los cuartos de las chicas junto con otras estudiantes, pero ni siquiera ella puede contra mi ingenio- dijo Neji sonriendo mientras que con un pequeño cuchillo cortaba una cuerda en la puerta – Listo, entremos y no hagas ruido.

Naruto y Neji entraron, gracias a Jiraiya, ambos llevaban lentes de visión nocturna, lo que les permitió notar que ambas chicas dormían tranquilamente, Naruto se sonrojo un poco, Hinata dormía tranquilamente en su cama, pero para Naruto era la visión más bella que hubiera tenido, Tenten, dormía a pierna suelta toda desparramada en su cama, con las cobijas desacomodadas, permitiendo notar su bien formado cuerpo, Neji solo sonrío al verle.

Bien Naruto, hay que trabajar, tu encárgate de encontrar una prenda de Hinata, yo haré lo mismo con Tenten- dijo Neji, Naruto asintió sonrojado, pero al acercarse a Hinata solo se quedo pasmado viéndola, el mueble donde se guardaba la ropa estaba al lado de la cama, por lo que Naruto se veía obligado a acercarse.

"Vaya, es muy linda"- pensó Naruto mientras que le miraba totalmente absorto, en eso reparo en que había un calcetín fuera de lugar, y puesto que no quería ofender o humillar a Hinata mostrando alguna prenda mas intima se decidió por llevarse el calcetín como prueba.

Después de tomar el calcetín, Naruto volvió a mirar a Hinata y no pudo evitar la tentación de acariciar su cabello, más el sonido de un golpe y un grito molesto, así como un gemido de dolor le llamaron la atención.

¡Neji, pedazo de pervertido, ¡Ahora si te mato!- dijo una sonrojada y terriblemente furiosa Tenten mientras que un sorprendido Neji le miraba desde el suelo.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Hinata despertando, mas al ver a Naruto de frente, se le subieron los colores al rostro -¡Ahhhhhh!- grito Hinata mientras que Naruto solo brincaba a la puerta.

¡Corre!- fue todo lo que dijo Naruto saliendo a toda velocidad por la puerta, Neji no se hizo del rogar y corrió tras él, llevando en sus manos 4 pantaletas de Tenten, quien a un gritaba furiosa.

¡Ya veras cuando te alcance, a ver si te quedan ganas de estarme manoseando!- dijo Tenten corriendo tras ellos.

¡Pero que le hiciste!- dijo Naruto con terror.

¡Nada, solo le frote un poco el cuerpo para que entrara en calor!- dijo Neji mientras babeaba.

¡Ya me imagino la clase de masaje que le habrás hecho- dijo Naruto molesto.

¡Deja de pensar en eso y sigue corriendo!- dijo Neji al notar que Tenten les daba alcance... llevando todas sus armas con ella.

Al mismo tiempo, en el cuarto de Ino y Sakura.

Sé que tu tuviste que ver algo con esto Itachi- dijo Sasuke molesto mientras que entraba sigilosamente al cuarto.

Vamos hermanito, no me dirás que no deseas ver que clase de prendas tienen tus noviecitas- dijo Itachi sonriendo, Sasuke solo se sonrojo.

No son mis novias- dijo Sasuke enfadado.

Ambos entraron al cuarto, Ino dormía casi de la misma forma que Tenten, toda desparramada en la cama, al igual que Sakura, Sasuke solo trago saliva al notar los sexis negligés que ambas usaban para dormir, Itachi sangro por la nariz mientras que babeaba.

Vaya hermanito, ¿En serio no eres gay, Digo, ¿Quien se mantiene casto con estas dos, Vaya, cuanta carne y yo chimuelo- dijo Itachi, Sasuke solo frunció el ceño mientras que miraba a ambas chicas, de pronto un fuerte empujo lo hizo quedar en medio de ambas camas.

¡Hey chicas, Sasuke esta aquí!- grito Itachi, ambas se levantaron como impulsadas por un resorte, Sasuke solo sudo frío.

¡Sasuke –kun!- dijeron ambas saltando sobre Sasuke, quien no atino a hacer nada puesto que al levantarse, ambas le dieron un espectáculo con sus cuerpos.

¡Suerte hermanito!- dijo Itachi saliendo del cuarto con un par de pantaletas.

¡Auxilio!- grito Sasuke sangrando por la nariz, y no era para menos, ambas le habían sujetado con fuerza y le apoyaban la cabeza de tal manera que quedaba apoyado en los senos de ambas.

"Tal vez no sea tan malo"- pensó Sasuke mientras que empezaba a pensar en las posibilidades de los tríos.

Shikamaru caminaba solitario por el patio que separaba al campus Konoha del campus de la Arena, originalmente debía de ir junto con Shino, pero este se quedo a ver una mariposa y le encargo a Shikamaru que siguiese con la misión.

Que problemático es esto, y encima a mí me toca tener que ir a hacer eso a otros campus- dijo Shikamaru molesto.

Así que a ti te toco venir este año- dijo una voz femenina desde una esquina, Shikamaru solo trastabillo sorprendido.

No temas, soy yo- dijo Temari saliendo de las sombras, Shikamaru se sonrojo al notar que ella tenia el cabello suelto y húmedo, además de que su vestimenta consistía únicamente en un traje de baño de dos piezas, bastante sugerente, una toalla y una petaca deportiva.

¿Qué haces afuera tan tarde?- dijo Shikamaru apenado.

Yo soy la que debería de preguntar eso, pero bueno, lo hacen cada año, no debería de extrañarme, además, solo estaba nadando en la alberca del gimnasio principal- dijo Temari sonriendo –Supongo que debes de llevar una prenda de una chica de la arena, ¿O me equivoco?- dijo Temari.

Si... eso debo hacer, pero es muy problemático- dijo Shikamaru apenado, Temari río por lo bajo mientras que sacaba algo de la petaca.

Ten, esto te servirá- dijo Temari, Shikamaru recogió lo que ella le dio y se sonrojo violentamente.

¡¿Pan... pantaletas!- dijo Shikamaru sonrojado, Temari le sonrío.

Si, no te preocupes, son nuevas y sin usar, supuse que alguno de los pobres novatos seria enviado aquí y decidí tenerlas a la mano- dijo Temari mientras que se le acercaba y pasaba a un lado –Aunque me alegra que seas tu el que pasara- dijo Temari mientras que se alejaba, Shikamaru solo le miro irse y sonrío levemente.

Vaya, esto no me lo esperaba, creo que no será tan malo estar aquí como pensaba- dijo Shikamaru para sí mientras que guardaba la pantaleta en una bolsa –Si, incluso podría ser divertido.

Continuara...

Notas: Aquí otro capitulo, a pa pruebita que le pusieron a los novatos, ya veremos luego quienes aparte de Shikamaru lograron salir bien librados de la misión, aunque no creo que muchos, ¿Qué les pasara a Naruto y a Neji si los alcanza Tenten, ¿Qué pensaran Sakura e Ino cuando sepan que su querido Sasuke le esta entrando el mosquito de la perversión y ya piensa en formar un trío, ¿Hinata malinterpretara a Naruto, ¿Y que hará Jiraiya con tanta ropa interior?. Respuestas próximamente

Temari-Shikamaru: bien, aquí hay un poco mas de ShikaxTemari, espero que te agrade, aunque la pareja principal aquí serán Naruto y Hinata, además de que Neji e Itachi seguiran haciendo de las suyas con las chicas del campus, gracias por el review.

Aradio Akamichi: gracias por tu review.

Fernando Urashima: Si, creo que Neji se paso un poco, pero bueno, no será la única vez que avergonzara a su querida primita, gracias por el review

Hasta luego.


	5. Chapter 5

**Loca Academia de Ninjas**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Esta historia es un alter-universe.

Los " " representan los pensamientos del personaje.

La mañana llego, Hinata se encontraba bastante cansada, después del "pequeño" incidente con Neji y Naruto no había podido volver a dormir, aunque al menos sabía que ninguna de sus prendas mas intimas había sido tomada, sonrío un poco al recordar lo que había hablado con Tenten cuando esta volviese durante la noche.

FLASHBACK

Tenten entro al cuarto molesta, Hinata le miro expectante mientras que esta gruñía.

¿Qué paso?- dijo Hinata con temor.

Nada, esos dos si que corren rápido, rayos, ese Neji, no parece haber manera de que pueda detener todas sus locuras- dijo Tenten molesta, Hinata solo le miro.

¿Qué hizo?- dijo Hinata, Tenten se sonrojo al recordar la manoseada de campeonato que le había metido.

"Aunque no estuvo del todo mal"- pensó Tenten apenada.

¿Tenten?- dijo Hinata extrañada.

Ah... eh, oye, ¿Ya revisaste tus cosas?- dijo Tenten sonriendo con nerviosismo.

Si, solo me falta un calcetín- dijo Hinata, Tenten sonrío.

Bueno, pues parece que ese chico Naruto es un buen chico, no como ese Neji que vi claramente como se robaba mis pantaletas- dijo Tenten con molestia, Hinata solo le miro apenada.

"Vaya, como a cambiado Neji, recuerdo que cuando éramos pequeños se desmayaba solo por tocar la mano de una niña"- pensó Hinata y sonrío levemente –"Al menos sé que Naruto es lo suficientemente decente y no se atrevió a tomar nada mas intimo"

Estas contenta, ¿Verdad?- dijo Tenten sonriendo, Hinata solo le miro sonrojada –Bueno, solo espero que por su bien continúe así, ahora, te diría que nos durmiéramos, pero no es seguro con los chicos rondando por allí, así que propongo que hagamos guardias, así no nos tomaran desprevenidas.

Bien, yo haré la primera, tu debes de estar cansada por la carrera- dijo Hinata sonriendo, Tenten solo asintió.

Bien, despiértame en 2 horas, soy de sueño ligero- dijo Tenten bostezando.

FIN FLASHBACK.

Bueno, espero que no le moleste que le halla dejado dormir toda la noche, pero tuve que pensar mucho- dijo Hinata para sí.

En la oficina de Jiraiya.

Bien Neji, ¿Cómo estuvo la misión?- dijo Jiraiya sonriendo, Itachi solo hizo un saldo tipo militar mientras que sonreía.

Mejor de lo pensado, solo 25 de 30 novatos fueron golpeados, más conservamos el 80 del botín- dijo Itachi sonriendo.

Eso si que es un gran premio- dijo Jiraiya riendo -¿Y que tal les fue a Neji y a Naruto? Supe que Tenten los persiguió con una ametralladora.

No estuvo tan mal, obtuvieron 4 pantaletas de Tenten y un calcetín de Hinata- dijo Itachi, Jiraiya le miro algo molesto.

¿Solo un calcetín? Es extraño, ¿Se habrá despertado Tenten antes de que pudieran tomar algo?- dijo Jiraiya.

No, parece que a su alumno le gusto la chica, y que es un pelmazo completo- dijo Itachi, Jiraiya solo negó con la cabeza.

Vaya con ese chico, veo que tendré mucho trabajo con él, su padre a su edad ya era capas de robar todo un guardarropa femenino, tener 3 citas y comer pizza en una sola noche- dijo Jiraiya mirando una foto donde el se encontraba junto con un chico rubio similar a Naruto (que es ni más ni menos que el Cuarto) posando junto con su "Tesoro".

Bueno, ya ve que ha veces los hijos no son como los padres, pero al menos el se ve prometedor... no como mi hermano- dijo Itachi.

¿Qué con él?- dijo Jiraiya.

Pues... estuvo ayer con Ino y Sakura, incluso le deje el camino libre y nada, supe que se desmayo después de que ambas le abrazaron, la neta, creo que es gay y no lo admite, por que lo que vi era mas que suficiente para hacer que cualquier hombre se sienta en las nubes- dijo Itachi molesto, Jiraiya solo bufo.

Bueno, ya después veré que hago con él, por lo mientras ve preparándolo todo, Tsunade izara la bandera en una hora, así que tenemos poco tiempo- dijo Jiraiya.

No te preocupes, Kisame y Shino se están encargando de eso, la Directora se llevara una gran sorpresa- dijo Itachi mientras que sonreía.

Bien, ahora hay que salir- dijo Jiraiya sonriendo, Itachi asintió y ambos salieron de la oficina.

En la explanada de la Academia. Tsunade había reunido a los alumnos, por obligaciones profesionales debía de darles una charla a los chicos y debía de izar la bandera de la Academia.

Chicos, este año que empieza para la Academia tiene un profundo significado, ya que a partir de este momento ustedes entrenaran para ser de los ninjas mas reconocidos de todo el país, ahora izaremos la bandera de la Academia, deben de mostrar el debido respeto cuando esta este en lo alto- dijo Tsunade mientras que Shizune comenzaba a izarla.

Los estudiantes contuvieron un sonido de asombro mientras que otros no podían parar de reír y las chicas se mostraban apenadas y furiosas.

¡Quién rayos hizo eso!- dijo Tsunade percatándose de que en vez de bandera, una enorme cantidad de ropa intima femenina se encontraba ondeando al viento.

¡Esas son mis pantaletas!- grito con furia Tenten señalando a un punto, Neji, que estaba semioculto al lado de Choji solo sonrío mientras que se ocultaba aun más.

En otra parte de la plaza.

Temari, ¿No son esas las pantaletas que acababas de comprar?- dijo Gaara con calma mientras que Temari solo reía nerviosamente.

Eh... si... si hermanito- dijo Temari con pena.

Que desperdicio- dijo Gaara con calma, Temari solo río un poco.

Sí... que desperdicio- dijo Temari mientras que se sonrojaba buscando con la vista a Shikamaru.

¡Que hacen nuestras pantaletas allá arriba!- dijeron Ino y Sakura a la vez.

¿No es ese tu calcetín?- dijo Tenten mientras que Hinata asentía.

¡Jiraiya!- grito Tsunade con ira, Jiraiya e Itachi se miraron.

Corre hasta la Patagonia- dijo Jiraiya con miedo.

Hecho- dijo Itachi mientras que echaba a correr seguido por Jiraiya, Tsunade y más de la mitad de las estudiantes del Campus.

¿Crees que sobrevivan?- dijo Naruto con algo de pena, Shikamaru solo bufo.

Hierva mala nunca muere- dijo Shikamaru.

Bueno chicos, creo que es mejor que vuelvan ah... – dijo Kakashi, pero entonces una voz bastante estruendosa le llamo la atención.

¡Alto allí Kakashi! ¡Cómo es que repartieron las tutorías cuando yo no estaba!- dijo Anko apareciendo de la nada, Kakashi le miro con temor.

¡Oh no, es la profesora Anko!- dijo Gai que estaba ensayando poses en una esquina mientras que su expresión se asemejaba al conocido del grito.

Eh... ah... hola Anko- dijo Kakashi con temor, Anko le miro con suspicacia.

¡Hey Kakashi sensei quien es ella!- dijo Naruto acercándose al estrado.

Anko le miro con molestia, pero de inmediato cambio su expresión.

¡Pero si eres igual de lindo que Yondaime!- dijo Anko abalanzándose sobre él, Naruto solo se sonrojo mientras que Anko le abrazaba contra su pecho. Tenten se puso la mano en él rostro.

Vaya, ese Naruto es bastante afortunado- dijo Kiba, Chouji asintió mientras que Tenten miraba como Hinata parecía cabrearse de pronto.

¿Quién es esa?- dijo Hinata enrojeciendo de molestia.

Es la profesora Anko Mitarashi, créeme, si pensabas que Itachi y Jiraiya eran pervertidos, ella se los mata, es una terrible ninfómana- dijo Tenten, Hinata solo palideció.

Eh... señorita... ¿De... de donde conoces a mi papa?- dijo Naruto apenado, Anko solo sonrío.

Oh, él fue mi mejor compañero... ¿Si sabes a lo que me refiero?- dijo Anko con sensualidad –Por cierto, ¿No me quisieras mostrar tus "habilidades" especiales?- dijo Anko con sensualidad, Naruto solo se sonrojo.

Oh, creo que esto se pondrá duro- dijo Tenten pero callo la boca en cuanto sintió un instinto asesino tras ella.

Esa... maldita perdida- dijo Hinata mientras que flamas salían de su cuerpo, Tenten solo le miro con temor.

Creo... creo que será mejor que esconda la UZI- dijo Tenten, Naruto, aun abrazado por Anko solo le miro con curiosidad.

¿Por qué se habrá enfadado Hinata?- dijo Naruto extrañado. Sasuke se le acerco.

Idiota- dijo Sasuke mientras que le miraba con algo de envidia.

Eh... Anko, tal vez sea mejor que le dejes, oh creo que abra problemas- dijo Kakashi con temor mientras que miraba a los chicos mirando a Naruto con envidia.

¡Pero Kakashi, él esta muy bueno, además, estoy segura que esta tan bien equipado como su padre!- dijo Anko mientras que manoseaba a Naruto, este solo se sonrojo.

¡Hey que me estas tocando!- dijo Naruto apenado, Anko solo sonrío.

Hey, no estas tan mal- dijo Anko, en eso otra voz les llamo la atención.

Anko, compórtate que me apenas- dijo una voz reseca, Anko solo sudo frío.

Ah... hola Orochimaru sama- dijo Anko soltando por fin a Naruto, que era levantado por Shikamaru.

Hey, ¿Estas bien Naruto?- dijo Shikamaru.

Estuve en el cielo... – dijo Naruto mientras que un hilillo de sangre salía por su nariz, Shikamaru de pronto miro a una casi infernal Hinata.

Y si no te saco de aquí terminaras en el infierno- dijo Shikamaru mientras que levantaba a Naruto y echaba a correr.

Tranquila, no cualquiera soporta a la profesora Anko- dijo Tenten calmando a Hinata.

Bah, como si me importara- dijo Hinata molesta mientras que Orochimaru regañaba a Anko.

Ese Naruto será interesante, será mejor que lo vigilé bien- dijo Neji para sí mientras que apuntaba algo, en eso sintió una presencia asesina.

Neji... al fin te tengo- dijo Tenten con enfado, Neji solo sudo frío.

Eh... Tenten... hola, ¿Aun estas enfadada?- dijo Neji, Tenten solo sonrío sombría mientras que empezaba a sacar armas de la nada.

Corre si no deseas morir- dijo Tenten, Neji solo sonrío y salió corriendo con Tenten tras él.

Continuara...

Otro capitulo corto, pero no se enfaden, este es el último capitulo corto que hago, tengo planeado escribir capítulos más largos a partir del siguiente, además de que meteré a Naruto y Hinata en más problemas, ¿Qué pasara con Anko y Hinata? ¿Qué harán con Jiraiya, Itachi y Neji si los alcanzan, en fin, también planeo que Ino, Sakura y Sasuke aparezcan más, además de que Shikamaru y Temari tendrán más acercamientos e Ino tratara de hacerla de celestina con ellos metiéndoles en más líos.

Aradio Akimichi: La verdad ya tengo mucho de haber visto las películas de la loca academia y no sabría como meter los chistes de ella, pero gracias por tus comentarios.

: Gracias por tu review.

Kuramasesshou: gracias por tu review, tratare de meter el Byakugan, pero no sé como, veré la opción y Sasuke sacara próximamente su lado Jiraiya junto con Sakura e Ino.

Fernando-Urashima: Gracias por el review, no temas, Naruto y Hinata se entenderán, pero Hinata deberá de vérselas con la sensual Anko, Tenten... pues eso si logra atraparlo, lo mismo para Tsunade, aunque por allí meteré algo de ella con Jiraiya.

Temari-shikamaru: gracias por el review, pronto meteré más ShikamaruxTemari, y con una celestina como Ino, imagina los líos que hará.

Miharu Endoh: Gracias por el review, seguire pronto.

Hasta luego.


	6. Chapter 6

**Loca Academia de Ninjas**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Esta historia es un alter-universe.

Los " " representan los pensamientos del personaje.

La tarde avanzaba, Hinata acababa de tener una ardua y cansada sesión de entrenamiento con Kurenai, que increíblemente para ella, salió sin ningún problema, por lo que se disponía a ir a los baños termales de la Academia, ya se encontraba más tranquila y casi había olvidado su escena de celos a la profesora Anko, cuando, al pasar cerca de un campo, una chillona voz le llamo la atención.

¡Pero que dices Ero sennin!- dijo Naruto sorprendido, Jiraiya, que estaba en silla de ruedas y con los brazos enyesados solo le miro con seriedad.

Lo que oíste, en vista de mi lastimoso estado, la profesora Anko se encargara de ayudarte con tu entrenamiento- dijo Jiraiya serio, aunque riéndose en el fondo.

Si serás, en vista de que llegas tarde... – dijo Naruto, pero en eso otra voz les llamo la atención.

¡Oh Naruto, no tienes por que decirlo así!- dijo Anko apareciendo de la nada y abrazándole por la espalda.

¡De donde saliste!- dijo Naruto impresionado.

No por nada soy de las mejores ninjas de la escuela, y además de que soy alumna del increíble, asombroso y espectacular Orochimaru sama- dijo Anko sonriendo, mientras empezaba nuevamente con su toqueteo.

¡Qué rayos estas agarrando!- grito Naruto avergonzado mientras que Anko solo se reía con lujuria.

"Je, si esto no vuelve a Naruto más hombre nada lo hará, si mal no recuerdo, Yondaime era el único capaz de aguantarle el paso a Anko, espero que Naruto haya salido a su padre y no me decepcione"- pensó Jiraiya mientras que veía a Naruto tratando de liberarse de Anko.

¿Eh? Percibo muerte- dijo Jiraiya de pronto, Hinata solo miraba con fuego en los ojos a Anko, en eso los tres notaron su presencia.

Ah... eh... Hola Hinata chan- dijo Naruto aun tratando de liberarse de Anko, Hinata solo le miro molesta.

Hola, Naruto kun... veo que estas muy cómodo- dijo Hinata molesta.

Eh... No... este... yo... ah... ¿Podría soltarme?- dijo Naruto apenado, pero Anko solo le miro sonriendo.

¿Por qué? Así estoy muy bien- dijo Anko mientras que acercaba su rostro al oído de Naruto y le decía algo que hacía que este se sonrojara violentamente.

¡Pero de qué estas hablando!- dijo Naruto eufórico.

Anda, sé qué te gustara- dijo Anko con sensualidad, pero Naruto solo miro a Hinata con una expresión de ayuda.

Bueno, en vista de que están muy "ocupados" aquí, yo me retiro- dijo Hinata dándose la vuelta con enfado, Naruto solo le miro con sendos lagrimones en los ojos.

Hinata chan- dijo Naruto por lo bajo, Anko le miro sonriendo.

Hey anímate, con lo que te voy a enseñar la vas a hacer muy feliz- dijo Anko con sensualidad, Naruto le miro extrañado.

¿De que hablas?- dijo Naruto extrañado, pero Anko solo se río por lo bajo.

Ya lo veras, ya lo veras- dijo Anko riéndose mientras que Naruto sudaba frío.

Es definitivo, no entiendo a las mujeres- dijo Naruto para sí mientras que Jiraiya sonreía.

Shikamaru estaba descansando en uno de los jardines, miraba al cielo con calma mientras que suspiraba, entonces una voz le llamo la atención.

¡Shikamaru!- dijo Ino apareciendo de la nada, Shikamaru frunció el ceño.

Hola Ino- dijo Shikamaru mirándole con desconfianza. Ino solo sonrío.

Je, pillín, ya me entere de que te andas liando con una chica de la Arena- dijo Ino con una sonrisa maliciosa, Shikamaru solo se sonrojo.

¡No sé de que me estas hablando!- dijo Shikamaru sonrojado.

Je, vamos Shika, no es para que té engoriles tanto, además, sé que para ti eso es muy "problemático"- dijo Ino remarcando la conocida frase de Shikamaru, este solo le miro.

No molestes, además, no ha pasado nada entre ella y yo- dijo Shikamaru molesto, Ino sonrío aun más.

Entonces si quieres que pase algo, eh pillín- dijo Ino maliciosa, Shikamaru se sonrojo de nueva cuenta, Ino le miro -¿Y tu tutor?

Asuma esta en la cámara de oxigeno, casi se muere de asfixia, aunque sé que incluso allí sigue fumando- dijo Shikamaru con calma.

Y volviendo a lo de la chica... –dijo Ino, Shikamaru le miro molesto.

¿Por qué tanto interés eh Ino? No recuerdo que te interesase otra cosa más que el estar pegada a Sasuke como chicle- dijo Shikamaru, Ino solo le dio un leve golpe con el codo.

Es por que nunca te había visto interesado en una chica, así que no te preocupes, de mi queda que salgas con ella- dijo Ino sonriendo con orgullo, Shikamaru solo le miro.

¿Qué cosa?- dijo Shikamaru estupefacto.

¡No te preocupes, yo Ino Yamanaka me encargare de todo!- dijo Ino mientras que echaba a correr con una sonrisa en el rostro, Shikamaru solo le miro.

Oh dios, esa sonrisa solo puede indicar una cosa, estoy en grandes aprietos- dijo Shikamaru asustado.

La tarde paso, en el comedor del campus.

¡Hey Naruto, supe que la profesora Anko te va a dar la tutoría mientras que se recupera el subdirector Jiraiya!- dijo Kiba sonriendo mientras que le daba una palmada en la espalda a un demacrado Naruto.

En ella la flama de la juventud es intensa- dijo Rock Lee que estaba sentado en la misma mesa que ellos.

Chicos, no molesten, no estoy de humor- dijo Naruto con cara cansada mientras que comía un tazón de Ramen.

¡Hey chico afortunado!- dijo Neji sentándose donde estaban ellos -¡Ya me entere de lo de la profesora Anko!- dijo Neji sonriendo, Naruto le miro con molestia.

¿Qué no te había asesinado Tenten?- dijo Naruto, Neji solo sonrío mientras que inflaba el pecho.

Cuando llegue el día en que ella logre atraparme... –dijo Neji.

Será el día que te tranquilices, ¿No?- dijo Sasuke sentándose en la misma mesa -¿Qué hay chicos?

Sasuke- dijo Naruto a modo de saludo, Sasuke le miro extrañado.

Veo que tú eres el único que no disfruta estar con la profesora Anko- dijo Sasuke con burla, Naruto le miro con enfado.

Tu cállate, que ya me entere lo que te paso cuando estuviste en el cuarto de Sakura Chan e Ino- dijo Naruto con burla, Sasuke solo se sonrojo apenado.

Eso si calienta hielito- dijo Neji burlón.

Ese Itachi chismoso, ya me las pagara en cuanto salga de la enfermería- dijo Sasuke molesto mientras que empezaba a comer, los demás chicos rieron.

En otra mesa.

Tenten solo reía algo nerviosa mientras que miraba a Hinata devorar bastante furiosa sus alimentos, además de estar balbuceando.

Esa perdida... pero claro... hombre tenía que ser... –decía Hinata mientras que atacaba salvajemente una pieza de pollo, Tenten solo suspiro.

Eh... Hinata- dijo Tenten con calma.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Hinata tratando de calmarse.

¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad? Pude notar que Naruto es un buen chico, además, no cualquiera le ha soportado tanto a la profesora Anko- dijo Tenten sonriendo, Hinata solo bajo la vista.

No lo sé, es que... –dijo Hinata con algo de pena.

No cometas el mismo error que yo- dijo Tenten, Hinata le miro extrañada.

¿Error? ¿De que hablas?- dijo Hinata extrañada.

Neji era igual antes, y no le di la oportunidad, ahora mira como se ha vuelto- dijo Tenten con tristeza, Hinata solo le miro con sorpresa, en eso Sakura se acerco a donde estaban.

Hola chicas, ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

Es un país libre- dijo Tenten con calma.

Gracias, vaya este lugar es enorme, aunque no es lo que esperaba- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

¿Por qué lo dices? Supe que te toco asesoría con la directora Tsunade- dijo Hinata con calma.

Ja, como si importara, se la paso bebiendo todo el tiempo y despotricando contra el subdirector, yo pensé que con la paliza que le había dado estaría más calmada, pero bueno, ya que – dijo Sakura sonriendo.

Y bien, ¿Cómo te ha ido?- dijo Tenten con suspicacia –Me entere de que Sasuke estuvo con ustedes en su cuarto pero se desmayo.

Bueno, eh... sabes... no es precisamente lo que paso- dijo Sakura sonrojada, Tenten y Hinata le miraron extrañadas.

¿Y que paso en verdad?- dijo Tenten con curiosidad.

Bueno... –dijo Sakura sonrojada.

FLASHBACK.

Ino y Sakura se encontraban abrazando a Sasuke con firmeza, este solo empezaba a babear por el espectáculo.

Un momento, ¡Ino suelta a Sasuke ahora!- dijo Sakura molesta.

¡Ni lo pienses frentuda! ¡Eres tú la que debe soltarlo!- dijo Ino furiosa.

Hey chicas, eh miren, por mi no hay prob... –dijo Sasuke pero en eso un par de fuertes puños lo estrellaron contra la pared.

¡No te metas!- dijeron ambas al unísono, pero al ver lo que habían hecho solo pegaron el grito al cielo -¡Sasuke!

Sasuke había quedado totalmente empotrado en la pared del cuarto mientras que ambas solo le miraron con preocupación.

¡Sasuke kun! ¡Aguanta!- dijo Ino levantándole.

¡Si, ahora mismo te curamos!- dijo Sakura, pero entonces Sasuke solo abrió levemente los ojos.

Hey... chicas... aprendan a compartir... hay mucho Sasuke pa' las dos- dijo Sasuke antes de quedar totalmente KO en el suelo.

¿Qué habrá querido decir Sasuke kun con eso?- dijo Ino extrañada.

No sé, debió haber sido el golpe, Ino, ayúdame, hay que curarlo- dijo Sakura mientras que Ino asentía y lo ponían en una de las camas.

Será mejor no decirle a nadie de esto, podría malinterpretarse y dejar en muy mal a Sasuke kun- dijo Ino, Sakura asintió y ambas empezaron a curarlo.

Pero no sabían que Itachi ya tenia otros planes para fastidiar a Sasuke.

FIN FLASHBACK.

Ya veo, así que el no se desmayo por voluntad propia, aunque eso explica por que ambas se ensañaron con Itachi cuando Tsunade sama y las chicas los pescaron- dijo Tenten sonriendo.

Pero, ¿No creen que exageraron? Digo, sé que estuvo mal lo que hizo Itachi, pero eso de golpearlo con tubos de acero, látigos, piedras y rentarlo a un equipo de fútbol americano para que lo usaran de practica para las taqleadas fue demasiado, ¿No?- dijo Hinata con algo de pena.

Bah, no fue suficiente, además, en cuanto salga de la enfermería ya le tenemos algo preparado- dijo Sakura con una mirada maligna, Hinata y Tenten solo sudaron frío.

Bueno, pero volviendo a nuestra anterior platica, Hinata, ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad a Naruto kun? En serio se ve que es un buen chico- dijo Tenten.

Bueno... es que... yo- dijo Hinata pero Sakura le interrumpió.

Mira, yo conozco a Naruto desde que éramos niños, sé que es algo molesto e ingenuo, pero es un buen muchacho, sé que no hará nada con la profesora- dijo Sakura dándole ánimos, Hinata sonrío.

Sí... creo que es cierto... será mejor que hable con él- dijo Hinata levantándose y mirando a donde Naruto y compañía platicaban y reían.

Suerte- dijeron ambas, Hinata asintió y se dirigió a donde estaba Naruto.

Naruto kun- dijo Hinata algo apenada, Naruto le miro con sorpresa.

¿Hinata chan? ¡Hola!- dijo Naruto sonriendo, el resto de los chicos solo le miraron sonriendo.

He... Naruto kun... yo... yo solo quería decirte que... que... lo sient... –dijo Hinata pero en eso apareció Anko prendándose al cuello de Naruto y apoyando el rostro de este en sus senos.

¡Así que aquí estabas oculto Narutin, anda no debes de ser malo con la profesora y debes de hacer todo lo que te diga!- dijo Anko mientras que le abrazaba sonriendo, Hinata solo se quedo muda del asombro, mientras que los chicos miraban a Naruto con envidia y sangrando por la nariz -¡Hey chicos les voy a robar a Naruto un rato, es hora de un entrenamiento "especial", si saben a lo que me refiero!- dijo Anko mientras que arrastraba a Naruto a la salida, Hinata solo se quedo paralizada en su lugar mientras que trataba de analizar lo que había pasado.

Eh... Nar... Naruto kun... ¿Qué?... ¡Qué diablos! ¡Juro que esta me la pagas!- dijo una furiosa Hinata, mientras que los chicos solo le miraron con temor.

Creo que debemos de salir de aquí- dijo Kiba asustado.

¿Dónde esta Neji?- dijo Lee mientras que miraba alrededor.

Oh no- dijo Sasuke al ver que sin que Tenten se diera cuenta, Neji se encontraba tras ella.

Parece que Hinata lo tendrá difícil- dijo Tenten a Sakura, ella asintió, pero en eso Tenten solo abrió los ojos mientras que unos brazos le abrazaban por la espalda.

Anda Tenten, no te preocupes, Hinata es una Hyuga y no se dejara vencer tan fácilmente- dijo Neji con una cierta dulzura en su voz, Tenten se sonrojo violentamente.

Ne... Neji... ¿Qué haces?- dijo Tenten con vergüenza.

Nada malo... a menos que tu quieras que lo haga- dijo Neji con un tono sensual, Tenten enrojeció mientras que notaba como su corazón se aceleraba.

Neji... ¡Pervertido, deja de pensar en esas guarradas!- dijo Tenten mientras que lanzaba un golpe a Neji, quien nuevamente lo esquivo.

¡Hey esta vez no hice nada!- dijo Neji asustado, pero Tenten de la nada ya había sacado un rifle de francotirador y solo estaba cargando la munición (no teman, Neji no puede morir... aun).

5 segundos... así que no los desperdicies- dijo Tenten, Neji no se hizo del rogar y salió disparado del lugar mientras que Tenten empezaba a disparar. Sakura solo les miro con una gotita en la cabeza.

Ese par va a terminar o casándose o en la cárcel- dijo Sakura mientras que procedía a comer sus alimentos.

En una esquina, Kakashi había observado todo y pensaba.

Hum, esto se pone feo, debo hacer algo o este año no solo terminaremos con menos estudiantes, si no que tendremos que pagar mucho en reparaciones- dijo Kakashi pensativo.

Yo tengo un plan que té seria útil- dijo Orochimaru saliendo de las sombras.

¿Profesor Orochimaru?- dijo Kakashi extrañado, Orochimaru sonrío con malicia.

Pero tú eres importante en él- dijo Orochimaru dándole un papel -¿Qué dices aceptas?

Por supuesto, es más, era algo que me moría por hacer- dijo Kakashi con alegría.

Continuara...

Hey, aquí otro capitulo, como notaran Temari no apareció en este capitulo más que como mención, pero en el siguiente capitulo podrán ver los planes de Ino para que Temari y Shikamaru queden juntos, ¿Y a que se referirá Shikamaru con eso de que la sonrisa de Ino significa problemas? ¿Podrá Naruto darse a entender con Hinata? ¿Qué planeara Anko con Naruto? ¿Cuánto tardaran Itachi y Jiraiya en recuperarse de las heridas que les infringieron las mujeres? ¿Qué planeara Sakura contra Itachi? ¿Los miembros de la Academia dejaran de pensar que Sasuke es gay? ¿Algún día podrá Tenten capturar a Neji? En fin, los espero en el siguiente capitulo.

Fleur14: Que bueno que te agrado, gracias por el review.

Chibi-Hinata: Que bueno que te agradase el fic, en fin, Itachi, Neji y Anko seguirán haciendo de las suyas, gracias por el review.

Aradio akimichi: Pues como abras notado, si alcanzaron a Itachi y a Jiraiya, pero Neji otra vez se salió con la suya, Tenten terminara persiguiéndole con misiles rastreadores para pescarle. Y Hinata la tendrá duro con Anko, más por sus constantes ataques de celos, que por demás provocaran que Tenten se vea obligada a esconder varias de sus armas, en cuanto a Yondaime, más adelante aparecerá junto con los recuerdos de Jiraiya, Tsunade y Anko.

Fernando-Urashima: Gracias por el review, como vez, Hinata ya tiene problemas con la ninfómana de Anko, pero no es tan mala como parece, en fin, gracias.

Spider-boy: Gracias por el review, que bueno que hables sobre el Club Internacional de Pervertidos liderados por Jiraiya, en fin, como veras, el único que parece estar en forma para huir es Neji, por que Tenten jamás lo ha podido pescar, y con respecto a Orochimaru, pues si, aparecerá junto con Kabuto, uno de ellos será un completo gay y el otro un bisexual, ya veras más adelante cual es cual, y Sasuke, pues no solo tendrá problemas con Ino y Sakura, si no que también con más personas.

kuramasesshou: Gracias por el review, no pense que alguien considerara tan gracioso al Fic, pero en fin, gracias por el review. Con respecto a las chicas, ya empezaron a tomar su venganza, Anko seguirá con su obsesión por Naruto y Sasuke sacara al pervertido interno, en fin, gracias.

Temari-Shikamaru: Sip, Itachi cree que Sasuke es gay, pero si supiera que es lo que en verdad piensa estaría bastante orgullosos de su hermano, Anko perseguirá a Naruto, pero es cierto, no solo le perseguirá a él, si no también a otros chicos, maestros... y maestras, en fin,. Gracias por el review.

Hasta luego.


	7. Chapter 7

**Loca Academia de Ninjas**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto **

Esta historia es un alter-universe.

Los " " representan los pensamientos del personaje.

El crepúsculo se veía muy bello desde el techo de la Arena, Temari le miraba embelesada mientras que en su mente le venia la imagen de cierto muchacho flojo y que a todo le llama problemático.

Vaya, no sé que me habrás hecho chico, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti- dijo Temari con una sonrisa nostálgica, en eso la puerta de las escaleras se abrió y Gaara salió a donde estaba ella.

Temari... la Directora Tsunade te necesita- dijo Gaara con calma, Temari asintió y se levanto.

Gracias Gaara- dijo Temari dedicándole una sonrisa a Gaara, este solo le miro con extrañeza mientras que ella bajaba por las escaleras.

¿Y ahora que le pasa?- dijo Gaara para sí.

Parece que a nuestra hermanita le pego duro- dijo Kankuro apareciendo de la nada.

¿De que hablas?- dijo Gaara extrañado, Kankuro sonrío.

Ya lo veras, ya lo veras- dijo Kankuro.

Temari camino hasta las oficinas de gobierno del Campus, al llegar a la oficina de Tsunade y entrar, solo pudo ver a la directora con una gotita de sudor.

¡Hey, que onda Tamara¡Hic!- dijo Tsunade mientras que levantaba la botella de Tequila que estaba tomando.

He, soy Temari directora- dijo Temari.

Sí, si... hey Tamari, hay algo que... Hic... necesito que hagas- dijo Tsunade, Temari le miro con pena.

"Mientras que no me mande a comprar cerveza"- pensó Temari.

Lo que la directora quiere decir, es que necesitamos de alguien responsable que lleve a un invitado al campus Konoha- dijo Shizune apareciendo.

¿Y a quien es?- dijo Temari con calma, aunque sonriendo internamente, ya que eso le daría la oportunidad de encontrarse con el Nara nuevamente.

¡Pásale Brother!- dijo Tsunade con un grito, Temari y Shizune le miraron con pena.

La puerta se abrió, Temari volteo a ver y se quedo asombrada.

¡Naruto! No, no es, pero se parece enormemente- dijo Temari asombrada.

¡Hey vieja Tsunade, cuanto tiempo!- dijo Yondaime entrando al cuarto, Tsunade bufo molesta.

No me llames... Hic... vieja, Temari... hic... llévalo por favor- dijo Tsunade con enfado.

He, ah sí- dijo Temari mirando a Yondaime, este le sonrío mientras que le miraba fijamente –"Me recuerda mucho a Naruto, solo que en adulto y más bueno, pero¿Por qué me mira así?"

Después de ti linda- dijo Yondaime, Temari le miro con extrañeza.

"Algo no me da buena espina"- pensó Temari para sí.

Naruto caminaba pesadamente por los pasillos del campus, las practicas de ninjitsu con Anko eran pesadas, pero lo eran más aun con ella colgándosele como chicle y metiéndole mano cada dos por tres, aunque tenía que admitir que pese a que no le molestaba del todo, su pensamiento siempre se dirigía a la joven Hyuga, por lo que se sentía extrañamente culpable.

"Pero no es como si tuviéramos algo en realidad, Dios, apenas le conozco, pero entonces¿Por qué siento como si la estuviera traicionando?"- pensó Naruto con nostalgia.

Hinata caminaba por ese mismo pasillo con la mirada gacha, ya se le había pasado el enfado por lo que había visto en el comedor y ahora solo estaba algo entristecida.

"Pero ¿Por qué reaccione así? Naruto no es mi novio ni nada por el estilo, entonces ¿Por qué me sentí tan mal?"- pensó Hinata, de pronto al dar la vuelta, ella se encontró cara a cara con Naruto, quien le miro con sorpresa.

¿Hinata chan?- dijo Naruto algo asustado.

Naruto kun- dijo Hinata mirándole con sorpresa, pero entonces recordó la escena del comedor y su enfado volvió, por lo que dio la vuelta y se dispuso a irse.

¡Espera Hinata chan!- dijo Naruto sujetándole la mano.

¡No me molestes!- dijo Hinata molesta, Naruto le miro con sorpresa pero no soltó su mano.

¿Por qué estas molesta?- dijo Naruto con seriedad.

¡No lo estoy!- dijo Hinata mirándole.

¡Si que lo estas, si no por que no me dejas hablar con calma!- dijo Naruto, Hinata solo inclino la cara mientras que se sonrojaba levemente.

"No cometas el mismo error que yo"- recordó en su cabeza las palabras de Tenten.

Yo... lo siento, no sé que me paso- dijo Hinata dejando caer sus hombros, Naruto solo le miro y sonrío.

Anda, no es para tanto, aunque creo que soy yo quien debe pedir disculpas- dijo Naruto sonriendo, Hinata le miro extrañada.

¿Y tu por que?- dijo Hinata.

Ni idea, pero creo que eso me hará sentir mejor- dijo Naruto, Hinata sonrío mientras que le miraba.

Oye Naruto kun¿Sientes algo por la profesora Anko?- dijo Hinata de pronto, a Naruto solo se le subieron los colores al rostro.

¡Pero de que hablas Hinata, si ella podría ser mi madre!- dijo Naruto asombrado, Hinata sonrío.

Bueno, si, pero hay que admitir que ella es muy bella... y bastante más sensual de lo que yo jamás podría llegar a ser- dijo Hinata con tristeza.

Hinata chan... eso no es cierto- dijo Naruto sonriéndole, Hinata le miro asombrada.

¿Eh?- dijo Hinata empezando a sonrojarse al notar que Naruto se le acercaba.

Es cierto que ella es muy bella, pero la verdad, a mis ojos tú eres la chica más linda que he conocido- dijo Naruto, Hinata se sonrojo aun más.

Naruto... kun¿Es... es cierto eso?- dijo una asombrada Hinata, Naruto sonrío sonrojado.

Pues sí, al menos lo es para mí- dijo Naruto mientras que miraba a Hinata a los ojos, Hinata sonrío, pero en eso escucharon el sonido de aplausos.

¡Bravo enano, así es como se habla!- dijo Yondaime apareciendo.

¡Papá!- dijo Naruto asombrado, Yondaime, sin dejar de aplaudir se acerco a donde estaban ellos seguido por Temari, quien solo sonreía.

¡Hey hijo¡Si que te luciste con esa sonata, anda la osa¡Qué me has dejado impresionado!- dijo Yondaime.

¿Qué haces aquí papá?- dijo Naruto mientras que le miraba con sospecha.

¡Anda hijo, no me veas así¡Fui invitado por mi viejo maestro Jiraiya a la fiesta que organiza el campus!- dijo Yondaime sonriendo, Naruto y Hinata solo le miraron.

¿Fiesta?- dijeron ambos.

Si, todos los años se organiza una fiesta por parte de la directiva de la escuela para que los estudiantes de los distintos campus se conozcan mejor- dijo Temari.

¡A sí es hijo, además, ya ansío conocer a todas las chicas lindas con las que compartes este lugar!- dijo Yondaime sonriendo con mirada pervertida, los tres solo le miraron con la gotita de sudor en la cabeza.

Tú no cambias viejo- dijo Naruto molesto mientras que Yondaime solo se ponía la mano en la nuca.

No me digas eso, anda que vamos a que me lleves a donde te alojas- dijo Yondaime, Naruto solo asintió mientras que se despedía de Hinata y Temari.

Nos vemos luego chicas- dijo Naruto, ambas asintieron.

Vaya, el padre de Naruto es un bombón verdad- dijo Temari sonriendo.

Si, pero parece que es igual que el profesor Jiraiya- dijo Hinata.

Oye Hinata¿Has visto a Shikamaru?- dijo Temari.

¿A él? Creo que estaba aun en el comedor- dijo Hinata, Temari sonrío.

Gracias- dijo Temari mientras que se iba.

Vaya, parece que ella esta enamorada- pensó Hinata mirando a Temari con una sonrisa.

Shikamaru se encontraba comiendo con calma, pero aun le carcomía el cerebro las palabras de Ino.

FLASHBACK.

No seas cobarde Shika, si tanto te interesa al menos ponle interés a tratar de hacer algo- dijo Ino con enfado.

Ino... yo no creo que ella sea de las que les gusten las sonatas y los poemas, te digo, ella es de carácter- dijo Shikamaru sonrojado.

Mira pues, si apenas le conoces y ya sabes como es, eso si que es amor del bueno- dijo Ino sonriendo.

Cállate- dijo Shikamaru sonrojado, Ino le miro con enfado.

Mira Shika, sé más valiente, que importa que sea de carácter, eso no le quita ser una chica, y como a todas nos gusta escuchar algo bonito de aquel que nos gusta- dijo Ino sonriendo.

Pero Ino, yo no sé si le gusto a ella- dijo Shikamaru, Ino solo le miro con comprensión.

Si no le gustases entonces es por que esta ciega o tonta, de todos modos ve a por ella tigre- dijo Ino, Shikamaru le miro con extrañeza.

Ino... deja de llamarme así- dijo Shikamaru mientras que se iba.

FIN FLASHBACK.

Ah Dios, sé que Ino tiene razón, pero, como actuare enfrente de ella, jamás me había metido en una situación tan problemática- dijo Shikamaru para sí, pero de pronto una voz hizo que se atragantara.

¡Shikamaru, que milagro!- dijo Temari sonriendo.

¿Temari?- dijo Shikamaru sorprendido.

¡Hey, que haces!- dijo Temari, Shikamaru se sonrojo entonces.

Eh... yo... yo... como... si... estoy comiendo... ¿Y que haces aquí en Konoha?- dijo Shikamaru más tranquilo.

Ah, nada, solo traje al padre de Naruto aquí... –dijo Temari pero Shikamaru le interrumpió sorprendido.

¡Yondaime esta aquí¡Dime estas bien no te hizo nada pervertido!- dijo Shikamaru sujetando a Temari, ella solo le miro sorprendida.

S.. Si... estoy bien¿Qué té pasa? El padre de Naruto me pareció un buen tipo- dijo Temari extrañada.

Y lo es... siempre y cuando no tenga a una belleza cerca, me sorprende que no te haya hecho algo- dijo Shikamaru Temari se sonrojo.

¿Crees que soy bella?- dijo Temari asombrada y sonrojada, Shikamaru le solo asombrado y se sonrojo.

He... ah... yo... ¡Creo que me hablan!- dijo Shikamaru saliendo a toda velocidad mientras que Temari le miro con una sonrisa.

Vaya, parece que tengo una oportunidad- dijo Temari sonriendo.

En el cuarto de Naruto.

Vaya, pense que aun estarías en terapia intensiva- dijo Naruto mirando a Itachi, este solo sonrío.

Si no fue para tanto, solo debo de ocultarme de Ino y Sakura por un tiempo, pero ya estoy bien- dijo Itachi sonriendo.

Mal, muy mal Itachi, la próxima vez no se dejen atrapar- dijo Yondaime con desaprobación.

Así lo haré maestro- dijo Itachi, Yondaime asintió mientras que Naruto solo les miro.

Ah rayos¿Por qué estoy rodeado de puros pervertidos?- dijo Naruto para sí.

A la mañana siguiente.

Anda Hinata, más rápido- dijo Kurenai mientras que Hinata trotaba a paso medio por el enorme jardín del campus.

Si profesora- dijo Hinata, aunque aun pensaba en lo dicho por Naruto el día anterior.

_"Es cierto que ella es muy bella, pero la verdad, a mis ojos tú eres la chica más linda que he conocido"_

Hinata se sonrojo entonces, Kurenai solo le miro extrañada.

"Parece que esta niña tiene algo, esta más lela que de costumbre"- pensó Hinata para sí.

¡Hey Hinata chan, Kurenai sensei!- dijo Naruto apareciendo, Hinata se detuvo en seco al escucharle, Kurenai le miro con una ceja arqueada y entonces sonrío, Yondaime se encontraba junto con Naruto.

Señorita Kurenai, veo que a fin de cuentas decidió ser maestra- dijo Yondaime sonriendo.

Profesor, es un placer verle de nuevo¿Ha venido a la fiesta?- dijo Kurenai, Yondaime asintió.

Naruto kun, parece que tu padre y la profesora Kurenai ya se conocen- dijo Hinata sonriendo.

Si, según tengo entendido el antes era maestro aquí- dijo Naruto, entonces, algo sujeto a Naruto fuertemente.

¡Hey Narutin, no es bueno que llegues tarde a las practicas!- dijo Anko sujetando a Naruto de golpe, Hinata frunció el ceño mientras que Kurenai y Yondaime les miraron extrañados.

Otra... vez... tú- dijo Hinata molesta, Anko solo le miro sonriendo mientras que presionaba a Naruto contra su pecho.

¡Anko que onda!- dijo Yondaime como si nada, Anko se paralizo y volteo a verle, sus ojos brillaron entonces.

¡Yondaime¡Desde cuanto estas aquí!- dijo Anko soltando a Naruto y saltando sobre Yondaime quien solo le abrazo sonriendo.

Llegue ayer¿Qué tal se comporta mi muchacho?- dijo Yondaime sonriendo.

Pues algo mal, pero ya le estoy educando, pero dejémonos de eso, y tú¿Qué has hecho de tu vida?- dijo Anko pegándosele, Yondaime sonrío, mientras que Kurenai solo negó con la cabeza.

Anko¿Quieres comportarte?- dijo Kurenai molesta.

Oh, no te enceles Kurenai linda, ya sabes que cuando quieras podremos repetir lo del lunes pasado- dijo Anko sonriéndole, Kurenai se sonrojo violentamente mientras que Naruto y Hinata solo le miraron con una expresión desencajada... y Yondaime solo babeo imaginándose la escena.

¡Anko no se te vaya a ocurrir comentarlo!- dijo Kurenai sonrojada.

Anda, que se que lo disfrutaste tanto como yo, aunque claro, no hay nadie mejor que el profesor Yondaime- dijo Anko mientras que se volvía a pegar a Yondaime, este sonrío.

Profesora... yo... yo no sabia que le tirara por ese lado- dijo Hinata sonrojada.

¡Hinata¡Eso solo paso una vez!- dijo Kurenai sonrojada.

Pues no la veo tan arrepentida- dijo Naruto, Kurenai solo le miro de manera homicida.

En una esquina.

Rayos, no pense que Yondaime fuera a aparecer aquí- dijo Kakashi mirando desde una esquina.

Bah, eso no afectara al plan, Kakashi, no te preocupes, eso solo hará más divertido el plan- dijo Orochimaru sacando un celular –Kabuto¿Esta todo listo?

"Si señor Orochimaru, todo listo, el plan será llevado a cabo durante la fiesta"- dijo Kabuto, Orochimaru sonrío.

Bien, todo listo entonces, te veré allá- dijo Orochimaru, Kakashi solo le miro.

Esto se pondrá muy interesante- dijo Kakashi alegre.

Continuara...

Ya apareció Yondaime, eso al menos le dará un respiro a Hinata ya que Anko ahora se pagara a él, aunque Naruto aun no se ha librado del todo, Orochimaru y Kakashi seguirán con su plan, e Ino decidirá ayudar de manera ruda a Shikamaru con Temari. A, por cierto¡Feliz Año 2006!.

nutry : Bien, como ya viste, ya apareció Temari de nuevo, gracias por el review.

Aradio akimichi: Como veras, Itachi y Jiraiya no terminaron tan mal, y volverán a hacer de las suyas en este fic, no solo eso, Itachi planeara una pequeña venganza junto con Jiraiya en contra de las chicas, con respecto a Naruto, Anko y Hinata, ya verás lo que les espera, y Orochimaru también hará de las suyas.

Miharu Endoh: Que bueno que te agrado la Anko pervertida, ella seguira haciendo sufrir a la pobre Hinata, pero al final le compensara, Tenten seguirá sacando más armas, haber si Neji puede escapar de ella, y Sasuke, pues ya notaste que el esta sacando a su Jiraiya interno, pronto meteré una escena de él con una de las chicas.

Byakugan: gracias por el Review.

kuramasesshou: Gracias por el review, como veras, Itachi ya se recupero, y tanto el como Jiraiya volverán a las andadas pronto, Anko no se detendrá hasta probar carne Uzumaki de nuevo, pero el plan de Orochimaru y Kakashi le pondrá un alto, Hinata si hará algo, pero eso es una sorpresa... y con Tenten y Neji, pues, la verdad no creo que Tenten pueda alcanzar a Neji de manera violenta... pero lo atrapara de otra mucho mejor forma.

Chibi-Hinata: Gracias por el review, espero sigas leyendo el fic, a Ino si meterá en líos a Shika, pero eso lo veras más adelante.

Yuriko: Gracias por el review, tratare de no ser tan cruel con Itachi, pero él tendrá que visitar un par de veces más al hospital, de todos modos, tampoco saldra tan mal parado.

shinobihorop: gracias por el review, si Anko se la pone difícil a Hinata, pero la llegada de Yondaime le ayudara un poco, en fin, espero sigas el fic.


	8. Chapter 8

**Loca Academia de Ninjas**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Esta historia es un alter-universe.

Los " " representan los pensamientos del personaje.

La tarde avanzo con lentitud, Anko, Yondaime, Naruto, Kurenai y Hinata no se habían separado en lo que iba del día, y eso más a petición de Yondaime, quien quiso saber todos los truculentos detalles de la situación entre Kurenai y Anko... aunque Kurenai afirmaba que solo había sido un desliz por una borrachera... y Anko le sonrío diciéndole que lo hacía bastante bien para haber estado borracha.

Sabes Hinata chan, empiezo a pensar que en esta academia no hay nadie normal- dijo Naruto entrecerrando los ojos, Hinata solo sonrío levemente mientras que contenía una carcajada.

Sí... eso parece, pero al menos me siento un poco más tranquila- dijo Hinata mientras que miraba como Anko se le pegaba a Yondaime... y este no hacía nada por impedirlo.

¿De que hablas Hinata chan?- dijo Naruto extrañado. Hinata solo se sonrojo.

¡No, de nada!- dijo Hinata sonrojada, Naruto le miro extrañado, pero antes de preguntar algo Yondaime les grito.

¡Hey chicos! ¡Apurence que ya tengo hambre!- dijo Yondaime sonriendo, Naruto solo suspiro mientras que Hinata sonreía.

¡No molestes papá!- dijo Naruto mientras que corría a donde les esperaban.

En otra parte del campus.

¡No haré eso!- grito un asombrado Shikamaru a una sonriente Ino.

Anda Shika, si no parece tan mala idea- dijo Chouji comiendo mientras que le miraba.

¡Qué estas de su lado! ¡Dios por que me pasan estas cosas a mí!- dijo Shikamaru mientras que levantaba las manos como rogando al cielo.

Hey Shika, si ni que fuera tan malo llevarle serenata a la chica que te gusta, además, Chouji y yo te hemos escuchado cantar y no lo haces tan mal- dijo Ino sonriendo, Shikamaru le miro con enfado.

Ino... no tienes que alabarme para que lo haga, yo sé que canto como un rinoceronte agonizando- dijo Shikamaru mientras que Ino suspiraba.

Bueno, pero no dirán que no lo intente... ¡Hey, por que no le lees un poema, eso siempre funciona!- dijo Ino sonriendo, Shikamaru solo se puso una mano en la cara.

Rayos, Ino, sabes que yo no sé nada de eso... y además, aprecio tu ayuda, pero no funcionara créeme, soy malo para esto y prefiero no arriesgarme- dijo Shikamaru, Ino solo gruño.

No lo sabrás si no lo intentas- dijo Chouji de pronto, Ino y Shikamaru le miraron con sorpresa.

¡Chouji tiene razón, no hay en realidad una razón para que no lo intentes! ¡Anda Shika no por nada eras el genio de toda la escuela secundaria!- dijo Ino sonriendo, Shikamaru solo le miro algo molesto, pero se resigno.

Bien... ¿Qué quieren que haga?- dijo Shikamaru con calma, Ino y Chouji entonces sonrieron de tal manera que Shikamaru solo les miro como quien mira a un loco.

¡Manos a la obra!- dijeron ambos a la vez mientras que jalaban a Shikamaru a un cuarto... y este empezaba a creer que era una mala idea él haber aceptado su ayuda.

Lee y Kiba se encontraban en el comedor junto con Neji... que se veía algo pensativo.

¡Que día más aburrido!- dijo Kiba mientras que se recostaba contra el respaldo de la silla.

¿Y donde esta Akamaru?- dijo Lee extrañado. Kiba solo bostezo.

Encontró una perrita y esta "socializando" con ella- dijo Kiba, Lee sonrío.

¡Vaya, hasta el perro te gano amigo, pero no temas, el poder de la juventud te permitirá pasar por esto sin problemas!- dijo Lee sonriendo, Kiba le miro molesto.

No molestes viejo- dijo Kiba enfado, Lee sonrío y entonces se percato de que Neji se encontraba extrañamente callado.

Oye viejo, ¿Qué té pasa? Té vez decaído- dijo Lee mirándole extrañado, Neji solo suspiro levemente mientras que miraba al techo.

No es nada, no tienes por que preocuparte- dijo Neji con pesadez, Kiba y Lee le miraron extrañados.

Oye, nos estas asustando, tu no te comportas así comúnmente- dijo Kiba extrañado.

Si, ¿Qué paso con el pervertido y alocado Neji que conocíamos?- dijo Lee a tono de broma, pero Neji solo volvió a suspirar.

La verdad... es que ni yo sé que pasa- dijo Neji, Lee y Kiba se miraron entre sí.

¿Es por Tenten? Digo, es que en los últimos días eh notado que solo la molestas a ella- dijo Lee, Neji solo se ruborizo un poco mientras que miraba al techo nuevamente.

No lo sé... aunque no puedo descartar esa teoría- dijo Neji con calma, Kiba solo gruño.

Vaya, parece ser que te atrae ella, bueno, si tanto te gusta, ¿Por qué no te comportas decentemente y vas tras ella en serio?- dijo Kiba con calma, Neji solo sonrío.

No es tan fácil, la verdad es que quisiera, pero nunca logro controlar mis impulsos... vaya, estar con Itachi y el subdirector Jiraiya si que me influencio- dijo Neji, Lee entonces se levanto bruscamente de su silla e hizo la pose más común de él y de Gai, Levanto el pulgar de su mano derecha y mientras que su dentadura destellaba miro a Neji.

¡Oh amigo mío, el fuego de la juventud por fin te ha dado duro! ¡Anda que yo te ayudare a solucionar todos estos líos amorosos que tienes con la hermosa ninfa Tenten! ¡No te preocupes que Gai sensei y yo somos unos expertos en la materia, no te arrepentirás!- dijo Lee, Neji y Kiba le miraron como quien ve a un idiota.

Es una suerte de que no se encuentre nadie más aquí- dijo Neji con pena, Kiba solo asintió, en eso escucharon unas voces y al voltear vieron entrar a Kurenai, Anko, Yondaime, Naruto y Hinata al lugar.

Hey, son las profesoras además de Naruto y Hinata, pero, ¿Quién es ese que esta con ellos?- dijo Kiba extrañado, Neji también le miro con curiosidad, pero fue Lee el que los saco de la duda.

¡Señor Yondaime, que bueno verlo por aquí!- dijo Lee saliendo a su encuentro, Yondaime le sonrío.

¡Hey Lee, tiempo sin verte chico!- dijo Yondaime mientras que Lee y él estrechaban las manos, Kiba y Neji solo se acercaron.

Lee, ¿Podrías presentarnos?- dijo Neji con calma, aunque extrañado de ver como Anko se mantenía fuertemente agarrada a Yondaime, y Naruto solo les miraba con pena.

¡Hola, soy el padre de Naruto!- dijo Yondaime sin darle a Lee la oportunidad de hablar.

Pues si que se parecen- dijo Kiba sonriendo, Yondaime sonrío aun más.

Bueno, luego platicamos chicos, ahora ¡Ah comer! ¡Y si es Ramen aun mejor!- dijo Yondaime, Naruto le secundo en esto último.

"Bueno, al menos parece que es en lo único en lo que se parecen aparte del físico"- pensó Hinata sonriendo.

Yondaime y Naruto ni tardos ni perezosos empezaron a engullir los tazones de ramen que les dieron en el comedor ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos, que se preguntaron como le hacían para no reventar tanta comida.

"¿Pero que acaso no tienen fondo este par?"- se pregunto Neji mirando asombrado como ambos iban por su vigésimo segundo tazón de ramen.

¡Hey Hinata!- dijo Tenten entrando al comedor, más sus palabras se quedaron calladas al ver a Naruto y a su padre devorando como si no hubiera otro día -¿Eh que pasa? ¿Quién es él?

Ha, Tenten, hola, es el padre de Naruto kun que esta de visita- dijo Hinata sonriendo con pena, Tenten solo le miro extrañada.

Ah, ya veo- dijo Tenten mientras que otra voz entraba al lugar.

Vaya, esto parece una reunión- dijo Sasuke entrando al lugar, Sakura entro detrás de él colgándose de su brazo.

¡Señor Yondaime, es un gusto verle!- dijo Sakura sonriendo. Yondaime solo levanto un brazo a modo de saludo mientras que seguía comiendo.

No cambia nada- dijo Ino entrando al comedor junto con Chouji y Shikamaru, quienes solo le miraron con pena.

Esto si ya se volvió una reunión – dijo Shikamaru con calma, todos le miraron extrañados.

¿Shika, por que llevas traje?- dijo Lee extrañado.

Ideas de este par de locos- dijo Shikamaru sonrojado mientras que Ino y Chouji asentían sonriendo.

Neji solo estaba callado, miraba fijamente a Tenten quien solo observaba riendo a Naruto y Yondaime, quienes se estaban tratando de arrebatar un tazón de ramen.

"¿Será lo que creo que es?"- pensó Neji, en eso entro al comedor Kakashi y Gai, seguidos de cerca por Orochimaru.

Vaya, así que todos están aquí reunidos- dijo Kakashi con calma... aunque su único ojo visible miraba con algo de enfado a Yondaime.

¡Profesor Yondaime! ¡A la fiera verde de Konoha se alegra de ver al gran señor de las citas nuevamente!- dijo Gai sonriendo, Yondaime le miro y solo se levanto poniéndose en pose seductora halagado por el comentario.

Ya vez, he venido a la fiesta de mañana- dijo Yondaime mientras que una emocionada Anko se le volvía a colgar, lo que provoco un ligero estremecimiento de parte de Kakashi.

Anko... contrólate- dijo Orochimaru con calma, Anko solo le miro apenada mientras que se sentaba en una silla, Yondaime solo se río.

¡Vaya, pero si es el viejo profe Orochi! ¡Que onda viejo, aun sigues con el lerdo de Kabuto!- dijo Yondaime riendo, Orochimaru solo frunció el ceño.

Yondaime, ya deja de avergonzar a tu edad que ya no eres un chiquillo- dijo Orochimaru molesto, Yondaime lejos de enfadarse río con más fuerza, Orochimaru solo se enfado más –No sé que diablos es lo que vio mi mejor estudiante de ti.

Solo que soy único- dijo Yondaime, Orochimaru gruño levemente.

Ya calmados, hey Yondaime, deja de hacerte el chulo viejo, recuerda que le estas dando un mal ejemplo a los demás- dijo Kakashi molesto, todos le miraron extrañados, Anko le miro entonces y Kakashi volteo la mirada.

¿Oye, estas bien? Si comúnmente eres tú el que hace el desorden- dijo Anko extrañada, Kakashi solo carraspeo un poco.

¡Vamos, no dejen que la fuerza de la juventud se apague en este lugar!- dijo Gai de pronto, Lee se levanto a su lado.

¡Eso es cierto Gai sensei, la brisa de la juventud debe arder siempre en todos los corazones!- dijo Lee.

¡Lee!

¡Gai sensei!

¡Lee!

¡Cejotas!- dijo Naruto uniéndose al grupo.

¡Hijo!- dijo Yondaime haciendo lo mismo mientras que los cuatro se abrazaban efusivamente ante las miradas de pena de los demás.

Están locos- dijo Neji con calma.

Si, pero al menos parecen felices- dijo Tenten con dulzura, Neji le miro de reojo y se asombro de lo linda que se veía con la ropa que llevaba... o eso pensó hasta que vio que un cuchillo había caído al suelo y este reflejaba la parte inferior de Tenten, dándole a Neji el espectáculo de la bien formada parte posterior de la chica, así como de su ropa interior.

Oh, vaya- dijo Neji empezando a sangrar de la nariz, Tenten entonces le miro extrañada.

¿Neji? ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Tenten, pero al mirar al suelo solo vio el cuchillo y entonces su cerebro ato cabos –Neji... ¿Qué crees que haces?- dijo Tenten mientras que una venita resaltaba en su frente.

¡Eh! ¡Yo, nada!- dijo Neji mientras que empezaba a retroceder y Tenten sonrío maléficamente.

Sabes... aun te debo una caricia por lo de la otra vez- dijo Tenten sacando unos chacos de entre sus ropas, Neji solo sudo frío.

Chicos, los veo más tarde... si puedo- dijo Neji mientras que salía disparado del lugar siendo perseguido por Tenten.

¡Dale duro Tenten!- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

¡Agárralo!- dijo Ino, Sasuke solo cerro los ojos negando con la cabeza.

Ya para que le dan ánimos si Neji siempre escapa- dijo Sasuke por lo bajo.

Bueno, yo también me voy, los veo luego- dijo Kakashi mientras que le lanzaba una furtiva mirada a Anko, ella solo se extraño, pero sintió una extraña sensación en su pecho.

"¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué me sentí así solo conque él me mirara?"- pensó Anko, Orochimaru le miro y sonrío levemente.

"Bien, parece que no va a ser difícil llevar a cabo el plan"- pensó Orochimaru mientras que salía del lugar.

¡Es cierto, nosotros también tenemos algo importante que hacer!- dijo Ino de pronto, Shikamaru solo le miro con pena.

¿En serió debo de hacerlo?- dijo Shikamaru, pero Chouji le agarro el brazo.

Vamos viejo, no te arrepientas ahora, ¡Animo!- dijo Chouji jalándole, Shikamaru solo suspiro mientras que los demás solo le miraban apenados.

¿Qué planeara Ino ahora?- dijo Sakura extrañada, aunque de pronto una sonrisa maquiavélica apareció en ella -¿Quieren ir a ver?

Si hasta la pregunta es necia- dijo Naruto levantándose, Sasuke solo les miro.

Ya que- dijo Sasuke.

Eh... bueno, si no hay nada mejor que hacer- dijo Hinata algo apenada.

¡Bien ya era hora de un buen chisme!- dijo Kiba sonriendo.

Mientras que los jóvenes... y Yondaime iban a ver el chisme, Kurenai noto como Anko aun seguía pensativa, algo raro en ella que era tan hiperactiva, por lo que se le acerco.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Kurenai extrañada.

No lo sé, ¿Kakashi se veía extraño verdad?- dijo Anko, Kurenai solo le miro extrañada.

Pues sí, algo, se portaba como un animal al que le hubiesen quitado algo, no lo sé, parecía celoso- dijo Kurenai, Anko se sorprendió de pronto, pero negó con la cabeza.

¡En donde están todos!- dijo Anko de pronto al ver que ya solo estaban ellas en el comedor.

Fueron a ver que hacían Ino y sus amigos, ¿Quieres ir a ver? De todos modos, desde que Asuma esta en la enfermería por fumar no tengo nada que hacer- dijo Kurenai, Anko solo sonrío.

Bien, ¡Adelante!- dijo Anko.

Continuara...

Bien, he aquí otro capitulo del fic, como verán, Kakashi parece celoso de Yondaime, pero que será lo que sintió Anko, pues no sé, pero sigan leyendo para saber.

Aradio akimichi: Que bueno que te guste el fic, y anda, ese Yondaime si que es afortunado, pero espera, que habrá mas de él próximamente así como de Anko.

Temari-shikamaru: Si, en el próximo capitulo veremos como Ino y Chouji ayudan a Shikamaru con Temari, además de que Sasuke decidirá darles a entender a todos que no es gay, por lo que elegirá a una chica para ayudarle, la duda es, ¿A quien elegirá? ¿A Ino? ¿O a Sakura?

Kuramasesshou: Bueno, es cierto, el anterior no que tan cómico, pero es que la comedia no es mi fuerte, como veras, lo de Kurenai y Anko fue solo un desliz causado por una borrachera, ella no es lesbiana, más bien es algo como bisexual y sí, Jiraiya ya se recupero y hará de las suyas en la fiesta de la Academia, además de que ya empezara a verse sobre el plan de Orochimaru, quien aun no decido si es o no es. Bueno, tratare de hacer el sasu-saku que quieres, y Anko no podrá gastar la energía de Yondaime, por eso no te preocupes... aunque habrá alguien más interesado en hacerlo.

Hinata Hyuuga: Gracias por el review.

Spider boy: Gracias por el review, espero que sigas pronto con tu fic que es genial y me ha inspirado para este.


	9. Chapter 9

**Loca Academia de Ninjas**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Esta historia es un alter-universe.

Los " " representan los pensamientos del personaje.

El campus de la Arena estaba bastante tranquilo, Temari se encontraba mirando al cielo mientras que suspiraba.

Oye, ya me esta irritando su actitud- dijo Gaara mirando a Temari, Kankuro solo se río con pena.

Anda hermanito, cálmate, de todos modos no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo- dijo Kankuro con pena mientras que bebía tequila de la botella -¿No quieres?

No gracias... borracho- dijo Gaara mientras que se sentaba a revisar un libro.

Afuera del campus.

¡Anda Shika, sin miedo!- dijo Ino mientras que lo empujaban a donde, según "inteligencia" (alias Itachi y Jiraiya) se hallaba el cuarto de Temari y sus hermanos.

¡Pe... pe... pero Ino!- dijo un apenado Shikamaru mientras que tanto Ino y Chouji le empujaban para que se acercase a la ventana.

Oigan chicos, no creo que ese chico este listo- dijo Yondaime mientras que miraba a un sonrojado Shikamaru.

Si, eso parece- dijo Naruto mientras que le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

¿Y cual es el plan de Ino exactamente?- pregunto Sasuke con calma, Sakura solo se sujeto el mentón pensativa.

Pues... creo que va a hacer que Shikamaru le diga un poema a Temari... o que le cante algo- dijo Sakura con calma, todos le miraron con extrañeza.

No creo que funcione, el chico parece un inútil para eso- dijo Yondaime con calma.

Bueno, pero a mí me parece que la idea de Ino es muy romántica- dijo Hinata sonriendo.

Además, podríamos ayudarles- dijo Anko acercándose.

Shikamaru estaba frente a la ventana mientras que miraba de reojo a los demás cuchichear, Chouji le estaba dando algunas indicaciones e Ino buscaba alguna manera de llamar la atención de Temari.

"Dios, que problemático es esto, ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo?"- pensó Shikamaru para sí mientras que Chouji le colocaba algo en el oído.

Shika, esto es un pequeño aparato de comunicación que tomamos "prestado" de la oficina de la directora Tsunade, desde aquí te indicaremos que hacer- dijo Chouji con calma.

Oye, ¿Estas seguro de esto? Digo, es que me parece un poco...- dijo Shikamaru pero Ino le interrumpió.

¡Genial! ¡Ya halle un modo de llamar la atención, bien Shika, te deseo suerte, Chouji a los arbustos ya!- dijo Ino, Chouji asintió mientras que Ino tomaba unas piedras.

¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?- dijo Shikamaru extrañado, Ino solo sonrío.

Temari se encontraba parada en la mitad de la habitación pensativa, Gaara, molesto, había salido del cuarto y Kankuro se había quedado dormido en un sillón.

Vaya, ¿Qué estará haciendo él ahora?- dijo Temari para sí, de pronto un certero rocaso le hizo caer de rodillas al suelo -¡Pero que diablos!- dijo Temari furica mientras que se sobaba el chichón que le salía en la cabeza y se encaminaba a la ventana.

Shikamaru palideció al ver a Ino lanzar la piedra contra la ventana... y palideció aun más al oír el golpe seco que se escucho... así como los quejidos enfurecidos de alguien.

Suerte- dijo Ino por lo bajo y se lanzo contra los arbustos... cayendo encima de Kiba y Lee.

¡Esp... Espera Ino!- dijo Shikamaru asustado.

¡Quién demonios es el responsable de esto!- dijo Temari asomándose por la ventana, pero se quedo paralizada a l ver a Shikamaru parado al pie -¿Shikamaru?

Eh... ah... – dijo Shikamaru apenado y con la lengua trabada.

Chouji agarro el micrófono.

Di hola Temari- dijo Chouji.

Hola Temari- dijo Shikamaru sonrojado.

Ha... hola... ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Temari con extrañeza.

Yo... yo... – Dijo Shikamaru tartamudeando.

Vine a verte- dijo Ino sujetando el micrófono, Shikamaru repitió lo dicho.

¿En serio?- dijo Temari sonriendo, Shikamaru, un poco más envalentonado sonrío levemente.

Claro... ¿Por qué otra cosa habría venido?- dijo Shikamaru sonriendo.

Pues... no lo sé, ¿Tal vez por otra prenda intima?- dijo Temari con sensualidad... provocando que Shikamaru se sonrojara hasta las orejas.

¡Pe... pero que estas...! ¡Y ahora que digo! – Dijo Shikamaru con vergüenza en voz baja.

Esa es una posibilidad linda, sabes que tú eres toda una bomba- dijo Yondaime sujetando el micrófono, Shikamaru por inercia repitió las palabras... provocando que Temari se sonrojaba terriblemente.

¡Deje eso!- dijo Ino molesta mientras que trataba de arrebatarle el micrófono a Yondaime, pero el micrófono cayo en manos de alguien... de Neji que se apareció por allí.

¿En... en serio?- dijo Temari sonrojada, Shikamaru, de pronto quedo como desconectado de su mente ya que no parecía haberse percatado de nada... diciendo exactamente lo que Neji diría.

Pues... no me malentiendas, es solo que desde que té vi me haz echo sentirme bastante loco- dijo Neji al micrófono mientras que evitaba que Ino y Yondaime se lo quitarán... y Shikamaru repitió textualmente cada palabra, Temari solo le miro con asombro.

Shikamaru... ¿Estas bien? No pareces el de antes- dijo Temari con preocupación.

Neji iba a hablar, pero de pronto, una tacleada por parte de Hinata lo derribo mientras que Naruto sujetaba el micrófono.

Disculpa... es que cuando estoy frente a ti, siento como si mi cerebro dejara de funcionar y es que eres tan perfecta que el solo mirarte me provoca una enorme confusión- dijo Naruto por el micrófono... dejando a todos impresionados.

Vaya- dijo Ino sorprendida.

¡Ese es mi hijo!- dijo Yondaime sonriendo.

Naruto kun... eso fue lindo- dijo Hinata sonriendo, Neji solo le miro desde el suelo con algo de sorpresa.

Temari se sonrojo aun más después de lo que había escuchado, Shikamaru seguía de píe mirándole, aunque su mirada estaba aun más perdida que de costumbre.

Yo... yo... este... Shikamaru yo... – dijo Temari tartamudeando, Naruto iba a hablar de nuevo, pero entonces, sin que nadie lo evitara, Yondaime le quito el micrófono mientras que una sonrisa medio pervertida aparecía en su rostro.

Bueno... ya entrados en calor, ¿No deseas hacer algo más agradable?- dijo Yondaime con sensualidad... y Shikamaru repitió textualmente todo lo que Yondaime dijo.

¡Shikamaru!- dijo Temari entre sorprendida y sonrojada, entonces fue cuando Shikamaru se percato de lo que había dicho.

¡Suelte eso!- dijo Ino tratando de arrebatarle a Yondaime el micrófono, pero este la esquivo y ella cayo sobre Kiba, quien también trataba de quitarle el micrófono.

Ino... ¿Podrías levantarte?- dijo Kiba sonrojado, más por que su cara había quedado en el pecho de Ino.

Si, ya voy- dijo Ino apenada.

¡Papá ya compórtate!- dijo Naruto molesto.

¡Temari, espera, no quise... bueno tal vez un poco... no... no quise!- dijo Shikamaru apenado, pero Temari solo entro de nueva cuenta a su cuarto rápidamente.

"Guau, no pensé que fuera tan decidido, creo que lo subestime"- pensó Temari mientras que se apoyaba en la pared de su habitación y sonreía –"Creo que será más agradable de lo que pensé"

¡Oigan, ya ven lo que hicieron!- dijo Shikamaru molesto, Naruto y los demás solo le miraron con algo de pena.

Anda, si no fue tan malo, mira que hiciste que se le moviera el tapete eh- dijo Yondaime sonriendo mientras que Shikamaru solo le miraba con un tick en el ojo.

¿Qué hacen aquí?- dijo una voz tenebrosa, todos solo se estremecieron al escucharla.

¿Gaara?- dijo de pronto Yondaime volteando con sorpresa.

Vaya, si es el viejo maestro Yondaime- dijo Gaara con calma, Yondaime solo se cayo al suelo de la sorpresa.

No me llames viejo, solo tengo 34 años- dijo Yondaime con pena.

Así que tú eres aquel alumno destacado del campus de la arena- dijo Sasuke con calma, Gaara solo le miro.

Ah, te recuerdo, eres aquel a quien todos mencionan- dijo Gaara con calma, Sasuke solo sonrío con vanidad.

Veo que mi fama me precede- dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

¡Eso es cierto Sasuke kun!- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

Si, el Uchiha Gay- dijo Gaara de pronto, Sasuke cayo al suelo de la impresión mientras que Naruto empezó a reír como maníaco, Sakura e Ino solo le miraron con los ojos en blanco.

¡Cómo que el Uchiha Gay!- dijo Sasuke molesto, pero Gaara solo le miro.

Pues de esa manera se te conoce- dijo Gaara con calma –Al menos es así en todos los campus que conozco.

¡Pero quien les dijo ese rumor!- dijo Sasuke.

Itachi- dijo Gaara con calma, Sasuke, Ino y Sakura solo gruñeron iracundos.

Así que fue él- dijo Sasuke molesto.

¡Anda Sasuke, en serio que tu reputación te precede!- dijo Naruto riendo.

Hey Naruto, tenle piedad al chico, no es su culpa el ser volteado- dijo Yondaime sonriendo.

Vaya, que desperdicio- dijo Anko suspirando.

¡Que no soy Gay!- dijo Sasuke molesto.

Pruébalo- dijo Gaara, todos le miraron sorprendidos.

¡Claro que lo haré!- dijo Sasuke tomando repentinamente a Sakura y plantándole tremendo beso que dejo a todos impresionados... a todos menos a Gaara.

¡Sasuke kun por que diablos estas besando a la frentuda!- dijo Ino furiosa.

Sakura solo cayo al suelo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

¿Y que te pareció eso?- dijo Sasuke, pero se percato de que Gaara estaba mirando a otro lado -¡Oye que no prestaba atención!

Ah... disculpa no te vi- dijo Gaara con calma.

¡Pues que te parece esto!- dijo Sasuke... ahora besando a Ino... y esta al igual que Sakura cayo desmayada al suelo -¡Así qué, qué opinas!

Eso no prueba nada, puede que solo sea pantomima- dijo Gaara, Sasuke solo gruño.

¡Oye!- dijo Sasuke molesto, todos solo le miraron con extrañeza.

Solo espero que no piense besar a alguien más- dijo Lee mirándole, Naruto frunció el ceño y se paro frente a Hinata ya que se percato de que Sasuke le había dirigido una mirada.

Naruto kun- dijo Hinata apenada.

Oye contrólate viejo, yo creo que ya probaste tu punto- dijo Naruto con algo de enfado.

No, si no puedo convencerlo a él, mucho menos a los demás- dijo Sasuke, Gaara solo le miro con calma.

Anda nene, si lo deseas les ponemos enseñar como no ser Gay- dijo Anko mientras que le daba un abrazo a Sasuke, este solo se sonrojo.

Eh, Anko, no creo que el aun este listo para eso- dijo Yondaime sonriendo –Además de que no quiero que Kakashi lo extermine.

Si tanto deseas probarle a la escuela que no eres Gay, mañana es la fiesta de la Academia, y por cierto lleva traje de baño- dijo Gaara, Sasuke y los demás le miraron extrañados.

¿Traje de baño?- dijo Naruto.

Así es, Tsunade dejo una carta indicando que la fiesta será en la playa cercana- dijo Gaara con calma mientras que se retiraba.

En la playa eh- dijo Yondaime mientras que se imaginaba a todas las chicas en bikini.

Playa- dijo Naruto y de pronto la imagen de Hinata en traje de baño le hizo sonrojarse.

Buena idea- dijo Neji mientras que su nariz sangraba imaginándose a Tenten... en traje de Eva.

¿Y a estos?- dijo Kurenai mirándoles con pena.

Son unos tontos- dijo Sasuke... con un trozo de papel impidiendo la salida de sangre de su nariz.

Esto se pondrá interesante- dijo Anko sonriendo mientras que empezaba a planear el traje de baño a usar.

Yo creo que habrá problemas- dijo Kurenai para sí

Continuara...

Aquí otro capitulo más del Fic, espero que les haya gustado, en el siguiente vendrá la fiesta playera de la Academia, el plan de Orochimaru empezara a llevarse a cabo, además de que Sasuke pondrá a cabo un plan para demostrar su hombría y vengarse de Itachi en el proceso, además de que Naruto empezara a poner en claro lo que siente.

Bueno, los veré luego, ahora no podré contestar sus reviews por falta de tiempo, pero bueno, luego los veo, suerte.


	10. Chapter 10

**Loca Academia de Ninjas**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Esta historia es un alter-universe.

Los " " representan los pensamientos del personaje.

Hinata se encontraba revisando entre los cajones de la cómoda, sonrío al encontrar un discreto, pero sexi traje de baño que su hermana Hanabi le había ayudado a escoger la última vez que habían ido a la playa.

Que lío, ¿Por qué se le habrá ocurrido a la directora Tsunade hacer una fiesta playera?- dijo Tenten molesta mientras que revisaba todos los trajes de baño que tenía.

A mí me parece divertido- dijo Hinata sonriendo, Tenten solo suspiro.

Si... y más con Neji y todo el club de pervertidos de la academia rondándonos como perros tras un hueso- dijo Tenten con sarcasmo, Hinata solo sonrío.

"Naruto kun, ya ansío ver como té queda el traje de baño"- pensó Hinata mientras que se sonrojaba, Tenten solo le miro con extrañeza.

Sabes Hinata, con la cara que estas haciendo ahora me recuerdas a Neji- dijo Tenten con malicia, Hinata solo se ruborizo mientras que Tenten se reía.

En el cuarto de Sasuke.

Ese Itachi, pero debe de tener un punto débil, algo con lo que mi nombre quede limpio y el de él se ensucie- dijo Sasuke paras sí, Neji entonces entro al cuarto.

Je, al fin lo trajeron, el Tequila ropalejo especial hecho en Tequila Jalisco, je, esta fiesta va a estar bien buena- dijo Neji mientras que miraba a una botella de Tequila, Sasuke solo le miro extrañado.

¿Qué tiene de interesante esa botella?- dijo Sasuke extrañado, Neji solo sonrío.

Es lo más fuerte que se ha creado, el que beba de esto quedara tan elevado que hará lo que sea... y como la directora Tsunade siempre nos permite echarnos unos tragos- dijo Neji sonriendo, pero Sasuke solo se sujeto el mentón.

¿En serio? Eso me será muy útil- dijo Sasuke para sí mientras que sonreía con malicia.

En el cuarto de Naruto e Itachi.

Oye, ¿No crees que te pasaste con Sasuke?- dijo Naruto con calma.

Nhaaa, si fue solo una bromita- dijo Itachi con calma.

Bueno, pero sabes como es él, y puede que en este momento piense en desquitarse de ti- dijo Yondaime con calma.

Ya sabré como arreglármelas, por cierto, ¿Piensas llevar esa tanga?- dijo Itachi mirando a Yondaime que posaba frente a ellos.

Si, ¿Qué tiene de malo? Las chicas merecen admirar mi belleza- dijo Yondaime sonriendo, Naruto solo suspiro.

Papá, ya contrólate, pareces burro en primavera- dijo Naruto molesto.

Oye hijo, mira, se que tu ya tienes a esa chica Hyuga, pero recuerda que yo necesito divertirme- dijo Yondaime, Naruto solo se sonrojo mientras que Itachi solo le miro con calma.

Así que ya sales con Hinata, lo bueno es que Neji no es un primo celoso- dijo Itachi burlón.

Ya cállense- dijo Naruto mientras que tomaba sus cosas y salía del cuarto.

Ah ese retoño mío, debo de hacer algo para que sea más arrojado- dijo Yondaime mientras que se sujetaba la barbilla, pero Itachi solo sonrío.

Aquí tengo la solución- dijo Itachi sacando una botella de sus ropas.

¿Vodka?- dijo Yondaime extrañado.

Vodka Skiroll, de la mejor casa, con esto cualquiera perderá sus inhibiciones- dijo Itachi, Yondaime sonrío.

Sabes, eres excelente chico, como quisiera que Naruto fuera más como tú- dijo Yondaime sonriendo.

En el cuarto de Sakura e Ino.

¡Ya te dije que me quiere a mí!- dijo Sakura.

¡No es a mí!- dijo Ino molesta.

¡Él me beso!- dijo Sakura con rabia.

¡Pues a mí también!- dijo Ino igual de rabiosa.

¡Pero a mi primero!- dijo Sakura.

Je, y eso que, ¿Qué nunca has escuchado que echando a perder se aprende?- dijo Ino con sarcasmo, Sakura solo le gruño.

¿A sí? ¡Pues veamos a quien prefiere en la fiesta, y créeme, yo ganare!- dijo Sakura molesta, Ino solo le miro.

¡Bien, acepto el reto!- dijo Ino mientras que ambas se miraron con ira.

En la oficina de Jiraiya.

Je, que bueno que ya llego, la feromona especial numero 5, con efecto afrodisiaco ultra fuerte, je, si esta noche no me ayuda a tener suerte, nada lo hará- dijo Jiraiya mientras que observaba con placer la botella.

En la oficina de Tsunade.

¡Estados Unidos Jamás serán vencidos! Hic... ¡Se ve se siente Tsunade esta presente! Hic... – decía Tsunade mientras que bebía como cosaco... y Shizune trataba de separarla del saque.

Tsunade sama, ya empezó a desvariar de nuevo- dijo Shizune mientras que una gota de sudor se le marcaba en la frente.

En el cuarto de Orochimaru.

Si... así... anda... oh Kabuto eres el mejor- decía Orochimaru.

Siempre hago mi mayor esfuerzo Orochimaru sama- dijo Kabuto sonriendo... mientras que masajeaba la espalda de Orochimaru.

Sí... esos masajes tuyos son los mejores del mundo- dijo Orochimaru sonriendo.

Bueno, por cierto, ya esta todo listo Orochimaru sama, hemos preparado todo para el plan- dijo Kabuto con calma.

Excelente- dijo Orochimaru al estilo de Mr Burns.

Y, ¿Por qué ha decidido ayudar a Kakashi con Anko si me permite saber?- dijo Kabuto extrañado.

Es un secreto Kabuto... solo puedo decirte que no quiero que mi mejor estudiante termine tan loca como ese tarado de Yondaime- dijo Orochimaru con molestia, Kabuto solo le miro con calma.

"Pero si ella ya esta loca de por sí... aunque ahora que lo pienso cualquiera se volvería loco de estar con ese hombre... Hummm"- penso Kabuto mientras que babeaba y Orochimaru le veía extrañado.

Anko se encontraba revisando los cajones de su cómoda, ella solo estaba vestida con un bikini, de lo más sexi que hay, pero no llevaba la parte superior, ya que era eso exactamente lo que ella buscaba.

Esto será genial, créeme Yondaime, esta noche no te la vas a acabar- dijo Anko para sí mientras que se reía con lujuria, en eso escucho que alguien tocaba a su puerta, así que con calma decidió ir a abrir... sin cubrirse.

Kakashi estaba molesto, aunque aun no se explicaba que era lo que le veía a Anko, entonces recordó una conversación que había tenido con su viejo amigo Iruka.

"El amor nunca tiene sentido amigo, es solo algo que te llega sin avisar, lo sabrás cuando te enamores"

Si, puede que tenga razón- dijo Kakashi al momento de tocar en la puerta del cuarto de Anko... y tratar de evitar la terrible hemorragia nasal que estuvo a punto de darle al ver a Anko solo con el bikini y en topless frente a él.

¡Kakashi!- dijo Anko sorprendida al verle... y de pronto se sonrojo, cosa rara en ella, ya que nunca se había avergonzado por que algún hombre o mujer le mirara desnuda.

Anko... yo... ¡Luego nos vemos!- dijo Kakashi mientras que salía corriendo a toda velocidad del lugar, Anko solo se quedo paralizada en la puerta.

¿Pero que es esto que siento?- dijo Anko mientras que juntaba sus manos y una sensación de melancolía empezaba a surgir en ella.

El día siguiente.

¡Bien muchachos espero que estén listos para ir a la playa!- dijo Tsunade sonriendo.

Sabes, es raro verla sobria- dijo Naruto, Kiba y Shikamaru asintieron.

Hey Kurenai, espero que lleves ese traje que usaste la última vez que fuimos a la playa- dijo Asuma sonriendo con lujuria, Kurenai solo sonrío.

Por supuesto, si se como te calienta- dijo Kurenai con sensualidad, Asuma sonrío.

Oh Kurenai, tu si que haces que sienta como si se me cortara la respiración... Espera, si se me esta cortando la respiración- dijo Asuma poniéndose rojo.

Unos minutos después.

Una ambulancia se llevaba a Asuma junto con un tanque de oxigeno mientras que Kurenai solo miraba decepcionada la situación.

Bueno, en vista de que Asuma volvió al hospital, y que no creo que nadie quiera quedarse esperandole, será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez- dijo Tsunade sonriendo, los chicos le apoyaron mientras que Kurenai solo suspiraba.

Anda, diviértete, además, él tuvo la culpa por no hacerle caso a los doctores y dejar de fumar- dijo Anko con calma.

Si, ya lo sé, es solo que estaré algo aburrida- dijo Kurenai con calma.

Créeme, no tendrás tiempo de aburrirte- dijo Anko con una sonrisa traviesa.

Todos empezaron a subirse en algunos autobuses que poseía la Academia, cada campus ocupaba uno, y pese a que Asuma no iba, el autobús de Konoha se empezó a llenar.

Fase 1- dijo Orochimaru mientras que miraba la disposición de los asientos en el diagrama, originalmente todos iban con su respectivo compañero de habitación, y los maestros iban en orden de jerarquías, pero Kabuto ya había adaptado el orden para que Anko se sentase con Kakashi... y Yondaime con él.

¡Exijo cambio de lugar!- dijo Yondaime al ver que le tocaba sentarse con Kabuto, Tsunade le miro y decido hacerlo, incluso para ella era demasiado dejar a Yondaime con Kabuto.

Bien, Yondaime, ve con Jiraiya, Orochimaru, pásate con Kabuto- dijo Tsunade, Yondaime solo suspiro aliviado, mientras que Kabuto solo ponía cara de decepción.

Despreocúpate, ya empezó la fase 1- dijo Orochimaru con calma.

Kakashi estaba sonrojado, aunque agradecía a su mascara ya que gracias a ello nadie lo notaba, Anko se mostraba claramente incomoda.

Eh, ¿Estas bien?- dijo Kakashi con algo de temor.

¿Eh? Si, estoy bien, no te fijes- dijo Anko mientras que reía nerviosamente.

Ah, bueno... eh, se ve que va a estar entretenido- dijo Kakashi, Anko solo asintió.

"¿Qué me pasa? No es la primera vez que estoy junto a un hombre, entonces, ¿Por qué diablos no puedo comportarme como siempre?"- pensó Anko para si mientras que miraba en dirección contraria a Kakashi.

"Parece molesta, solo espero que el plan de Orochimaru funcione, ¡Ah rayos! ¿Por qué decidí seguirle el juego? De no haberlo hecho no estaría tan tenso ahora"- penso Kakashi sonrojado.

Je, todo sale a la perfección, puedo notar que Anko esta nerviosa, esa es una buena señal- dijo Orochimaru mirando de reojo a la pareja... aunque no era el único que los miraba.

"Vaya, parece que Kakashi quiere ligarse a Anko, bueno, eso explicaría muchas cosas, aunque, veo que a Anko no le es indiferente, tal vez deba echarles la mano"- penso Yondaime sonriendo.

¿Y tú de que sonríes?- dijo Jiraiya con extrañeza.

No es nada, son cosas mías- dijo Yondaime con calma.

Los autobuses llegaron a la playa, todos los estudiantes empezaron a bajar con calma... hasta que llego el de Konoha.

¡100000000000000 elefantes se columpiaban sobre la tela de una araña, como veían que resistían fueron a llamar a otro elefante! ¡100000000000...!- cantaban Naruto, Kiba y Lee a todo pulmón, pero Sasuke solo les interrumpió gritando.

¡Podrían callarse con eso bola de inútiles!- dijo Sasuke molesto.

Que genio- dijo Naruto.

Anda Sasuke, no interrumpas nuestro fuego de juventud, ¡Únetenos!- dijo Lee mostrándole el pulgar.

Je, ya cásate viejo- dijo Kiba sonriendo, Sasuke solo frunció el ceño y procedió a bajar del autobús, pero antes de hacerlo...

¡Bájense rápido que si no nos ganan los mejores lugares!- dijo Itachi de pronto... y todos en estampida bajaron del vehículo... arrollando a Sasuke en el proceso.

Te odio Itachi- dijo Sasuke mientras que se levantaba lentamente del suelo.

¡Sasuke kun! ¿Estas bien?- dijo Sakura mirándole con pena.

Estoy bien, no te preocupes... por cierto, Sakura- dijo Sasuke mirándole de pronto, Sakura se sonrojo.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Sakura con pena.

Necesito tu ayuda para limpiar mi nombre- dijo Sasuke, Sakura le miro extrañada.

¿Mi ayuda?- dijo Sakura.

Si, verás, tu eres una de las chicas mas lindas de este campus, y se que me puedes ayudar a limpiar mi nombre, anda, di que sí, ya me harte de que todos me crean Gay- dijo Sasuke mirándole con ojos a lo gato con botas.

¡Claro Sasuke kun!- dijo Sakura sonriendo emocionada –"Trágate esta Ino cerda"

Bueno, eh, creo que debemos de bajar del autobús primero, ya todos deben de estar en la playa- dijo Sasuke algo apenado.

¡Sí Sasuke kun!- dijo Sakura sonriendo, Sasuke se sonrojo.

"Pero, ¿Por qué se lo pedí a ella? Tenia de donde escoger, pero, no lo sé, Sakura... ha no sé que pensar, aunque Ino no esta tan mal ahora que lo pienso"- pensó Sasuke para sí mientras que miraba al cielo.

Todos los estudiantes miraron el lugar, era enorme todo el terreno de playa perteneciente al campus, además de que una gran cantidad de mesas junto con un buffet se encontraban ya listos para la celebración.

¡Wow, esta genial!- dijo Naruto mirando todo, los demás asintieron.

¡Bien chicos, que comience la fiesta!- dijo Tsunade sonriendo mientras que tomaba una botella de Whisky y empezaba a beber.

Tsunade sama, no empiece a hacer el ridículo tan pronto- dijo Shizune apenada.

Los estudiantes y maestros ni tardos ni perezosos empezaron a comer, bailar, beber y ha hacer infinidad de cosas, de pronto Jiraiya empezó a rellenar unos vasos con un liquido extraño.

Je, ahora si, solo debo hallar a alguien de confianza para que reparta esto- dijo Jiraiya, que ya tenia más de 100 vasos listos.

Neji se encontraba tomando de su tequila con calma, aunque algunos otros estudiantes que también habían tomado ya estaban en el suelo desvariando, él seguía incólume, Sasuke entonces se le acerco.

Hey, veo que te diviertes- dijo Sasuke con calma.

Si, aunque sabes, este grupo me da pena, no pudieron ni siquiera tomar medio vaso de mi Tequila- dijo Neji molesto, Sasuke le miro con pena.

Eh, sí, oye, ¿Podrías darme un poco?- dijo Sasuke, Neji le miro extrañado.

Vaya, no pensé que te gustara beber, pero bueno, ten, disfrútalo- dijo Neji dándole un vaso, Sasuke solo sonrío por lo bajo.

"Por supuesto que lo haré"- pensó Sasuke mientras que una sonrisa macabra aparecía en su rostro.

Ino, amiga, yo te quiero mucho... Hic- dijo Sakura algo tomada.

Je, Yo también... Hic... frentona- dijo Ino igual de tomada.

Y es que ambas habían probado un poco de unos vasos que habían en la mesa sin saber que contenían del vodka de Itachi.

Itachi por lo mientras sonreía como maníaco, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, empezó a repartir del vodka por todos lados, aunque no había notado que Jiraiya con ayuda de Shino estaba repartiendo de su mezcla especial, por lo que varios estudiantes ya estaban bastante alucinados.

Naruto... anda tomate un traguito- dijo Yondaime sonriendo, Naruto solo le miro con pena.

Papá, tu si que eres un gran ejemplo a seguir- dijo Naruto con sarcasmo, Hinata y Kurenai solo asintieron.

Aish, hijo, no seas aburrido, disfruta la vida- dijo Yondaime tomando, Naruto solo suspiro.

Yo voy a caminar un rato por la playa- dijo Naruto mientras que se alejaba, Hinata le miro con calma.

Naruto kun... ¡Espera voy contigo!- dijo Hinata corriendo hacia él, Kurenai solo sonrío.

Esos dos hacen buena pareja- dijo Kurenai para sí.

Si, me recuerdan a mi y a Anko hace tiempo- dijo Yondaime con melancolía.

Profesor... ¿Por qué usted y Anko nunca formalizaron su relación?- dijo Kurenai extrañada.

Bueno, hubieron muchos motivos- dijo Yondaime sentándose, Kurenai se sentó a su lado –Uno de ellos fue la diferencia de edades, otro, el hecho de que acababa de enviudar, además, ella y yo solo estabamos juntos por que el sexo era genial- dijo Yondaime, Kurenai se sonrojo un poco.

Pero, ¿Esos fueron los únicos motivos?- dijo Kurenai extrañada. Yondaime miro al cielo mientras que volvía a beber.

También estaba el hecho que pese a como era ella... su actitud se debía a la frustración de no poder estar con aquel chico al que ella en realidad amaba- dijo Yondaime con calma, Kurenai le miro con sorpresa.

¿Y quien era él?- dijo Kurenai asombrada.

Hatake Kakashi- dijo Yondaime mirando al cielo –Aunque ella nunca lo noto, era evidente para mí, es por eso que nunca avanzamos.

Vaya, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho? Pero eso explicaría la actitud de él hace unos días- dijo Kurenai, Yondaime solo inclino los hombros mientras que sonreía.

En fin, eso no importa, ella me gusta, pero se que estará mejor con él, además, eso le permitirá a esa chica Hinata tener vía libre con mi hijo- dijo Yondaime, Kurenai solo sonrío.

En la mesa de buffet.

¡Delicioso!- dijo Anko mientras que comía de todo lo que encontraba.

La fase 1 fue un éxito- dijo Orochimaru a Kakashi y a Kabuto.

¿Fase 1?- dijo Kakashi extrañado.

Así es, el que te acercaras a ella- dijo Orochimaru con calma.

¿Ese era el grandioso plan?- dijo Kakashi molesto.

Claro que no, es solo el inicio, Kakashi, quiero que le des esto a Anko- dijo Orochimaru sacando un vaso, Kakashi solo le miro extrañado.

¿Y esto?- dijo Kakashi.

Es una mezcla especial hecha por Orochimaru sama, es una feromona especial, aquel que la beba se sentirá atraída por la primer persona del sexo opuesto que vea- dijo Kabuto con calma.

¿Quieren que la drogue?- dijo Kakashi molesto.

Solo un poco, anda, eso te hará el camino más fácil- dijo Orochimaru, Kakashi solo le miro.

No lo haré, eso no sería justo- dijo Kakashi, Orochimaru solo sonrío.

Bueno, pero luego no me culpes si ella se va con Yondaime- dijo Orochimaru, Kakashi solo frunció el ceño.

Esta bien, lo haré- dijo Kakashi derrotado, Orochimaru volvió a sonreír mientras que Kakashi tomaba ekl vaso.

Shikamaru se encontraba mirando el mar con melancolía, en sus manos llevaba un vaso de vodka que Itachi le había dado, pero no había tomado nada.

¿Por que todo tiene que ser tan problemático?- dijo Shikamaru para luego suspirar –Temari...

¿Qué deseas?- dijo Temari saliendo de atrás de él, Shikamaru solo le miro con sorpresa, para luego ocultar su rostro apenado.

Eh... yo... mira... lo de la otra noche- dijo Shikamaru, pero Temari solo sonrío.

No te preocupes, no estoy molesta, más bien algo sorprendida- dijo Temari sentándose a su lado, Shikamaru solo enrojeció.

Es hermoso verdad- dijo Shikamaru con calma, Temari le miro extrañada –El mar.

Si, lo es- dijo Temari sonriendo.

Shikamaru y Temari se quedaron mirando el horizonte mientras que un aire de tranquilidad se respiraba entre ellos.

Shikamaru... eh... sabes, creo que fue lindo de tu parte el haber ido a verme ayer- dijo Temari algo sonrojada.

¿Uh? ¡Ha! Este... bueno... gracias... es solo... que... pues- dijo Shikamaru balbuceando, Temari le sonrío de nueva cuenta.

Sabes, te ves lindo apenado- dijo Temari con dulzura, Shikamaru se sonrojo, así que se tomo de un trago el vaso de vodka... poniéndose mareado de inmediato.

Hay dios- dijo Shikamaru mientras que su rostro se ponía rojo y su expresión solo mostraba malestar.

¿Estas bien?- dijo Temari preocupada, Shikamaru solo empezó a hipar mientras que Temari tomaba el vaso.

No sé... Hic... Que era eso... Hic... pero me siento... Hic... Raro- dijo Shikamaru, Temari olfateo el vaso y frunció el ceño.

Vodka Skiroll... y de la misma marca que toman Kankuro e Itachi- dijo Temari molesta, Shikamaru solo empezó a balancearse.

Me siento mal... Hic- dijo Shikamaru, Temari le miro preocupada, por lo que le sujeto y le hizo tenderse en el suelo mientras que acomodaba la cabeza de Shikamaru en sus piernas.

¿Qué haces?- dijo Shikamaru sorprendido y sonrojado.

Descansa, solo no estas acostumbrado a beber, trata de dormir un poco y veras que se te baja- dijo Temari, Shikamaru aun sonrojado asintió y cerro los ojos, Temari le sonrío.

Gracias- dijo Shikamaru sonriendo mientras que empezaba a quedarse adormilado.

No tienes por que- dijo Temari acariciándole levemente el cabello.

Naruto caminaba con calma junto con Hinata mientras que miraba el cielo, faltaba poco para el ocaso y ahora, alejado de la ruidosa y casi orgasmica fiesta, podía disfrutar de la belleza del espectáculo natural.

Este lugar parece tranquilo- dijo Hinata sonriendo, Naruto asintió.

Sí... ¿Eso es un puerto?- dijo Naruto de pronto mirando a otra dirección.

Eso parece dijo Hinata con calma.

Oye Hinata chan, ¿Quisieras ir a dar un paseo en bote? Solo para ver el ocaso- dijo Naruto sonriendo, Hinata se sonrojo.

Claro Naruto kun- dijo Hinata sonrojada mientras que Naruto le tomaba la mano y la llevaba al puerto.

Continuara...

Y arranca la fiesta, el plan de Orochimaru no es la gran cosa a fin de cuentas, pero al menos parece ser que dará de que hablar, en fin, se que este capitulo no fue muy cómico, pero bueno, quise hacerlo más sentimental, en fin, en el siguiente capitulo pondré Naruto/Hinata, también más Shikamaru/Temari, Kakashi/Anko y Sasuke/Sakura, además de que estoy pensando en algunas parejas más.

Espero les guste.

Kuramasesshou: Que bueno que te gustase el capitulo, me costo algo de trabajo hacerlo... y este capitulo me costo aun mas, pero bueno, como veras, Sasuke ha decidido pedirle ayuda a Sakura, solo que ella ya empezó a entrarle a la bebida y pues... no se, tal vez no sea Sasuke el que saque al Jiraiya interno y sea Sakura la que enloquezca, a Ino estoy analizando con quien ponerla de pareja.

Aradio akimichi: Gracias por felicitarme por lo del micrófono, si, Hinata tacleo a Neji al estilo de Fútbol Americano, gracias por el review.

Fernando-Urashima: Gracias por el review, pues ya vez, a Temari le entro el romanticismo también, espero que te agrade como me esta quedando.

Temari-Shikamaru: Gracias por el review, la imagen que me comentas no la he visto, pero voy a buscarla, por cierto, abra mas de Temari y Shikamaru en el siguiente capitulo.

Nutry: Gracias por el review, lo de la playa ya lo estoy poniendo, espero que te guste.


	11. Chapter 11

**Loca Academia de Ninjas**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Esta historia es un alter-universe.

Los " " representan los pensamientos del personaje.

Naruto y Hinata se encontraban mirando el ocaso desde el bote que habían rentado a un viejo en el puerto, ambos miraban con serenidad mientras que a lo lejos se escuchaba el rumor de la fiesta en pleno apogeo.

Este lugar es muy tranquilo- dijo Hinata sonriendo.

Si, es una lastima que no podamos verlo todos los días- dijo Naruto, Hinata le miro mientras que suspiraba.

Sabes, me sorprendió mucho tu padre, es un hombre muy divertido- dijo Hinata sonriendo, Naruto también sonrío.

Lo sé, aunque es bastante mujeriego, mira que desde que murió mamá se la ha pasado de fiesta en fiesta- dijo Naruto con calma, Hinata le miro extrañada.

¿No extrañas a tu madre?- dijo Hinata extrañada.

En realidad jamás la conocí, murió cuando yo nací, por lo que no tengo un motivo para extrañarla- dijo Naruto con calma –Además, no me siento solo estando con papá, aunque en ocasiones quisiera encontrarle el botón de pausa- dijo Naruto sonriendo, Hinata sonrío entonces.

¿Qué es eso?- dijo Hinata de pronto al mirar unas nubes extrañas.

Oh, oh, creo que se nos va a venir un buen aguacero, será mejor irnos- dijo Naruto, pero de pronto, el tranquilo mar empezó a ponerse brusco mientras que un fuerte viento empezaba a surgir.

Rayos, Houston tenemos un problema- dijo Naruto con algo de temor.

En la fiesta.

Todo ya era una locura, gracias a Shino, la feromona de Jiraiya ya la había tomado la mayoría de los estudiantes, pero eso no era el problema, Neji e Itachi ya habían hecho de las suyas repartiendo Tequila y Vodka a diestra y siniestra, por lo que el cuadro era bastante raro.

Orochimaru y Kabuto, bastante tomados cantaban la canción de Macho Men sobre una mesa, Anko estaba tomando y coqueteándole a cuanto chico y chica veía, con Kakashi siguiendole, aun con el vaso que Orochimaru le había dado.

Tenten se encontraba sentada en la playa mientras que tomaba algo de cerveza, Ino se encontraba junto con Tsunade bebiendo sake, Sasuke se encontraba preparando una terrible mezcla de bebidas mientras que sonría maléficamente, Sakura estaba tomando en la mesa, pero sin saber que el vaso que tenía en sus manos estaba repleto con la feromona especial de Jiraiya, por lo que empezaba a sentirse bastante lujuriosa.

Rayos, no puedo- dijo Kakashi mientras que miraba fijamente a Anko, quien en esos momentos reía como loca junto con Gai y Lee.

¡Mesa que más aplauda le mando, le mando, le mando una niña!- cantaban los tres a todo pulmón.

Ridículos- dijo Kakashi mientras que dejaba el vaso en la mesa.

Kakashi se alejo un poco de la mesa para hablar con ellos, pero no se percato de que Yondaime se acerco a la mesa también.

Vaya, al menos me dejaron algo, bueno, Kurenai no podrá quejarse- dijo Yondaime tomando el vaso de Kakashi y llendose.

Kakashi solo observo a los tres cantantes con pena, cuando recordó el vaso y se volteo.

¿Y el vaso?- dijo Kakashi extrañado, en eso Gai se le acerco.

¡Hey Kakashi, no arruines el fuego de tu juventud, anda, ven a entretenerte con nosotros!- dijo Gai mientras que lo jalaba a donde estaban Anko y Lee compitiendo a ver quien bebía más Tequila.

Pe... pero mi vaso- dijo Kakashi asustado de pensar lo que pasaría con el que lo tomase.

¡Aquí tenemos muchos vasos, anda no seas ranchero y vente!- dijo Gai sonriendo, Kakashi solo se dejo llevar mientras que empezaba a pensar que no debió de haberle hecho caso a Jiraiya..

¡Kakashi, que onda, espero que ahora sí vuelvas a ser tú!- dijo Anko sonriendo, Kakashi noto lo tomada que estaba, así que solo suspiro.

"Al menos eso liberara algo de tensión"- pensó Kakashi para sí.

En donde Tenten.

Esta fiesta ya termino en un degenere total, dios, mira que juntar a tanto loco en un solo sitió no es bueno para mi salud mental- dijo Tenten para sí mientras que tomaba de su vaso, en eso se percato de la presencia de alguien -¿Qué haces aquí Neji?

¿Aun estas molesta?- dijo Neji con calma mientras que se acercaba, Tenten solo entrecerró los ojos.

Y aun lo preguntas, cínico- dijo Tenten molesta mientras que miraba al mar.

¿Puedo sentarme?- dijo Neji, Tenten le miro molesta.

Hueles a alcohol- dijo Tenten algo preocupada.

Solo es un poco de Tequila, tranquila, recuerda que no me hace mucho efecto, además, ¿De qué me reclamas? Desde que empezó la fiesta has estado aquí tomando cerveza- dijo Neji sonriéndole, Tenten se sonrojo levemente mientras que rápidamente volteaba la vista.

¿Por qué eres así?- dijo Tenten de pronto.

No lo sé, es algo que me sale de pronto y no puedo controlar, mira, sé que te molesta todo eso, pero no puedo detenerlo, más cuando estas cerca- dijo Neji, Tenten le miro con extrañeza.

¿A que te refieres?- dijo Tenten extrañada.

Tenten, recuerdas como me rechazaste cuando te pedí salir conmigo hace tiempo- dijo Neji con una sonrisa melancólica.

Si... y nunca me lo perdone- dijo Tenten con tristeza.

En esa época, Itachi era mi asesor, así que para ayudarme me enseño todo lo que él sabía, que tu ya debes de saber que fue- dijo Neji sonriendo, Tenten solo sonrío.

Sabes Neji, aun estas a tiempo- dijo Tenten, Neji le miro extrañado.

¿A tiempo de que?- dijo Neji extrañado.

De cambiar, de dejar de ser un pervertido, anda que luego se vuelve exageradamente molesto- dijo Tenten con calma, Neji le miro.

Mira pues, si sé que en ocasiones te gusta que sea así- dijo Neji mientras que se le acercaba, Tenten enrojeció.

¡De que estas habl...!- dijo Tenten, pero de pronto y sin siquiera imaginárselo, Neji le planto un tremendo beso que ella no pudo evitar corresponder.

¿Eso si te gusto?- dijo Neji separándose de ella, Tenten solo le miro mientras que inclinaba su mirada.

Mentiría si dijera que no, pero Neji... – dijo Tenten de pronto, Neji le miro con extrañeza.

No sé si será por la cerveza... pero hay algo que siento que debo hacer- dijo Tenten abrazando a Neji, este solo le miro extrañado.

¿Qué cosa?- dijo Neji con curiosidad, Tenten de pronto sonrío con malicia.

Poner en practica el entrenamiento de lucha libre que nos dio el profesor Asuma- dijo Tenten mientras que antes de que Neji reaccionara, Tenten lo sujeto con fuerza y lo derribo al suelo quedando sobre de él -¿Así qué, deseas practicar un poco de lucha conmigo?- dijo Tenten con sensualidad, Neji solo sonrío.

¿Por qué no? Rara vez la vida me da estas oportunidades- dijo Neji sonriendo, Tenten solo sonrío de nueva cuenta y se inclino para besarle.

Jiraiya estaba extasiado, toda la feromona se había acabado, y los efectos empezaban a darse a notar entre los alumnos.

¡Bien, es hora, debo de ver ahora con quien tener suerte!- dijo Jiraiya sonriendo como loco, pero antes de dar dos pasos alguien le sujeto el hombro.

¡Jiraiya sensei, necesitamos su ayuda aquí!- dijo Kisame sujetándole, Jiraiya le miro extrañado.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Jiraiya, Kisame solo le miro con pena.

¡Tsunade sama esta persiguiendo a todos, no sé que se tomo pero esta más loca que de costumbre!- dijo Kisame con pena y temor -¡Ahora mismo esta correteando a uno de los profesores del campus de la Niebla!

Vaya con Tsunade, será mejor que la detenga antes de que termine violándolos a todos- dijo Jiraiya molesto, aunque de pronto levanto la mano y miro al cielo con decisión -¡Pero no crean que me he rendido, una vez que calme a Tsunade voy por ustedes chicas!- dijo Jiraiya, Kisame le miro apenado.

"Creo que esto se pondrá peor"- pensó Kisame mientras que miraba a Jiraiya reír como maníaco.

Con Kurenai y Yondaime.

Gracias por la bebida- dijo Kurenai sonriendo mientras que tomaba el vaso que Yondaime le traía.

Si, sabes, por un momento pensé que se habían acabado todo, pero al menos rescate este vaso- dijo Yondaime, Kurenai volteo y sonrío mientras que tomaba del vaso... entonces solo miro extrañada.

Sabe raro, Yondaime, ¿Qué es...?- dijo Kurenai, pero se interrumpió ella misma al verlo, de pronto empezó a sentir un calor extraño subir por su ser mientras que Yondaime le miraba extrañado.

¿Qué pasa? Hu, mira, el cielo sé esta oscureciendo, será mejor que nos vayamos a otro lugar antes de que llueva- dijo Yondaime mirando como empezaban a caer gotas de lluvia.

Si... como quieras- dijo Kurenai extrañamente sonrojada, Yondaime solo le miro extrañado.

Naruto y Hinata ya se tardaron, mejor ve con los demás profesores mientras que yo les busco- dijo Yondaime, pero Kurenai negó con la cabeza.

No, iré contigo, ella es mi estudiante y tengo responsabilidad sobre ella- dijo Kurenai, Yondaime asintió, aunque algo extrañado.

"Algo aquí no esta bien, pero que será"- se dijo Yondaime a sí mismo mientras que tomaba una camisa y salía junto con Kurenai a buscar a Naruto y Hinata.

Temari veía como se formaban los montículos de nubes de lluvia en el horizonte, pero no sabía que hacer, Shikamaru estaba totalmente dormido en sus piernas... y se notaba que era de sueño pesado, ya que había tratado de despertarlo de todos los modos que ella conocía sin éxito alguno.

Rayos, ya empezó a llover, ¿Pues que tan pesado tiene el sueño?- dijo Temari para sí, de pronto alguien apareció detrás de ella.

¿Problemas?- dijo una chica de cabello anaranjado, Temari le miro y pudo ver que era alguien del campus del Sonido por la banda que empleaban, la chica tenía una apariencia tan ruda como la de ella y le miraba con curiosidad.

Podría decirse, ¿Quién eres?- dijo Temari mirándole con desconfianza.

Soy Tayuya, del Campus del Sonido- dijo Tayuya mientras que miraba a Shikamaru –Hey, tu novio es guapo.

Él aun no es mi novio, aunque estoy en eso, bueno, ¿Me ayudas o te vas a quedar chuleando a Shikamaru?- dijo Temari con fastidio.

Yeah chica, con calma- dijo Tayuya mientras que sujetaba a Shikamaru de los hombros y Temari hacia lo mismo con sus piernas.

"No me gusta como lo mira, bueno, pero no tengo de que preocuparme... creo"- pensó Temari mientras que miraba a Tayuya.

"Vaya, no pense que hubieran jóvenes así en la Academia, fue buena idea el venir"- pensó Tayuya para sí.

En la fiesta, Chouji comía como desesperado todo el buffet, más de pronto noto que no estaba solo... había otro sujeto devorando de todo a su lado.

¿Tu quien eres?- dijo Chouji con curiosidad.

Jiroubu, del Sonido... no hablo ahora... comida rica- dijo Jiroubu mientras que devoraba a lo loco, Chouji decidió no dejarse ganar y empezó a comer más rápido.

Gaara estaba caminando por entre todos los fiesteros, con pena vio como su hermano Kankuro tomaba de un barril que habían traído mientras que traía un casco de vikingo en la cabeza.

¡Fondo, fondo!- decían los demás estudiantes.

Ridículo borracho- dijo Gaara mientras que seguía caminando, de pronto se percato de Ino, que estaba dormida en el suelo, por un momento pensó en pasar de largo, pero por un arranque de remordimiento decidió que era mejor al menos, ponerla en una silla.

"Además, si se enferma capaz que me cargan al muerto a mí"- pensó Gaara mientras que la cargaba.

Ino de pronto gruño levemente al estar en los brazos de Gaara, este solo le miro.

Sasuke... kun- dijo Ino entre sueños, pero Gaara solo le miro extrañado.

Veo que hablas dormida- dijo Gaara, de pronto Ino entreabrió los ojos –Hey, ¿Estas bien?- dijo Gaara.

Té... amo... – dijo Ino, claro, ella creía que era Sasuke, pero Gaara no pudo evitar sorprenderse y sonrojarse levemente, más cuando ella le planto un tremendo beso antes de que él reaccionase... Ino se volvió a dormir después de eso.

¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Gaara asombrado, más el no era el único, ya que entre las mesas, alguien le miraba sorprendido e iracundo.

¡Cómo se atreve a besarla, nomás que me levante ya vera!- decía un Kiba tan borracho que apenas y podía levantarse.

La tormenta empezó con fuerza, aunque gracias a la lona los estudiantes y los que estaban en la fiesta apenas la notaron, pero en el mar...

¡Agárrate fuerte Hinata!- dijo Naruto mientras que trataba de maniobrar el bote.

¡Cuidado!- dijo Hinata asustada, pero Naruto no pudo evitar la ola y esta los lanzo con fuerza al agua.

¡Hinata chan!- grito Naruto mientras que ella salía a la superficie.

¡Aquí estoy!- grito Hinata, Naruto se le acerco y empezó a mirar alrededor.

¡Por allá hay tierra firme, tratemos de llegar a nado!- dijo Naruto, Hinata asintió y empezaron a nadar, pero otra ola les pego con fuerza y los lanzo fuertemente.

"¡Rayos! ¡Estamos perdidos, no, no quiero morir aun, ni siquiera he tenido novia!"- pensó Naruto aterrado.

"¡Dios, moriré virgen! ¡Un momento, yo pensé eso! ¡Si que estoy desvariando!"- pensó Hinata con temor mientras que el mar lo jalaba.

Yondaime y Kurenai corrían bajo la lluvia que era cada vez más fuerte.

¡Vamos por allá!- dijo Yondaime señalando una cabaña pesquera, Kurenai asintió y corrió junto con él.

Ambos entraron a la cabaña, entonces notaron que estaban solos, Kurenai se sonrojo un poco.

"Vaya, estamos solos, eso podría ser bueno"- pensó Kurenai, pero Yondaime se veía preocupado.

Vaya, es una gran tormenta, espero que Naruto y Hinata estén bien- dijo Yondaime preocupado.

Bueno, yo creo que estarán bien, por ahora, no te interesaría hacer algo para entrar en calor- dijo Kurenai con sensualidad.

Oye, ¿Qué tienes? Estas rara desde hace rato- dijo Yondaime con extrañeza.

Hey, es solo que me di cuenta de lo que Anko te ve- dijo Kurenai mientras que se le empezaba a pegar.

Hey tranquila, acuérdate de Asuma- dijo Yondaime.

Anda, si se la pasa todo el tiempo en el hospital por fumar, ya tenemos más de 2 meses sin hacer nada... y Anko me comento que tu puedes toda la noche- dijo Kurenai con picardía, Yondaime solo sudo un poco.

Si, es cierto, pero a mí nunca me a gustado bajarle la chica a alguien- dijo Yondaime, entonces Kurenai le puso los brazos en su cuello y lo acerco a ella.

Ojos que no ven- dijo Kurenai mientras que lo sujetaba y le besaba.

"Vaya, no lo hace tan mal, ese Asuma si que era afortunado"- pensó Yondaime mientras que sonreía... olvidándose por completo de Naruto.

Sasuke reía como loco, y es que sin que Itachi se hubiera percatado cambio el vaso de vodka de Itachi por la mezcla que él había hecho, no era muy fuerte, solo era parte del tequila de Neji, vodka, un poco de la feromona de Jiraiya, alcohol del 96, laxante y una infinidad de sustancias raras y alucinógenas, el problema fue que, Itachi se lo tomo toda sin problemas... y ahora bailaba como loco junto con una chica muy linda... que para su desgracia no era otro mas que uno de los jóvenes estudiantes del campus de la Niebla, Haku, igual de tomado que Itachi, así que ni se había percatado.

Je, no se ha percatado, un par de fotos más y todos creerán que tú eres el Gay- dijo Sasuke mientras que tomaba fotos, de pronto alguien le abrazo por la espalda.

Hey, Sasuke kun... hip... ¿No que querías mi ayuda?- dijo Sakura toda ebria, Sasuke solo le miro extrañado.

Sakura, no deberías de beber más- dijo Sasuke algo preocupado.

¡Pero si estoy bien... hip!- dijo Sakura mientras que se meneaba de un lado a otro.

Será mejor que te lleve a descansar- dijo Sasuke apenado, pero Sakura solo le sonrío con lascivia.

Hip... hay algo mejor aun... Hip- dijo Sakura, Sasuke le miro extrañado, pero de pronto Sakura tomo la cámara de Sasuke y sonrío.

¿Qué haces?- dijo Sasuke.

Preparando... Hic... la limpieza de tu nombre- dijo Sakura con lujuria, Sasuke solo se sonrojo.

Creo que he creado un monstruo- dijo Sasuke con pena.

Continuara.

Otro capitulo más, este fue un poco más raro, no sé sí cómico o romántico, en fin, ya empezaron a aparecer otros personajes, Haku y los del sonido, esto gracias a una idea de Spider boy, espero que les agrade, ahora solo falta ver que pasara con Naruto y Hinata, además de por todos los que han tomado de las cosas raras de Jiraiya, o con Kurenai y Yondaime, en fin, espero que les guste.

SnOoP-HiNaTa: Gracias por el Review.

Spider-boy: Bueno, aquí están los del Sonido, bueno, Tayuya es la que meteré más de ellos, más por que meterá en líos a Temari, por cierto, en el próximo capitulo pienso meter a Shukaku y a Kyubi, espero que me queden bien.

Kisame Hoshigaki: Si, es que ya no se me ocurrió algo para el plan de Orochimaru, gracias por el review.

Fernando-Urashima: Gracias por el review.

Temari-Shikamaru: Como veras, Tayuya apareció para meter en líos a Shikamaru y a Temari, Sasuke y Sakura se meterán en una buena por la feromona de Jiraiya, por cierto, lo de Neji y Tenten, créeme, no es tanto por gusto, un dato, crees que Tenten no probo un poco de la feromona de Jiraiya.

ShIrOn-cHaN dEmOn On HiGh: Gracias por el review, la locura por las bebidas, en fin, en el siguiente capitulo lo pienso dedicar casi por completo a Naruto y Hinata y podrán ver que es lo que les pasa.

Deafasura: Bueno, aquí hubo un poco de Neji/Tenten, luego pondré más, suerte.

kuramasesshou: Gracias por el review, como veras ya empezaron a hacer efecto las bebidas de Jiraiya y de los demás, aunque no todo saldrá como lo planeado, Sasuke tendrá que lidiar con una sexualmente activa Sakura y con respecto a Ino, pues me puse a pensar con quien quedaría mejor, sí con Gaara o Kiba, además de que Naruto y Hinata tendrán más participación.

Mirisasusaku: Gracias por el review.


	12. Chapter 12

**Loca Academia de Ninjas**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Esta historia es un alter-universe.

Los " " representan los pensamientos del personaje.

Naruto despertó en una playa, de pronto un sonido le hizo mirar a lo alto, un pequeño zorro rojo le miraba con curiosidad.

¿Eh¿Dónde estoy?- dijo Naruto mientras que empezaba a mirar alrededor, entonces vio a Hinata que estaba inconsciente más delante de donde estaba él, Naruto se levanto rápidamente y fue a donde ella seguido por el pequeño zorro.

¡Hinata chan, despierta!- dijo Naruto aterrado, Hinata abrió levemente los ojos.

¿Naruto... kun?- dijo Hinata despertando algo aturdida.

¡Gracias a dios, pensé... no... no es nada!- dijo Naruto abrazándola, Hinata se sonrojo entonces, el pequeño zorro solo corría alrededor de ellos mientras que la lluvia empezaba a disminuir.

¿Dónde estamos?- dijo Hinata mirando el lugar.

No lo sé, parece que las olas nos enviaron bastante lejos- dijo Naruto mirando el horizonte, entonces Hinata se percato del zorrito que los miraba con curiosidad.

Mira, un zorro y parece que es una cría- dijo Hinata sorprendida.

Si... ha estado aquí desde que desperté- dijo Naruto mientras que se acercaba al zorrito, que solo meneaba la cola alegremente, entonces Naruto le acaricio la cabeza y el zorro emitió un sonido que denotaba alegría mientras que se le restregaba en la mano –Mira, parece que le agrade.

Si, es muy lindo- dijo Hinata sonriendo, entonces el zorrito se le acerco y le lamió la mano mientras que jugueteaba entre ambos.

Será mejor que nos movamos, no creo que estemos muy lejos, pero lo mejor es buscar algo de civilización- dijo Naruto con calma -¡Nos vemos luego amiguito!

Cuídate- dijo Hinata mientras que ambos empezaban a caminar, el zorrito solo les miro y empezó a seguirles.

Ya había pasado una hora, Naruto y Hinata se habían sentado en unas piedras mientras que miraban al horizonte, definitivamente se habían perdido ya que no reconocían nada de aquel lugar, el zorrito les había seguido todo el trayecto y ahora estaba echado a los pies de ambos.

Bueno, creo que lo mejor será buscar donde descansar- dijo Naruto con calma, Hinata asintió algo sonrojada.

"Pasar la noche sola con Naruto kun, dios, estoy nerviosa, aunque, tal vez no sea tan malo"- pensó Hinata sonrojada.

"Rayos, nunca había estado solo con una chica, solo espero que no crea que soy como papá"- pensó Naruto para sí, el zorrito les miro y les siguió mientras que ambos se adentraban en el bosque.

De vuelta en la fiesta.

Gaara estaba sonrojado, el beso que Ino le había dado aun se sentía en sus labios, él la había acomodado en una de las sillas y le había puesto un suéter suyo para que estuviera más cómoda, aun así, no podía evitar mirarla.

"¿Pero que rayos me pasa? Así no soy yo, además, ella creía que besaba a ese inútil"- pensó Gaara para sí mientras que miraba a Ino, quien dormía tranquilamente.

Mientras que Gaara seguía con sus cavilaciones, Kiba caminaba trastabillando a donde estaba él, su cara solo denotaba molestia.

Ya verash... Hic... Garra, una vesh que te agarre... hic... te voy a hasher puré- decía Kiba mientras que caminaba, en eso algo paso corriendo frente a él -¡A jijo¡Que fue esho!- dijo Kiba sorprendido.

De pronto un mapache brinco sobre una mesa y se le quedo mirándole fijamente.

¿Un mapache¿Y de donde shalio?- dijo Kiba acercándosele, pero el mapache, apenas lo vio cerca le brinco en la cara -¡Ahhhhh¡Quítenmelo!

Algunos de los estudiantes solo le miraron y empezaron a reír mientras que Kiba daba vueltas tratando de quitarse al mapache del rostro.

Oye... Kanguro... hic... ¿No es esa la mascota de tu hermano?- dijo un chico de piel pálida.

¿Eh?... vaya, pero shi es Shukaku, no creí que Garras se lo trajera... Hic... sírveme otra Sakkon- dijo Kankuro mientras que Sakkon le daba otro vaso de Tequila.

Hermano... hic... voy de cacheria... hic... ya vuelvo- dijo un chico que se notaba que era gemelo de Sakkon.

Bien... hic... suerte Ukkon- dijo Sakkon mientras que se tomaba otro vaso con Kankuro.

Temari y Tayuya habían acomodado a Shikamaru en una mesa mientras que miraban con pena como la "fiesta" de la academia se había convertido en una Orgi-fiesta completa.

No pensé que esto se pondría así- dijo Temari mientras que veía a alguna parejas dándose besos apasionados frente a todo mundo... y otros hacían cositas bajo las mesas.

Je, pues mira que esta chevere el asunto, si veo que hasta esos tarados de mis compañeros del campus se han puesto hasta las chanclas, bueno, aunque aun no he divisado a la araña patona de Kidomaru ni al papucho de Kimimaru- dijo Tayuya con calma, Temari solo le miro.

Bueno, al menos yo no tome nada, pero esto sé esta poniendo aburrido- dijo Temari sentándose en una silla mientras que miraba de reojo al desmayado Shikamaru que roncaba como rinoceronte con garrotillo.

Yeah, mal momento para estar curada, mira que me caería bien echarme un par de chelas bien elodias, pero bueno, con la cruda que me cargo y las regañizas que me ponen Jiroubu y Kimimaru mejor me aguanto las ganas – dijo Tayuya mientras que se sentaba también y al igual que Temari miraba a Shikamaru, solo que ella era un poco menos disimulada.

"Vaya, y yo que pensé que era ruda, pero esta es vulgar y naca... podría caerme bien... aunque sería mejor que dejase de ver así a Shikamaru"- pensó Temari molesta -¿Y quien es ese tal Kimimaru del que hablas¿Es tu novio?- dijo Temari con calma, Tayuya solo se sonrojo levemente.

Nel, es solo un cuate del campus, aun estoy libre- dijo Tayuya mientras que sonreía con algo de soberbia –¿Y que es este galán de ti nena?- dijo Tayuya, Temari solo se sonrojo.

¡Es... es un amigo!- dijo Temari apenada, Tayuya solo le miro sonriendo.

Je¿Así qué esta libre el polluelo? Pues yo que tu no lo dejaba ir nena, esta muy bueno y te lo pueden ganar- dijo Tayuya mientras que miraba a Shikamaru, Temari le miro con sorpresa.

¿De que hablas?- dijo Temari molesta.

De nada, no es nada- dijo Tayuya sonriendo –"Pero al menos sé que será entretenido tener competencia, je, rara vez se me escapa una presa"- pensó Tayuya para sí mientras que sonreía con lujuria, Temari solo se estremeció.

"Algo aquí me da mala espina"- pensó Temari.

Jiraiya había llegado a tiempo, Tsunade había estado apunto de bajarle los pantalones a un tipo, que Jiraiya por mas que lo veía, no sabía que era lo que Tsunade le había visto para perseguirlo así.

¿Profesor Zabusa?- dijo Jiraiya mientras que Zabusa aterrorizado se escondió atrás de él.

¡Esta loca, mira que quererme hacer cosas¡Sálvenme por piedad!- dijo Zabusa con sendos lagrimones, que Jiraiya solo le miro con pena.

"Que patético"- pensó Jiraiya mientras que se acercaba a una totalmente ebria Tsunade que se había detenido a tomar de su botella de sake.

¡Jirafa, que onda viejo¡Tomate una conmigo!- dijo Tsunade, Jiraiya solo le miro.

Tsunade¡Vaya que estas urgida!- dijo Jiraiya riendo, Tsunade solo frunció el ceño molesta.

Mira quien lo dishe... hic... uno que anda echando no sé que cosas a las bebidash para ver shi tiene suerte con una de sus eshtudiantes... hic- dijo Tsunade, Jiraiya solo se quedo congelado de la sorpresa.

¿Lo sabias?- dijo Jiraiya asustado, pero Tsunade solo se río.

¡Puesh claro¡Shi quien crees que invento esho... hic!- dijo Tsunade mientras que se reía.

Zabusa aprovecho para escabullirse.

"Gracias por salvarme, pero ahora debo de buscar a mi lindo Haku, mira que si esta, esta así de loca, no me quiero ni imaginar lo que le harán a mi cosita linda"- pensó Zabusa mientras que se escabullía.

Eh¿Y que harás ahora?- dijo Jiraiya algo asustado mientras que Tsunade miraba de reojo el lugar.

Anda, puesh mira que todos she me han escapado... hic, y todo por tu culpa viejo hentai- dijo Tsunade molesta, Jiraiya solo sudo frío –Mira que neceshitaba que alguien me bajara la calentura y tu que me interrumpesh... ah, pero ahora entras de shustituto- dijo Tsunade mientras que sujetaba a Jiraiya y lo aventaba con fuerza a una esquina, Jiraiya solo le miro con terror.

¡Tsunade que lo podemos negociar!- dijo Jiraiya con terror, pero Tsunade solo le miro fijamente y sonrío.

No te preocupes... hic... no muerdo... demasiado- dijo Tsunade con lascivia.

Algunos estudiantes juraron haber escuchado en ese momento el grito de terror más grande de su existencia, seguido de unos sonidos que prefirieron no interpretar.

Gai y Lee se habían quedado dormidos en el suelo, pero Anko aun seguía bebiendo mientras que Kakashi le miraba.

Anko ¿No crees que es buena idea que ya dejaras de tomar? Podría hacerte daño- dijo Kakashi con preocupación.

Kakashi... Lo que yo haga te tiene sin cuidado... Hic... siempre té ah tenido- dijo Anko con tristeza mientras que seguía tomando, Kakashi le miro con sorpresa.

¿De que hablas? Anko yo... –dijo Kakashi pero Anko solo le miro.

¡No es nada¡No molestes!- dijo Anko mientras que empezaba a llorar, Kakashi se le acerco.

Anko... –dijo Kakashi mientras que le sujetaba los hombros, pero Anko se le abalanzó llorando –"Vaya, parece que esta en la etapa sentimental¿Y ahora que hago?"- pensó Kakashi mientras que Anko seguía llorando.

¡Por que¡Por que!- decía una totalmente ebria Anko mientras que lloraba en el pecho de Kakashi, este solo pudo abrazarle mientras que le miraba.

Tranquila, ya paso, ya- dijo Kakashi con calma, pero Anko solo siguió llorando.

Kakashi... lo siento... pero es que... no puedo controlarlo- dijo Anko, Kakashi le miro extrañado.

¿De que hablas?- dijo Kakashi.

¡Es que soy una mujer con necesidades y no puedo contenerme frente a tanto chico!- grito Anko, Kakashi solo le miro con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Así que de eso hablabas, Dios¿Por qué a mí?- dijo Kakashi mientras que se ponía la mano en la cara.

Pero Hatake... sabes, estoy dispuesta a cambiar si me das una ayudadita- dijo Anko con sensualidad, Kakashi se sonrojo.

¡Anko¡No hablas en serio, es el alcohol!- dijo Kakashi sonrojado, Anko empezó a reírse estrepitosamente.

¡No te preocupes, de todos modos así es más divertido!- dijo Anko, Kakashi le miro con pena.

Anko, mejor vamos por un café antes de que me obligues a hacer algo de lo que quizás me arrepienta- dijo Kakashi, pero de pronto una mano le bajo la mascara dejando su rostro al descubierto.

Sabes, te ves mejor así- dijo Anko sonriéndole mientras que le besaba, Kakashi solo abrió los ojos con sorpresa –Y como te dije... será más divertido.

"Pues ya que, aunque no se acuerde mañana no puedo perder esta oportunidad"- pensó Kakashi mientras que ahora era él quien iniciaba el beso.

En la cabaña donde estaban Yondaime y Kurenai.

¡Guau¡Hombre que aguante!- dijo Kurenai sudando mientras que se apoyaba en el pecho de Yondaime -¡2 horas sin tomar descanso!

Je, y eso que aun tengo batería para algunas más- dijo Yondaime sonriendo mientras que Kurenai le miraba con sorpresa.

Vaya, pues con razón Anko estaba tan interesada en ti- dijo Kurenai riendo, Yondaime se río también mientras que se inclinaba sobre ella.

¿Continuamos?- dijo Yondaime sonriendo, Kurenai entonces le beso.

Cuando quieras, ya deseo ver cuanta es tu resistencia- dijo Kurenai mientras que ambos empezaban nuevamente a mover el bote.

Hinata miraba la cabaña que habían encontrado con algo de extrañeza, era bastante grande, pero se veía abandonada.

Hinata chan, aquí encontré esto para que te puedas cubrir un poco- dijo Naruto mientras que le tendía una vieja sabana, Hinata la tomo sonriendo.

Gracias, sabes, el agua salada me esta poniendo la piel algo pegajosa, como quisiera un baño caliente- dijo Hinata sonriendo, Naruto se sonrojo un poco, pero solo se sentó al lado del pequeño zorro que dormía con calma en el suelo.

Bueno, eh, parece que tendremos que esperar hasta que pase la lluvia por completo, no recuerdo que hubiesen islas por la zona, y esta cabaña me da a entender que debe de haber al menos un puerto cerca de aquí- dijo Naruto con calma.

Bueno¿Y que harás con él?- dijo Hinata señalando al zorro, Naruto solo le acaricio la cabeza.

Pues creo que me lo voy a quedar, no parece tener familia, es más, ya hasta le encontré un nombre- dijo Naruto sonriendo, Hinata le miro con una sonrisa.

¿Y como le pusiste?- dijo Hinata sonriendo.

Kyubi- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

¿Kyubi? No es mas que decirle zorro en japonés- dijo Hinata extrañada.

¡Anda pero le va bien!- dijo Naruto sonriendo, Hinata solo suspiro, en eso el viento empezó a ir mas fuerte e hizo que las maderas de la casa crujieran, Hinata se estremeció.

Tengo miedo- dijo Hinata asustada.

Naruto se levanto y se sentó a su lado, Hinata entonces se ruborizo.

No te preocupes, yo estoy contigo, si es necesario me quedare aquí toda la noche- dijo Naruto, pero de pronto se sonrojo -"¡Un momento¡Que dije! Espero que no lo malinterprete"- pensó Naruto.

Gra... gracias Naruto kun- dijo Hinata sonrojada –"Vaya, es muy tierno, pero que tal si por la noche le da por querer hacer esto... y aquello... eh... tal vez no estaría tan mal"- pensó Hinata bastante sonrojada.

¿Hinata chan¿Qué pasa? Estas más roja que un tomate- dijo Naruto extrañado mientras que con una mano le tocaba la frente y acercaba su rostro al suyo.

¡No, no es nada en serio!- dijo Hinata avergonzada de andar pensando en cosas nonc santas.

Bueno, pero si te sientes mal o necesitas algo no dudes en decirme- dijo Naruto acomodándose a su lado.

Eh, sí, gracias Naruto k...- dijo Hinata pero un trueno que hizo cimbrarse la cabaña le hizo pegar un grito y abrazar a Naruto sin pensar en que con la fuerza el pobre Naruto cayo al suelo, con ella encima.

Hinata... chan- dijo Naruto sonrojado mientras que miraba a la joven Hyuga sobre él.

Naruto kun- dijo Hinata apenada –"Es ahora o nunca" –penso Hinata mientras que se empezaba a inclinar sobre él.

Naruto solo pego un respingo al notar la comprometedora posición en la que estaban y mas al ver que Hinata de pronto empezaba a inclinarse sobre él.

"¡Q... Que hago¡Ahhh si seguimos así no me podré controlar!"- penso Naruto con desesperación, pero de pronto el pequeño Kyubi brinco sobre su rostro jugando, haciendo que Hinata pegara un pequeño grito y se separase rápidamente de Naruto.

¡Kyubi me asustaste!- dijo Hinata mientras que se ponía la mano sobre el pecho, Naruto solo se levanto con Kyubi aun en su cara.

Eh, creo que mejor nos dormimos, mira que al menos casi no hace frío- dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras que cargaba a Kyubi y lo acariciaba, Kyubi solo gruño juguetonamente –"Viejo, gracias, no quería pasarme con ella, al menos eso me bajo la hormona"- pensó Naruto sonriendo.

"Rayos, y yo que ya lo tenía, bueno, tal vez tenga aun oportunidad, solo espero que Kyubi no lo arruine"- pensó Hinata algo enfadada y a la vez algo sonrojada.

En la zona de la fiesta, en una pequeña caseta de guardia.

¡Ya, ya, por favor¡Yo creo que así ya limpiamos mi nombre!- dijo Sasuke algo desesperado mientras que trataba de salir arrastrándose de la caseta, de pronto algo empezó a jalarlo hacía adentro.

A no, Sasuke, yo creo que aun necesitamos más "pruebas"- dijo Sakura mientras que se veía a Sasuke sujetándose del suelo y dejando las marcas de sus dedos en el suelo.

"Es incansable¡Auxilio mamá!"- gritaba mentalmente Sasuke mientras que Sakura lo metía de nueva cuenta a la caseta y cerraba la puerta.

Continuara...

Aquí otro más para la colección, Kyubi y Shukaku ya aparecieron, y se que puse a Kyubi como un zorro juguetón pero esperen a que llegue a la academia, allí demostrara lo que es la "astucia" de los zorros, gracias a las ideas que me han dado podré extenderme con este fic al menos 5 capítulos más, espero no decepcionar a nadie. En el siguiente capitulo, el día después de la fiesta, allí pondré que paso con Neji y Tenten, así como lo que paso con las respectivas parejas que anduvieron dándose su noche loca, además, a petición, agregare un poco de Gaara/Ino, la verdad es que a ella o la ponía con Kiba o con Gaara, y puesto que solo Kuramasessho es la única persona que opino, pues decidí hacerle caso.

Spider-boy: Alo boy, que bueno que te gustara lo de Kurenai con Yondaime, je créeme, aquí abra bastante más aun, y gracias por tu consejo por los del sonido, meteré mas de ellos en los siguientes capítulos, principalmente de Tayuya, con lo de los miembros de Akatsuki, allí si me costara más trabajo por que no se mucho de ellos, si me pudieras dar algún tip te lo agradecería, eh, con lo de localizarnos por messenger, pues yo no lo uso, no me gusta el chat casi, además de que no tengo Internet en mi casa.

Kisame Hoshigaki: Gracias por el review, espero que te agrade el capitulo.

Kuramasesshou: Gracias por seguir leyendo el fic, si Tayuya le va a dar muchos dolores de cabeza a Temari, además de que desde el principio ya tenía planeado que Yondaime no se quedara solo, como veras, decidí hacer caso a tu sugerencia y pondré a Ino con Gaara, pero tampoco se las pondré tan fácil, ya que Kiba andará por allí metido. Y con respecto a lo de Yaoistas contra no yaoistas, pues te apoyo a ti, aunque prefiero la neutralidad. Suerte.

SHIRO-CHAN: Gracias por tu apoyo, habrá más Naruto/Hinata eso que ni que.

Mirisasusaku: Si, que bueno que te gustase, Yondaime y Kurenai, habrá algunos líos con Asuma, pero bueno, gajes del oficio, gracias por el review.

Temari-Shikamaru: Gracias por el review.

Fernando Urashima: Gracias por el review.

Suerte, los veré luego.


	13. Chapter 13

**Loca Academia de Ninjas**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Esta historia es un alter-universe.

Los " " representan los pensamientos del personaje.

El sol salía por el horizonte, ya no se escuchaba música en la playa, algo de humo salía de las ahora apagadas fogatas, así como los quejidos de algunos que empezaban a despertar por la cruda.

Temari despertó cuando los rayos del sol le pegaron en el rostro, en eso se percato del tremendo dolor que tenía en la espalda.

Ah rayos, no vuelvo a dormir en una silla metálica- dijo Temari mientras que se estiraba un poco y sus huesos tronaban por la incomodidad, en eso se percato de que Shikamaru seguía dormido en la mesa, miro alrededor y vio a Tayuya durmiendo como tronco en el suelo, lo que le causo algo de gracia ya que roncaba como tractor.

En otra parte de la playa.

Auch, mi cabeza, juro no volver a tomar tanto- dijo Tenten mientras que se sujetaba la cabeza, en eso se percato, de que no llevaba nada encima -¡Pero que diablos hago desnuda!- dijo Tenten mientras que se cubría con las manos y al mirar alrededor vio su traje de baño a sus pies... y a Neji dormido a su lado, en iguales condiciones.

"Oh por dios, ¿Qué es lo que he hecho?"- pensó Tenten mientras que empezaba a recordar la alocada noche que tuvo con Neji, en la cual estuvieron juntos no una, ni dos, sino 4 veces seguidas –"Pero hay que admitirlo, no estuvo tan mal"

¿Eh? ¿Tenten?- dijo Neji despertando, pero Tenten solo se estaba poniendo el traje con prisa mientras que un sonrojo muy fuerte aparecía en su cara.

No hay que decirle esto a nadie, podríamos meternos en problemas- dijo Tenten y salió corriendo ante la mirada de sorpresa de Neji, quien no pudo mas que esbozar una ligera sonrisa.

Veo que la impacte, auch, estoy agotado, pero mejor me visto, no vaya a ser la de malas y alguien me vea así como estoy- dijo Neji mientras que tomaba su traje y se lo colocaba.

En otra parte.

¡Ahhh! ¡Que bien me siento!- dijo Tsunade solo con la parte superior de su ropa puesta -¿Tu que dices Jiraiya?- dijo Tsunade sonriendo.

Estoy muerto...- dijo Jiraiya mientras que le miraba con unas ojeras tremendas –Toda la noche, toda la noche, ¿Por qué a mí si soy tan bueno?- dijo Jiraiya llorando.

Ya deja de estar de chillón, si bien que te gusto viejo, anda levántate que tenemos que despertar a todos- dijo Tsunade vistiéndose.

Si, si ya voy- dijo Jiraiya levantándose, pero en eso se percato de que Tsunade le miro con una sonrisa muy amable.

Espero que podamos repetir algún día- dijo Tsunade sonriendo, Jiraiya le miro con sorpresa.

"Vaya, bueno, hay que admitirlo, no fue tan malo"- pensó Jiraiya mientras que se vestía.

Sasuke salió arrastrándose de la caseta mientras que su rostro ojeroso y cansado miraba el sol.

A... u... x... i... l... i... o... – decía Sasuke, en eso Sakura salió con calma de la caseta.

¡Ahhh! ¡Que lindo día! ¿Verdad Sasuke?- dijo Sakura sonriendo bastante fresca, Sasuke solo le miro desde el suelo.

¿Cómo es que aun tienes energías para caminar?- dijo Sasuke con sorpresa, Sakura solo sonrío mientras que tomaba la cámara.

Anda que no fue tan malo, además, conseguimos las pruebas para limpiar tu nombre y tu tienes fotos para tu venganza- dijo Sakura mientras que miraba la cámara, de pronto puso una expresión extraña.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Sasuke levantándose del piso.

No me había fijado, pero cayó agua de mar en la cámara... y sabes lo que eso significa- dijo Sakura con temor.

¡Las fotos!- dijo Sasuke tomando la cámara y percatándose de que el agua había entrado hasta donde estaba el rollo... arruinándolo por completo -¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

Mira pues, que parece que tendremos que conseguir otro rollo y repetir lo de anoche- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa pervertida, Sasuke solo sudo frío.

"¿Otra noche así? No creo poder resistirla"- pensó Sasuke mientras que solo empezaba a dar leves pasos para huir de Sakura.

Itachi abrió los ojos, la cabeza le dolía horriblemente, en eso se percato de que no estaba solo.

¿Y ahora?- dijo Itachi mientras que veía que a su lado se encontraban Kankuro, Sakkon, Lee y Gai, todos roncando con fuerza.

Una... copa... más- decía Kankuro entre sueños.

Living... la vida... loca- cantaba Gai medio dormido.

Que fastidio- dijo Itachi levantándose y escuchando como su espalda tronaba –Auch, ¿Sobre qué diablos me acosté?- dijo Itachi molesto, mientras que se percataba de que debajo de él estaba Haku, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Itachi solo palideció.

No... no lo creo... Oh dios, aun esta intacto- dijo Itachi revisandoze el cuerpo –Ya me había asustado- dijo Itachi con calma, pero de pronto alguien lo aventó con fuerza.

¡Haku!- dijo Zabuza mientras que recogía a un crudo Haku del suelo.

¡No grites, que no vez que me duele la cabeza!- dijo Haku molesto.

Si, perdona, pero es que después de que la directora tratara de abusar de mí estaba asustado por lo que te pudiera pasar- dijo Zabuza con alivio.

Anda, que no hay por que preocuparse, mira que yo solo ando aquí para ti, y eso la sabes bien- dijo Haku sonriendo, Itachi solo les miro con cara de asco.

Oh Dios, voy a tardar en quitarme esa imagen de la cabeza- dijo Itachi mientras que se iba.

En la cabaña donde estaban Yondaime y Kurenai.

¡Ha que bien me siento!- dijo Kurenai saliendo. Yondaime salió detrás de ella.

Si, además es un bonito día- dijo Yondaime sonriendo mientras que le pasaba el brazo sobre los hombros.

¿Sabes? Eres muy dulce cuando te lo propones- dijo Kurenai sonriendo.

Si, por cierto, ¿Qué pasara con Asuma?- dijo Yondaime algo apenado.

No lo sé, la verdad es que él es muy bueno, pero, no sé, no avanzábamos mucho en la relación, quizás sea lo mejor- dijo Kurenai mirando al cielo –Además, no sé por que, pero me siento muy bien ahora.

Je, cuando quieras- dijo Yondaime, aunque de pronto puso una expresión pensativa –Oye, ¿No estamos olvidando algo?

No que yo recuerde, aunque es verdad, siento que olvidamos algo- dijo Kurenai con calma.

Bah, no debe de ser importante, vamos con los demás- dijo Yondaime sonriendo, Kurenai asintió mientras que ambos se iban.

Naruto despertó cuando un rayo de sol le pego en el rostro, bostezo levemente y entonces se percato de que Hinata dormía apoyándose en su hombro, además de que llevaba a Kyubi en las piernas.

"Vaya, ella es hermosa cuando duerme"- pensó Naruto mientras que le miraba, Hinata entonces empezó a abrir los ojos.

¿Eh? Ah, buenos días- dijo Hinata sonriendo levemente, Naruto también sonrío.

Buenos días, ¿Estas lista Hinata chan? Debemos de ver la manera de volver a donde están los demás- dijo Naruto mientras que empezaba a levantarse con Kyubi en los brazos.

Si, es cierto, ¿Pero como los encontraremos? Ni siquiera sabemos donde estamos- dijo Hinata con calma.

Pues aun no lo sé, pero oye, soy un chico afortunado, estoy seguro que podremos hacer algo- dijo Naruto sonriendo, Hinata asintió mientras que Naruto se dirigía a la salida.

Naruto camino un poco, pero de pronto se detuvo en seco, Hinata se le acerco extrañada y de pronto se quedo igual de sorprendida... y es que a solo 500 metros de donde estaban se veía una carretera y un letrero que decía "Academia de Ninjas del País del Fuego a 3 kilómetros", además de que había una parada de autobuses en el lugar.

Sabes, para la próxima nos fijamos mejor de donde nos metemos- dijo Naruto sonriendo con pena.

Si, bueno, hay que verle el lado bueno, llegaremos antes que los demás- dijo Hinata mientras que ambos se acercaban a la parada de autobuses.

En eso tienes razón, es más, parece que allá viene el autobús- dijo Naruto mientras que se veía al vehículo venir a donde estaban ellos.

El autobús se detuvo en la parada, al abrirse la puerta, Naruto y Hinata entraron al interior.

Su pasaje por favor- dijo el conductor con calma, ambos solo se miraron.

Creo que tenemos un problema Hinata chan, yo no tengo dinero- dijo Naruto con calma.

Ni yo- dijo Hinata algo apenada.

Hey amigo, deja subir a la parejita de novios, yo pago- dijo una voz al fondo, Naruto y Hinata solo se sonrojaron levemente.

¿Novios?- dijeron ambos sonrojados.

Bueno, pero Iruka si le sigues invitando el pasaje a todos los que no tienen dinero te vas a quedar pobre- dijo el conductor sonriendo.

Je, no hay problema- dijo Iruka sonriendo.

Bueno pásenle chicos, por cierto muchacho, tu novia es muy linda- dijo el conductor, Naruto y Hinata solo se sonrojaron más.

Ambos se sentaron al fondo, Iruka les miro sonriendo.

Veo que ustedes se separaron del grupo que iba a la fiesta de la profesora Tsunade- dijo Iruka sonriendo.

He, bueno, es solo que hubo un pequeño accidente y pues quedamos separados de todos- dijo Naruto apenado.

Je, oigan, solo espero que hayan usado protección eh, recuerden la paternidad responsable- dijo Iruka, Naruto le miro extrañado, pero Hinata se sonrojo por completo.

¡Señor Iruka!- dijo Hinata apenada.

¿He? ¿Qué pasa Hinata?- dijo Naruto extrañado, Hinata solo negó con la cabeza.

N... no... no es nada- dijo Hinata sonrojada, Iruka solo empezó a reírse.

Bueno, parece que aun no han hecho nada, en fin chicos, no se preocupen por la profesora Tsunade y sus maestros, yo me encargare de hablar con ellos, de todos modos, también les ayudare con la enseñanza en la Academia- dijo Iruka riendo.

Ha, gracias Iruka sensei- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Je, y mira, al menos sé que ustedes serán los primeros en enterarse de la misión- dijo Iruka sonriendo.

¿Misión?- dijeron ambos extrañados.

Por supuesto, la primera misión de practica que se hará en la Academia desde hace 2 años, créanme será muy entretenida- dijo Iruka sonriendo.

¡Wow! ¡Eso es impresionante! ¡Y cuando es!- dijo Naruto sonriendo emocionado, Hinata aunque no hablo, se veía igual de emocionada.

Dentro de dos semanas, primero tendré que hacer el sorteo de los equipos, solo espero que no vayan ha haber problemas- dijo Iruka sonriendo.

¿Problemas?- dijo Hinata extrañada.

Je, si la fiesta de la directora Tsunade fue como creo que fue, créeme, habrá problemas, y no precisamente problemas de actitud, je, solo es algo que hará a muchos felices y a otros infelices- dijo Iruka ante las miradas extrañadas de ambos.

De vuelta en la playa.

Viene, viene, quebrándose, allí esta bien- decía Jiraiya mientras que una grúa levantaba a un terriblemente obeso Chouji, cerca de allí, Gai hacía lo mismo pero con Jiroubu, ambos se veían tan cargados que solo con grúas los cargaban.

Gaara se encontraba cargando a Ino, ella aun seguía dormida y ya les habían echo el llamado para reunirse, así que con un leve sonrojo la cargo en sus brazos y se dirigió a los autobuses con Shukaku montado en su hombro.

Lee miraba a Kiba extrañado.

Oye, ¿Qué te paso? – Dijo Lee mirando como Kiba estaba todo arañado.

Nada, solo tuve un encuentro con una rata con antifaz- dijo Kiba molesto mientras que buscaba con la mirada a Gaara e Ino.

Shikamaru, despierta flojo- dijo Temari molesta, pero este solo se meneo sobre la mesa -¡Dios es caso perdido!

Si, pero aun así, el vato se ve bien cuando duerme- dijo Tayuya sonriendo.

Si, es cierto, pero hay que despertarlo o le pondrán un reporte- dijo Temari, Tayuya se le acerco a Shikamaru y empezó a jalonearlo.

¡Despierta bello durmiente!- dijo Tayuya gritándole al oído, pero antes de que Tayuya le volviese a gritar, Shikamaru le sujeto del cuello y le planto tan tremendo beso que Tayuya no pudo ni reaccionar.

Temari solo palideció al verle, pero Shikamaru aun seguía dormido, parecía ser que lo había hecho sin querer, aun así, Temari se sintió extraña.

¡Wow, si así besa dormido como lo hará despierto!- dijo Tayuya asombrada, Temari solo gruño mientras que tomaba un baso con agua y se acercaba a Shikamaru.

¿Así que muy dormilón? ¡Pues a ver que te parece esto!- dijo Temari levantando el vaso con agua, pero antes de poder arrojarlo, Shikamaru levanto la mano y le pesco de la blusa jalándola hacia él y plantándole un beso no menos tremendo que el que le había dado a Tayuya.

Vaya, ese nene si que besa- dijo Tayuya riéndose mientras que Temari solo se sentaba en el suelo, Tayuya entonces sujeto otro vaso... y alejándose a una distancia prudente le lanzo el agua en el rostro, Shikamaru solo se levanto como impulsado como un resorte.

¡Que diablos! ¡Que acaso quieren ahogarme!- dijo Shikamaru molesto mientras que se levantaba, pero su expresión mostró extrañeza al ver a Temari sentada en el suelo y a Tayuya (que él aun no conoce si no recuerdan) riendo -¿Y tu quien eres?

¡Hey galán! ¡Soy Tayuya del campus del Sonido! ¡Que onda viejo!- dijo Tayuya riendo aun, Shikamaru solo le miro extrañado.

¿Amiga tuya?- dijo Shikamaru extrañado, pero Temari solo negó con la cabeza.

No, ella solo, me ayudo cuando te quedaste dormido en el suelo- dijo Temari mientras que se levantaba evitando mirar a Shikamaru la rostro –Vamos, ya hicieron el llamado para irnos- dijo Temari mientras que se daba la vuelta sonrojada.

¿Y ahora? ¿Paso algo mientras dormía?- dijo Shikamaru extrañado, pero Tayuya solo le dio una fuerte palmada en el hombro.

No lo entenderías vato- dijo Tayuya mientras que se iba, Shikamaru solo le miro extrañado.

En los autobuses.

Oye, ¿Tu eres la amiga de esta chica?- dijo Gaara a Sakura, ella le miro extrañada, hasta que vio a Ino dormida en los brazos de Gaara.

¡Ino! ¿Qué le paso?- dijo Sakura preocupada.

No te preocupes, ella solo esta dormida, bebió demasiado- dijo Gaara con calma.

Gracias a dios- dijo Sakura mas aliviada, pero de pronto su expresión cambio al ver la manera en que Gaara miraba a Ino –Oye, ¿No le habrás hecho algo raro a Ino mientras estaba inconsciente?- dijo Sakura con sospecha, Gaara solo se puso tan rojo cono su cabello.

¡En lo absoluto!- dijo Gaara sonrojado, Sakura solo le miro con curiosidad y sonrío.

Bueno, yo me encargo de cuidarla, le pediré ayuda a Tenten con ella, por cierto, ya no hay razones para que duden de las preferencias de Sasuke kun, créeme- dijo Sakura con malicia, Gaara solo le miro.

Como si me importara lo que haga ese, en fin, será mejor que ya me vaya- dijo Gaara mientras que se dirigía a su autobús.

Continuara...

Estuvo algo larga, pero en el siguiente pondré mas cosas, además como notaran ya apareció Iruka, no solo eso, si no que empezara una misión de practica, que no saldrá como lo tienen planeado, a parte, Kyubi conocerá a Shukaku y ambos empezaran a hacer de las suyas, además de que pondré un pequeño triángulo entre Gaara/Ino/Kiba a petición.

Kuramasessho: Que bueno que te pareciera cómico lo de Zabusa, bueno tu idea de la broma es buena, pero no halle la manera de ponerla, en fin, como veras, las fotos de Sasuke se echaron a perder, y no creo que Sakura se vaya a quedar tan conforme, además, con respecto a lo de la paternidad responsable después de tantas cositas, pues, ya veras que habrán muchas consecuencias en los siguientes capítulos, suerte.

Karisha : Gracias por el review, mira, lo de Ino con Kiba, pues esta difícil ya que me había decidido por un Ino/Gaara, pero lo intentare, y no me molesta lo del lemon, pero solo hay un problema, soy pésimo describiéndolo, aunque haré el intento.

Kisame Hoshigaki: Gracias por el review y la corrección, la tomare en cuenta.

Mirisasusaku: Gracias por el review, en los siguientes capítulos habrá más Naruto/Hinata.

SHIRO CHAN: Gracias por el review y el apoyo.

Byakugan80: Gracias por el review, en fin, como veras pienso meter un triángulo entre Gaara/Ino/Kiba, así que en un par de capítulos decidiré cual es la definitiva, y con Tayuya, pues si dará mas guerra, suerte.

Spider-Boy: Gracias por el review, como verás, Naruto y Hinata tendrán mas momentos románticos, aunque Kyubi hará de las suyas, Shukaku también, los del sonido tendrán algunas apariciones, mas, pero como notaras, me enfoco principalmente en Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru y Temari, así que no esperes demasiado, los Akatsuki, bueno, con ellos los tengo planeados como la clásica pandilla que nunca puede faltar en las escuelas, solo que ellos mas que dar terror, darán pena, ya lo veras, tu idea de la obra es buena, pero como es una Academia de Ninjas, no puedo ponerla, aun así, eso me dio la idea de la misión, en la que pondré todas las locuras que se me ocurran, gracias por las ideas, suerte... y ya continua con tu fic por fa.


	14. Chapter 14

**Loca Academia de Ninjas**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Esta historia es un alter-universe.

Los " " representan los pensamientos del personaje.

La tarde avanzaba en la Academia de ninjas, Tsunade estaba por su tercera botella desde que llegaron en la mañana de la playa y veía una pequeña lista.

Veamos los líos de esta vez- dijo Tsunade leyendo.

2 profesores desaparecidos (Kakashi y Anko)

2 estudiantes en el hospital por exceso de alimento (Chouji y Jiroubu)

1252 bebidas alcohólicas consumidas.

2 estudiantes desaparecidos y reencontrados en la academia (Naruto y Hinata)

90 de los estudiantes en la enfermería por intoxicación etílica (Que poco aguante)

Tsunade sama- dijo Shizune entrando.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Tsunade con calma.

El profesor Iruka ya esta listo para hablar con los estudiantes sobre la misión de entrenamiento- dijo Shizune mientras que revisaba una lista.

¿Ya encontraron a Kakashi y a Anko?- pregunto Tsunade con calma.

No, aun no- dijo Shizune con calma, Tsunade solo suspiro.

¿Pues a donde rayos se metió ese par?- dijo Tsunade para sí mientras que se levantaba.

Kakashi abrió los ojos, miro fijamente el techo blanco del lugar con extrañeza.

¿Dónde estoy?- dijo Kakashi para sí mientras que se incorporaba, en eso se percató de que no estaba solo, en la misma cama donde estaba él se encontraba Anko dormida - Oh vaya, ya lo recuerdo- dijo Kakashi mientras que se empezaba a rascar el mentón.

FLASHBACK

Anko y Kakashi se besaban con fuerza, ambos se habían alejado del lugar de la fiesta y se encontraban en una parada de autobuses, un autobús se detuvo, ambos, sin dejar de besarse subieron al vehículo y viajaron a la ciudad, ya allá entraron a un hotel aun besándose y pues...

15 minutos después...

Te juro que es la primera vez que me pasa- dijo Kakashi con tristeza, Anko le miro con dulzura mientras que le abrazaba.

Ya, tranquilo, estamos algo tomados y eso te pudo haber influido, además... conozco otras maneras de satisfacer nuestras necesidades- dijo Anko con sensualidad, Kakashi solo le miro con tristeza.

Pero... aun así creo que te decepcione, sé que no soy como Yondaime pero... – dijo Kakashi, pero Anko le callo con un beso.

No me has decepcionado Hatake, ya veraz que no- dijo Anko mientras que lo hacía recostarse.

FIN FLASHBACK.

Si, y tenia mucha razón Anko, eso a sido la mejor noche que he pasado en mi vida- dijo Kakashi mientras que miraba el reloj –Oh rayos ya es tarde, Anko, despierta.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Anko desperezándose.

Hay que volver, aunque estoy seguro que la profesora Tsunade nos va a echar una buena bronca- dijo Kakashi mientras que empezaba a vestirse.

¿Tenemos que irnos tan pronto?- dijo Anko con un puchero, Kakashi le sonrío mientras que se inclinaba para besarle con dulzura.

No deseo que nos metamos en líos, además, recuerda que Iruka vendría a comentarle a los estudiantes sobre la misión de practica y recuerda que nos necesitaran a todos- dijo Kakashi con calma.

Bien, pero Hatake, espero lo podamos repetir- dijo Anko sonriéndole.

Cuando quieras- dijo Kakashi terminando de vestirse.

En la Academia.

Déjame tocarlo- dijo una chica.

No, yo primero.

No yo- decía otra.

Vaya, ese condenado zorro que encontró Naruto a acaparado la atención de las chicas- dijo Kiba molesto mientras que miraba al grupo de chicas que rodeaban a Naruto y a Kyubi.

Ya chicas, sé que Kyubi es lindo pero si lo siguen acariciando así me lo van a dejar pelón- dijo Naruto apenado mientras que miraba como las chicas se amontonaban para tocar a Kyubi.

Hey Kiba, supe que tuviste problemas con la mascota de Gaara- dijo Shino sentándose a su lado.

Bah, ya me desquitare luego de ese ratón con antifaz, lo malo es que Akamaru parece llevarse bien con él- dijo Kiba molesto.

Si, lo note, por cierto, Kiba, supe que Gaara estuvo toda la fiesta con Ino, ¿Tu sabías algo de ello?- dijo Shino con calma, Kiba solo gruño molesto.

Bah, fue solo por la fiesta, Ino nunca se fijaría en ese antisocial- dijo Kiba, pero vio con extrañeza que Shino miraba por encima de él.

¿Hablabas de mí?- dijo Gaara con seriedad, Kiba trago saliva mientras que volteaba a ver a Gaara, este traía a Shukaku en su hombro.

Ah, Gaara, eh, este, no, no es contigo, es con ese engreído de Sasuke- dijo Kiba asustado, Gaara le miro.

Eso espero- dijo Gaara mientras que se daba vuelta y se iba a sentar a otra mesa.

¿Qué hace él aquí?- dijo Kiba por lo bajo.

Se les cito a todos los estudiantes de la Academia en el comedor de nuestro campus para que se les informe sobre la misión de practica, así que ten cuidado, que es probable que él intente algo con Ino- dijo Shino con calma.

No, no lo creo- dijo Kiba mirando a Gaara con cautela.

¡Hola todos!- dijo Ino entrando al lugar junto con Sakura, Kiba volteo a verle, pero se percato de que no fue el único.

¿Qué pasa allá?- dijo Sakura mirando a las mujeres que rodeaban a Naruto.

Parece que Kyubi se hizo muy popular- dijo Hinata entrando al lugar.

Bueno, no podemos negar que ese zorrito es muy mono- dijo Ino sonriendo, Sakura y Hinata asintieron, de pronto, Ino se percato de que Shukaku se levantaba y le miraba con fijeza -¿Hum? Vaya, él también es lindo- dijo Ino acercándose a la mesa donde estaba Gaara, este solo se estremeció mientras que Shukaku levantaba las patas delanteras como esperando que le cargaran.

Condenado mapache- dijo Kiba molesto mientras que miraba a Ino haciéndole mimos a Shukaku, de pronto Shukaku le miro, y Kiba pudo jurar que se reía.

¡Ya llegó por quien lloraban chicas!- dijo Itachi entrando al lugar, seguido por un grupo de personas que vestían ropas como de pandilla, chamarras de cuero negras con una especie de nubes rojas, pantalones negros y todos con las uñas pintadas de color morado.

¿Quiénes son esos que vienen con Itachi?- pregunto Kiba extrañado, Shino les miro mientras que emitía un suspiro.

Hasta que al fin volvieron- dijo Lee acercándose a ellos.

¿Volvieron?- dijo Kiba extrañado

La pandilla de Itachi y Kisame, pense que aun seguían suspendidos- dijo Shino molesto.

¿Suspendidos? ¿Pues que hicieron?- dijo Kiba.

Los Akatsukis, si, aun recuerdo sus maldades- dijo Lee pensativo, Kiba les miro con algo de temor.

¿Qué acaso son tan terribles?- dijo Kiba asustado.

En lo absoluto, es más, creo que te divertirás con ellos- dijo Shino mientras que miraba a Itachi y compañía tomar una mesa, varias de las chicas que rodeaban a Naruto fueron a verlos mientras que Hinata, Sakura, Ino, aun con Shukaku en los brazos y Gaara (puesto que Ino llevaba a Shukaku no le quedo más que seguirla) se sentaban en la misma mesa que él.

Vaya, caras nuevas- dijo Naruto con curiosidad mientras que miraba a los Akatsuki echando relajo en su mesa.

Ni tan nuevas- dijo Gaara mirando de reojo a Ino, quien jugaba con Shukaku, Kyubi levanto las orejas con curiosidad y se acerco a Shukaku –Espero que tu zorro no trate de hacerle algo a Shukaku.

Para nada, mira que parece que le cayo bien- dijo Naruto mientras que miraba como Kyubi empezaba a brincar y a emitir sonidos alegres alrededor de Shukaku e Ino, Shukaku se soltó con suavidad de los brazos de Ino y empezó a jugar con Kyubi.

¡Que lindos!- dijeron las chicas al mirarlos a ambos, Gaara y Naruto solo les miraron apenados.

Veo que ambos van a ser muy populares con las chicas de la Academia- dijo Naruto mientras que miraba a Hinata de reojo.

Sasuke entro al lugar junto con Neji y miro a la mesa de los Akatsuki.

Vaya, parece que ya regresaron los achichincles de Itachi- dijo Sasuke mirándoles con pena.

Me pregunto que es lo que harán ahora... alguna otra estupidez como la del año pasado me imagino- dijo Neji sonriendo.

¡Te escuche bestia!- dijo una chica rubia molesta.

Tranquila Deidara, recuerda que no podemos iniciar una pelea en estos momentos, recuerda que estamos en la cuerda floja- dijo otro chico.

Oye Neji, cuidado como le hablas a la pandilla, no queremos hacerte nada- dijo Kisame molesto.

Je, ¿Y que me harán? ¿Esconderme los zapatos? – Dijo Neji con sarcasmo, los Akatsukis le miraron con enfado.

Ya no los fastidies Neji- dijo Tenten entrando tras él –Anda que ya va a llegar el profesor Iruka.

Shikamaru entro al lugar, pero se quedo parado en la puerta revisando quienes habían llegado.

"Vaya, el lugar sé esta llenando de problemáticos, uff, ¿Hum? Vaya parece que ya no hay lugar con Naruto, Chouji sigue en la enfermería y la verdad no tengo ganas de sentarme con Neji, ¿Qué haré?- pensaba Shikamaru molesto mientras que empezaba a caminar por él lugar.

¡Hey baby, ven a este lado!- dijo Tayuya gritándole desde una mesa.

¿Hum? Ah, la chica del sonido, bueno, es el único disponible- dijo Shikamaru mientras que se acercaba a donde Tayuya -¿Qué onda chica?

Hey nene, ¿Dónde esta la chica de la arena? ¿Cómo se llamaba?- dijo Tayuya pensativa.

Temari, y no sé dónde esta, aunque es cierto, Gaara ya llego, ¿Qué la retrasara tanto?- dijo Shikamaru preocupado.

"Je, así que aun no llega, bien es mi momento"- penso Tayuya sonriendo.

¿Quién eres?- dijo un hombre con frialdad.

Shikamaru se estremeció al escuchar la voz y volteó con algo de temor.

Kimimaro, no lo asustes así viejo- dijo Tayuya sonriéndole algo sonrojada –Él es Shikamaru, es eh... un amigo- dijo Tayuya riendo nerviosamente.

H.. hola- dijo Shikamaru mirando a Kimimaro con algo de temor.

Hola pandilla, ¿He? ¿Y tu quien eres?- dijo Kidoumaru acercándose al lugar.

Él es Shikamaru Nara, del campus de Konoha viejo- dijo Tayuya señalando a Shikamaru, Kidoumaru solo le miro.

Hola, Tayuya, no me llames viejo- dijo Kidoumaru sentándose.

"¿Adónde me vine a meter?"- pensó Shikamaru con temor mientras que miraba como Kimimaro no le quitaba la vista de encima y literalmente lo fulminaba con la mirada.

¡Llego tarde!- dijo Temari entrando al lugar con prisa y empezaba a revisar el lugar –"Rayos Gaara ya llegó y no hay lugar con él, hum, ah, allá esta Shikamaru, ¿Pero por que esta con esa chica?"- pensó Temari molesta, mas noto que Shikamaru le hacía señas.

Hey Temari, por aquí- dijo Shikamaru con calma, Temari sonrío apenada.

Bueno, si no hay de otra- dijo Temari yendo a donde Shikamaru.

Kidoumaru, ¿Dónde esta Jiroubu?- dijo Kimimaro con calma.

Sigue en la enfermería junto con ese otro tipo de Konoha, no creo que lo veamos por un buen rato- dijo Kidoumaru con calma.

¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo Tayuya con curiosidad mientras que miraba como Temari se sentaba al lado de ellos.

La doctora Rin es una razón más que suficiente- dijo Kidoumaru mientras que empezaba a babear.

Kidoumaru, estas haciendo el ridículo- dijo Kimimaro molesto.

¡Buenos días a todos muchachos! ¡Espero que todos estén listos para la misión de practica de la Academia!- dijo Iruka sonriendo, varios de los estudiantes vitorearon entonces -¡Bien, entonces les empezare a comentar las reglas!- dijo Iruka mientras que revisaba su micrófono.

¡Esto se pone emocionante!- dijo Naruto sonriendo, Hinata asintió mientras que Kyubi y Shukaku solo emitieron unos gruñidos.

Bah, a mí me da igual- dijo Gaara mientras que miraba a Iruka, y de reojo a Ino.

Solo espero que sea divertido- dijo Ino sonriendo, Sakura asintió.

¡Bien, primero, se formarán grupos mezclados de 5 a 6 individuos, y digo mezclados por que abran miembros de los distintos campus en ellos! ¡Quién sabe si con suerte les toca con los mejores compañeros o con el peor ninja de la academia!- dijo Iruka sonriendo -¡Segundo, tendrán 1 semana para conseguir el objetivo que se le dará a cada grupo! ¡Así que si en una semana no lo logran repercutirá en sus calificaciones y rendimiento personal! ¡Tercero, algunos maestros les ayudaran, pero otros serán sus rivales, así que ustedes tendrán que averiguar quienes esta de su lado y quien los afectara!

¡Pero eso es injusto! ¡Ellos son ninjas profesionales!- dijo Sakura molesta.

Jamás dije que sería fácil- dijo Iruka sonriendo.

Je, ¿Contra los maestros eh? Será muy entretenido- dijo Sasuke sonriendo, aunque no se había dado cuenta de que Kyubi se le había acercado, y había "marcado" su territorio en su pierna.

¡Numero cuatro, se elegirá un líder para cada grupo y un sublíder, si pierden a ambos, todo el equipo será eliminado de la misión! ¡Así que ya saben, deberán de trabajar en equipo si quieren ganar!- dijo Iruka.

Eso hará aun más problemático todo- dijo Itachi con calma.

Si, y más por que es seguro que el líder de cada equipo será elegido al azar- dijo Kisame.

Bah, estoy seguro que yo seré líder de grupo, así que a aquellos que les toque conmigo correrán con suerte- dijo Neji con soberbia.

No te confíes Hyuga, que habrá toda una semana para averiguarlo- dijo Sasuke mirándole, Neji sonrió con calma mientras que Tenten los miraba con pena.

Hombres- dijo Tenten para sí.

¡Y por último y no por ello menos importante! ¡Se permitirá en esta misión el uso de todas las artimañas habidas y por haber excepto matar al oponente de manera intencional!- dijo Iruka sonriendo -¡Por lo que muchachos! ¡Recuerden que la maña mata a la fuerza! ¡Ahora los maestros han puesto las listas de los equipos en la pizarra de este comedor! ¡Por favor miren en que equipo les toca y empiecen a prepararse que la misión empezara en una semana! ¡Suerte niños!- dijo Iruka mientras que todos los muchachos rápidamente iban a ver la pizarra.

¡Hey dejen ver!- grito alguien.

¡Quien me agarro allí!- dijo Sakura molesta.

¡Esos de enfrente la carne de burro no es transparente!- dijo Naruto molesto.

¡Córtate la cabeza grandote!- dijo Ino molesta.

Y es que todos en su afán de saber en que equipo estaban se habían amontonado enfrente de la pizarra, por lo que nadie podía ver en donde iba, por fin Gai y otros maestros pudieron organizarlos.

Será mejor que les lea la lista de los equipos- dijo Gai sonriendo.

Equipo 1: Ino Yamanaka, Subaku no Gaara, Sakkon, Ukkon y Kiba Inuzuka.

"Bien, me toco con Ino, por desgracia también esta ese mentado de Gaara, pero no importa, le demostrare que cuando me fijo en alguien no me dejo vencer"- pensaba Kiba sonriendo.

"Vaya, no me toco ni con Sakura ni con ninguna otra chica, eso será bastante problemático, pero bueno, no están tan mal los chicos"- pensó Ino mientras que contenía una risilla pervertida.

"¿Así que estoy con Ino? Rayos, no sé si podré comportarme después de lo que paso esa noche"- pensaba Gaara.

¡Estamos juntos hermanito!- dijo Sakkon sonriendo.

¡Si, tenemos que ir a festejar! ¿Oye a que horas abren el bar?- dijo Ukkon pensativo.

Equipo 2: Hyuga Neji, Tenten, Aburame Shino, Kidoumaru y Kankuro.

Je, él numero dos, aun así seremos los ganadores- dijo Neji para sí sonriendo.

Buen numero, solo espero que nos compenetremos bien- dijo Tenten sonriendo.

Rayos, no me toco ninguno de mis compañeros, en fin, solo espero que sean buenos- dijo Kidoumaru para sí.

Equipo tres: Shikamaru Nara, Subaku no Temari, Tayuya, Chouji Akamichi, Jiroubu y Kimimaro.

"¿Con Temari y esa chica del sonido? Oh no, algo me da muy mala espina"- penso Shikamaru con cierto temor.

"!All Right! ¡Me toco con el galancillo de Shika, bien esta es mi oportunidad!"- pensó Tayuya sonriendo con lascivia.

"Shikamaru, vaya, que suerte"- penso Temari sonriendo.

... – Kimimaro.

Equipo 4: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Rock Lee, Haku y Kisame.

¡Que bien me toco con Sasuke!- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

"Oh no, solo espero que no quiera repetir lo de la fiesta, no podría soportar otra noche así"- pensó Sasuke con algo de temor.

¡Bien, haré que la llama de mi juventud se expanda en mí y en mis compañeros!- no necesito decir quien lo dijo.

Vaya, una niña loca, un cejón y un tiburón, al menos ese moreno arregla un poco el cuadro- dijo Haku para sí sonriendo.

Rayos, no me toco con Itachi- dijo Kisame molesto.

Grupo 5: Naruto Uzumaki, Hyuga Hinata, Uchiha Itachi, Deidara y Sasori.

¡Yahoo! ¡Ya tengo equipo, je! ¡Estoy seguro que esto estará bueno! ¡Verdad Hinata chan!- dijo Naruto mientras que brincaba de gusto sujetando las manos de una sonrojada Hinata.

S... si, Naruto kun- dijo Hinata sonriéndole con pena –"Gracias señor por dejarme estar con él, ahora si no se me escapa" –pensó Hinata sonriendo con algo de lujuria.

¡Bien chicos, estamos juntos! ¡Je, nadie nos derrotara!- dijo Itachi mientras que Deidara gritaba de emoción y Sasori solo asentía.

Gai siguió diciendo los equipos, después de terminar solo dio una leve indicación.

¡Bien muchachos, espero que la llama de su juventud arda fuertemente durante esta misión! ¡Por cierto, en algunos casos se les permitirá hacer algunas alianzas entre equipos, pero estén atentos, que las traiciones también estarán a la orden del día!- dijo Gai sonriendo.

¡Eso lo hará aun mejor Gai sensei, ya siento que mi llama de la juventud arde fuertemente!- dijo Lee con estrellas en los ojos.

¡Lee!

¡Gai sensei!

¡Lee!

Y mientras que ambos se abrazaban, todos los demás ya empezaban a reunirse con sus compañeros de equipo para conocerse y planear lo que harían.

¡Naruto! ¡Mira lo que me hizo tu condenado zorro!- dijo Sasuke percatándose del agrió aroma proveniente de la parte inferior de tu pantalón.

¡Oye que no laves tu ropa no quiere decir que Kyubi sea el culpable de tu pestilencia!- dijo Naruto molesto.

Naruto... ¡No mas deja que lo agarre!- dijo Sasuke molesto mirando a Kyubi con enfado.

Déjalo en paz Uchiha- dijo Gaara con calma mientras que Kyubi se le acercaba junto con Shukaku, Sasuke solo sudo frío al ver los ojos de Gaara.

He, Sasuke kun, mejor reunámonos con los miembros de nuestro equipo- dijo Sakura con nerviosismo.

Bien, solo mantén alejada a esa cosa de mi o ya veras- dijo Sasuke molesto.

No pensé que Sasuke kun se enfadara tanto- dijo Ino con calma, Gaara solo le miro.

No importa, hay que ver a los demás miembros del equipo- dijo Gaara con calma.

OK, nos vemos luego, Naruto, Hinata- dijo Ino con calma.

Shukaku y Kyubi se miraron entre sí.

(para esta escena, recuerden la manera de comunicarse que tiene Garfield)

"Eso fue gracioso, pero aun te falta maña"- dijo mentalmente Shukaku a Kyubi.

"Je solo caliento motores, además ese niño bonito me cayó mal"- dijo mentalmente Kyubi.

"Bueno, tendremos tiempo para ver que le hacemos, oye, si yo te ayudo, espero que me ayudes en algunos planes"- dijo Shukaku.

"Ya vas, por ahora, veo que a tu amo le gusta esa chica"- dijo Kyubi.

"Je, será interesante, lo bueno es que me cae bien, haber si ella le quita a Gaara ese pequeño defecto"- dijo Shukaku.

"Bien, entonces nos vemos luego"- dijo Kyubi sonriendo.

Fin conversación animal.

Nos vemos chicos, hey Hinata chan, debemos de ver a nuestro equipo- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Si, vamos- dijo Hinata sonriendo.

Continuara...

Un capitulo algo aburrido a mi pesar, es que tengo un leve bloqueo y aunque me han dado buenas ideas, no hallo la manera de ponerlas, en fin, en el próximo capitulo: La misión esta por empezar, pero algunas de las estudiantes y maestras parecen estar con malestar, Yondaime reaparecerá designado como asesor junto con Iruka y Kakashi para la misión, Asuma reaparece también junto con un amigo del hospital y empezara un pequeño triángulo entre Asuma/Kurenai/Yondaime, Akatsuki empezara a meterse en problemas, además de que Kyubi y Shukaku empezaran una ola de "atentados" en contra de todos los chicos de la Academia, aparte de los problemas de Shikamaru al estar en el mismo equipo que Temari y Tayuya.

Suerte.

Kisame Hoshigaki: bueno, Shikamaru la verdad no recuerda que beso a ambas chicas, y que por ese motivo la misión para él va a ser todo menos placentera, más con Kimimaro tratándolo con odio, ya puse que paso con Anko y Kakashi, pero no será lo único que pase y a partir del siguiente capitulo empezarán las maldades de Kyubi y Shukaku, espero te gusten.

Gaby-Uchiha: Vaya, cambio de Nick, no te preocupes, me acostumbro rápido, pues si, se dañaron las fotos, Sasuke ya no tiene nada para desquitarse de Itachi, y a parte de ello, ahora tiene a Sakura ansiosa de repetir plato de Uchiha, para pesar de Sasuke, je, ya veras que no solo las fiestas de Tsunade son legendarias, y con Jiraiya, pues bueno, te diré que tengo planeado algo para ellos, aunque pasara más tarde, y con la resistencia de Neji y Yondaime, pues si, es cierto que son muy resistentes, pero ya veras como los pongo cuando tengan que afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos. Gracias por el review.

SnOoP-HiNaTa: Gracias por el review, como veras, Kyubi ya apareció en este capitulo.

Shiro Chan: Gracias por el Review y tu apoyo.

Mirisasusaku: Gracias por el review.

Kandara, Gracias por el review.

Spider boy: Gracias por el review, bueno, este capitulo también fue corto, pero espero que te agradase, como vez, ya están los Akatsuki en el fic y en el próximo capitulo empezaran con sus "maldades", para que te des una idea, solo imagínate a la pandilla del mal de la serie Bob Esponja y con eso basta para que sepas como serán, tratare de poner el pequeño triángulo que me mencionas, pero como no se mucho de Deidara y Sasori, pues no sé como me vaya a quedar, a Obito, pues no sé como meterlo, aunque la idea de Rin como enfermera me agrado, es probable que ya aparezca en el próximo capitulo, pues ya empece a usar a los personajes de "relleno" pero solo espero que los pueda manejar bien, y ya están los equipos para la misión, como veras son una revoltura de campus, además de que Shukaku y Kyubi le causaran dolores de cabeza a todos los chicos de la academia, con excepción de Gaara y Naruto, mas adelante pondré un poco más de Jiraiya y Tsunade, así como un cuadrado romántico entre Shikamaru/Temari/Tayuya/Kimimaro, y tratare de meter a Morino Ibiki, bueno, gracias por las ideas, ¡Y ya continua tu fic por fa! ¡Te lo pido de rodillas, es que me da muy buenas ideas!

Deafasura: Gracias por el review.

Nutry: Gracias por el review, bueno, Naruto de por si se ve inocente, así es mas fácil trabajar con él.

Kuramaniac: Gracias por el review, y en los siguientes capítulos aparecerá Yondaime de nuevo.

NarutoDatebayo: No te enfades por que hubo poco Naruto/Hinata en este capitulo, pero te prometo que habrá mas en el siguiente, gracias por el review


	15. Chapter 15

**Loca Academia de Ninjas**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Esta historia es un alter-universe.

Los " " representan los pensamientos del personaje.

La noche avanzaba con calma...

¡Naruto abre esa maldita puerta!- dijo Sasuke aporreando la puerta del cuarto de Naruto.

... Quizás no había mucha calma en realidad.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Naruto levantándose somnoliento, Kyubi gruño con cansancio, Itachi también se despertó.

¿Quién viene a fregar a estas horas?- dijo Itachi molesto levantándose también.

¡Abre y mira lo que hizo tu condenado zorro!- dijo Sasuke del otro lado de la puerta, Naruto solo abrió la puerta extrañado, sin poder evitar reírse al ver a Sasuke, Itachi estaba en las mismas.

Y es que Sasuke tenía la cara llena de marcas de patas de animal, la camiseta estaba rasgada y olía a rayos.

¡Hey Sasuke, que dormiste en un establo o qué!- dijo Itachi riendo, Sasuke solo frunció el ceño molesto.

Naruto... ¡Ha ver si ya controlas a ese endemoniado animal que ya lleva una semana que me agrede!- dijo Sasuke furico.

No tienes pruebas idiota, eso bien te lo pudo hacer Akamaru y tu culpas a mi precioso Kyubi, bah, mira, yo me voy a dormir y te advierto, ¡No te acerques a Kyubi!- dijo Naruto molesto, Sasuke solo empezó a gruñir.

Ya tranquilas nenas que nos van a meter un buen reporte si no se calman, Sasuke, mejor vete a tu cuarto- dijo Itachi con calma, Sasuke solo le miro con ira.

Bien, ¡Pero espero que controles a ese mentado animal!- dijo Sasuke, Itachi cerro la puerta y Sasuke gruñendo se giro para irse... pisando un montón de suciedad que estaba en el piso, la cual no estaba allí antes -¡Maldito zorro!.

Y es que no era para menos, en la última semana una pequeña serie de incidentes habían ocurrido en la academia... principalmente contra los chicos.

Primero, alguien había roto todos los calzoncillos de Neji, forzándolo a ir a "raíz" todo el tiempo, Neji pensó primero que era la venganza de los Akatsukis, pero desecho esa idea rápidamente, de todos modos, sería darles demasiado mérito.

Después, alguien había estado rallando la cara de los estudiantes mientras que dormían, poniéndoles bigotes o círculos.

También habían estado robándose la comida de la cafetería... o dejándoles pequeños "regalos" en ella, como verduras amargas, ratas muertas o gusanos.

Tsunade se encontraba revisando las hojas de la misión de practica, había una botella de sake abierta a su lado, pero por algún motivo, parecía aun llena.

Tsunade sama, ya llegaron Jiraiya sama y Yondaime sama- dijo Shizune entrando al cuarto.

Si, déjalos pasar- dijo Tsunade con algo de malestar... y es que en los últimos días no se había sentido nada bien, había tenido constantes mareos e incluso su amado sake la hacía vomitar, Jiraiya y Yondaime entraron a la oficina con calma.

¡Hey Tsunade, ya estamos listos para recibir las instrucciones de la misión!- dijo Jiraiya sonriendo.

Antes que nada, quiero agradecerle por permitirme ayudarles con esto- dijo Yondaime sonriendo.

No hay lío, además, tu siempre fuiste de los mejores en esta clase de juegos de guerra, bueno, a lo que vamos... urg, esperen ahora vuelvo- dijo Tsunade mientras que se ponía la mano en la boca y salía corriendo de la oficina.

¿Y ahora? ¿Qué le pasa?- dijo Jiraiya extrañado.

No lo sé, parece enferma- dijo Yondaime viendo la puerta por donde había salido Tsunade.

Ha estado así desde hace 4 días, casi no ha tomado por que le provoca vómitos- dijo Shizune con preocupación mientras que miraba a ambos hombres.

Hum, parece que tanto alcohol ya le hizo daño al fin- dijo Yondaime con preocupación.

Si, eso parece- dijo Jiraiya preocupado.

Tsunade entro a la oficina, su rostro estaba pálido y traía una mueca que solo podía indicar lo mal que se sentía, Jiraiya le miro preocupado, no era común en ella enfermarse.

Oye Tsunade, si te sientes mal, ¿Por qué no te tomas un descansó? Creo que Shizune nos podrá contar bien los detalles de la misión- dijo Jiraiya.

Si Tsunade sama, yo creo que será lo mejor- dijo Shizune, Tsunade solo negó con la cabeza.

Estoy bien, son solo esas malditas nauseas que no me dejan en paz- dijo Tsunade molesta, Yondaime entonces esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

Je, sabe Tsunade san, si no la conociera bien diría que esta esperando- dijo Yondaime en tono de broma, Shizune y Jiraiya se rieron levemente, pero Tsunade solo agrando la vista.

"No, aunque, pero no, no lo creo, pero y sí... será mejor que lo compruebe"- pensó Tsunade con temor –Shizune, creo que tienes razón, dales a ambos los datos de la misión, yo tengo algo importante que hacer- dijo Tsunade con calma.

Bien, usted procure recuperarse- dijo Shizune sonriendo.

Ah, por cierto, el día antes de la misión vendrán a visitarnos Hyuga Hiashi, su hija Hanabi y Morino Ibiki, les eh pedido algo de apoyo para la supervisión- dijo Tsunade saliendo de la oficina.

¿Hyuga Hiashi? ¿Ese pesado moralista? Jarg, eso va a ser molesto- dijo Yondaime molesto.

Si, además de ese psicópata de Ibiki, que bueno que no soy estudiante y así no lo tendré que soportar mucho- dijo Jiraiya con calma.

Tsunade caminaba por los pasillos mientras que se dirigía a su consultorio.

Solo espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando, pero si lo es creo que tendré problemas, espero que Rin haya traído las pruebas de embarazo que le pedí por si las dudas, aun así, bueno, no creo que sea tan malo si lo es- dijo Tsunade para sí mientras que sonreía levemente.

En el cuarto de Tenten y Hinata.

¿Ya te sientes mejor?- dijo Hinata con preocupación, Tenten asintió mientras que volvía a sentarse frente a su rifle M15 que estaba aceitando.

Si Hinata, fue solo un mareo, no te preocupes- dijo Tenten sonriendo con calma.

Bueno, es que has estado muy rara desde que volvimos de la fiesta, ¿Por qué no vas a al enfermería a que te revisen?- dijo Hinata.

Nah, estoy bien te digo, además, estoy preparando todo para la misión, no quiero que Neji se empiece a propasar- dijo Tenten mientras que revisaba todo el armamento que había en su cama.

Bueno... pero no creo que sean necesarias tantas armas, además, pensé que ya se llevaban mejor- dijo Hinata con pena, Tenten solo suspiro.

Yo también lo pensé, pero ese inútil aun sigue tirándole los perros a cada par de bubis que se pasan por enfrente- dijo Tenten molesta, Hinata solo sonrío con nerviosismo.

Eh, esta bien, si tú lo dices- dijo Hinata, Tenten solo le miro.

¿Y que tal te va con Naruto? Supe que se perdieron toda la noche durante la fiesta ¿Paso algo interesante?- dijo Tenten sonriéndole con malicia, Hinata solo se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

¡No, no paso nada!- dijo Hinata sonrojada –Es solo, pues... es que él es muy caballeroso, nunca trato de hacerme nada indebido- dijo Hinata con una leve sonrisa –"Muy a mi pesar"

Hum, pues si que es raro encontrar a un chico así, aunque eso habla muy bien de él, pero no te preocupes, quizás pase algo en la misión, ya vez, una chica y un chico en la profundidad del bosque y con la Luna de testigo, bien podría pasar algo- dijo Tenten sonriéndole, Hinata solo se río nerviosamente.

Que cosas dices- dijo Hinata con pena.

En el cuarto de Sakura e Ino.

Y bien frentuda, ¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo Ino mirándola con sospecha, Sakura solo le miro con algo de temor.

¿Qué ha pasado con que?- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa nerviosa.

No te hagas la santa que no té queda, ya me entere de que estuviste con Sasuke kun toda la noche de la fiesta, así que dime, ¿Cómo fue? ¿Es bueno?- dijo Ino con curiosidad, Sakura solo se sonrojo con fuerza.

¡Ino! ¡Cómo me preguntas eso! ... Bueno, si, sí fue muy bueno, ¡Pero no es necesario que te cuente los detalles, además que no estabas tu interesada en él!- dijo Sakura sonrojada.

Bueno, mira, ya me di por vencida, de todos modos veo que ya me ganaste con él, además de que lo hiciste antes que yo- dijo Ino, lo último con enfado, Sakura solo sonrío apenada.

Anda, mira que fue solo por la bebida- dijo Sakura con calma –"Aunque si que me encantaría repetir"- pensó Sakura mientras que un leve sonrojo le corría por las mejillas.

Bah, solo espero que pase algo bueno durante la misión, no quiero que me sigas llevando ventaja, por cierto, ¿Cómo sigue tu estomago, ya se te quitaron las nauseas?- dijo Ino con calma.

Un poco, solo espero que se me pase antes de la misión- dijo Sakura mientras que estiraba los brazos.

Eso espero- dijo Ino recostándose en su cama –"Aunque me sorprende que por lo que he escuchado, solo Hinata, Temari y yo no hicimos nada en la fiesta, pero un momento"- pensó Ino mientras que se levantaba algo sobresaltada.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Sakura mirándole extrañada, pero Ino solo le miró.

"Sakura+Sexo+nauseas Oh Dios, espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando"- pensó Ino mientras que miraba algo asustada a Sakura –Sakura, ¿Has ido a checarte de tus malestares?- dijo Ino.

No, pero no es nada, estoy segura que es solo una infección- dijo Sakura, Ino frunció el ceño mientras que le miraba.

Mira, yo creo que deberías de hacerlo, es más, insisto- dijo Ino, Sakura solo le sonrío.

Ino, no te preocupes, sé que no es nada, además, no quiero cargarle mas líos a la enfermera Rin, mira que aun no termina de desintoxicar a todos los de la fiesta- dijo Sakura, Ino le miro mientras que suspiraba.

Bien, pero si sigues con esos malestares prométeme que iras, ¿Bien?- dijo Ino con calma.

Esta bien, pero no creo que sea necesario- dijo Sakura sin darle importancia.

"Eso espero, eso espero, por el momento mejor me guardo mis sospechas"- pensó Ino mientras que se volvía a recostar.

En una tienda afuera de la Academia.

¿Algún plan para hoy en la noche?- dijo Itachi mientras que jugaba rayuela (1) en el piso.

¿Vamos a tocar a los timbres de las casas?- dijo Kisame jugando.

No, eso ya esta muy repetido, ¿Qué tal si pedimos Pizzas y las cargamos a nombre de Tsunade?- dijo Deidara sonriendo.

Nah, no se me antoja en estos momentos, ¡Ya sé! ¡Vamos al parque a alimentar a las palomas con purgante!- dijo Sasori sonriendo.

¿Eso es lo mejor que se pudieron imaginar? Chicos, en serio, ¿No se les ocurre algo mejor?- dijo Itachi molesto, en eso un hombre de color de apariencia hindú salió de la tienda.

Otra vez aquí delincuentes juveniles, largo de mis tiendas que me asustan a los clientes- dijo el hindú molesto. Itachi sonrío con malicia, al igual que los demás.

¿Y si no nos vamos qué?- dijo Itachi con malicia, el Hindú tomo algo que había al lado de la puerta.

Itachi y compañía solo abrieron los ojos asustados.

¡Oh por Dios!- dijo Deidara.

¡No, eso no!- dijo Sasori asustado.

¡Tiene... tiene... ¡- dijo Kisame asustado.

¡Una escoba corran!- dijo Itachi agarrando de golpe las monedas del suelo y echando a correr.

Todos los Akatsukis salieron corriendo tras Itachi, mientras que una mujer salía de la tienda y se acercaba al hindú.

Appu, tu prometiste no sacar escoba- dijo la mujer.

Lo sé Manjyula, pero es que estos delincuentes solo entienden así- dijo Appu volviendo a su tienda.

2 días antes de la misión, oficina de Jiraiya.

Je, no cabe duda, Pamela Anderson es la mejor- dijo Jiraiya mientras que miraba uno de sus ejemplares de Play Boy, en eso alguien abrió la puerta de golpe.

¡Jiraiya!- dijo Tsunade entrando a la oficina con una cara molesta.

¡Tsunade! ¡Qué no puedes tocar!- dijo Jiraiya ocultando la revista detrás de su asiento, Tsunade solo le miro fijamente frunciendo el ceño y se acerco a su escritorio.

Jiraiya, ¿Tu has tenido hijos?- pregunto Tsunade con calma. Jiraiya le miro extrañado.

No, al menos no que yo sepa- dijo Jiraiya extrañado.

Ah, ¿Y dime, te gustaría tener uno?- dijo Tsunade mirándole fijamente.

¿Cómo dices?- dijo Jiraiya confuso, Tsunade sonrío entonces.

¿Qué si te hubiera gustado tener un hijo?- dijo Tsunade sonriendo.

Pues, no lo sé, tal vez si, pero ya estoy muy viejo, además, no tengo nada de experiencia con críos- dijo Jiraiya pensativo, Tsunade solo empezó a reírse.

¡Ja, me imagine que dirías eso! ¡En serio!- dijo Tsunade riéndose, Jiraiya solo le miro extrañado.

Bien, es oficial, estas loca mujer- dijo Jiraiya molesto.

Vamos viejo, ¿Qué acaso no te has dado por enterado de lo que te estoy dando a entender?- dijo Tsunade aun riendo.

Pues no, si tuvieras el placer de decírmelo- dijo Jiraiya molesto y confundido.

Mira que serás lento hombre, ¡Estoy embarazada!- dijo Tsunade sonriéndole.

¿Embarazada? ¿Y de quien?- dijo Jiraiya confundido, Tsunade solo le soltó un golpe en la cabeza.

¡Si serás burro! ¡Pues de quien más sino de ti bestia!- dijo Tsunade, Jiraiya solo palideció.

¡Oh dios! ¡Tú... un hijo... mío... oh!- dijo Jiraiya, antes de caer desmayado al piso.

¿Jiraiya? No te desmayes ahora que tenemos que preparar todo para la reunió me mañana, ¡Anda párate!- dijo Tsunade zarandeándolo con nada de delicadeza.

1 día antes de la misión

¿Nerviosa?- dijo Tenten sonriendo, Hinata solo asintió.

Bueno... es que papá es un poco exagerado con su manera de ser, además, me dijo que Hanabi también vendría- dijo Hinata mientras que miraba el reloj nerviosa.

Tranquila, aunque es cierto, yo también estaría nerviosa si mi papá fuera a supervisar la misión- dijo Tenten pensativa.

Si, y eso puede ser muy problemático- dijo Hinata suspirando, en eso, Naruto se les acerco.

¡Hey chicas! ¡Que onda!- dijo Naruto acercándoseles, ambas le saludaron mientras que Naruto, con Kyubi en el hombro, les saludaba.

Naruto, supe que tu papá también va a ayudarnos con la misión- dijo Tenten sonriéndole.

Si, va a ser genial, sé que papá no se corta cuando se trata de misiones, así que ya empece a preparar todo- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

"Je, si tu eres el más nervioso"- decía Kyubi para sí. En eso llegaron Shikamaru y Shino.

Hey Naruto, ¿Cómo te va?- dijo Shikamaru, Naruto le sonrío, aunque notó las enormes ojeras que tenía Shikamaru en el rostro.

¿Y ahora? ¿Qué te paso? Parece como si no hubieras dormido en días- dijo Naruto extrañado.

Bah, no es nada, solo eh estado un poco tenso- dijo Shikamaru mientras que bostezaba.

Yo no diría tenso, considerando que solo has dormido un par de horas por día- dijo Shino con calma.

¿Unas horas? ¿Pues que te preocupa viejo?- dijo Naruto extrañado sabiendo como era su amigo de flojo.

Tsk, no es nada, es solo que he tenido insomnio- dijo Shikamaru apenado –"Rayos, es demasiado problemático"

¡Hey Shikamaru!- dijo Tayuya apareciendo y pescándole del cuello, haciéndole una llave.

¿Quién es ella?- dijo Naruto extrañado.

Una de las 2 preocupaciones de Shikamaru- dijo Shino con calma.

¿No es del campus del Sonido?- dijo Tenten al mirar sus ropas.

Sí... creo que es del equipo de Shikamaru- dijo Hinata, aunque Naruto solo sonrío.

"Je, parece que anda tras los huesos de Shikamaru, hay amigo, si que tendrás líos con Temari"- pensó Naruto sonriendo.

¡Hermana!- dijo Hanabi apareciendo en el lugar, Hinata le miro con sorpresa mientras que sonreía.

¡Hanabi! ¡Que bueno es volver a verte!- dijo Hinata sonriendo -¿Dónde esta papá?- dijo Hinata, pero antes de que Hanabi contestara.

Aquí estoy- dijo Hiashi Hyuga apareciendo de entre las sombras, Hinata se sobresalto al igual que los demás, y es que la presencia de Hiashi imponía un extraño temor en todos.

¡Papá! Ah, hola, ¿Cómo ha estado todo?- dijo Hinata algo asustada, Hiashi solo meneo la cabeza levemente.

Bien, al menos veo que estas encajando en este lugar, espero que todo siga así, ¿Quiénes son ellos?- dijo Hiashi mirando a todos los demás.

¿Eh? Ah, sí, eh, te los presentare- dijo Hinata con temor –Ella es mi compañera de habitación, Tenten.

Es un placer- dijo Tenten con nerviosismo, Hiashi le miro fijamente.

Niña, esta es una Academia de Ninjas, ¿Por qué llevas ese revolver en tu cintura?- pregunto Hiashi extrañado.

Eh, es que, bueno, me gustan las armas, es todo- dijo Tenten nerviosa, Hiashi solo frunció el ceño.

Eh... este, Él es Aburame Shino- dijo Hinata señalando a Shino, quien estaba totalmente enfocado en capturar a una cucaracha que pasaba por allí.

Hola- dijo Shino secamente, Hiashi le miro como quien mira a un loco.

Él es Shikamaru Nara- dijo Hinata, Shikamaru, que ya había sido soltado por Tayuya solo le miro bostezando.

Un gusto- dijo Shikamaru, Hiashi asintió.

"Por el momento parece el más normal"- pensó Hiashi mirando a Shikamaru.

Ella es... eh... ¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo Hinata mirando a Tayuya.

¡Yo soy Tayuya boy, que hubo!- dijo Tayuya sonriendo, Hiashi le miro con molestia.

"Una pandillera, vaya con esto"- pensó Hiashi.

Y.. Él es Uzumaki Naruto- dijo Hinata algo sonrojada, Naruto solo levanto la mano mecánicamente.

Ho... hola... señor... es un placer conocerlo- dijo Naruto con un claro nerviosismo.

"¿Qué le pasa a este chico? ¿Y por que Hinata se sonrojo al presentármelo? Hum, no lo sé, pero será mejor que lo vigile... un momento, ¿Dijo Uzumaki?"- pensó Hiashi molesto –Chico ¿Eres algo Uzumaki Yondaime?- dijo Hiashi.

¿Eh? Pues sí, él es mi padre- dijo Naruto extrañado, Hiashi frunció el ceño.

Vaya, así que eres hijo de ese pervertido, esta bien, solo espero que no seas como él- dijo Hiashi dándose la vuelta, Naruto le miro extrañado –Hinata, tengo que ir a una junta con la Directora Tsunade y los demás maestros, dejare a Hanabi contigo, las veré luego- dijo Hiashi llendose.

Vaya, se ve que tu papá es todo un tipo- dijo Tenten con calma.

Si, es un poco especial- dijo Hinata apenada.

Anda hermana, no te apenes tanto, a fin de cuentas no te ha ido tan mal, mira, ya superaste tu récord de permanencia en alguna academia, no es para avergonzarse- dijo Hanabi sonriendo, Hinata solo se sonrojo –Oye, ¿Y tu que eres de Hinata chico?- dijo Hanabi mirando fijamente a Naruto.

¿Yo? Eh, pues soy su compañero de equipo- dijo Naruto sonrojado, más Hanabi solo le miro con sospecha.

Sí... eso es cierto Hanabi- dijo Hinata apenada.

Bueno, te creeré, por cierto, ¿Es tuyo?- dijo Hanabi señalando a Kyubi.

Si, es mío, se llama Kyubi- dijo Naruto mientras que tomaba a Kyubi en brazos y se lo pasaba a Hanabi.

¡Que lindo!- dijo Hanabi abrazándole.

"Que suerte je"- pensó Kyubi mientras que se dejaba apapachar por Hanabi.

Bueno viejo, yo me voy, hay me saludas a Temari cuando la veas- dijo Tayuya mientras que se iba, Shikamaru solo suspiro.

Que problemático... y pensar que tengo que pasar toda la misión con ambas- dijo Shikamaru suspirando.

En la sala de juntas.

Bien, en vista de que ya estamos todos... creo que podemos empezar- dijo Tsunade a los presentes.

En la reunión se encontraban Hiashi, Ibiki, Kakashi, Gai, Iruka, Kurenai, Genma, Anko, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Shizune, Zabusa y Jiraiya, aunque Yondaime aun no llegaba.

¡Disculpen el retraso!- dijo Yondaime entrando de golpe al salón.

Ya era hora, siempre tan retrasado- dijo Hiashi molesto, Yondaime solo le miro con molestia.

Yondaime, ven a sentarte- dijo Kurenai sonriéndole, Yondaime asintió mientras que se sentaba, Anko le miro extrañada.

"Soy yo o parece que Yondaime y Kurenai se están llevando mejor, ¿Habrá pasado algo?"- pensó Anko sonriéndoles y dirigió una mirada a Kakashi, quien estaba leyendo "Las Edades de Lulu" (2) con calma.

"Wow, que excelente libro"- pensó Kakashi sonriendo.

Bueno, primero lo primero- dijo Shizune sonriendo –Tsunade sama, felicidades por su embarazo- dijo Shizune, varios de los presentes solo abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

Gracias Shizune, aunque creo que debiste informarlo con más tacto- dijo Tsunade sonriendo divertida por la expresión de los presentes.

¿Usted esta embarazada?- dijo Hiashi asombrado.

Vaya, ¿Y quien es el afortunado?- dijo Iruka sonriendo. Jiraiya levanto la mano mientras que miraba al suelo.

Ese soy yo- dijo Jiraiya apenado. Todos les miraron asombrados.

¡Usted!- dijeron todos.

Vaya, eso si que es una sorpresa- dijo Anko.

Je, Jiraiya, y yo que pensé que tu nunca ibas a sentar cabeza- dijo Orochimaru sonriendo.

¡Ah, un bebé! ¡Eso es muy tierno verdad Orochimaru sama!- dijo Kabuto mientras miraba a Orochimaru.

Kabuto, ahora no, espérate a la noche- dijo Orochimaru, Kurenai solo les miro con asco.

Rayos, no podré comer en una semana- dijo Kurenai.

Lo mismo digo- dijo Yondaime sonriendo -¡Hey Jiraiya sensei solo espero que su hijo se parezca a Tsunade san y no saque sus mañas!- dijo Yondaime, Jiraiya solo se sonrojo.

¡Pues felicidades Tsunade sama! ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo, los invito a todos al bar Ichiraku!- dijo Kakashi sonriendo, pero Hiashi solo le miro.

Kakashi, esta bien que quieras felicitar a Tsunade sama y a Jiraiya sama, pero primero debemos de arreglar todos los pormenores de la misión de practica, que por si lo has olvidado empieza mañana- dijo Hiashi molesto.

Si, ya entendí- dijo Kakashi molesto –"Amargado"

Bueno, empecemos entonces- dijo Tsunade sonriendo.

Continuara.

Otro capitulo corto, perdón, pero es que no encontraba la manera de seguir, más por que estoy luchando para terminar mi otro fic "Un duelo entre las sombras" que ya esta en su recta final, en fin, en el próximo capitulo, empieza la misión de practica, el equipo de Naruto tendrá una pequeña invitada, Shikamaru comenzara su martirio, con Temari y Tayuya acosándolo y Kimimaro provocando una serie de pequeños accidentes contra Shikamaru, Shukaku y Kyubi empezaran a hacer planes para molestar a Sasuke, Kiba y a compañía, los Akatsukis buscaran la manera de causar problemas a los demás. Si se preguntan por que puse a Tsunade embarazada, créanme, no es la única que saldrá con su "premio", además de que pasaran mas problemas en este fic.

(1)la rayuela es un juego que consiste en lanzar monedas a una línea pintada en el suelo, gana el que lancé la moneda más lejos, el ganador se queda con las monedas de los demás.

(2)Las Edades de Lulu es una novela erótica muy conocida en la literatura adulta.

Chibi- Hinata: Que bueno que te guste el fic, los Akatsukis de Itachi harán maldades, pero les saldrán bastante mal, ya aparecieron Hiashi y Hanabi, y créeme, Hiashi empieza a arrepentirse de lo que hizo al enviar a Hinata a la Academia, además, por lo que veras no se lleva bien con Yondaime, por lo que pondrá a Naruto en líos.

Kisame Hoshigaki: Que bueno que te gustase el capitulo, Kyubi y Shukaku van a seguir teniendo conversaciones.

SnOoP HiNaTa: Gracias por el review, y que bueno que te gustase la platica animal, y abra bastante acción por parte de los equipos.

Gaby Uchiha: Gracias por el review, espero que te recuperes de tu esguince, que bueno que te haya gustado las maldades de Kyubi y Shukaku, en el siguiente capitulo también reaparecerá Asuma y empezara el Triángulo amoroso entre Asuma/Kurenai/Yondaime, además de que Sasuke y Neji pasaran por líos, no solo por causa de Itachi y Hiashi, además de que las sospechas de Ino seguirán apareciendo.

Spider Boy: Gracias por el review y que bueno que te halla dado ideas para tu fic, que espero que continúes pronto, aun no sé como meter a Obito y a Rin en la historia, pues no recuerdo sus apariencias, eh incluso eh pensado en la idea que dices del cuadrado amoroso de Kakashi/Anko/Rin/Obito y gracias por las ideas para manejar a los equipos, con lo de tu historia estilo American Pie, no creo que pueda, ya que solo Gaara, Naruto y Kiba son vírgenes, como bien notaras, aunque meteré mas de Hinata y Naruto.

Nutry: Gracias por el review.

Mirisasusaku: Gracias por el review y pronto habrá mas Naruto/Hinata.


	16. Chapter 16

**Loca Academia de Ninjas**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Esta historia es un alter-universe.

Los " " representan los pensamientos del personaje.

Día 0... o sea el día de la misión.

Los ninjas de la Academia se empezaron a colocar en el enorme jardín central de la Academia, aunque aun faltaban varios de ellos, entre ellos se incluían los Akatsukis, Naruto se encontraba sentado junto con Shikamaru, Hinata y Kyubi mientras que miraban a todos reunirse.

¡Arrrrrg! ¡Ya estoy ardiendo de emoción! ¡Espero que empiece pronto!- dijo Naruto emocionado mientras que apretaba las manos.

No seas tan escandaloso, de todos modos la misión va a durar varios días, así que no malgastes tus energías- dijo Shikamaru mientras que bostezaba.

Bueno, pero al menos se ve que será muy divertido- dijo Hinata sonriendo.

"Je, si que lo será amiga, solo espero que Shukaku también se divierta"- penso Kyubi para sí.

¿Ya llegaron todos los estudiantes?- dijo Tsunade aburrida.

No, aun faltan algunos, pero supe que el presidente Sarutobi ya llego para inaugurar la misión de practica- dijo Shizune, Tsunade solo suspiro.

Y me imagino que trajo consigo a su nieto, arg, que cosas, ese niño es terriblemente hiperactivo- dijo Tsunade suspirando.

Bueno, eh, hablando de otras cosas, ¿Ya decidió quien va a sustituirla como suplente cuando tenga que tomarse su incapacidad?- dijo Shizune pensativa.

No lo sé, eh pensado en Iruka- dijo Tsunade con calma, Shizune se sonrojo un poco al escuchar ese nombre –Oh tal vez le pida de favor a Yondaime, de todos modos, sé que son muy profesionales en eso, Jiraiya es obvio que queda descartado.

Si, yo diría lo mismo- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, Shizune y Tsunade voltearon y vieron a un viejo que les sonreía, a su lado estaba un muchacho de unos 12 o 13 años mirándolas aburrido.

A, Sarutobi san, es un placer verlo- dijo Tsunade sonriendo.

Je, Tsunade, ya te dije que omitas el San, el ser presidente no me vuelve Dios- dijo Sarutobi sonriendo.

Hey abuelo, yo voy a darme una vuelta por allí- dijo Konohamaru mientras Sarutobi asentía.

Y Tsunade, ¿Ya esta todo listo para la ceremonia?- dijo Sarutobi sonriendo.

Si, ya tenemos los mapas que se le entregaran a los estudiantes, así como la lista de objetivos a seguir- dijo Tsunade con calma, Sarutobi asintió.

¿Y crees que abría la posibilidad de que mi nieto pudiera participar? Recuerda que ha recibido un entrenamiento especial y considero que esta practica le ayudara a desarrollarse más- dijo Sarutobi, Tsunade solo se sujeto el mentón.

Si, no creo que haya ningún problema- dijo Tsunade.

En ese caso yo también quisiera pedir lo mismo- dijo Hiashi apareciendo atrás de ellos.

¡Ah, Hiashi! ¡Ya hacia tiempo que no te veía!- dijo Sarutobi sonriendo.

Lo mismo digo señor presidente- dijo Hiashi haciendo una reverencia.

¿A que te referías con pedir lo mismo?- dijo Tsunade extrañada.

A mi hija Hanabi, ella me comento que deseaba entrar a la academia... y creo que esta misión podría mostrarle de una manera objetiva como es el mundo de los ninjas- dijo Hiashi, Tsunade solo se inclino de hombros.

Si, no veo ningún problema- dijo Tsunade con calma.

Bueno, Tsunade sama, empezare a ver en que grupo podrían quedar- dijo Shizune mientras que se retiraba.

Bien, entonces yo iré a... –dijo Sarutobi pero en eso se escucho un claxon con la tonada de "La Cucaracha" (1) - ¿Pero que es lo que pasa?

Y todos vieron, no sin algo de pena, a Itachi llegando en una motocicleta Harley Davidson, seguido por Deidara, que iba en bicicleta, Sasori, que iba en una motocicleta tan vieja que solo echaba humo, y Kisame, que iba en una podadora de césped.

¡Ya llegaron los meros, meros!- dijo Itachi bajándose de un brinco de la moto.

Ya llegaron estos ridículos- dijo Neji mientras que se ponía una mano en la cara, Tenten solo le miro sonriendo.

Ya tranquilo- dijo Tenten mientras que veía como los Akatsukis se dirigían a sus respectivos equipos.

Gaara estaba intranquilo, desde la fiesta no había dejado de pensar en Ino, y eso era algo que lo desconcertaba ya que él nunca se había interesado por ninguna chica, Shukaku dormitaba a su lado, Kiba solo le miraba con algo de rabia mientras que jugaba o aparentaba jugar con Akamaru, Ino se había quedado levemente adormecida en el césped, mientras que Sakkon y Ukkon... bueno ellos estaban tomando un poco de cerveza, según para "curarse" la cruda.

"Ah, ¿Qué rayos es lo que hace que me fije en ella? Es escandalosa, frívola, le encanta meterse donde no le importa, aunque tiene unos hermosos ojos, además, sabe arreglarse... ¡En que rayos estoy pensando!"- se reclamaba Gaara mentalmente.

"Je, hay contigo Gaara, mira que eres lento para esto, bueno, ya veré que hago para arreglarlo todo durante la misión"- pensó Shukaku.

Temari se encontraba en otro de los jardines, pensando sobre lo que había pasado en la fiesta.

"Dios, sé que él estaba dormido, pero eso no quita que nos halla besado a ambas, y ahora estamos en el mismo equipo, solo espero que no pase nada malo"- pensaba Temari mientras que suspiraba levemente.

Sasuke se encontraba junto con Sakura y Lee miraban con calma unos mapas que Lee había conseguido de la zona.

Espero que nos toque cerca del sector B, el río y la fuente de aguas termales podrían proveernos de un excelente refugio- dijo Sasuke revisando el mapa.

Si, pero sería muy peligroso que nos tocara el sector D, mira que es un llano, además de que a quien le toque quedara abierto a una emboscada- dijo Sakura.

Bah, ¡La llama de la juventud nos permitirá salir avantes de cualquier situación! ¡No debemos de preocuparnos ya verán que seremos los ganadores!- dijo Lee sonriendo.

Bueno, aun así, será mejor que nos preparemos- dijo Sasuke, en eso se escucho el sonido de un micrófono.

¡Buenos días mis estimados estudiantes!- dijo Sarutobi sonriéndoles -¡Soy el presidente del País del Fuego Sarutobi! ¡Les doy la cordial bienvenida a la misión de practica!- dijo Sarutobi, en eso, los Akatsukis empezaron a gritar.

¡Se ve, se siente, George Sarutobi Bush esta presente! ¡Chile pozole y vinagre, chile, pozole y vinagre que el presidente Chi... ¡- gritaba Itachi, hasta que un botellazo bien apuntado por Tsunade lo derribaba... ante la mirada de pena de todos.

Sarutobi continuo con su discurso, donde enumeraba las múltiples cualidades de los ninjas, su importancia en la sociedad etc, por lo mientras ya todos se empezaban a reunir con sus equipos.

¡Bien chicos, espero que esta misión incremente sus capacidades!- dijo Sarutobi -¡Y sin más que decir, que comience la misión!

Bueno Shikamaru, nosotros nos vamos con nuestro equipo, te desearía suerte, pero ya sabes, eres nuestro rival- dijo Naruto sonriendo, Shikamaru solo sonrío levemente.

Bueno, yo digo lo mismo, los veré luego- dijo Shikamaru mientras que se iba.

¿Crees que ganemos Naruto kun?- dijo Hinata con algo de duda, pero Naruto solo le sonrío.

Je, no te preocupes Hinata, si de algo estoy seguro es que ganaremos- dijo Naruto.

Momentos mas tarde.

Todos los equipos ya se habían reunido y recibían una ultima instrucción de algunos profesores.

(Aquí enlistare a los distintos equipos para que se vea que es lo que pasa)

Equipo 1:

Bien muchachos, para ya hemos decidido quienes serán el líder y el sublider- dijo Gai con calma, los 5 le miraban con expectación mientras que Gai sonreía –El líder eres tu, Gaara- dijo Gai, Gaara solo emitió un pequeña sonrisa.

Ya lo sabia- dijo Gaara, Kiba solo le miro molesto.

"Presumido"- pensó Kiba.

¿Y quien es el sublider?- pregunto Ino esperando que Gai dijera su nombre.

Bueno, es Kiba Inuzuka- dijo Gai, Kiba solo le miro con sorpresa y sonrío –Bien, chicos, su punto de entrada será por el río y su base será el sector H, además de que sus objetivos los esperan allí, ¡Bien, no dejen que la flama de la juventud se extinga en ustedes y suerte con su misión!- dijo Gai sonriéndoles mientras que se ponía en su pose "cool" y todos le miraban con pena.

Bueno, supongo que por eso nos pidieron que viniéramos al río- dijo Ino con calma, Kiba y Gaara asintieron, mientras que Sakkon y Ukkon estaban aun "curándose" la cruda.

Bueno, si esos dos se caen al río, al menos podemos estar seguros que no terminaran más ahogados de lo que ya están- dijo Kiba, Gaara solo suspiro, mientras que Ino empezó a reírse.

Será mejor empezar- dijo Gaara mientras que entraban al bote... y jalaban a los dos hermanos que no se querían separar de su preciado cartón de cerveza.

Equipo 2:

Bien, les corresponde el sector D a ustedes chicos, así que quiero que estén preparados ya que es un llano, en apariencia es un sitio muy malo, pero créanme, guarda muchas sorpresas si lo saben aprovechar- dijo Kakashi sonriéndoles.

¿Y quien será el líder?- pregunto Neji con calma.

Bueno, fue un poco difícil decidirlo, pero creo que elegimos al mejor candidato- dijo Kakashi, Neji sonrío levemente.

Vamos, por que no elimina las dudas y lo dice de una vez- dijo Neji.

Bueno, el líder es... Kankuro- dijo Kakashi, Neji solo se puso blanco de la sorpresa.

Vaya, pues gracias- dijo Kankuro sonriendo, Tenten solo miro a Neji mientras que le ponía la mano en el hombro.

Vamos hombre, si no es para tanto, si estoy segura que usaron el mejor método para elegir al líder- dijo Tenten mientras que Kakashi le miraba con una gotita en la nuca.

"Si, el mejor método... si supieran"- pensó Kakashi, Kidoumaru le miro mientras que jugaba con un Game Boy y masticaba un chicle.

¿Y quien es el sublíder?- pregunto Kidoumaru con aburrimiento.

Es Tenten- dijo Kakashi mientras que sacaba una novela erótica y empezaba a leer.

¿Y-yo? Wow, gracias- dijo Tenten sonriendo... mientras que Neji solo se acurrucaba en una esquina mientras que unas lucecitas lo rodeaban.

Ni a sublíder llegue, me debo ver muy patético- decía Neji con tristeza.

Bueno, pues ya nos vamos, Tenten, jala a Neji o nos va a retrasar- dijo Kankuro sonriendo por ser el líder.

Anda Neji, no te preocupes, además, tu ayuda será muy importante, y eso lo sabes- dijo Tenten comprensiva... mientras que empezaba a arrastrar a Neji que aun seguía perdido en su mundo.

Equipo 3:

Anko miraba con algo de pena lo que pasaba, Tayuya y Temari cada una a un lado de Shikamaru, quien solo miraba al cielo como pidiéndole paciencia... y que la pesada mirada que sentía sobre su hombro no fuera a ser la señal de sus últimos días, Jiroubu y Chouji estaban comiendo todo lo que se encontraban a su paso, y Kimimaro... pues el solo parecía pensar en la manera de deshacerse de Shikamaru.

Bueno... eh... chicos, ya tengo decidido quienes serán el líder y el sublíder del equipo- dijo Anko sonriéndoles.

¿Y quienes son?- dijo Chouji mientras que se comía un trozo de pizza que peleaba con Jiroubu.

Bueno, vi sus registros, y he decidido que su líder sea Shikamaru, él sublíder es Kimimaro- dijo Anko con una sonrisa.

¡Hey viejo felicidades!- dijo Tayuya dándole una tremenda palmada en la espalda a Shikamaru, que lo hizo caer de bruces al suelo –Oops, creo que fue muy fuerte- dijo Tayuya riendo con pena.

¡Shikamaru estas bien!- dijo Temari mientras que le ayudaba a ponerse de píe.

No sé por que, pero creo que esto es solo el inicio de mis desventuras- dijo Shikamaru por lo bajo mientras que se sonrojaba levemente al sentir el brazo de Temari levantándole.

Les toca a ustedes el sector B, así que apúrense, esta camioneta los dejara allá, ya estando en su sector se les darán sus instrucciones a seguir y suerte- dijo Anko con calma, el grupo entro a una camioneta, que Shikamaru podía jurar que se iba a desarmar a medio camino por lo vieja que era.

Todos entraron completamente apretujados y es que, aparte del conductor, Kimimaro iba en el asiento del copiloto, Chouji, Jiroubu, Shikamaru, Temari y Tayuya iban apretados atrás, aunque claro, las dos chicas encimadas sobre Shikamaru, que no pudo evitar ponerse todo rojo.

Equipo 4:

¡Muy bien chicos! ¡Espero que estén conformes con lo que les corresponde!- dijo Kabuto sonriéndoles, Sasuke estaba molesto, Rock Lee había sido designado como líder, mientras que el había quedo como sublíder, además de tenerse que cuidar del acoso de Sakura que parecía querer repetir lo de la noche de la fiesta, Haku por lo mientras empezaba a enlistar todas las virtudes del joven Uchiha y Kisame... se dedicaba a apedrear pájaros, los cuales, para su desgracia, parecían ser los que en realidad lo andaban atacando a él, ya que por cada piedra que Kisame tiraba, los pájaros le atinaban con 4 excreciones, lo que ya lo tenía cubierto de suciedad.

Al menos nos toco el sector B- dijo Sasuke molesto mientras que empezaba a caminar con los demás miembros del equipo.

Bueno, pero al menos tendremos la ventaja Sasuke kun, mira que estamos en el mejor lugar- dijo Sakura sonriéndole.

¡Es cierto, ya verán que nuestra flama de la juventud nos permitirá ser los ganadores de esta misión!- dijo Lee sonriendo.

¿Alguien ya encontró el botón de apagado de este tipo?- dijo Kisame mientras que se limpiaba la suciedad de su cuerpo.

No lo sé, pero solo espero que ya se calme, que ya me esta colmando la paciencia- dijo Haku sonriendo.

¡Bien, pues al ataque!- dijo Sakura alegre, para de pronto ponerse una mano en la boca y salir corriendo a unos arbustos a vomitar.

¿Y ahora que pasa?- dijo Sasuke extrañado.

No te preocupes Sasuke, Sakura chan me comento que se tenía una leve infección estomacal, pero que no es nada de lo que nos preocupemos- dijo Lee sonriendo, Sasuke solo frunció el ceño.

"Eso espero, aunque algo me da mala espina"- pensó Sasuke con preocupación.

Equipo 5:

En una avioneta.

¡Me alegra poder estar con ustedes Hinata!- dijo Hanabi sonriendo mientras que Hinata le sonreía forzosamente.

Si... claro- dijo Hinata entre dientes –"Rayos y yo que pensé que podría estar con Naruto a solas un rato, pero Hanabi no creo que se me vaya a separa, tengo que pensar en algo"- pensó Hinata molesta.

Así que ella es la líder del equipo, pues no parece la gran cosa, aunque es linda, eso no lo puedo negar- dijo Konohamaru que estaba sentado al lado de Naruto, ambos mirando a las hermanas Hyuga.

Si, bueno, yo creo que es la mejor opción, mira que al menos no fue Itachi el líder- dijo Naruto mientras que sonreía recordando que Sasori fue designado como sublíder del equipo.

Hey chicos, ya estamos sobrevolando el sector A, es hora del salto- dijo Genma con calma.

Yo solo tengo una duda, ¿Por qué tenemos que saltar en paracaídas?- dijo Itachi.

Si es cierto, mira que si no se abren vamos a terminar como calcomanías en el suelo, yeah- dijo Deidara molesta.

No es para tanto, además, será divertido- dijo Sasori mientras que se ponía el paracaídas.

Bueno, yo solo espero que esta mochila aguante- dijo Naruto mientras que metía a Kyubi en una mochila para evitar que se cayera durante el salto.

"Lo mismo digo"- pensó Kyubi con temor al ver la altura.

¡Todos fuera!- dijo Genma y todos empezaron a prepararse.

¡Geronimo(2)!- grito Naruto saltando.

¡Geronimo!- grito Sasori saltando tras él y entonces se acerco Itachi... disfrazado de apache.

¡Yo!- grito Itachi saltando, Hinata, Hanabi, Konohamaru y Deidara también saltaron mientras que se podía ver que el sector A era una meseta.

En la Academia.

¿Crees que estén bien?- dijo Kurenai mientras que revisaba algunos mapas junto con Yondaime.

Si, ya veras que Naruto y Hinata lo harán bien, por cierto, deseas ir a comer algo, deseo charlar un rato contigo- dijo Yondaime sonriéndole, Kurenai le sonrío.

Por supues... –dijo Kurenai, pero una voz les llamo la atención.

¡Hey Kurenai, ya volvió tu rorro!- dijo Asuma apareciendo en el lugar, Kurenai solo palideció, más Yondaime solo sonrío con tristeza.

¡Asuma!- dijo Kurenai sorprendida.

¡El mismo que viste y calza! ¡Ya me dieron de alta y podré acompañarte en la misión! ¿No es genial?- dijo Asuma sonriendo con alegría.

Si.. genial- dijo Kurenai mirando a Yondaime.

Es bueno verte de vuelta, eh, yo me voy, los veo luego- dijo Yondaime dandose la vuelta.

Pero... –dijo Kurenai pero Yondaime solo le miro.

Luego- dijo Yondaime alejándose.

"Vaya, fue bueno mientras duro"- pensó Yondaime.

"¡Como! ¡Te piensas rendir tan fácil! ¡Ella es lo mejor que te a pasado desde Anko!"- dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza, Yondaime solo se miro sorprendido.

"¿Quién eres?"- pensó Yondaime.

"Pues quien más, ¡Soy tu conciencia bestia! Mira que tocarme de conciencia de este animal, bueno, de todos modos, ¡No te rindas, ella es lo mejor que te ha pasado! ¡Lucha!"- dijo su conciencia.

Creo que me estoy volviendo loco, pero creo que es cierto, no me rendiré tan fácil- dijo Yondaime mientras que miraba al cielo.

Je, esto sé esta poniendo divertido, al menos se que no será una misión nada aburrida- dijo Jiraiya mientras que les miraba desde una esquina.

Continuara.

Hola, disculpen el retraso de dos semanas con el capitulo, pero es que eh tenido muchas ocupaciones y no pude tenerlo antes, en el siguiente capitulo, Temari y Tayuya harán un trato referente a Shikamaru, quien a su ves tendrá que sobrevivir a una pequeña serie de "accidentes" que misteriosamente parecen rodearlo, Sasuke empezara a notar a Sakura algo extraña, al igual que Neji con Tenten, Naruto y compañía sabrían lo que es lidiar con un par de jóvenes pubertos con las hormonas al máximo, además de que Hinata buscara esta ves tener suerte con Naruto, Kiba y Gaara por lo mientras empezaran a crear una serie de problemas con el equipo, a causa de su competencia para ver quien es mejor para Ino, quien ni por enterada se dará, aparte de que aparecerá una rival para Hinata... una joven ninja de cabellos naranjas llamada Fuuma Sasame.

La cucaracha es un tema de la revolución mexicana, muy popular entre los gringos.

Geronimo era un jefe apache, su nombre es muy usado por los paracaidistas en sus saltos.

Chibi Hinata: Si, ya esta Hiashi, y por que del odio a Yondaime, eso lo pondré más adelante, los Akatsukis si harán más maldades solo espera, gracias por el review.

Kisame Hoshigaki: Je, pues haber como es el hijo de Tsunade y Jiraiya, por cierto, gracias por el dato del nombre de Yondaime, aunque por ahora lo mantendré así. Gracias por el review.

SnOoP HiNaTa: Gracias por el review, que bueno que te gusto lo de Appu, meteré a uno que otro de los personajes de los Simpson haciendo apariciones especiales.

Spider Boy: Gracias por el review, y por las ideas, bueno, lo de los embarazos de las chicas, se resolverá pronto y ya veras que no se las pondré fácil a Neji y a Sasuke, gracias por la idea de Hanabi y Konohamaru, y como ya mencione, Naruto y compañía van a parir chayotes en cuanto tengan que lidiar con este par de pubertos calenturientos, con respecto a Obito y Rin, ya veré como los meto en los siguientes capítulos, solo espero que ya continúes con tu fic de la JLA. Suerte.

Kandara: Gracias por el review.

Gaby Uchiha: Hiashi Hyuga, pues sí, el sufrirá un poco durante la misión, ya que tengo un par de maldades destinadas a él, bueno, en mi fic, Tsunade no es tan vieja, así que por eso pense en lo del embarazo para ella, además, así Jiraiya se vera forzado a sentar cabeza y con respecto a Sasuke y Neji, bueno, pues ellos sabran lo que es amar a Dios en tierra de indios, Gracias por el review.

Fernando – Urashima: Gracias por el review. Va a haber más Naruto/Hinata, de eso que no quede duda, además de que abran un par de situaciones entre Neji y Tenten, aparte de que Shikamaru la tendrá difícil para elegir entre Tayuya y Temari, más sufriendo una pequeña serie de atentados contra su persona.

Temari Shikamaru: No te preocupes, si meteré más de Shikamaru y Temari, Tayuya es más para meter suspenso, pero créeme, tratare de meter mas de ellos, además, pienso hacer mi primera practica de escribir Lemon con esa pareja, además de Naruto y Hinata. Gracias por el review y espero no decepcionarte.

Bueno, aprovecho este espacio para informar algunas cosas relacionadas con mis otros fics, espero que me puedan ayudar.

Fics cancelados temporalmente (noten la palabra): Dawn of the Slayers (sección de Slayers, Slayers/Dawn of the Dead/Resident Evil/Evil Dead), El Mundo Perdido (Yu-Gi-Oh/Jurassick Park 2), El Villano (Shaman King), ¿Qué pienso de Ti? (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX), The Ghostbusters (Shaman King) y Tres Mexicanos sueltos en el mundo de Slayers (Slayers/King of Figthers/Rage Of the Dragons), con respecto a estos quisiera que ver si alguien los podría leer y darme algunas ideas, o de lo contrario los tendré que cancelar definitivamente.

Fics que serán acortados: ¿Qué paso en México? (Dawn of the Dead) y La estrategia definitiva (Naruto/Grenadier), Encuentro de dos Héroes (Naruto/Spiderman). Estos fics serán reducidos a 4 capítulos más.

Fics a los que me dedicare de lleno: Un duelo entre las sombras (Yu-Gi-Oh/Un poco de Yu-Gi-Oh! GX/Slayers/Shaman King/Un poco de Chrno Crusade), Shaman Wars (Shaman King/Star Wars), 30 Kisses: Jaden y Alexis (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX), Shikamaru of the Dead (Naruto/Shaun of the Dead), Aquellas extrañas sensaciones (Vandread) y Loca Academia de Ninjas (Naruto), como verán, estos son para los que estoy por el momento mas inspirado.

Terminados, solo para ver si alguien quiere leerlos: La Guerra de los Mundos (Chrno Crusade/War of the Worlds), El Jurassick Park de Rex Raptor( Yu-Gi-Oh/Jurassick Park), El Día anterior (Dawn of the Dead), El Hechizo del Duelo (Yu-Gi-Oh/Slayers) y Entre Shamanes te veras (Yu-Gi-Oh/Slayers/Shaman King).

Proyectos de fics: Vacaciones (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) y un fic entre Naruto y Tenjou Tenge, ese es el que planeo en cuanto termine alguno de mis fics.

Espero que me puedan dar alguna ayuda... y que no cause problemas este pequeño espacio.

Gracias.


	17. Chapter 17

**Loca Academia de Ninjas**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Esta historia es un alter-universe.

Los " " representan los pensamientos del personaje.

Ah, que problemático...

Fue todo lo que dijo Shikamaru mientras que se limpiaba el lodo de la cabeza... y es que no hacía ni 5 minutos en que había caído de cabeza en un enorme pantano.

Oye Shika boy, ¿Ya no te duele la cabeza?- dijo Tayuya mientras que buscaba en el maletín de primeros auxilios unas aspirinas.

Shikamaru, no te muevas demasiado o no podré quitarte a esa sanguijuela- dijo Temari mientras que usaba un cigarro encendido para remover a las sanguijuelas que Shikamaru en el cuerpo.

Mira que eso es tener mala suerte viejo, no tenemos ni siquiera una hora y ya te caíste en el pantano, te persiguió un cocodrilo, un mono se robo tu chaleco y casi te muerde una serpiente- dijo Chouji comiendo unas bellotas.

Y tienes sanguijuelas encima chupándote la sangre- dijo Jiroubu mientras que mascaba un chicle.

Ya cállense ustedes dos, a fin de cuentas, son cosas que suelen pasar- dijo Shikamaru molesto, más de pronto noto que Temari se sonrojo un poco.

¿Eh Shika? Creo que tendrás que quitarte los pantalones, según recuerdo las sanguijuelas gustan mucho de los lugares oscuros y... bueno, debemos de revisar- dijo Temari sonrojada.

Tsk, que problemático- dijo Shikamaru sonrojado mientras que Tayuya se les acercaba.

"Je esto será interesante"- pensó Tayuya, Kimimaro les miraba desde una esquina.

"Bah, pamplinas"- pensó Kimimaro molesto.

En el sector A.

SHHHHHH... SHHHHHH (dizque sonido de estática)

"Aquí Zorro Rojo a líder de misión... sector despejado cambio"- dijo Naruto por la radio

"Zorro Rojo, aquí Pato Morado me dispongo a entrar, cambio"- dijo Itachi

"Aquí Rata Blanca, ¿Entrar? ¿Adónde? Vendo... digo cambio"- dijo Sasori extrañado.

"¡Hey que Rata Blanca soy yo! Cambio"- dijo Deidara molesta.

"A pos sí... ¿Y yo era Pato Morado verdad? Cambio"- dijo Sasori extrañado

"Que no, Pato Morado es Itachi, cambio"- dijo Naruto molesto.

"Oigan, ¿Quién rayos pone los nombres clave? Compro... digo cambio"- dijo Itachi riendo.

"¡Aquí Oro 5! ¡La gallina ha volado del nido, repito la gallina ha volado del nido!"- dijo Konohamaru riendo.

"¿Y de donde rayos a salido Oro 5? ¿Qué no todos tomamos nombres de animales? Además ¿Cómo rayos puede volar una gallina?"- dijo Naruto empezando a reírse.

"Aquí Snake... ¿Coronel me escucha?"- dijo Itachi.

"Fuerte y claro Snake"- dijo Sasori riendo.

Hinata y Hanabi solo se miraban con una gota de pena ajena mientras que el resto del grupo volvía un pequeño entrenamiento en una sarta de tonterías sin limite, aunque no podían quejarse, la zona donde estaban era la más amplia y la de más difícil acceso de todas, por lo que estaban en ventaja ya que la meseta les permitía tener una amplia visión de todos los frentes.

¿Y que dice la hoja de misión hermana?- dijo Hanabi cargando a Kyubi.

Bueno, según esto debemos de tomar unos planos que están ocultos en un templo en el sector Z, según esto, existe la probabilidad de que este custodiado por varios de los profesores, además de que a algunos otros equipos les halla tocado la misma misión- dijo Hinata revisando la hoja.

Bueno, entonces lo mejor será partir lo mas pronto posible por suerte los caminos de la meseta nos dejaran cerca de la zona- dijo Hanabi sonriendo.

"¡Maydai, los Charlies nos atacan envíen refuerzos!"

"¡Oye que no estamos peleando contra ningún Charlie!"

"Mulder... aquí Scully"

Si, pero creo que mejor nos movemos en cuanto dejen de jugar- dijo Hinata con pena.

Sector B.

¿Cómo estas Sakura?- pregunto Sasuke mientras que Sakura salía de entre unos matorrales con una cara algo pálida mientras que se sujetaba él estomago.

Ya estoy algo mejor, rayos sé que debí de haberme traído un antiestaminico conmigo- dijo Sakura mientras que sonreía, Sasuke solo meneo la cabeza con molestia.

Bueno, al menos estamos en un buen sitió, vamos, Lee esta haciendo una pequeña practica y Kisame parece estar revisando la misión que nos toca- dijo Sasuke mientras que empezaba a caminar, Sakura asintió mientras que le seguía.

Sakura sonrío al ver el campamento, si es que a ese desastre se le podría llamar campamento... y es que Sasuke podría ser un genio para el combate pero no tenía ni una puñetera idea de cómo levantar una casa de campaña, aunque Sakura solo pudo reír levemente de ser la primera vez que veía una casa de campaña que se levantaba de cabeza, Lee había comenzado a preparar la comida usando todo su "conocimiento" del bosque, lo cual se reducía a cocinar unos frijoles de lata.

Kankuro, bueno, él estaba jugando con una pelotita mientras que el papel de la misión estaba abandonado en el suelo y Haku... bueno, él estaba... ¿Pintándose las uñas? Dios, ese chico si que era raro.

Será mejor revisar que nos corresponde hacer Sasuke kun- dijo Sakura sonriendo, Sasuke solo suspiro mientras que se acercaba a donde estaba el papel, lo recogía y lo leía.

Ese Lee, mira que dejarle a Kisame el revisar la misión- dijo Sasuke mientras que revisaba el papel.

¿Qué dice?- dijo Sakura con curiosidad.

Hum, esto debe de ser una broma- dijo Sasuke molesto.

¿Pues que dice?- dijo Sakura extrañada, Haku y Kisame se les acercaron.

Debemos de conseguir la milenaria botella de sake de la casa de campo de Tsunade- dijo Sasuke molesto, el resto solo le miro con sorpresa.

¡Pero que acaso es una misión suicida!- dijo Kisame enfadado.

¿Pues que tiene de malo? Es mas, me parece que nos toco la más sencilla- dijo Lee extrañado.

Amigo, créeme cuando te digo que el simple hecho de acercarse a esa botella es firmar tu sentencia de muerte, más por que Tsunade nunca deja que nadie la toque, no sé quien habrá elegido esta misión pero es la muerte- dijo Kisame mientras que recordaba la paliza que el e Itachi habían recibido al tratar de robarla la primera vez.

Bueno, pues será mejor poner manos a la obra- dijo Haku sonriendo.

¡Al ataque!- grito Lee sonriendo, los demás hicieron lo mismo... hasta que Sakura salió corriendo por los mareos.

Yo, digo que esta niña esta rara- dijo Haku con calma.

Si, aunque, yo creo imaginarme él por que- dijo Kisame mirando a Sasuke discretamente, este solo frunció el ceño.

Sector H

Es por aquí- dijo Gaara señalando a una dirección.

¡No es por aquí!- dijo Kiba señalando al otro lado.

Tu ni siquiera sabes en donde estas, te digo que es por aquí- dijo Gaara molesto.

¡Qué no! ¡El que seas el líder no te convierte en el guía!- dijo Kiba enfadado, Ino solo les miraba mientras que suspiraba.

¿Ya se van a decidir?- dijo Ino molesta mientras que jugaba un poco con Shukaku y Akamaru, Kiba y Gaara solo le miraron algo apenados.

Bueno, pues, esta bien, Gaara vamos a donde dices- dijo Kiba rindiéndose.

No es necesario hombre, esta bien si vamos a donde tu dices- dijo Gaara.

No, vamos a donde tu dijiste- dijo Kiba molesto.

¡Qué no, vamos a donde tu dices!- dijo Gaara molesto, Ino solo suspiro.

Aquí vamos de nuevo- dijo Ino dejando caer su cabeza decepcionada mientras que Akamaru y Shukaku solo le miraban... y lo que es Sakkon y Ukkon, pues ellos.

¡Jo, jo, jo, jo, y una botella de ron!- cantaban ambos hermanos mientras que tomaban su quiensabecuajesima botella de cerveza.

Sector D.

Que lugar tan desolador- dijo Tenten molesta mientras que cavaba una trampa.

Vamos, no es para tanto, al menos la tierra es propicia para trampas- dijo Neji con calma, Tenten iba a hablar cuando una explosión les llamo la atención... y ver a Kankuro que caminaba humeando con una sonrisa en el rostro ya era raro.

Je, saben, cuando el letrero dice inflamable, no miente- dijo Kankuro sonriendo mientras que ambos le miraban con sendos goterones de pena.

Hey chicos, por que no se toman un descansó, llevan ya media hora haciendo hoyos- dijo Kidoumaru mientras que jugaba con su game boy.

Lo haríamos más rápido si nos ayudaras- dijo Neji molesto.

Ya les dije que yo no soy bueno para eso, además, recuerden que nuestra misión es encontrar el Pato de Jade que se encuentra en las minas al norte de aquí- dijo Kidoumaru con calma.

Hey amigo, no podemos lanzarnos a esa misión sin un plan, recuerda que debemos de pasar por la mayoría de las zonas de los demás equipos- dijo Kankuro mientras que revisaba una de las cajas de explosivos de Tenten.

Eso es cierto, debemos de hacer algún plan y para que no nos agarren desprevenidos debemos de plantar trampas en este lugar- dijo Tenten, Neji asintió, Tenten iba a hablar de nuevo, pero en eso se tambaleo un poco y de no haber sido por Neji que estaba cerca de ella se hubiera desplomado en el suelo.

¡Hey estas bien!- dijo Neji preocupado.

Si... es solo un mareo- dijo Tenten mientras que sonreía algo sonrojada.

Deberías de tener cuidado, mira que un mareo es una mala señal- dijo Shino apareciendo de pronto al lado de ellos.

Vaya, ya no me acordaba de ti viejo- dijo Kankuro mientras que Neji solo levantaba a Tenten y la llevaba a una de las casas de campaña que ellos habían levantado.

¿Qué creen que le pase?- dijo Kidoumaru con curiosidad.

Sepa- dijo Kankuro levantando los hombros, más Shino solo frunció el ceño.

Kankuro, deberías decirle a Neji que la cuide y la vigile, no sé por que, pero creo que eso será lo mejor- dijo Shino con calma.

En la casa de campaña.

En serio Neji estoy bien- dijo Tenten sonriéndole algo sonrojada.

Pues yo no lo creo, ¿Por qué no fuiste con la enfermera Rin si es que te sentías mal?- dijo Neji con seriedad.

Anda, si no es para tanto- dijo Tenten sonriendo, pero Neji solo frunció el ceño.

Veo que no lo entiendes, Tenten, debes de cuidarte, sabes que aunque es una misión de practica pueden haber riesgos y no quisiera que te pasara algo por ser tan cabezota- dijo Neji molesto, Tenten solo le miro apenada.

Lo siento Neji, pero no te preocupes, ya veras que estaré bien para la misión- dijo Tenten con pena, Neji solo le miro poco convencido.

Esta bien, confiare en ti, por ahora descansa- dijo Neji mientras que se levantaba y salía de la tienda.

Gracias Neji- dijo Tenten sonriendo mientras que empezaba a dormir en su bolsa.

En el campus.

¿Cómo van los equipos?- dijo Tsunade mientras que Shizune revisaba algunos datos obtenidos vía satélite.

Bueno, la mayoría ya empezaron a moverse... y varios ya fueron nulificados por los profesores- dijo Shizune con calma, Tsunade solo suspiro.

¿El equipo donde esta el nieto del presidente Sarutobi?- pregunto Tsunade.

Aun sigue en la meseta, no parece que se vayan a mover en un rato- dijo Shizune con calma, Tsunade reviso su reloj mientras que suspiraba.

Vaya, solo han pasado 4 horas, ¿Cuál es el porcentaje de equipos que han sido ya derrotados?- pregunto Tsunade con calma.

Pues, es un 50, parece que la mayoría se lanzo sin un plan y pues, ya ve- dijo Shizune sonriendo.

Si ya veo, solo espero que los equipos que quedan demuestren sus capacidades como ninjas- dijo Tsunade mientras que se reclinaba en su sillón.

En otra parte.

Así que Asuma volvió, vaya, eso te causara problemas viejo- dijo Iruka sonriendo, Yondaime solo le miro con extrañeza.

¿De que hablas?- dijo Yondaime mientras que tomaba un poco de sake.

Vamos viejo, como si no me hubiera dado cuenta de las miraditas que tu y Kurenai se han estado mandando, je, si sé que andas como idiota desde la fiesta de Tsunade san y no es por Anko- dijo Iruka sonriendo, Yondaime solo enrojeció.

¿Es tan obvio?- dijo Yondaime sonriendo.

Demasiado, pero bueno viejo, sabias que eso pasaría tarde o temprano, ¿Qué harás?- dijo Iruka con mas calma.

No me rendiré, eso te lo puedo asegurar, es cierto que solo llevamos algo de tiempo, pero sabes, ella es especial, no sé por que, pero siento que al menos debo intentarlo- dijo Yondaime sonriendo.

Pues vaya, quien diría que te vería a ti enamorado, je, esto es para Ripley mi amigo, además de que sé de alguien que estará muy alegre por esto- dijo Iruka sonriendo, Yondaime le miro extrañado, pero se percato de que Iruka ya no iba a decir más, así que prefirió callar.

De regreso a con el equipo de Shikamaru.

¡Hey estas bien!- grito Tayuya mientras que miraba a Shikamaru, quien "Accidentalmente" había caído por una pequeña pendiente y ahora se encontraba cara a cara con una serpiente, la cual le miraba fijamente.

"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?"- pensó Shikamaru mientras que trataba de alejarse cuidadosamente de la serpiente.

Con cuidado Shika, no vayas a hacer movimientos bruscos- dijo Temari mientras que buscaba algo para alejar a la serpiente.

Hey Shika, no temas, mientras que no hagas nada brusco no te atacara- dijo Chouji mientras que comía de una bolsa de papas.

"Je, como si fuese a hacerlo, por ahora solo debo moverme lent..." – pensó Shikamaru, más en ese momento un par de cuchillos salieron de la nada, uno ensartándose en la cabeza de la serpiente y el otro a solo centímetros de su cara.

Todos solo miraron con sorpresa al punto de donde salieron los cuchillos... y vieron a Kimimaro, el cual los miraba con calma.

¡Oye ten cuidado que por poco y me arrancas la cabeza!- dijo Shikamaru molesto.

Bah, ingrato- dijo Kimimaro mientras que se daba la vuelta y se iba, Tayuya solo le miro apenada.

Je, no sé por que, pero creo que Shika boy va a tener que cuidarse de Kimimaro san, oh fuck dammit- dijo Tayuya sonriendo, pero Jiroubu solo negó con la cabeza.

Tayuya, no es de señoritas hablar así- dijo Jiroubu.

No fastidies panzón- dijo Tayuya molesta.

Shikamaru, ¿Estas bien?- dijo Temari mientras que revisaba que estuviese bien.

Si no me quito me pasa lo que el perico, ¿Qué se trae él conmigo?- dijo Shikamaru molesto.

No lo sé, pero será mejor que vigiles bien tus pasos Shika, en fin, me alegro que no te halla pasado nada- dijo Temari sonriendo, Shikamaru solo se sonrojo un poco.

Bueno, pero por ahora continuemos moviéndonos, no sabemos cuanto tiempo nos tomara llegar a la mansión donde guardan ese cetro que se supone debemos recuperar- dijo Shikamaru mientras que empezaba a caminar, Temari le miro y sonrío.

"Aun con tantos problemas no pierde su ecuanimidad, es alguien bastante decidido para ser tan flojo"- pensó Temari sonriendo, Shikamaru volteo entonces a verla.

¿Temari? ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Shikamaru extrañado, más Temari solo sonrío mientras que negaba con la cabeza.

No es nada, no te preocupes- dijo Temari mientras que caminaba, Shikamaru solo le miro con extrañeza y siguió caminando.

Con Naruto y su equipo.

¿Cuánto falta para llegar al templo?- dijo Deidara con cansancio.

Pasando la siguiente colina pasaremos por un pequeño bosquecillo y llegaremos al camino principal- dijo Hinata mientras que revizaba de nueva cuenta la hoja de la mision.

Eso espero, ya quiero demostrarle a todos mis habilidades para tomar "prestados" los objetos- dijo Itachi mientras que bostezaba, Naruto solo le miro extrañado.

Oye Itachi, ¿Qué acaso solo cargaste ropa para este viaje?- dijo Naruto mientras que miraba con pena el traje estilo Indiana Jones de Itachi.

¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Qué no se ve bien cool?- dijo Itachi sonriendo.

Interpreta mi silencio- dijo Naruto mirándole, mas Hanabi se les acerco.

Pues te bies bien Itachi kun- dijo Hanabi sonriendo, Naruto le miro extrañado.

¿En serio crees que se ve bien?- dijo Naruto con sorpresa.

¡Claro, es mas si no fuese por que su cabello es negro sería igualito a Harrison Ford! Además de que esa ropa le resalta sus atributos- dijo Hanabi, lo ultimo mientras que miraba a Itachi con algo de lascivia.

Vaya con estas niñas de ahora- dijo Sasori sonriendo.

Si, ja, lo bueno es que yo se me controlar- dijo Konohamaru sonriendo con superioridad.

Si como no, si te he visto como babeas desde que viste a las hermanitas Hyuga- dijo Sasori con sarcasmo, Konohamaru solo se puso rojo mientras que caminaba.

Bueno, ya estamos cerca de la colina, ¡Vamos rápido!- dijo Naruto empezando a correr, pero antes de que los demás empezaran a seguirlo cayo al suelo.

¡Naruto kun!- dijo Hinata preocupada, pero Naruto solo gruño desde el suelo.

No es nada, estoy bien al menos caí sobre algo blando- dijo Naruto mientras que los demás se le acercaban.

¿Sobre blando eh? Naruto, ¿Ya te fijaste en que estas apoyándote?- dijo Itachi sonriendo.

Naruto solo le miro extrañado y se percato de que todos le miraban, Hanabi se reía levemente, Konohamaru solo le miraba con algo de envidia, Hinata parecía molesta, Deiadara, bueno a ella le daba igual mientras que Sasori sonreía levemente.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me ven así?- dijo Naruto, mas de pronto se percato de algo, si estaba tocando el piso, ¿Por qué se sentía tan blando? Naruto entonces se fijo en el piso... y solo palideció al ver a una chica de cabellos naranjas que estaba tirada en el piso, pero eso no fue lo que lo hizo palidecer, sino mas bien el hecho de que su mano izquierda estaba apoyada en uno de los senos de la chica.

¿Cuánto tiempo piensas mantener tus manos allí Naruto kun?- dijo Hinata molesta, Naruto solo se estremeció mientras que quitaba la mano y sonreía apenado.

¿Qué le habrá pasado a esa chica?- dijo Deidara mientras que se acercaba y la revisaba, la chica de pronto abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Naruto.

¿Hey estas bien?- dijo Naruto con curiosidad, la chica solo sonrío débilmente.

Ahora sí... auch... solo me duele un poco el hombro- dijo la chica con algo de pena.

Disculpa ¿Quién eres y que te paso?- dijo Hinata aun algo molesta.

¿Eh? Ah, mi nombre es Fuuma Sasame- dijo Sasame sonriéndole –Soy... bueno era miembro del equipo 42, pertenezco al campus del sonido, y pues, eh, teníamos la misión de obtener unos planos del templo que esta en el sector Z, pero los que cuidaban allí nos masacraron- dijo Sasame con tristeza.

¿Les masacraron?- dijo Naruto extrañado, Sasame solo asintió en silencio.

¿Pues que eran muy fuertes?- dijo Itachi con algo de emoción.

Si, yo y otra de las chicas alcanzamos a escapar, pero ella me dijo que el más fuerte de los enemigos se parecía mucho a Michael Jackson- dijo Sasame pensativa, todos solo se miraron.

Orochimaru- dijeron todos a la ves.

¿Y donde esta la otra chica?- dijo Konohamaru con calma.

Hokuto es la capitana del equipo, ella es del campus de la Estrella y pues, nos separamos para despistar a nuestros perseguidores- dijo Sasame con algo de pena.

Pues si su capitán aun no ha sido capturado quiere decir que aun siguen en la misión- dijo Hanabi pensativa.

Bueno, pues yo creo que pese a todo este encuentro es un gran golpe de suerte- dijo Sasori con calma.

¿A que te refieres?- dijo Deidara extrañada.

Si, ya lo note, hey muchacha, creo que nos convendrá hacer una alianza con tu equipo, así podremos evitar que nos pase lo que les paso a ustedes- dijo Itachi sonriendo.

Eh, si, este creo que si- dijo Sasame sonriendo.

Bueno, creo que esta decidido, pero por ahora creo que deberemos de encontrar a tu capitana para formar una estrategia- dijo Hinata ya mas tranquila.

Bien Sasame chan, creo que ahora somos colegas- dijo Naruto sonriendo, Sasame solo se sonrojo mientras que Hinata gruñía levemente, Kyubi les miraba con lo que algunos llamarían una sonrisa zorruna.

"Je, vaya, vaya, quien lo diría, puedo oler feromonas femeninas en conflicto, je, creo que mi dueño la tendrá difícil, aunque esto se pondrá entretenido"- pensó Kyubi mientras que miraba como Hinata empezaba a ver a Sasame con algo de furia.

Y con el equipo de Gaara.

Eh, chicos, ¿Están seguros que es por aquí?- dijo Ino mientras que Kiba revisaba el mapa.

No recuerdo que hubiera un aeropuerto cercas del campus- dijo Gaara con seriedad.

Ha ya vi el problema chicos, creo que se nos olvido dar la vuelta a la derecha en Albuquerque- dijo Kiba sonriendo.

O sea que estamos perdidos- dijo Ino sentándose.

Pues según el mapa... sip, estamos perdidos- dijo Kiba sonriendo con pena.

Por que es un gran compañero y nadie lo puede negar- cantaban Sakkon y Ukkon en conjunto.

Esta decidido, tengo que averiguar de donde rayos sacan tanta botella de cerveza estos dos- dijo Ino molesta.

"Rayos, juro que no le vuelvo a hacer caso a ese Inuzuka, creo que se esta perdiendo a propósito, ¿Pero por que?"- pensó Gaara mientras que miraba a Kiba extrañado.

"Je, esto se pone bueno, y al menos están ejercitándose"- dijo Shukaku para sí mientras que Akamaru ladraba.

Continuara.

Eh aquí otro capitulo, la misión de los equipos ha empezado y también algunos problemas, no me expandire mucho ahora, solo diré que Hinata ya le apareció una nueva rival, Sasame Fuuma.

¿Qué pasara con la alianza del equipo de Naruto? ¿El equipo de Gaara encontrara su camino? ¿Neji y Sasuke sabrán que rayos le pasa a Sakura y Tenten? ¿Qué hará Yondaime para ganarle a Asuma con respecto a Kurenai? Bueno, eso lo veremos próximamente.

Spider-boy: Gracias por el review, espero no haberme tardado tanto esta vez, me disculpo de antemano por el capitulo tan corto (al menos para mi) pero espero contar con más de tus opiniones que me son muy valiosas, con respecto a Rin y Obito, si bien a Rin ya la he mencionado varias veces, a Obito ya lo pienso meter en la historia, es solo que no se como meterlo, con respecto a tu idea sobre Hanabi y Konohamaru, tratare de meterlas en el siguiente capitulo. Gracias por los consejos y suerte con tus fics de Naruto, además, una petición, ¡Por favor continua tu fic de la JLA, que es mi mayor inspiración para este fic! Suerte.

Kisame Hoshigaki: Gracias por el Review, bueno, Itachi no puede conservar el disfraz de Apache, pero ya lo veras haciendo cosplay, y tus ideas de porras están buenas.

Gaby Uchiha: Je, si, es cierto, Jiraiya no creo que siente cabeza definitivamente y créeme, es buena tu idea de que su hijo sea un rubio alcohólico y pervertido o peor aun, una chica de cabellos blancos, alcohólica, pervertida y escritora para acabarla de amolar, ya también meteré los líos del triángulo amoroso de Yondaime/Kurenai/Asuma, además de que las misiones se pondrán potentes, por cierto, aquí serán mas parecidas a Loca Academia de Pilotos 2, je, y también meteré las ocurrencias de Hanabi, Konohamaru, Shukaku y Kyubi.

Deafasura: Gracias por el Review.

Nutry: Gracias por el review, y gracias por la comprensión con respecto a mis tardanzas, je, Shikamaru la pasara mal, pero esa mala suerte le dará gratas recompensas, especialmente con Temari, y con respecto a Jiraiya y Tsunade, pues ya veras.

SnOoP HiNaTa: Muchas gracias por el review, espero que te guste el capitulo y las nuevas locuras cosplay de Itachi, suerte.

Suerte y pronto continuare con mis otros fics de Naruto Shikamaru of The Dead y dentro de una semana el primer capitulo de Las Aventuras de Shikamaru Holmes.


	18. Chapter 18

**Loca Academia de Ninjas**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Esta historia es un alter-universe.

Los " " representan los pensamientos del personaje.

El equipo de Naruto seguía avanzando, Hinata aun se veía algo molesta, más por el hecho de que Naruto platicaba muy animadamente con Sasame y Hanabi, Itachi mientras tanto miraba divertido la cara de enfado de Hinata, Sasori estaba platicando con Deidara y Konohamaru.

Vaya, así que uno de tus primos se gradúo de la Academia, eso es interesante- dijo Naruto sonriendo, Sasame sonrío.

Si, aunque no era de los mejores, pero demostró muchas capacidades durante sus exámenes- dijo Sasame.

Bueno, solo espero que mi hermana y aquí nuestro amigo también puedan graduarse- dijo Hanabi sonriendo, Naruto solo sonrío apenado mientras que Sasame se reía levemente.

Mírenlo, hay sí, ahora es un buen amigo, pero bueno, haber cuanto les dura el gusto- decía Hinata entre dientes.

"Je, veo que la cosa esta que arde, wow, y lo mejor es que estoy en primera fila, je, las peleas entre hembras humanas son tan excitantes"- dijo Kyubi para sí.

Bien, ¡Chicos no nos rindamos!- dijo Naruto acelerando el paso, de pronto Itachi puso una expresión de sorpresa.

¡Cuidado!- dijo Itachi.

¿Eh? ¿Qué?- dijo Naruto extrañado, pero no noto que piso una cuerda y salió despedido hacia arriba mientras que una persona saltaba del árbol al mismo tiempo mientras que sujetaba la cuerda que mantenía a Naruto colgando de cabeza.

¡Naruto Kun!- dijo Hinata asustada.

¡Naruto san!- dijo Sasame.

¿Quién eres?- dijo Itachi sacando un kunai al igual que Deidara y Sasori, más de pronto, Sasame solo miro al desconocido con sorpresa.

¿Capitana Hokuto?- dijo Sasame con sorpresa, la persona solo les miro con extrañeza y el grupo pudo notar que era una chica de cabellos castaños.

¿Sasame? ¿Qué haces con ellos?- dijo Hokuto extrañada, Sasame solo sonrío.

Ellos me ayudaron, no temas no son malos- dijo Sasame, Hokuto solo le miro con sorpresa.

¡Hey, podrían bajarme de aquí!- dijo Naruto mientras que les miraba, Hokuto solo le miro, pero sin percatarse de que al doblar el cuerpo soltó por accidente la cuerda, por lo que se soltó el peso que usaba para mantener a Naruto colgado... y por desgracia se le ato al pie levantándola por los aires

¡Ahhhhhhhh!- grito Hokuto mientras que salía disparada, Naruto azoto en el suelo y Hokuto cayo encima de él... de tal manera que quien les viera diría que estaban en un perfecto 69, lo cual era aun peor por el simple hecho de que Hokuto llevaba puesta una minifalda, la cual quedo levantada mostrando todos sus atributos directamente a todos.

Oh dios- dijo Sasori sonrojado, Itachi solo salió disparado por los aires mientras que un gran chorro de sangre salía de su nariz.

Jamás creí ver algo así- dijo Konohamaru mientras que babeaba.

No lo sé, pero algo me dice que este muchacho no va a salir con vida de esta misión- dijo Hanabi mientras que miraba como Hinata y Sasame de pronto parecían emitir unas auras de muerte.

Auch- dijo Hokuto mientras que se sujetaba la cabeza.

Oye, te recomiendo que te levantes chica, yeah, mira que no me hago responsable de lo que te pase- dijo Deidara mientras que Hokuto solo se sonrojaba al ver la comprometedora pose en la que estaba.

¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!- dijo Hokuto levantándose de golpe, Naruto solo empezó a levantarse.

No te preocupes, auch, voy a necesitar un doctor cuando termine esta misión- dijo Naruto.

No Naruto "kun", tal vez la necesites antes- dijo Hinata con enfado, Naruto y los demás solo le miraron con sendas gotas de sudor.

Eh... este... disculpe señorita, es que... es que fue mi culpa... je... – dijo Hokuto tratando de arreglar la situación, pero Hinata solo gruñía.

Sabes Naruto, no quisiera estar en tus zapatos en estos momentos- dijo Sasori sonriéndole, Naruto solo le miro de forma asesina mientras que Deidara solo trataba de calmar a Hinata para que esta no terminara matando a Naruto allí mismo.

Con el grupo de Shikamaru.

¿Esa es la mansión?- dijo Shikamaru con extrañeza.

Sip, al menos es lo que dicen los mapas- dijo Temari mirando el enorme, o más bien dicho Kilométrico edificio donde se suponía ellos debían de encontrar un cetro de oro.

¿Y cual creen que sea el mejor plan?- dijo Chouji mientras que se comía unas palomitas.

Será mejor dividirnos para registrar el lugar- dijo Kimimaro con calma.

Si tienes razón, si vamos todos juntos nos tardaremos más- dijo Shikamaru.

¿Y como nos dividimos Shikaboy?- dijo Tayuya mientras que bostezaba.

Somos seis, así que iremos de dos en dos- dijo Shikamaru.

En ese caso... Tayuya ira conmigo- dijo Kimimaro antes de que alguien hablara, Tayuya le miro con sorpresa y se sonrojo levemente –Chouji, tu iras con Jiroubu y tu iras con Temari, ¿Alguna duda?- dijo Kimimaro con firmeza.

Eh, no, ninguna- dijeron todos al unísono.

Bien, pues andando- dijo Kimimaro mientras que todos se dividían.

Mientras tanto, con el equipo de Sasuke.

¿Así que esa es la casa de campo de Tsunade?- dijo Sasuke mirando la casa.

Si, esa es- dijo Kisame mientras que miraba para todos lados con temor.

¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?- dijo Sakura extrañada.

Según recuerdo, este lugar esta plagado de trampas, recuerdo que cuando Itachi y Yo tratamos de tomarla por primera vez, casi perdemos nuestra virilidad por tantas trampas- dijo Kisame mientras que sudaba frío.

Vaya, entonces será bastante difícil entrar- dijo Rock Lee preocupado.

Oye, ¿Estas bien? Té vez pálida- dijo Haku mirando a Sakura.

No es nada, son solo algunas nauseas- dijo Sakura sonriendo forzosamente.

Lee, volvamos al campamento, Sakura debe descansar- dijo Sasuke de pronto.

Eh, Sasuke no hay problema, mira que estoy bien- dijo Sakura algo apenada.

¡No Sakura san, Sasuke kun tiene razón! ¡Debemos de preocuparnos por los demás miembros de nuestro equipo!- dijo Lee mientras que se ponía en pose de chico cool.

No lo conozco- dijo Haku mientras que se cubría el rostro apenado.

Bueno, es cierto, debemos estar al 100 para intentar esta misión- dijo Kisame mientras que los demás asentían empezaban a irse, pero Haku se le acerco antes a Sakura.

Oye chica, al rato necesito que vengas conmigo, creo que sé que tienes- dijo Haku, Sakura asintió aunque le miro extrañada.

En la Academia.

¿Cuánto va a tardar tu amigo en llegar Kakashi?- dijo Anko aburrida.

Vamos, no creo que tarde, son solo dos horas de tardanza, lo normal es que se tarde tres- dijo Kakashi con calma, Anko solo suspiro.

Sabes, me sorprende que alguien llegue mas tarde que tu- dijo Anko sonriendo.

Je, y eso que últimamente ya se controlan- dijo una voz, Anko y Kakashi voltearon y vieron a una chica de cabello negro que les sonreía, Kakashi solo sudo frío mientras que Anko fruncía el ceño.

A, hola Rin- dijo Kakashi con algo de nerviosismo.

Kakashi, Anko "querida" ¿Cómo has estado?- dijo Rin con una sonrisa forzada.

Yo, bien "amiga", muy bien, ¿Verdad Kakashi?- dijo Anko del mismo modo.

"Hay Dios, algo me da mala espina"- pensó Kakashi mientras que sudaba frío, pero de pronto una voz estridente les llamo la atención a todos.

¡Disculpen el retraso miren que tuve que ayudar a una ancianita a cruzar la calle, además de discernir que fue primero, el huevo o la gallina!- dijo un hombre de cabellos negros.

Ha, ¡Obito que bueno que llegas!- dijo Kakashi con alivio –"Gracias al cielo y llegaste a tiempo"

Eh... ¿Oigan, por que se ven todos tan opacos, paso algo?- dijo Obito con extrañeza mientras que miro como Anko y Rin parecían matarse con la mirada.

¡No, no pasa nada! ¡Será mejor que nos apuremos a ir al puesto de socorro para que ayuden a los estudiantes que han sido heridos! ¡Y lo mejor será que lo hagamos pronto!- dijo Kakashi mientras que salía del lugar jalando a Obito, quien solo le miraba como quien ve a un loco.

En otra parte.

Kurenai estaba intranquila, no había visto a Yondaime en todo el día y Asuma tampoco se le había despegado, por suerte había sido requerido por Morino Ibiki para arreglar algunos asuntos, por lo que había pensado aprovechar la oportunidad para hablar con Yondaime...

Si tan solo pudiera encontrarlo- dijo Kurenai para sí.

¿A quién?- dijo una voz, Kurenai solo volteo con sorpresa y vio a Jiraiya quien le sonreía.

¡Subdirector! Eh, ¿Qué hace por aquí?- dijo Kurenai con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Nada, solo paseando, sabes, si buscas a Yondaime, creo que esta por la sección de comedores con Iruka- dijo Jiraiya, Kurenai le miro con sorpresa.

Ah, eh, gracias subdirector- dijo Kurenai yéndose mientras que Jiraiya les sonreía.

Vaya Yondaime, veo que aun no has perdido tus aires de galán, solo espero que todo te salga bien- dijo Jiraiya para sí.

Con el equipo de Neji.

Bien Neji, Kankuro, ¿Cuál es el plan?- dijo Kidoumaru mientras que jugaba con su Game Boy.

Primero es que dejes esa cosa y nos hagas caso- dijo Neji molesto, Shino y Kankuro asintieron mientras que Kidoumaru solo gruñía y lo guardaba en su bolsa.

Bueno, miren, después de hacer una pequeña exploración cerca de las minas, descubrí que hay una pequeña entrada por la zona este, aunque es algo estrecha- dijo Neji con calma.

¿Hay alguna vigilancia?- pregunto Shino, más Kankuro negó con la cabeza.

En lo absoluto, considero que solo habrán trampas en ese lugar, por lo que deberemos de ir con cuidado- dijo Kankuro mientras que sonreía.

Bueno, al menos considero que podremos sortear eso- dijo Neji mientras que se cruzaba de brazos -¿Cómo sigue Tenten?- dijo Neji con un ligero tono de preocupación.

Ya estoy bien Neji- dijo Tenten saliendo de la casa de campaña, Neji y los demás solo se le quedaron mirando con sorpresa, lo que la extraño -¿Qué, que pasa?

Nada, es solo que... jamás te habíamos visto con el cabello suelto- dijo Kankuro asombrado.

En serio chica, te vez muy bien así- dijo Kidoumaru sonriendo, Tenten solo sonrío apenada.

¿En serio me veo bien?- dijo Tenten con pena.

Si no nos crees, solo mira a Neji, quedo embobado contigo- dijo Shino con calma, Tenten solo miro a Neji y se percato de que el solo le miraba fijamente, lo que hizo que se sonrojara.

Tenten... vaya... te vez muy hermosa- dijo Neji asombrado, Tenten sonrío al igual que los demás.

Bueno, saben chicos, no lograremos nada si no nos movemos, ¿No creen?- dijo Kidoumaru molesto.

No, será mejor descansar por hoy, ya anochece y el camino es muy traicionero, además... tengo weva- dijo Kankuro ante la mirada de pena de los demás.

Bueno, al menos así podré seguir con mi juego- dijo Kidoumaru con una sonrisa.

¿Qué juego es ese?- pregunto Neji con molestia.

¡Pokemon crystal!- dijo Kidoumaru mientras que los demás lo miraban con un sendo goterón de pena en sus cabezas.

Tenten- dijo Shino por lo bajo, Tenten le miro extrañada, y esa mirada se acentuó cuando Shino le dio un paquete.

Lo tome prestado de la enfermería, te recomiendo que lo uses- dijo Shino, Tenten solo le miro.

¿Qué es?- dijo Tenten.

Te sacara de dudas- dijo Shino mientras que se iba, Tenten solo le miro extrañada, pero decidió ver que era el paquete, mas al abrirlo solo palideció.

¿U... Una... prueba de embarazo?- dijo Tenten asombrada, pero rápidamente se tapo la boca, por suerte nadie la había escuchado, así que decidió que actuaría con sutilidad... además de que empezó a sospechar que Shino sabía que había pasado con ella y Neji.

De vuelta con el equipo de Naruto.

Al menos ya calmaron a tu hermana, por un momento pensé que iba a linchar a Naruto- dijo Konohamaru, Hanabi solo suspiro.

Si, mira que no me imagine que mi hermana fuera tan celosa, aunque hay que admitir que con un chico así, cualquiera quisiera tenerlo para ella sola- dijo Hanabi con una sonrisa pervertida, Konohamaru solo le miro con pena.

"Esta niña si que es lanzada, anda la osa, lo bueno es que su hermana la escucho o de lo contrario ya estaría en el paraíso haciendo fila"- pensó Konohamaru mientras que miraba para atrás y vio como Naruto solo caminaba con una cara de temor en el rostro... y a su lado caminaban con una expresión más tranquila Hinata y Sasame, Hokuto solo les miraba con pena, Deidara y Sasori solo parecían aburridos mientras que Itachi... con un traje de Rambo (ametralladora y cinta roja incluidas) caminaba revisando el terreno.

Chicos, creo que este será un buen lugar para pasar la noche- dijo Itachi con calma, los demás asintieron mientras que miraban el claro que estaba cercas de un río.

Bueno, hey Naruto, te toca poner el campamento- dijo Sasori con calma, pero Naruto solo le miro molesto.

¡Y por que yo!- dijo Naruto.

Oye, yo no soy el que se la ha pasado mirando por debajo de las faldas de las chicas, tocando senos y atormentando a la jefa todo el día- dijo Sasori con una sonrisa maliciosa, Naruto, Sasame, Hokuto y Hinata solo enrojecieron mientras que Sasori se reía.

¿No me vas a dejar de fastidiar con eso verdad?- dijo Naruto molesto.

Nah, mira que es mi mayor entretenimiento, ahora ponte a trabajar- dijo Sasori mientras que Naruto solo lo maldecía por lo bajo.

Chicos, será mejor que ayudemos, yo iré por leña, acompáñame Deidara- dijo Hinata, Deidara asintió mientras que ambas se iban.

Yo ayudare a Naruto- dijo Sasame sonriendo.

Si, creo que yo también... y oye, de veras lamento haberte metido en problemas con tu novia- dijo Hokuto apenada, Naruto solo se sonrojo.

Eh, anda que no hay bronca... solo que ella y yo no somos novios- dijo Naruto apenado –"Aun"- penso Naruto para sí.

A vaya- dijo Hokuto sonriendo –"Mira pues, que chica tan extraña, anda que desperdiciar a un chico así, pero bueno, mejor no me meto que capaz que me destroza si intento algo con el, lastima"- pensó Hokuto levemente sonrojada mientras que miraba a Naruto.

"Bien, aun son novios, es una buena oportunidad, aunque debo hacerlo con cuidado, esa chica Hinata parece muy celosa"- pensó Sasame para sí.

Bueno, en dado caso, también debemos de ir por agua, Konohamaru, Hanabi, les encargo- dijo Itachi mientras que se sentaba en el piso.

¿Y tu que vas a hacer eh?- dijo Konohamaru molesto.

¿Yo? Hombre, si hasta la pregunta es necia, yo haré el trabajo más difícil de todos... los supervisare- dijo Itachi sonriendo –Anda niño, no me veas feo y has lo que te digo, ah, y no vayas a dejar que tus mini hormonas te controlen mientras que estés con la joven Hyuga eh- dijo Itachi sonriendo, Konohamaru solo se sonrojo.

No fastidies- dijo Konohamaru mientras que se iba.

Te veo luego Itachi kun- dijo Hanabi sonriéndole, mientras que Itachi solo suspiraba y miraba a Naruto... el cual no parecía saber un soberano rábano sobre armar campamentos.

Mientras tanto con Gaara...

He chicos, gracias por todo pero... ¿Podrían bajarme?- dijo Ino algo sonrojada mientras que entre Kiba y Gaara la llevaban en cargando a causa de una torcedura.

Ya la escuchaste rojito, bájala- dijo Kiba de manera mordaz.

En cuanto lo hagas tú- dijo Gaara molesto, Ino solo sonrío con pena.

Eh... este, ¿Y cual es nuestra misión?- dijo Ino tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Hum, debemos de obtener un frasco con un químico experimental de un laboratorio que esta en medio del bosque- dijo Gaara con calma.

Eso si logramos llegar al bosque- dijo Kiba con sarcasmo.

Cállate chico perro- dijo Gaara molesto, Kiba solo le gruño mientras que Ino suspiraba.

Hey chicos, ¿No creen que ya hemos pasado por este lugar antes?- dijo Sakkon ya algo en su juicio.

Si... hey un momento, ¡Sakkon estamos en el Ichiraku!- dijo Ukkon sonriendo... y es que todo el grupo estaba en medio de la ciudad de Konoha (la Academia se llama igual que la ciudad) y justo en el centro.

Vaya, Gaara, Kiba, deberíamos de detenernos a comer un rato, así chance y descansamos un rato, además de que podremos saber como regresar a la zona de la misión- dijo Ino.

¡Si vamos al Ichiraku!- dijeron Sakkon y Ukkon mientras que celebraban.

"No sé por que, pero esto me da mala espina"- pensaron Kiba y Gaara a la vez.

Continuara...

Hey, tiempo sin actualizar, a causa de bastantes líos, he decidido usar una nueva manear de escribir este fic, por lo que les diré, que en el próximo capitulo habrá casi (por fin) puro Naruto/Hinata y Shikamaru/Temari, y empezare a ahondar más con las otras parejas, además, eh decidido probar de nuevo y poner a votación a quien prefieren que se quede con Ino, si Kiba o Gaara, y a parte de eso, como no he podido meter mucho a Shukaku, Kyubi y a Akamaru, eh pensado que de vez en cuando haré alguno que otro capitulo especialmente para ellos, a manera de Omake del fic, estos serán enteramente cómicos y tratare de usar un humor al estilo Garfield, en fin, ah contestar.

Kisame Hoshigaki: Que bueno que te guste el fic, como veras, si que se acrecentó el problema para Hinata, sino que también para el buen Naruto. Sakkon y Ukkon, bueno, ellos tienen sus métodos para obtenerlo, pero solo espera a ver lo que harán ahora que por razones del destino se encuentran en el bar Ichiraku, pensare en lo que me comentas sobre Deidara, y ya estoy planeando algo para ella... por cierto, espero que actualices tus fics que están muy buenos.

SnOoP HiNaTa: Gracias por el review, ya empezare a meter más de Naruto y Hinata.

Spider-boy: Que bueno que te gustase lo de Itachi haciendo cosplay, aunque por ahora me limitare a ponerle trajes basados en películas de acción, ya vez, ahora esta disfrazado de Rambo, ¿Qué cosas nuevas sacara a futuro? En fin, créeme, si crees que ha Hanabi no le interesa Naruto, te pondré una sorpresa, aun así, para este fic, ella estará interesada en todos los que vea atractivos, y pensare en lo que me comentas sobre Konohamaru, ah, por cierto, ya por fin puse a Rin y a Obito, ahora solo espero me des ideas para poder usarlos bien en el fic y de manera graciosa, y a petición tuya, en el próximo capitulo también empezare a poner un poco de Tayuya/Kimimaro, solo espero que me salga bien. Gracias por el review y espero que actualices pronto todos tus fics que son mi inspiración para este.

Shiro Chan: Gracias por el review, espero te recuperes pronto y tratare de actualizar en cuanto pueda.

Deafasura: Gracias por el review.

Nutry: Gracias por el review, pronto veras que pasa con respecto a Neji y Tenten.

Mirisasusaku: Gracias por el apoyo y los reviews, suerte con tus fics.


	19. Chapter 19

**Loca Academia de Ninjas**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Esta historia es un alter-universe.

Los " " representan los pensamientos del personaje.

¡Sírvame otra viejo!- dijo Ukkon mientras que se tomaba su cuarta botella.

Sabía que ya había escuchado el nombre de Ichiraku antes- dijo Kiba molesto mientras que miraba a Sakkon y Ukkon beber como cosacos... e Ino tomando con ellos.

Y lo peor del asunto es que Ino ya les esta siguiendo la corriente- dijo Gaara molesto.

"Hay con estos chicos, mira que saben divertirse... Hic"- dijo Shukaku para sí mientras que tomaba cerveza de un tazón que Sakkon y Ukkon le habían colocado.

Bueno, pero al menos ya sabemos como llegar rápido al laboratorio- dijo Kiba suspirando, Gaara asintió molesto.

Aunque dudo mucho que ese individuo nos sirva de mucha ayuda- dijo Gaara mirando a un hombre que bebía junto a Sakkon, Ukkon e Ino.

En eso sonó un teléfono.

Si, bar Ichiraku habla Moe- dijo el tabernero mientras que tomaba el teléfono.

"Oiga, ¿Sabe si allí se encuentra Mos? Se apellida Ebrios?"- dijo una voz por el teléfono.

Haber, espere, oigan... esta Mos, Mos Ebrios, hey aquí me preguntan que si esta Mos Ebrios- dijo Moe.

Todos en el bar empezaron a reírse mientras que Moe solo miraba seriamente al teléfono.

¡Escúchame bien pequeña rata rastrera, ya veras cuando te atrape te voy a retorcer el pescuezo como a un pollo!- dijo Moe enfadado mientras que del otro lado de la línea...

¡Te dije que caería!- dijo Itachi con un teléfono celular en la mano riendo como maniático junto con Deidara, mientras que Naruto y los demás solo le miraban como quien ve a un loco.

Creo que cada vez lo entiendo menos a ese hombre- dijo Naruto con pena.

Lastima, por que esta muy bueno- dijo Hanabi suspirando.

¡Hanabi!- dijo Hinata molesta.

¿Qué? ¿Pues que ya no se puede apreciar la belleza masculina? Anda hermantita, como si no te hubiera visto como desnudas al buen Naruto con la mirada- dijo Hanabi sonriendo, a Hinata y a Naruto solo se les subieron los colores al rostro.

¡Hanabi pero que cosas dices!- dijo Hinata totalmente sonrojada.

Solo la verdad hermanita, no sé ni por que té molestas- dijo Hanabi con superioridad.

Vaya, que chica, es ruda y engreída... creo que me estoy enamorando- dijo Konohamaru para sí.

En la mansión donde esta el grupo de Shikamaru.

Con Jiroubu y Chouji.

Increíble... –dijo Chouji mientras que se inclinaba.

Dios existe- dijo Jiroubu mientras que también lo hacía.

Y es que ellos dos habían llegado a la cocina de la mansión... la cual sobra decirlo era enorme.

Bueno amigo, ya sabes lo que se debe de hacer en este caso- dijo Chouji sonriendo.

Si, sería un crimen irnos y dejar toda esta comida sola y desamparada, no, debemos de hacerle compañía y dejarla en un lugar mas cómodo- dijo Jiroubu.

Tú lo has dicho- dijo Chouji sonriendo.

¡Buen provecho!- dijeron ambos mientras que empezaban a darse el festín de su vida.

Con Shikamaru y Temari.

¿Y ahora por donde?- dijo Temari mientras que miraba confundida como el pasillo donde estaban tenía cerca de 4 bifurcaciones, más eso no parecía preocupar a Shikamaru.

Es extraño- dijo Shikamaru para sí, Temari le miro extrañada.

¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Temari, pero Shikamaru solo bufo.

¿Te has dado cuenta de que no hemos encontrado a nadie custodiando este lugar?- dijo Shikamaru, Temari le miro con sorpresa.

Es cierto, pero por que será- dijo Temari mirando extrañada el lugar.

Vamos por el camino de la derecha- dijo Shikamaru, Temari asintió mientras que ambos se adentraban por el pasillo.

¿Crees que encontremos el cetro pronto... ¡Ah!- dijo Temari cuando de pronto un hoyo se abrió en el suelo haciendo que ella cayera.

¡Temari!- dijo Shikamaru rápidamente sujetándole la mano apenas a tiempo.

¡Oh por dios!- dijo Temari asustada -¡No me sueltes!

¡No lo haré de eso puedes estar segura!- dijo Shikamaru con esfuerzo.

Sin embargo parecía que ambos estaban en un problema bastante más serio de lo que pensaban, ya que puesto que Shikamaru la había sujetado de golpe... pues apenas y podía sujetarla con una mano mientras que con la otra se agarraba de una columna... y ya empezaba a ceder.

¡Será mejor que me dejes caer o si no nos iremos los dos!- dijo Temari dándose cuenta de ello.

Je... ni de loco lo haría, eso sería muy problemático para mí- dijo Shikamaru mientras que buscaba la manera de subirla.

¡Tienes que hacerlo Shikamaru, no te preocupes, creo que puedo aguantar esta caída!- dijo Temari mirando al fondo, más Shikamaru solo sonrío.

Eso a mi no me importa, si te dejo caer me sentiré como una completa y total basura... así que si tengo que caer contigo lo haré- dijo Shikamaru con esfuerzo, Temari solo le miro con sorpresa.

Shikamaru... yo... –dijo Temari pero Shikamaru solo le miro.

No hables... ya veras que todo saldrá bi... oh, oh- dijo Shikamaru mientras que su mano empezaba a resbalar –Creo que pronto sabremos lo que hay al fondo.

No me digaaaaaaaaaaaas... –grito Temari mientras que ambos caían por el hoyo.

Con Tayuya y Kimimaro.

¡Cuantos #&/()&$&)/ pasillos tiene este lugar!- grito Tayuya mientras que se percataba de que se encontraban en otra bifurcación, Kimimaro solo miro al pasillo con calma.

Jamás pense que este lugar fuera tan grande- dijo Kimimaro con calma.

Bueno, ¿Pues ahora que hacemos?- dijo Tayuya algo molesta, Kimimaro le miro y posteriormente señalo un pasillo.

Por allá- dijo Kimimaro mientras que tomaban el pasillo de la izquierda, pero más tardaron en pasar por allí, que una pared surgió del piso y bloqueo la ruta por la que pasaron mientras que otra pared les impedía la retirada... dejándolos encerrados.

¡Oh Dios! ¡Estamos atrapados!- dijo Tayuya con terror, Kimimaro solo toco una de las paredes con calma y suspiro.

Esta totalmente bloqueada, habrá que esperar a que nos saquen de aquí- dijo Kimimaro apoyándose en la pared, Tayuya solo le miro con horror.

¡Como! ¡Quedarnos aquí! ¡Pero, pero!- dijo Tayuya asustada. Kimimaro solo le miro extrañado.

¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Kimimaro extrañado, Tayuya solo le miro y bajo la cabeza apenada.

Yo... yo... tengo claustrofobia- dijo Tayuya mientras que unas lagrimas se le formaban, Kimimaro solo hizo una leve expresión de sorpresa –Solo quiero salir de aquí- dijo Tayuya acurrucándose en una pared.

Kimimaro solo suspiro mientras que se levantaba y caminaba hacía ella inclinándose a su lado.

Tayuya... ya veras que saldremos de aquí, solo cálmate- dijo Kimimaro con seriedad, Tayuya solo asintió levemente sin levantar la cara, Kimimaro entonces suspiro y se sentó a su lado mientras que empezaba a pensar en una manera de salir de allí.

No te separes de mí... por favor- dijo Tayuya por lo bajo, más Kimimaro alcanzo a escucharla y le miro con sorpresa... y es que era muy raro escuchar a la ruda Tayuya usar la palabra por favor. Kimimaro solo esbozo una discreta, pero decidida sonrisa.

No lo haré, por eso no te preocupes- dijo Kimimaro con calma.

Sin que Kimimaro lo notara, Tayuya se sonrojo levemente mientras que sonreía.

La noche cayo...

Con el equipo de Naruto.

Oh, que calor hace- dijo Hinata mientras que se incorporaba levemente de su bolsa de dormir.

Hum... ¿En serio? No lo había notado Yeah- dijo Deidara mirándola de reojo, Hinata solo suspiro mientras que miraba con algo de enfado a Sasame y a Hokuto que dormían con calma cercas de ellas -¿Por qué no vas a darte un baño? Hay una laguna cerca de aquí, no te preocupes que esta en zona segura yeah- dijo Deidara con calma.

Si, creo que eso haré, gracias Deidara- dijo Hinata levantándose y saliendo de la casa de campaña.

Hinata camino por un rato y pudo ver la pequeña laguna, con la luz de la luna llena le brindaba una hermosa visión del lugar, Hinata sonrío mientras que se despojaba de sus ropas y se metía en la laguna.

De regreso en el campamento.

¿Y ahora que haré?- dijo Naruto mientras que miraba al vacío preocupado.

¿Preocupado?- dijo Konohamaru mirándole con una sonrisa.

Eh, ah, perdona, creo que te desperté- dijo Naruto apenado.

Na, no te preocupes, ¿Por qué no te vas a dar un baño viejo? Chance y un chapuzón de agua helada te sirve para calmarme- dijo Konohamaru con calma.

Si, creo que me servirá, pero ¿En donde podría bañarme?- pregunto Naruto, Konohamaru solo sonrío.

Je, pues ocurre que hay una lagunilla cerca de aquí, allí podrás refrescarte- dijo Konohamaru, Naruto le sonrío.

¿En serio? ¡Pues gracias chaval!- dijo Naruto levantándose y saliendo de la casa de campaña, al salir pudo ver a Itachi haciendo guardia... ahora con un traje idéntico al de Terminator, hasta con los lentes negros y escopeta en sus manos.

Eh, Itachi, este, ahora vuelvo- dijo Naruto, Itachi solo le miro con calma.

Bien, hasta la vista baby- dijo Itachi mientras que Naruto solo le miraba con senda gotota de sudor en la nuca.

En la laguna.

¡Ah! ¡Que refrescante es esto!- dijo Hinata mientas que nadaba con tranquilidad... tan tranquila estaba que no noto que Naruto caminaba con calma a la laguna.

¡Guau! ¡Esta bastante chula!- dijo Naruto mirando a la laguna, Hinata se había sumergido, por lo que él no la noto, así que rápidamente se despojo de sus ropas y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo a la laguna.

Hinata emergió del agua extrañada al escuchar el sonido del chapuzón, pero al no ver nada fuera de lo común siguió nadando con calma.

Naruto se sumergió en la lagunilla sonriendo, se empezaba a sentir relajado y por un momento su mente se sintió clara, así que dando un leve pataleo se impulso a la superficie... sin darse cuenta que salió justo al lado de Hinata, quien solo le miro con sorpresa.

¿Na... Naruto... kun?- dijo Hinata estremeciéndose, Naruto solo sintió un escalofrío.

¿Hinata?... ¡Hinata!- dijo Naruto asombrado -¡Qué haces aquí!- dijo Naruto asombrado y sonrojado.

Lo mismo... lo mismo te pregunto yo... que haces aquí y desnu... ¡Oh dios!- dijo Hinata totalmente roja mientras que se desmayaba.

¡Ha Hinata!- dijo Naruto sujetándola para evitar que se hundiera... mas sufrió un estremecimiento al percatarse de que Hinata estaba totalmente desnuda.

"Hay dios, ¿Y ahora que hago? Digo, sé que debo sacarla del agua pero..." –pensaba Naruto, más al ver que Hinata se le empezaba a zafar de las manos, la sujeto de nueva cuenta, haciendo que sus senos se le pegaran al cuerpo –"Dios, ¡Dame fuerza para soportar la tentación!"- Penso Naruto sudando.

Naruto llevo a Hinata a la orilla y la acostó en el piso, tratando de evitar ver a toda costa su cuerpo, pero, por no prestar atención, su mano resbalo y cayo directamente sobre Hinata, deteniéndose solo a unos centímetros de ella, Hinata para su desgracia empezaba a despertar.

¿Naruto kun?- dijo Hinata despertándose y sonrojándose de pronto al percatándose de la comprometedora posición en la que estaban.

¡Ha lo siento!- dijo Naruto tratando de incorporarse de golpe, pero antes de poder hacerlo Hinata le sujeto el hombro, haciendo que Naruto le mirase con sorpresa -¿Hinata?

Tran... tranquilo... no hay problema- dijo Hinata apenada mientras que se incorporaba hasta quedar sentada y mirando a Naruto fijamente –En serio... Naruto kun.

Naruto solo le miro totalmente sonrojado mientras que trataba de mantenerse tranquilo.

Eh, aun así... este... disculpa, no sabía que estabas aquí- dijo Naruto mientras que desviaba la vista.

Sí... te creo- dijo Hinata mientras que se cubría levemente con sus brazos.

Eh... Hinata este... mira yo... yo... quería pedirte disculpas por lo de esta tarde- dijo Naruto apenado mientras que se daba la vuelta, Hinata le miro extrañada –Sobre lo de Sasame y Hokuto... no fue intencional en serio- dijo Naruto, Hinata solo le sonrío.

Eso no me importa Naruto, sé... sé que no fue a propósito- dijo Hinata sonriéndole apenada.

Je... sí... sabes Hinata, ya teníamos un buen rato sin poder platicar los dos juntos, je, sí, es agradable- dijo Naruto sonriendo, más Hinata no le respondió, por lo que suspirando Naruto cerro los ojos y dio la vuelta –Eh, creo que mejor nos vam... –dijo Naruto pero Hinata le interrumpió robándole un beso directamente en sus labios, Naruto solo abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Naruto kun... eh, quería hacerlo antes de que algo más pasara- dijo Hinata al separarse de él, Naruto solo estaba asombrado –Espero... espero que no te moleste—dijo Hinata apenada, más antes de poder decir algo más, Naruto le sujeto de pronto y le planto un beso bastante más efusivo que el que ella le había dado dejándola sorprendida, pero no tardo en empezar a corresponderlo.

Naruto y Hinata se besaron con más intensidad, solo haciendo unas leves separaciones para tomar aire, puesto que ambos estaban desnudos, y con el clima cálido, ambos empezaron a subir de tono las caricias, más de pronto...

¡Hey Hinata! ¿Estas decente?- grito Hanabi a lo lejos, Hinata y Naruto solo se separaron con sorpresa mientras que se sonrojaban.

¡Hanabi!- dijo Hinata apenada.

"Rayos... y ahora que se estaba poniendo bueno"- pensó Naruto molesto –Hinata, será mejor que me esconda, no sé que harán los demás si nos ven- dijo Naruto echándose al agua y nadando rápidamente a la otra orilla, Hinata solo miro el lugar y pudo ver sus ropas en una piedra por lo que se acerco a ellas y empezó a vestirse.

¡Hey Hinata!- dijo Hanabi apareciendo por el camino junto con Hokuto, quien al ver a Hinata solo le sonrío de una manera enigmática.

Ha, Hanabi, ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa fingida, más Hanabi solo le miro fijamente.

Oye, ¿Por qué estas tan roja? - pregunto Hanabi extrañada, Hinata solo le miro algo apenada.

Es un lugar bonito- dijo Hokuto de pronto, Hinata le miro extrañada, más pudo notar que Hokuto le guiño el ojo levemente –Venimos aquí a tomar un baño a causa del calor, ¿Qué tal esta el agua?- dijo Hokuto sonriendo.

Eh, esta deliciosa, eh, bueno, yo me regreso al campamento... eh, que disfruten el baño- dijo Hinata sonriendo apenada mientras que se retiraba ante la mirada extrañada de Hanabi.

¿Y a esta que mosca le pico?- dijo Hanabi extrañada, Hokuto solo sonrío.

Es la flor de la juventud- dijo Hokuto, Hanabi solo le miro extrañada.

¿De que hablas?- dijo Hanabi.

Locuras mías, bueno vamos a darnos un chapuzón que el calor esta bastante duro- dijo Hokuto mientras que empezaba a desvestirse, Hanabi sonrío mientras que asentía.

En el campamento.

"Mendiga Hanabi, mira que llegar cuando se estaba poniendo bueno... un momento, ¿Qué habría pasado si no nos hubiera interrumpido?... ¡Oh dios!"- pensó Naruto mientras que solo se secaba la frente.

¿Pasa algo?- dijo Itachi mirándole.

¿Eh? ¿Aun sigues con ese traje de terminator?- dijo Naruto mirándole con pena.

Si, ¿No es perfecto?- dijo Itachi sonriendo mientras que posaba con el traje.

Olvídalo... bah, ya solo té falta disfrazarte de Han Solo o de Superman- dijo Naruto con sarcasmo, Itachi solo sonrío con superioridad.

¡Vaya, pues le atinaste! ¡Son los que me faltan!- dijo Itachi sonriendo mientras que de una bolsa sacaba un traje de Superman –Lo malo es que no veo la oportunidad de poder usarlo, ya sabes la capa, aunque... tal vez ocupe el de Han Solo en algún momento.

Je, me sorprendes viejo, no sé como le haces para ponerte todo eso- dijo Naruto mientras que regresaba a su casa de campaña.

Hum, algo se trae este loco, bueno no me importa en lo absoluto, pero... ¿Qué traje usare mañana?- dijo Itachi sacando un maletín de la nada y sacando varios tipos de trajes... desde uno de Cocodrilo Dundye hasta uno de Dark Vader.

En el campamento del Equipo de Sasuke.

¡Qué!- dijo Sakura asombrada.

Ash, niña mira, tienes todos los síntomas, mareos, nauseas, vómitos, y no creerás que no me he dado cuenta que andas comiendo galletas de chocolate con mayonesa y pimiento verde- dijo Haku con molestia, Sakura solo le miro con sorpresa.

Pero... pero... solo lo hice una vez... aunque bueno, en realidad fueron varias veces en un día- dijo Sakura apenada, Haku solo suspiro.

Mira niña, tal vez no sea un experto en relaciones hombre-mujer, claro como si me importasen habiendo tanto rorro suelto, pero al menos si tome notas en mis clases de secundaria- dijo Haku sonriendo –Bueno niña, lo mejor será que se lo digas al afectado, que me imagino será... Sasuke ¿Verdad?

Si, él es- dijo Sakura apenada, Haku solo cerro los ojos pensativo.

Vaya, pues mira que si la hiciste buena eh, ¿Qué acaso nunca has escuchado hablar del condón, las píldoras o los métodos anticonceptivos?- dijo Haku molesto, Sakura solo río apenada.

Bueno, es que nos dejamos llevar por la emoción del momento- dijo Sakura con pena, Haku solo suspiro.

Bueno, será entretenido ver la cara de Sasuke cuando se entere- dijo Haku sonriendo –Aunque, será mejor que se lo digas de una vez, quien sabe que pueda pasar en la misión- dijo Haku con una sonrisa más tranquila.

Afuera.

¿De que estarán hablando?- dijo Sasuke con preocupación.

Ni idea, aunque ya sabes, hablar con Haku es como si hablaran de mujer a mujer- dijo Kisame riéndose.

Bueno, ¿Pero por lo mientras que vamos a hacer? No sé como podemos llevar a cabo la misión, si dicen que esta plagado de trampas- dijo Lee mientras que cerraba los ojos pensando.

Bueno, por eso no se preocupen, tengo un plan listo- dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

¿Y cual es?- dijo Lee sonriendo.

Pues es... –dijo Sasuke pero se detuvo cuando Sakura salió de la casa de campaña.

Hey Sasuke, ven... este, necesito hablar contigo- dijo Sakura algo sonrojada, Sasuke le miro extrañado, Kisame solo sonrío.

Si, "hablar", así que ahora lo llaman así- dijo Kisame mientras que sonreía de forma pervertida.

Muérete- dijo Sasuke sonrojado mientras que iba con Sakura, Haku salió de la casa de campaña sonriendo y fue a donde estaba el resto del grupo.

¿Qué crees que pase con esos dos?- dijo Lee sonriendo.

Quizás... algo muy divertido- dijo Haku sonriendo.

Con el equipo de Neji.

"Hay dios, ¿Qué haré? ¿Qué haré? ¿Cómo es posible que me pase esto?"- pensaba Tenten mientras que revisaba la prueba de embarazo que Shino le había dado... la cual solo marcaba positivo.

¿Tenten? ¿Pasa algo?- dijo Neji corriendo un poco la entrada de la casa de campaña, Tenten rápidamente escondió la prueba en su espalda mientras que sonreía torpemente.

Na... nada... no, no pasa nada- dijo Tenten mientras que se reía nerviosamente, Neji solo le miro con incredulidad.

¿Segura? Si lo deseas podríamos ir a uno de los puntos de auxilio especial para que te atiendan- dijo Neji preocupado.

No, no es necesario, en serio- dijo Tenten apenada.

Esta bien, pero no dudes en decirme si algo té pasa- dijo Neji sonriendo.

Gracias... Neji- dijo Tenten sonrojada.

Por cierto... lindo brasier- dijo Neji con una sonrisa picaresca, Tenten solo se sonrojo al recordar que se estaba cambiando y no llevaba puesta la camisa... por lo que le estaba dando un espectáculo gratuito a Neji.

¡Neji eres un pervertido!- grito Tenten, Neji solo salió de la casa de campaña de un salto cuando Tenten empezó a arrojarle todo lo que tenía a la mano... mas Neji solo frunció el ceño cuando un pequeño objeto le pego en el pecho.

¿Qué es esto?- dijo Neji mirando el objeto, en el interior de la casa, Tenten solo sudo frío al percatarse de que también le había arrojado la prueba de embarazo.

Ah, eh, Neji, eh, mira, es que eso... eso es- dijo Tenten nerviosa mientras que Neji solo le miraba extrañado, más de pronto Shino apareció a su lado y vio la prueba.

Hum, así que salió positiva, felicidades chicos- dijo Shino mientras que se daba la vuelta, Tenten solo se quedo paralizada mientras que Neji le miro extrañado.

¿Felicidades por qué?- dijo Neji extrañado, Shino se detuvo y se volteó lentamente.

Tenten esta embarazada- dijo Shino con calma –Y por lo que yo sé... y vi durante la fiesta supongo que tú eres el padre... así que felicidades- dijo Shino yéndose.

Neji solo se rasco la cabeza mientras que Tenten le miraba con preocupación.

Vaya con ese Shino y sus bromas, mira que decir que tú estas... –dijo Neji sonriendo mientras que volteaba a ver a Tenten, pero ella solo le miro con seriedad –Eh, supongo que no es una broma ¿Verdad?- dijo Neji mientras que temblaba.

¡¡¡QUE!

Fue el grito que se escucho en dos partes del bosque mientras que la noche seguía adelante.

En la zona de urgencias.

Bien, lleven a esos niños por allá- dijo Tsunade mientras que un par de enfermeros llevaban a unos cuantos jóvenes con algunos rasguños a donde estaba Rin... a quien todos los jóvenes miraban embobados.

Bien, creo que con eso te sentirás bien pequeño... y procura tener cuidado la próxima vez- dijo Rin mientras que el joven ninja asentía sonrojado.

Ah... no es linda- dijo Obito quien solo miraba a Rin embobado, Kakashi y Anko solo le miraban con pena.

Si amigo, si lo es- dijo Kakashi mientras que leía el Playboy –_"Al menos eso impide que ella y Anko se sigan peleando... solo espero que esta paz dure"_- pensó Kakashi preocupado.

Vaya, no puedo negarlo, es buena con los jóvenes- dijo Anko molesta mientras que miraba a Rin... y a la larga fila de jóvenes que iban a ser atendidos por ella, todos hombres.

Hey Tsunade ¿No deberías de estar descansando?- dijo Jiraiya acercándosele junto con Shizune e Iruka.

Es cierto Tsunade sama ¿No ve que podría afectarle a su embarazo?- dijo Shizune molesta.

Tranquilos los dos, recuerden que solo tengo un par de semanas, y sé muy bien que no hay riesgo de que me pase algo solo por dirigir a los demás- dijo Tsunade con algo de cansancio.

Eso no importa Tsunade sama, recuerde que a su edad puede ser peligroso- dijo Iruka con calma, una venita resalto en la frente de Tsunade.

¿Me estas llamando vieja?- dijo Tsunade con rabia mientras que Iruka solo sudaba frío.

Eh... este... yo... ¡Ayuda!- dijo Iruka temblando mientras que miraba a Tsunade tronar sus nudillos.

Tranquila Tsunade, sé que este baboso no quiso decirte eso... además, para tu edad, tienes un cuerpo que muchas de estas jovencitas quisieran tener- dijo Jiraiya tratando de calmarla.

Jiraiya... mejor cállate si no quieres que me desquite contigo- dijo Tsunade, Jiraiya solo levanto las manos rindiéndose –En cuanto a ti Iruka... ¿Iruka? ¿Adónde se fue?- dijo Tsunade al percatarse de que Iruka había desaparecido... junto con Shizune.

Je... creo que se te escapo junto a tu asistente- dijo Jiraiya riendo, Tsunade solo suspiro.

Esta bien, pero no sé por qué, pero creo que este año van a haber muchos bebes en camino- dijo Tsunade mientras que Jiraiya reía y le pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros.

En otra parte.

Yondaime miraba al horizonte, sin percatarse de que Kurenai se le acercaba.

Eres difícil de encontrar- dijo Kurenai sonriéndole, Yondaime solo sonrío levemente.

Ya vez, todo lo bueno siempre es difícil de hallar- dijo Yondaime mientras que se volteaba, Kurenai solo sonrío.

Si, y veo que sigues igual de modesto- dijo Kurenai.

Bueno, ya vez, soy todo un estuche de monerías- dijo Yondaime sonriendo -¿Qué tal todo con Asuma?- dijo Yondaime sin perder la sonrisa, Kurenai solo le miro con fijeza.

Es de eso de lo que quería hablar... mira, es que la verdad, no sé que pasa conmigo, eh estado con él mucho tiempo y es lindo... pero ahora que eh estado contigo... eh de admitir que no la he pasado nada mal- dijo Kurenai sonriendo.

Mira... sé que estas confundida pero solo te diré algo. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en los últimos años... y serías perfecta para mí... bueno, eh, tengo algo que hacer, luego te veo- dijo Yondaime sonriendo mientras que echaba a correr dejando a Kurenai asombrada.

Continuara...

Omake 1:

Kyubi esta durmiendo sobre un pequeño colchón que Naruto e Itachi le han acomodado como cama, en eso parece despertar. Bosteza y se estira levemente, entonces sonríe, levanta un pie, se dispone a caminar... y cae de nuevo dormido, Naruto solo se le acerca mientras que lo mira con calma.

Bueno, casi lo logra- dijo Naruto mientras que miraba a Kyubi.

2:

Se ve a Shukaku mirando a una hormiga paseándose por enfrente de él, entonces de un manotazo la aplasta mientras que se ríe, en eso ve a otras hormigas acercarse.

"Oh no, papá esta muerto"- dijo una hormiga

"Hijos ahora soy viuda"- dijo otra hormiga, Shukaku solo miro con calma.

"Saben, si fuera un mejor ser vivo me sentiría muy mal por esto"- dijo Shukaku con voz tristona –"¡Pero no lo soy!"- dijo Shukaku aplastando a las demás.

Nota: Bueno, aquí otro capitulo más del fic, metí algo de Naruto/Hinata en este, más como se darán cuenta, pense que solo era conveniente un leve caldillo entre ellos, no sé si meter lemon así que ya se darán cuenta que es difícil para mí, aunque bueno, eso será decisión de ustedes. En el siguiente pondré que ah pasado con Shikamaru y Temari, que tendrán su parte romántica... aparte de una aventura estilo Indiana Jones. Con respecto a Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten y Neji, bueno, seguirán con sus misiones, pero Tenten y Sakura sabrán lo que es tener a dos hombres sobreprotectores cuidándolas. Y Aquí puse también el primer Omake de este fic.

Nota segunda: Por motivos de alargamiento, eh decidido que como ya esta muy largo este fic, lo dividiré en dos partes, o sea, que en cuanto termine esta aventura terminare este fic y pensare en hacer una segunda parte ambientada en ellos después de concluida la academia... ya trabajando como ninjas oficiales... y demostrando la ineptitud de varios de ellos.

Por cierto, va ganado la pareja de Gaara/Ino, pero esperare sus comentarios para saber ya en el siguiente capitulo que pareja poner.

Kisame Hoshigaki: Gracias por tus comentarios, sabes, es una lastima lo que me cuentas sobre que quitaron tu fic "El hermano de Yondaime", si es que estaba muy bueno, es más, me dejaste picado con la historia, espero lo puedas volver a poner, gracias por el review.

Mirisasusaku: Gracias por el review, como veras ya hubo Naruto/Hinata y algo de Shikamaru/Temari.

Frostdemon: Gracias por el review, y sí, Naruto si que tiene suerte con las mujeres.

Dormilon: gracias por el review.

Nutry: Gracias por el review.

SnOoP HiNaTa: Gracias por el review, je, y espero que te guste el nuevo cosplay de Itachi, no sé, ¿Quisieras verlo disfrazado de algo en especial?

Spider-boy: Gracias por el review, y que bueno que ya actualizaste tu fic de JLA, je, sabes es una de mis grandes inspiraciones, aunque tus fics de Naruto son también muy buenos, como veras, ahora ahonde en el Naruto/Hinata, aunque bueno, hubo algo de Kimimaro/Tayuya y Shikamaru/Temari, pensare en las ideas que me das sobre Obito, Rin, Anko y Kakashi. Aparte de que veré como meter mas de Tsunade/Jiraiya y Konohamaru/Hanabi, pero será un poco canijo. Bueno, me tarde un poco en actualizar, pero espero que sea de tu agrado.

Suerte a todos.


	20. Chapter 20

**Loca Academia de Ninjas**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Esta historia es un alter-universe.

Los " " representan los pensamientos del personaje.

Hay, ¿Qué paso? ¿Fue un sueño?- dijo Shikamaru abriendo sus ojos –Pues si que era extraño, ha, que almohada tan suave- dijo Shikamaru apoyándose más... hasta que se dio cuenta que no era una almohada sobre lo que estaba acostado, sino que era el pecho de Temari, por lo que sonrojado se levanto lentamente.

Humm, ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Temari empezando a despertar.

Temari, ¿Estas bien?- dijo Shikamaru mientras que le miraba con preocupación.

Sí, ¿Qué paso?- dijo Temari mientras que se incorporaba hasta quedar sentada.

Pues ya ves, caímos por este agujero- dijo Shikamaru mientras que miraba hacía el techo -¿Puedes levantarte?

Si, gracias- dijo Temari mientras que sujetaba la mano que Shikamaru le tendía para ayudarla a levantarse –Vaya, este lugar es extraño.

Ni que lo digas- dijo Shikamaru mientras que miraba los alrededores... los cuales eran como la entrada de un antiguo templo.

Sabes, a veces pienso que la gente esta un poco loca- dijo Shikamaru mientras que miraba que había un larguisimo túnel enfrente de ellos, alumbrado por varias antorchas.

Este lugar me da muy mala espina, ¿Qué haremos Shikamaru?- dijo Temari, Shikamaru solo suspiro con calma.

Es muy problemático, pero no tenemos otra opción mas que seguir adelante, anda ven- dijo Shikamaru mientras que le tomaba de la mano empezaban a avanzar, Temari solo se sonrojo mientras que le seguía.

Con el equipo de Sasuke.

Sasuke despierta, anda no seas payaso y levántate, aun no estoy segura- dijo Sakura mientras que sacudía de no muy buena manera a Sasuke, el cual aun seguía desmayado después de que Sakura le diese la noticia, Haku y los demás solo se les acercaron mientras que reían... y es que Haku no pudo evitar irse de la lengua.

Hey Sasuke, veo que tus padres serán abuelos pronto- dijo Kisame sonriendo, Sasuke que ya empezaba a despertar volvió a desmayarse, mientras que Sakura solo se pegaba con la mano.

¡Ya levántate Sasuke! ¡Me estas oyendo inútil!- dijo Sakura enfadada.

¡Sakura san! ¡Veo que la fuerza de la juventud esta en ti! ¡No te preocupes, en cuanto Sasuke kun se levante iremos a uno de los puestos de socorro para que nos esperes mientras que terminamos la misión!- dijo Lee con lagrimas en los ojos, Sakura solo soltó a Sasuke y miro a Lee con evidente molestia, este solo retrocedió un poco con algo de temor.

Lee, estaré probablemente embarazada pero no estoy invalida, continuare con la misión- dijo Sakura molesta, los demás solo le miraron con sorpresa.

No Sakura, Lee tiene razón, mira, no es que seas una inútil pero debes de pensar en tu salud- dijo Sasuke despertando de pronto, Sakura solo frunció el ceño.

Pues no importa, voy a cumplir con la misión junto con ustedes ¡Y no se diga más!- dijo Sakura con firmeza mientras que los demás solo le miraban con sorpresa.

Creo que ya sé quien llevara los pantalones en esta relación- dijo Haku sonriendo.

Si, a Itachi le va a dar un infarto en cuanto se entere- dijo Kisame sonriendo.

Con el equipo de Neji.

Hey Neji, ¿Me oyes?- dijo Tenten mientras que pasaba una mano frente al pasmado rostro de Neji, quien tenía la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos como platos.

Es inútil, esta totalmente shockeado- dijo Shino mientras que le miraba con calma, Kankuro y Kidoumaro solo les miraban extrañados.

Bueno y a esto ¿Qué rayos paso aquí?- dijo Kankuro aburrido mientras que miraba a Neji.

Si, debe de haber sido algo impresionante para que dejara este hombre así- dijo Kidoumaro mientras que sacaba su Game Boy, Tenten solo se río con nerviosismo mientras que Neji seguía mirando a la nada.

Bueno, creo que mejor vamos a dormir, recuerden que mañana debemos de continuar con la misión- dijo Tenten sonriendo.

Si, muy cierto, bueno, ¡Qué pasen buena noche!- dijo Kankuro mientras que se iba, Kidoumaro solo levanto la mano y se despidió, Shino entonces volvió la vista a Tenten.

¿Esta bien que lo dejemos así?- dijo Shino extrañado.

Si, no te preocupes, de todos modos, pase lo que pase tendré que afrontar las consecuencias, bueno, descansa Shino- dijo Tenten entrando a su casa de campaña, Shino solo frunció levemente el ceño y se retiro... y Neji... pues digamos que no se movió ni un apice en todo ese tiempo.

Con el equipo de Gaara.

Gaara suspiro con pesadez, a causa de la enorme borrachera que se habían tomado Sakkon, Ukkon e Ino, habían tenido que rentar algunas habitaciones en un hotel de lujo en la ciudad, claro, era una suerte para el grupo que Gaara tuviese a la mano la tarjeta de crédito Dorada de uno de los amigos de su padre, el orden de los cuartos quedo así, Sakkon y Ukkon en un cuarto, Ino en otro y por último, Gaara y Kiba compartiendo. Kiba miraba al techo con aburrimiento.

Vaya, ya estamos muy retrasados con la misión- dijo Kiba mientras que bostezaba.

Jum, aun así, espero que podamos reagruparnos pronto, no quiero dar una mala impresión- dijo Gaara mientras que tomaba el teléfono del cuarto.

¿Qué haces?- pregunto Kiba extrañado.

Pediré servicio a la habitación... tengo hambre- dijo Gaara presionando los números.

Mientras tanto en la planta nuclear de Springfield.

Señor alguien ha pedido servicio a la habitación- dijo Smithers.

¿Ah, sí? ¡Vuelen mis preciosos monos con alas!- dijo Burns soltando a los monos alados, los cuales saltaron por la ventana... y cayeron con estrépito al suelo –Siga experimentando Smithers.

Con el Equipo de Naruto.

Naruto se encontraba intranquilo, mientras que se movía intranquilo de un lado a otro de su bolsa para dormir.

"¿Y ahora que hago? ¿Qué pensara Hinata de mí ahora? Bueno, aunque parece que a ella no le desagrado del todo... ¡En que estoy pensando!"- pensó Naruto pegándose en la cabeza... más quedo inconsciente cuando alguien le pego en la cabeza.

¡Ya cállate y déjame dormir!- dijo Sasori mientras que sé reacomodaba en su bolsa.

Mami... no quiero ir a la escuela- dijo Naruto con los ojos en espiral.

Afuera.

Itachi solo miraba al cielo, ya se había quitado el traje de Terminator y solo llevaba puestos unos pantalones, en eso se percato de la aparición de Hanabi y de Hokuto, ambas venían riendo juntas, Itachi solo les miro.

¿Divirtiéndose chicas?- preguntó Itachi sonriendo, ambas le miraron y se sonrojaron ya que él les estaba dando un espectáculo de sus pectorales, Itachi se percato de que ambas le miraban y sonrío seductoramente -¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso tengo algo raro?

¿He? ¡Ah, no, no es nada! ¡Ya nos íbamos a dormir!- dijo Hokuto sonrojada mientras que se alejaba a la casa de campaña... y se regresaba para jalar a Hanabi que se había quedado toda alelada viendo a Itachi.

¿Por qué no dejas de hacer el ridículo y te pones la misa, yeah?- dijo Deidara acercándose.

O vamos, si ya sabes que a todas les encante verme, ¿A qué no?- dijo Itachi sonriendo mientras que tomaba una camiseta blanca y se la ponía Deidara solo suspiro molesta.

Si hombre, bueno, ya vete a dormir, me toca vigilar- dijo Deidara mientras que se sentaba, Itachi solo se recostó en el suelo.

Nah, no tengo nada de sueño Dei, además, un hombre de Akatsuki no deja que una compañera se quede haciendo guardia sola durante las noches- dijo Itachi sonriendo, Deidara solo le miro con un tenue, muy tenue sonrojo y volvió el rostro.

Bah, has lo que quieras, yeah- dijo Deidara mientras que miraba al cielo con una expresión molesta.

Je, te ves bien cuando té molestas- dijo Itachi con aire fastidioso, Deidara solo bufo.

Muérete- dijo Deidara sacando de la nada un libro sobre cerámica y empezando a leer, Itachi solo se río mientras que se desparramaba por el suelo.

Con Hinata.

"Otra vez tan cerca, vaya, pareciera como si todos se confabularan para no dejarme estar a solas con Naruto"- pensaba Hinata molesta mientras que veía como Hanabi y Hokuto caían rendidas al sueño apenas se acostaron en sus respectivas bolsas –"Bueno al menos sé que tendré una oportunidad"- pensó sonriendo mientras que trataba de dormir.

Con Kimimaro y Tayuya.

Kimimaro abrió los ojos, entonces se percato de que se había quedado profundamente dormido al lado de Tayuya, le miro con calma y se sorprendió al ver que ella dormía con mucha paz... incluso pensó que se veía linda dormida.

Vaya, el encierro debe estarme afectando- dijo Kimimaro para sí mientras que se levantaba, claro acomodando a Tayuya para que no cayese al suelo. Algunos huesos de su espalda crujieron al reacomodarse en su lugar. Entonces miro con calma las paredes, pudo ver que entraba algo de luz por algunos resquicios entre los muros, lo que quería decir que el lugar no estaba totalmente cerrado, tal vez si investigaba podrían salir de allí.

No quiero comer más... - dijo Tayuya entre sueños, Kimimaro le miro con sorpresa y esbozo una ligera sonrisa.

Debo de apresurarme y sacarnos de aquí cuanto antes- dijo Kimimaro para sí mientras que empezaba a revisar las paredes.

Con Chouji y Jiroubu.

¡Ha, estuvo delicioso!- dijo Chouji mientras que se limpiaba los dientes con un palillo.

Si, y que lo digas, aunque, ¿No se supone que deberíamos de estar haciendo algo?- dijo Jiroubu extrañado.

Si, es cierto, ¿Pero que era?- dijo Chouji pensativo.

No lo recuerdo pero... ¿No es eso un pastel de chocolate?- dijo Jiroubu señalando un pastel que aun quedaba en la ahora prácticamente desolada cocina.

Si, es cierto, y mira que ya me preguntaba yo que habría para postre- dijo Chouji sonriendo mientras que tomaba el pastel y lo partía en dos mitades iguales.

¡Buen Provecho!- dijeron ambos al unísono.

Con los profesores.

¿Cuál es la situación actual de los grupos?- pregunto Tsunade mientras que junto con Jiraiya revisaba unos papeles.

No muy buena señora directora, ya solo quedan cerca de 6 o 7 equipos- dijo Genma mientras que miraba los mapas.

¿Tan pocos? Pero si no ha pasado ni siquiera tres días- dijo Jiraiya sorprendido y algo molesto.

Pues sí, pero parece ser que los profesores fueron mucha pieza para los alumnos- dijo Genma con calma, Jiraiya solo bufó.

Tienes los datos de que grupos aun quedan en funciones- dijo Tsunade.

Si, no de todos pero si al menos de la mayoría- dijo Genma sacando unas hojas.

Pues dímelo a que esperas- dijo Tsunade con calma, Genma solo se aclaro la garganta.

Bueno, esta el equipo liderado por Hinata Hyuga, al parecer han unido fuerzas con el equipo liderado por Hokuto y han estado dando vueltas en las cercanías de su objetivo- dijo Genma con calma.

Continua- dijo Tsunade con calma.

El equipo liderado por Sabaku no Kankuro no parece haber entrado aun en acción, tal vez planeen algo, el equipo liderado por Nara Shikamaru ya entro en contacto con el lugar donde esta su objetivo, pero hasta el momento no ha podido cumplir con su misión- dijo Genma con calma.

Bueno, al menos parece que alguien esta trabajando- dijo Jiraiya con calma

Sí, ¿Quién más Genma?- dijo Tsunade.

El equipo liderado por Rock Lee no ha entrado en contacto con el objetivo... y sobre el equipo liderado por Sabaku no Gaara... pues les hemos perdido la pista- dijo Genma, Tsunade solo arqueo la ceja.

¿Les perdieron la pista? ¿Cómo esta eso?- dijo Tsunade extrañada.

Si, es como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra, la verdad no sabemos si ya fueron vencidos, si se retiraron o si están escondidos planeando algo... o simplemente se perdieron y deben de estar afuera del área de practicas- dijo Genma sonriendo, Tsunade solo se puso una mano en el mentón.

Parece que este año no hay muy buenos prospectos- dijo Tsunade molesta, Jiraiya solo le paso un brazo por sobre los hombros.

Ya tranquila mujer, mira que al menos así sabemos que los que queden al final son los que son los mejores ninjas de la academia- dijo Jiraiya sonriendo.

Si tienes razón, es solo que esperaba que hubieran más ninjas hábiles entre los estudiantes- dijo Tsunade suspirando, Jiraiya solo sonrío.

Bueno, al menos ya sabemos quienes son los mejores de la escuela- dijo Jiraiya sonriendo.

Bueno, ahora solo falta que terminen sus misiones- dijo Tsunade mientras que recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Jiraiya.

En la parte medica.

¡Ah esto es muy cansado!- dijo Rin mientras que bostezaba y estiraba los brazos, Obito se le acerco sonriente.

¡Rin no desea un delicioso té!- dijo Obito con corazones en los ojos.

Bueno, si no es molesta- dijo Rin sonriendo.

¡En lo absoluto! ¡Ahora vuelvo!- dijo Obito saliendo tan rápido que solo se le vio el polvo.

Si que esta emocionado- dijo Kakashi acercándose, Rin sonrío.

Si, por cierto Kakashi, sabes, no estoy tan cansada como para querer retozar un rato contigo- dijo Rin de manera sensual, Kakashi solo sudo frío.

Eh... Rin... eh... yo- dijo Kakashi tartamudeando.

¡Ah Kakashi! ¡Veo que té estas divirtiendo eh!- dijo Anko mientras que sonreía molesta.

Eh Anko... no... si yo no he hecho nada... aun... ¡No, no es que este pensando en hacer algo malo!- dijo Kakashi asustado, más Anko solo le miro con sospecha.

Eso espero... y con respecto a ti- dijo Anko señalando a Rin, mas ella ni siquiera parecía prestarle atención.

¡Rin, aquí esta tu té!- dijo Obito llegando con una taza en sus manos -¡Té negro tal como te gusta!

Gracias Obito, eres muy amable- dijo Rin tomando el té –Bueno chicos, debo seguir con mi labor, nos vemos luego- dijo Rin mientras que se retiraba.

¡No es linda!- dijo Obito sonriendo.

Si, tanto como una infección en las uñas- dijo Anko con molestia, Kakashi solo sonrío apenado.

Anda no digas eso- dijo Kakashi con pena.

Bueno, Kakashi, voy a la ciudad de Konoha por un encargo de la Directora Tsunade, anda ven conmigo- dijo Anko con calma mientras que se iba, Kakashi solo suspiro mientras que la seguía.

Con Kurenai.

Ah, ¿Qué pasara ahora?- dijo Kurenai mientras que miraba al cielo nocturno con calma –Sé que debería buscar la manera de arreglar el asunto con Asuma y con Yondaime, pero ahora también debo de arreglar un encuentro con los estudiantes a manera de aliada, ah, que haré- dijo Kurenai suspirando, en eso unos brazos le abrazaron por la espalda, Kurenai solo se estremeció levemente.

Tranquila, soy yo- dijo Yondaime abrazándola con ternura, Kurenai solo se sonrojo.

Vaya, siempre con sorpresas- dijo Kurenai sonriéndole.

Je, si verdad, sabes, me entere que a ti te toco ser aliada de alguno de los grupos de estudiantes que quedan- dijo Yondaime sonriendo, Kurenai le miro asombrada.

¿Quién te lo fijo? Se supone que es confidencial- dijo Kurenai asombrada.

Tengo mis fuentes, bueno, pero volviendo al tema, eso es una suerte ya que a mí también me toco hacerlo, je, bueno, espero verte en la misión- dijo Yondaime alejándose.

Eh, ah bueno... eh- dijo Kurenai, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Yondaime solo la sujeto y le planto un enorme beso.

Suerte- dijo Yondaime separándose y retirándose rápidamente, Kurenai solo le miro sorprendida.

Yondaime... ¡Ah ahora que hago!- dijo Kurenai desesperada –Solo espero que a los chicos les vaya mejor.

Con Shikamaru y Temari.

¡Por que nos tiene que pasar esto!- dijo Temari corriendo con rapidez.

¡No lo sé, pero tu corre!- dijo Shikamaru mientras que también corría... y es que detrás de ellos venía persiguiéndoles una enorme roca.

"¡Rayos, por que nos tenía que pasar esto!"- pensó Temari mientras que miraba de reojo el cetro dorado que llevaba en las manos y recordaba lo que había pasado hace solo unos minutos.

FLASHBACK

Temari y Shikamaru habían recorrido una buena cantidad de la cueva, esta se había ido ensanchando mientras que caminaban, al final ambos llegaron a un cuarto muy extraño, había otra salida al fondo, pero en la parte central solo se podía observar un misterioso ídolo aparentemente egipcio y en las manos del ídolo estaba un cetro dorado, exactamente el mismo que ellos buscaban.

Vaya, demasiado fácil- dijo Temari sonriendo, Shikamaru solo miro alrededor.

Demasiado fácil, tu lo has dicho, esto no me agrada- dijo Shikamaru con desconfianza.

¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo Temari extrañada.

Podría haber trampas aquí, hum, parece que ese palo de allí tiene la misma complexion del cetro- dijo Shikamaru con calma mientras que lo levantaba y se acercaba al ídolo.

¿Qué vas a hacer?- Dijo Temari extrañada al ver que Shikamaru parecía que iba a cambiar el cetro por el palo.

Tranquila, esto lo vi en una película- dijo Shikamaru mientras que rápidamente quitaba el cetro y lo cambiaba por el palo –Fue fácil, vez- dijo Shikamaru sonriendo.

Más tardo en decir eso en que el ídolo se movió y se escucho un sonido mecánico por el lugar, Temari solo le miro con algo de enfado.

Conque en una película eh, ¿Y que paso en ella?- dijo Temari molesta, Shikamaru solo sonrío con nervios.

Eh, creo que, ¡Corre!- dijo Shikamaru sujetando la mano de Temari y corriendo a la cueva del fondo.

Mientras corrían empezaron a salir flechas de las paredes las cuales apenas y esquivaban, aparte de que en algunos puntos el piso se rompía obligándoles a pegar unos saltos capaces de hacer palidecer de envidia a un atleta olímpico, no solo eso si no que una enorme roca había salido del techo y ahora los perseguía.

FIN FLASHBACK.

"Si, ahora ya sé que película fue la que vio Shika"- pensó Temari con una sonrisa irónica mientras que seguía corriendo.

¡Allí veo una luz, vamos ya casi llegamos!- dijo Shikamaru al ver una luz al final del túnel.

Temari solo tomo más impulso y junto con Shikamaru salieron de la cueva y se arrojaron a un lado, la roca se estrello en la salida y quedo atascada.

Eso fue intenso- dijo Temari jadeando con cansancio.

Si, ¿Donde estarán los demás?- dijo Shikamaru mirando que habían salido justo al lado de la mansión.

Eso no debería de preocuparles ahora- dijo una voz, Temari y Shikamaru solo voltearon al lugar donde provenía la voz y vieron a Morino Ibiki mirándoles seriamente.

Eh, Temari- dijo Shikamaru con cansancio.

¿Sí?- dijo Temari en iguales condiciones.

¿Ya tomaste tu segundo aire?- dijo Shikamaru.

Creo que si- dijo Temari.

Bueno, ¡Pues empieza a correr!- dijo Shikamaru tomándola de la mano y saliendo ambos corriendo ante la mirada de sorpresa de Ibiki y sus ninjas.

¡Ah que están esperando inútiles, tras ellos!- dijo Ibiki mientras que el y sus hombres les perseguían.

Con Tayuya y Kimimaro.

Unas chispas salieron de la orilla de la pared y esta se abrió.

Bien, sabía que cambiando los polos de los cables podría hacerlo- dijo Kimimaro con orgullo.

¡Sí, al fin libres! ¡Gracias Kimimaro!- dijo Tayuya saltando alegre y abrazándole... para luego separarse totalmente sonrojada –Eh... ah... gracias por sacarnos- dijo Tayuya apenada, Kimimaro solo esbozo una ligera, muy pero muy ligera sonrisa.

No hay por que, ahora debemos de buscar a los demás y encontrar ese cetro- dijo Kimimaro, más se percato de que Tayuya miraba por la ventana –¿Qué pasa?

Creo que ya los encontré- dijo Tayuya mientras que miraba pasar a Shikamaru y a Temari corriendo y siendo perseguidos por varios ninjas comandados por Morino Ibiki.

Hum, será mejor ir a ayudarlos, parece que ya encontraron el cetro- dijo Kimimaro.

¡Si, vamos a patear traseros de ninjas viejos!- dijo Tayuya emocionada, Kimimaro solo le miro con pena y empezó a andar.

Continuara...

Omake:

Se ve a Gaara sentado frente a su computadora mientras que Shukaku solo le mira con aburrimiento. De pronto Gaara se sorprende, se levanta de la mesa y va a la puerta.

¡Tengo un E-Mail!- dice Gaara con emocio0n mientras que Shukaku le ve con pena.

"Chico solitario"- dice Shukaku.

Bueno, disculpen la tardanza con este capitulo, pero es que están haciendo reparaciones en mi casa y por motivos de seguridad tenemos que menear todos los muebles de un lado para otro, lo que me quita tiempo para escribir, je, espero no tardarme tanto para el siguiente capitulo, aunque si quiero pedirle algo a todos, ¡Denme ideas por favor! ¡Ya se me esta secando el seso! Además de que quiero saber con quien quieren que se quede Kurenai, por cierto, después de una ardua revisión, gano el Ino/Gaara, así que a partir del próximo capitulo los empezare a meter más.

Kisame Hoshigaki: Je, que bueno que te gustase lo de Neji y Sasuke, ya empezare a poner mas sobre las peripecias de ellos y sus respectivas parejas en el siguiente capitulo.

Frostdemon: Gracias por el review, abra más Naruto/Hinata, espero te agrade.

Alega no Hyuga: Gracias por el review.

Nutry: Gracias por el review, y como veraz este capitulo estuvo mas dedicado a ellos dos, con respecto a lo del lemon, planeo ponerlo pronto, solo espero no decepcionar.

Mirisasusaku: Gracias por el review.

Deafasura: Gracias por el review.

Spider-Boy: Gracias por las ideas, no te preocupes, Itachi si va a usar el traje de Han Solo, es solo que será hasta el siguiente capitulo, también tratare de meter más acción de las demás parejas, por cierto, tratare de usar algunas de tus ideas para este fic, espero hacerlo bien ya que para mí tus opiniones son muy importantes, así como las de todos, espero que pronto actualices tus demás fics y espero que te agrade este capitulo.

Zidanezaith: Gracias por el review y que bueno que te gustase, espero no decepcionar ya que se ha ido más por el camino de la acción que de la comedia pero bueno espero te agrade.

Y como final solo un pequeño comercial de un fic que estoy haciendo, el cual esta en la seccion de Anime Crossovers de esta misma pagina, su nombre... "APOCALIPSIS AHORA" este fic será él mas largo y dramático de los que halla hecho y es un multicrossover, usando las series de Naruto, Bleach, Resident Evil, Shaman King, One Piece, Superman, Batman, YGO, YGO GX, Full Metal Panic, Full Metal Alchemist, Dragón Ball, entre otras, todo adaptado de manera que queden en el mismo universo todos, espero que les agrade aunque apenas he empezado con los prólogos de este fic, el primer capitulo vendrá hasta dentro de un par de meses, ya que los prólogos se extenderán hasta la primera semana de septiembre.

Hasta luego.


	21. Chapter 21

**Loca Academia de Ninjas**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Esta historia es un alter-universe.

Los " " representan los pensamientos del personaje.

Shikamaru y Temari seguían corriendo hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la mansión, Shikamaru se preparo para lanzarse contra la puerta y abrirla con el impulso, así que agarro vuelo, se lanzo... Y se estrello contra el piso rodando ya que la puerta fue abierta en ese momento por Kimimaro, quien solo se quito del camino apartando a Tayuya de la trayectoria de Shikamaru.

¡Hey Shika estas bien!- dijo Temari al verlo azotar contra el suelo.

Auch, para la próxima toco antes de entrar- dijo Shikamaru mientras que se frotaba la cabeza, Kimimaro le miro con calma.

¿Han encontrado algo?- dijo Kimimaro, Temari solo le mostró el cetro mientras que jadeaba.

Ya... esta... hay que... movernos pronto... allá viene Ibiki sensei- dijo Temari cansada.

Vaya, ya necesitaba algo para desquitar energías- dijo Tayuya mientras que se tronaba los nudillos y sonreía con malicia, Temari solo sonrío con complicidad.

Je... ya sé de que es lo que hablas- dijo Temari sonriendo con la misma malicia. En eso llegaron Ibiki y los demás ninjas.

¡Ya los tenemos muchachos! ¡A ellos!- dijo Ibiki, Shikamaru y Kimimaro solo le miraron con sorpresa, pero Temari y Tayuya solo se miraron sonriendo.

¿Lista?- dijo Temari sonriendo.

Siempre- dijo Tayuya sonriendo.

Entonces, antes de que Shikamaru y Kimimaro pudieran responder, Tayuya y Temari se lanzaron al ataque y...

Insertar escenario de violencia gráficamente indescriptible.

Wow, son rudas- dijo Shikamaru con los ojos como platos.

Si, no conviene hacerlas enfadar- dijo Kimimaro con sorpresa –Aunque no sabía que una persona pudiera doblarse así.

¡Y eso fue por hacer que nos persiguiera esa rocota!- dijo Temari mientras que mantenía su pie en la cabeza de Ibiki.

¡Y esto es por encerrarnos!- dijo Tayuya pateando al susodicho en las costillas -¡Y esto es por la menstruación!

¡Ya, ya, me doy, me doy!- dijo Ibiki todo molido a golpes mientras que Tayuya y Temari solo hacían una señal de asentimiento.

Bueno, espero que esto te sirva de lección para que ya no vuelvas a tratarnos de esa manera- dijo Temari con calma.

Bien, ya tenemos el cetro, ustedes dos ya se deshicieron de los ninjas que la custodiaban, creo que ahora solo debemos de encontrar a Chouji y a Jiroubu para completar la misión- dijo Shikamaru con calma.

Je... aun no han terminado... no aun no- dijo Ibiki desde el piso, el grupo le miro con extrañeza.

¿De que hablas vato?- dijo Tayuya extrañada.

Je... ahora deberán de llegar hasta la escuela para entregar el cetro a la directora Tsunade... y créanme que no les miento al decirles que encontraran muchos obstáculos en el camino- dijo Ibiki sonriendo.

Bah... como si fuera la gran cosa- dijo Kimimaro molesto, Shikamaru solo suspiro con pesadez.

Ah que problemático, bueno creo que debemos de buscar a Chouji y a Jiroubu para irnos de aquí- dijo Shikamaru mientras que bostezaba.

¿Nos hablaban?- dijo Chouji mientras que aparecían él y Jiroubu por uno de los pasillos.

¿Dónde diablos se habían metido?- dijo Temari molesta.

Bueno, investigábamos la mansión para ver si encontrábamos el cetro- dijo Chouji algo asustado.

Si, ¿Y deduzco que la cocina era un sitió excelente para buscar verdad?- dijo Tayuya con sarcasmo mientras que a ambos les salía una pequeña gotita de sudor en la cabeza.

Bueno, que se le puede hacer, lo mejor será que nos preparemos para irnos, Chouji, Jiroubu, encierren a Ibiki y a sus ninjas en alguna habitación, pasaremos la noche aquí y mañana en la mañana partiremos- dijo Shikamaru con calma. Chouji y Jiroubu le miraron molestos.

¿Y por qué nosotros?- dijeron ambos al unísono.

Por qué uno: No han hecho nada más que comer y dos: Si no lo hacen Nosotras les haremos lo mismo que les hicimos a estos- dijo Tayuya mientras que señalaba a todo el grupo de ninjas golpeados, Chouji y Jiroubu solo sudaron frío.

No, si por eso decíamos, ya vamos, ya vamos- dijeron ambos mientras que empezaban con su labor.

Bueno, hay que decidir quien hará guardia- dijo Shikamaru con calma.

Bien, creo que sería bueno que nosotros la hiciéramos primero- dijo Temari sonriendo, Shikamaru solo se sonrojo un poco, mientras que Tayuya les miraba extrañada.

¿Pero que no deberíamos ser nosotros o el par de panzones? Digo, vi que ustedes corrieron mucho, además de que se las arreglaron para conseguir el cetro- dijo Tayuya extrañada, pero Kimimaro solo le puso una mano en el hombro y negó con la cabeza.

Bueno, será algo un poco problemático, pero creo que es lo mejor, los despertaremos cuando sea su turno- dijo Shikamaru mientras que miraba de reojo a Temari y sonreía levemente.

Bien, si tu lo dices- dijo Tayuya mientras que solo suspiraba y junto con Kimimaro cerraban la puerta de entrada de la mansión y se dirigían a una sala que se encontraba cerca, Chouji y Jiroubu se les unieron después.

La noche seguía avanzando mientras que Shikamaru y Temari miraban por las ventanas, claro que la serenidad de la noche era rota por los constantes ronquidos de Chouji y Jiroubu, que parecían competir por quien roncaba más fuerte, pero aun así, ambos se encontraban bastante relajados mientras que miraban por una ventana al cielo.

Sabes, de no ser por todos los líos que conllevo todo esto, creo que disfrutaría más esta noche- dijo Temari mientras que suspiraba, Shikamaru solo le miro de reojo y sonrío.

Sabes... yo ya la estoy disfrutando- dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa, Temari le miro extrañada –Eh... Temari... Yo me preguntaba si tu, eh... si tu quisieras... pues ya sabes... ¿Si quisieras salir conmigo después de que terminemos la misión?- dijo Shikamaru algo sonrojado, Temari le miro con sorpresa.

Yo... encantada- dijo Temari sonriéndole, Shikamaru sonrío y entonces volvió su vista al cielo nocturno.

A veces el ser problemático puede ser provechoso- dijo Shikamaru sonriendo.

La noche paso rápidamente mientras que ambos miraban al cielo.

A la mañana siguiente.

Bien, ahora si debemos apresurarnos que ya perdimos mucho el tiempo chicos- dijo Sasori mientras que jugaba con un yoyo, Naruto solo le miro con calma.

Ya lo sabemos viejo, pero no tenemos ni un plan para ver como conseguimos entrar al templo- dijo Naruto mientras que bostezaba.

Bueno, eso no debería de ser problema para nosotros, después de todo... ¡Tenemos al fabuloso Itachi en este equipo!- dijo Itachi mientras que sonreía con orgullo... ahora llevando un traje de Han Solo.

Aun así... no podemos lanzarnos a lo bruto contra ese mal remedo de Michael Jackson que tenemos por profesor, sé que parece muy floripondio, pero es bastante hábil para pelear- dijo Hokuto mientras que se cruzaba de brazos pensativa, Sasame solo frunció el ceño.

También debemos de cuidarnos de ese gay que tiene por asistente, mira que es bastante loco- dijo Sasame mientras que se estremecía con asco –Solo espero no volver a ver lo que vi la primera vez- dijo Sasame.

¿Qué viste?- pregunto Hanabi mientras que se comía una barra de chocolate, Sasame solo suspiro.

Créeme, no querrás saberlo... te lo digo por tu bien- dijo Sasame mientras que su rostro se ponía levemente azul.

Bien, pero, ¿Hay algún plan entonces?- dijo Hinata mientras que miraba de reojo a Naruto, quien al notar su mirada solo le sonrió nerviosamente, ella se sonrojo entonces.

Bueno, hemos pensado en algo, yeah, y creo que sé lo que podemos hacer- dijo Deidara con calma, Konohamaru solo les miro con calma mientras que Kyubi bostezaba.

"Que aburrido estoy"- dijo Kyubi mientras que Konohamaru hacia lo mismo.

Espero que terminemos esto pronto- dijo Konohamaru para sí.

Bien, entonces esto es lo que haremos- dijo Sasori mientras que todos se juntaban cual equipo de fútbol Americano.

Con el equipo de Sasuke.

Sakura ya tenía un tic nervioso en su frente... y es que descubrió que Sasuke era terriblemente protector con ella desde que supo lo del embarazo... y si bien al principio le pareció algo tierno, ahora solo buscaba la manera de ponerle un alto a tantas atenciones.

Oye Lee, yo creo que deberíamos detenernos, a Sakura le podría hacer mal tanto movimiento- dijo Sasuke con preocupación, Lee solo le miro con extrañeza.

Sasuke kun, mira, no tengo nada en contra de Sakura, pero, yo creo que no nos ayudara en nada detenernos cada 5 minutos- dijo Lee algo molesto, Sasuke solo le sujeto del cuello mientras que le miraba con una mirada que le hizo sudar de temor.

Dije, vamos a detenernos- dijo Sasuke con seriedad, Lee solo tragó saliva mientras que miraba a Sasuke tratando de hacer valer un poco su autoridad –Ahora.

Eh... si... eh... ¡Chicos creo que debemos tomar un descansó!- dijo Lee mientras que los demás solo le miraban con enfado.

¡Otra vez! ¡Si ya vamos 8 paradas!- dijo Kisame molesto, más una rápida mirada de Sasuke fue suficiente para que se callara.

Je, sabes niña, tu noviecito si que es bastante aprensivo- dijo Haku en voz baja, Sakura solo frunció el ceño mientras que se sentaba en el piso.

¡Ha, Sakura! ¡No deberías de sentarte en el suelo, esta sucio y lleno de bacterias! ¡Mira mejor aquí al lado de este árbol, da buena sombra!- dijo Sasuke rápidamente, Sakura solo suspiro mientras que iba a donde estaba Sasuke.

Eh, Sasuke, mira, sé que estas preocupado por mí, y eso es muy tierno, pero, ¿No crees que estas exagerando? Mira, ya te dije que no es seguro que este embarazada- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa fingida.

Huy si, esa ni tu te la crees amiga- dijo Haku mientras que pasaba al lado de ellos, Sakura solo le miro de manera homicida.

Eso es cierto Sakura, pero no te preocupes, ¡Yo me encargare de que tu no tengas ningún problema!- dijo Sasuke mientras que inflaba su pecho con autosuficiencia.

Si Sasuke, si claro- dijo Sakura resignada mientras que dejaba caer la cabeza.

Con el equipo de Neji.

Neji, te lo vuelvo a repetir, ¡Puedo caminar sola!- dijo Tenten con cansancio mientras que los demás le miraban con pena.

No Tenten, estas embarazada y no es bueno que hagas un gran esfuerzo- dijo Neji mientras que mantenía a Tenten cargada en brazos, Shino solo les miro con calma.

De todos modos... será mejor ver que vamos a hacer con respecto a la misión, recuerden que si no la cumplimos repercutirá en nuestras calificaciones- dijo Shino con calma.

Sí... Bueno, entonces les propongo algo chicos, ya que perderemos tiempo llevando a Tenten a uno de los centros de ayuda, será mejor que nos acompañe a las minas, si hay problema ella nos ayudara como francotiradora- dijo Kankuro con calma, Kidoumaru sonrío.

Je, como jugar al tiro al blanco ¿Verdad?- dijo Kidoumaru sonriendo, Kankuro asintió.

Exacto- dijo Kankuro sonriendo.

Me rehuso a eso- dijo Neji molesto –No voy a exponer a Tenten y a mi futuro hijo a ningún riesgo por una calificación- dijo Neji con firmeza, Tenten solo suspiro.

Neji... sé que estas preocupado, pero el plan de Kankuro es bueno, además, recuerda que la sublíder del equipo soy yo, por lo que voy a aceptar mi responsabilidad para con el grupo- dijo Tenten con decisión –Además, yo digo que será niña nuestra hija- dijo Tenten, Neji iba a hablar, pero Tenten solo le puso una mano en la boca mientras que sonreía.

Ash... esta bien, tú ganas, pero que al menos alguien se quede contigo- dijo Neji rindiéndose.

Yo lo haré, de todos modos no sirvo de mucho para las minas- dijo Kidoumaru mientras que seguía con su Game Boy en las manos.

Bien, pues entonces sigamos- dijo Kankuro sonriendo.

En algún lugar... en el desierto.

Es la ultima vez que seguimos las instrucciones de alguien que se llame Ryouga Hibiki- dijo Ino enfadada, Gaara y Kiba solo se miraron con molestia.

¡Es su culpa!- dijeron ambos al unísono, mientras que Sakkon y Ukkon solo se arrastraban en la arena.

Agua... agua- dijo Sakkon mientras que sacaba la lengua.

Tequila... cerveza... sake... aunque sea un tepache chico- decía Ukkon igual de sediento.

¡Hey ustedes dos ya dejen de hacerse los payasos que no les queda en lo absoluto!- dijo Ino molesta, pero Gaara y Kiba le miraron con fijeza.

"Vaya, es hermosa cuando se enfada"- pensó Kiba sonrojado.

"Esta sensación... si, ella se ve linda enfadada"- pensó Gaara con un leve rubor, en eso el sonido de un helicóptero les llamo la atención.

¡Hey, un helicóptero! ¡Aquí, aquí estamos!- grito Ino con felicidad, el helicóptero se acerco y empezó a descender cerca de donde estaban ellos.

El grupo empezó a correr al helicóptero, y al llegar a él vieron a un joven, bastante parecido a Sasuke que les sonreía con calma, el helicóptero llevaba la insignia de la Fuerza Aérea del País del Fuego.

Hey chicos, ¿Desean que los lleve?- dijo el joven sonriéndoles, Ino le miro levemente sonrojada, algo que Gaara y Kiba notaron de inmediato, pero antes de poder replicar algo, ya Ino, Sakkon y Ukkon se habían montado al vehículo.

¡Gracias, gracias, nos has salvado la vida!- dijo Ino sonriendo, el joven le devolvió la sonrisa mientras que el helicóptero se elevaba.

No hay de que... pero, ¿Qué hacía una preciosura como tú en medió del desierto del país de la Arena?- pregunto el chico sonriendo, Ino se sonrojo entonces mientras que Gaara y Kiba solo gruñeron enfadados.

Es una larga historia, por cierto, soy Ino Yamanaka... estudiante de la Academia Ninja- dijo Ino sonriendo.

El gusto es mío preciosa, me llamo Sai – dijo Sai sonriendo –Así que ninjas eh, bueno, creo que estas de suerte, debo de dejar unas cosas en el laboratorio Jinko que esta en el bosque de la academia antes de volver con el escuadrón Raíz, así que puedo dejarlos allí- dijo Sai, al grupo se le iluminaron los ojos por la sorpresa.

Vaya, es exactamente a donde queríamos ir- dijo Gaara con sorpresa, en eso Shukaku salió de entre sus ropas y miro a Sai fijamente.

"Hum, parece que tenemos otro rival... pero hay algo raro, no sé por que pero algo me dice que mejor no me meta con este, tal vez sea peligroso para mí"- dijo Shukaku para sí.

Por lo mientras... en Alcohólicos Anónimos.

"Rayos, maldito embarazo, mira que tener que venir a estos cursos para dejar de tomar, como si los necesitara"- Pensó Tsunade con enfado, mientras que un reverendo les hablaba a todo el grupo.

Bien, como verán el alcohol es la fuente de grandes problemas para todos, pero dejemos eso para después y por ahora presentémonos- dijo el reverendo Alegría.

Yo soy Homero y no sé que hago aquí- dijo Homero Simpson mientras que saltaba por la ventana.

Eh, bueno, este, yo soy Tsunade y... eh, vine aquí por que estoy embarazada y Jiraiya me dijo que debíamos de darle un buen ejemplo a nuestro hijo- dijo Tsunade apenada, Alegría solo le sonrío.

No te preocupes hermana, con nuestra ayuda te aseguro que nunca más volverás a acercarte a una botella de alcohol- dijo Alegría sonriendo.

¡AHHHHHHHH!- Gritó Tsunade antes de brincar por la ventana.

En el bosque.

Bien, creo que el equipo de Rock Lee debe de estar por aquí... vaya, será difícil ayudarlos, por lo que veo este pesado de Hiashi será el que vigile la botella de Tsunade, hum y me imagino que también le ayudaran Shizune e Iruka- dijo Yondaime con molestia, Gai que estaba con él solo le sonrío.

¡Eso no será lío, ya veraz que la llama de la juventud nos permitirá triunfar por sobre todos los problemas! ¡OHHHHHHHH!- Gritó Gai emocionado mientras que Yondaime le miraba con pena.

Amigo, ya bájale con el café, te lo digo por tu bien- dijo Yondaime con calma.

En uno de los puestos de rescate.

¡Uff! ¡Mira que es cansado!- dijo Rin mientras que se secaba algo de sudor.

¡Has hecho un excelente trabajo Rin chan! ¡Te mereces un gran descansó!- dijo Obito sonriéndole.

Je, gracias Obito kun- dijo Rin mientras que le sonreía con algo de pena –Ah, ¿dónde se habrán metido Kakashi y mi "querida" Anko?- se preguntó.

Eh, creo que fueron a la ciudad por algunos productos- dijo Obito algo decepcionado.

Ah, vaya, bueno, Eh Obito, quisieras acompañarme a la carpa donde esta la comida- dijo Rin sonriéndole, Obito solo le miro con una sonrisa tonta.

Contigo a donde quieras Rin chan- dijo Obito con corazones en los ojos.

¿Dijiste algo Obito?- preguntó Rin extrañada.

Eh... ¡Qué esta bien!- dijo Obito sonrojado, Rin solo le sonrío con ternura.

Bien, vamos entonces- dijo Rin sonriendo.

Continuara...

Omake:

Se ve a Kyubi caminando con calma en el cuarto, cuando al pasar enfrente de un espejo se refleja la imagen de Snoopi.

"Hum, se me hace que este va a ser uno de esos lunes"- dice Kyubi molesto.

Omake 2:

Se ve a Shukaku despertándose en su cama.

"Hay que bien me siento, ¡Hoy tengo ganas de ser amable con todo el mundo!"- dice Shukaku sonriendo para después taparse hasta la cabeza –"¡Algo me debe estar fallando!"

Omake 3:

Naruto se encuentra comiendo una gran cantidad de comida cuando Kyubi se le acerca.

Deja de pedir Kyubi, toma lo que caiga al suelo- dice Naruto mientras que Kyubi lo mira.

De pronto toda la mesa se levanta y toda la comida cae al piso.

Haya veces que te odio- dice Naruto mientras que mira toda la comida tirada en el piso y a Kyubi levantando la mesa.

"Creo que con esto tendré bastante.

Nota: Como verán el capitulo es corto, pero es que ando bloqueado con mis ideas para este capitulo, pero es que no se me ocurre nada bueno, y se que si no lo actualizo ahora tendré líos para continuarlo después. Por cierto, el Ino/Gaara ya esta decidido, pero como he leído los recientes capítulos del manga de Naruto y eh visto lo que esta pasando entre Ino y Sai, decidí meterlo un poco, aunque el tendrá poca participación, en fin, espero poder tener nuevas ideas o sino este fic se va a alargar mas de la cuenta.

Zidanezaith: Gracias por el review, eh considerado algunas de tus ideas, y prometo meter más Naru/Hina, pero es que ahora ando con muchos líos para seguir la historia, pero prometo no abandonarla.

Nutry: Gracias por el review, je, y si, era de Indiana Jones la película, es solo que a Shikamaru se le olvido por completo.

Kisame Hoshigaki: Gracias por el review.

Itachi-Akatsuki92: Gracias por tu review, je, que bueno que te agrade, aunque últimamente a decaído un poco por la falta de ideas, y de tiempo para escribirlo, pero espero que no te decepcione.

Spider-Boy: Gracias por el review y las ideas, disculpa que no las pueda agregar de momento, pero es que ando un poco escaso de tiempo y eso me impide trabajar a gusto el fic, pero aun así te agradezco que lo leas y me des tan valiosas opiniones para él... ah, Itachi va a seguir usando el traje de Han Solo, y como adelanto, dedicare el siguiente capitulo al equipo de Naruto... es que es el que tendrá la misión más divertida.

Suerte a todos y espero que les guste.


	22. Chapter 22

**Loca Academia de Ninjas**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Esta historia es un alter-universe.

Los " " representan los pensamientos del personaje.

El templo se hallaba bastante tranquilo...

¡Hey que alguien agarre a ese condenado Zorro!

... O quizás no.

"Rayos, ¿Por qué el plan de ese mentado Itachi incluía usarme como cebo para despejar las puertas?"- pensaba Kyubi molesto mientras que corría como loco.

FLASHBACK.

¡QUE! ¡Por que a Kyubi!- dijo Naruto enfadado.

Bueno, es el más pequeño y veloz, además, eso distraerá a los guardias- dijo Sasori con calma.

Pero, pero- dijo Naruto.

No se diga más, Kyubi será la carnada- dijo Itachi sonriendo.

Pero- dijo Naruto más Hinata entonces le sujeto la mano.

Tranquilo, él estará bien- dijo Hinata algo sonrojada.

Eh, esta bien- dijo Naruto apenado.

"Oigan, ¿Acaso a nadie le interesa mi opinión?"- dijo Kyubi para sí mientras que lloraba.

FIN FLASHBACK.

"Si pero ya verán, ya veré como me desquito de ese mendigo Itachi"- dijo Kyubi para sí mientras que corría al bosque.

En otra parte del templo.

Bien, todo despejado, entremos- dijo Itachi mientras que miraba a los demás aun con el traje de Han Solo.

Bien, vamos con cuidado, no es seguro que se hallan ido todos los guardias- dijo Hinata mientras que miraba el lugar.

Muy bien, fíjense bien en donde pisan y no se descuiden- dijo Sasori mientras que caminaba... hasta que sonó una especie de cliqueo en el suelo.

¿Decías Sasori?- dijo Naruto con sarcasmo.

Eh... ah... ¡Corran por el pergamino!- dijo Sasori mientras que todos echaban a correr al templo.

Naruto y Hinata fueron los primeros en entrar. El pergamino estaba encima de una estatua de Orochimaru (En pose napoleónica no cabe decir), Hanabi y Hokuto rápidamente corrieron a tomarlo.

¡Esperen puede ser una trampa!- dijo Hinata, pero ya era tarde, de pronto muchos kunais salieron de las paredes dirigiéndose a ambas chicas quienes solo atinaron a abrazarse y... De pronto todos los Kunais estaban clavados en la pared por medio de varios Shurikens lanzados por Itachi, Deidara y Sasori.

¡Vaya, le atinaron a todos!- dijo Naruto impresionado.

Creo que le he ganado un nuevo respeto a Akatsuki- dijo Hanabi sonriendo... hasta que vio al grupo.

¡Mamá por fin le di al blanco!- dijo Sasori bailando.

Querido diario, hoy por fin tuve puntería con los shurikens- escribía Deidara en una libreta.

¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Al fin conseguí dar en el centro!- gritaba Itachi mientras que bailaba como loco.

...Yo creo que ya les perdí el poco respeto que les tenía- dijo Naruto con pena.

Amen- dijeron los demás.

"Veo que han pasado mi primera trampa, pero esa no es la única, no por supuesto, ahora deberán de salir del laberinto para poder entregar el pergamino, se las pondré fácil, un par de caminos están libres de peligros y podrán salir directamente de aquí sin que nadie les persiga... pero los demás... bueno, tendrán suerte si no les toca enfrentarse a mi"- dijo Orochimaru desde una bocina.

¿Laberinto?- dijo Sasame extrañada.

¿De que mentado laberinto esta hablando?- dijo Itachi extrañado.

"¡De este laberinto!"- dijo Orochimaru mientras que se abría un agujero en el piso.

Hay mamá- dijo Naruto.

¡Echen pajaaaaaaaaaa!- dijeron todos al unísono mientras que caían.

Mientras tanto con Sasuke y compañía.

¡Anden muevan esos perezosos pies que para eso les pago!- dijo Sasuke mientras que Lee y Kisame llevaban cargando una especie de silla con Sakura encima, Sasuke solo les asusaba con un látigo.

Pero si ni siquiera nos pagas- dijo Lee llorando.

Siguen vivos, ¿No?- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa sarcástica.

No me cae que lo odio, un día de estos, un día de estos- decía Kisame molesto.

¿Un día de estos que?- dijo Sasuke con calma.

¡No nada! ¡Que un día de estos serás un gran líder!- dijo Kisame con miedo.

Eh, Sasuke, no es necesario que hagas esto, de verdad, no me romperé si camino un poco- dijo Sakura con pena.

¡Ni hablar! ¡Mira que hay muchos riesgos en el ambiente y no te expondré ni a ti ni a mi hijo, hija, lo que vaya a ser, al ambiente!- dijo Sasuke mientras que inflaba el pecho. Con orgullo.

Si, pero es nuestra espalda la que se rompe- dijo Lee en voz baja.

¡Calla mortal!- dijo Sasuke mientras que azotaba el látigo en el piso.

¡Si, ya no me quejo, ya no me quejo!- dijo Lee llorando de miedo.

Je, esto es bastante cómico- dijo Haku mientras que miraba la escena riendo.

Con Neji.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevan adentro?- dijo Tenten mientras que ajustaba la mira del Sniper (Cargado con balas tranquilizantes) y miraba a la cueva.

30 minutos- dijo Kidoumaru mientras que jugaba YGO en el Game Boy.

Pues ya se retrasaron, ¿Crees que deberíamos de entrar?- dijo Tenten.

No, perderíamos el elemento sorpresa- dijo Kidoumaru mientras que guardaba el Game Boy –Alguien viene.

Tenten acomodo el rifle, pero alguien salió corriendo a toda velocidad de la cueva, Tenten soltó un tiro por la sorpresa, se escucho un leve quejido y luego una buena cantidad de polvo salió de la cueva junto con un par de figuras tosiendo.

¡Neji, Shino!- dijo Tenten sonriendo.

Je, lo tenemos- dijo Neji mientras que levantaba el Pato de Jade con una sonrisa.

Tenten... creo que acabas de cargarte a nuestro líder- dijo Shino mientras que señalaba a un inconsciente Kankuro.

¡Kankuro perdona!- dijo Tenten con pena.

María tenia un corderito... – decía Kankuro mientras que tarareaba bajo los efectos del dardo.

Oye, ¿Qué acaso esa cosa tenia peyote o algo así?- dijo Kidoumaru mientras que picaba a Kankuro con un palo.

¿Tuvieron problemas chicos?- preguntó Tenten ignorándole.

Nah, había algunos guardias ocultos pero no pudieron hacer nada contra mí- dijo Neji con soberbia.

Creo recordar que te perdiste a medio camino y que cuando te encontramos ya nos habíamos librado de los guardias- dijo Shino con calma, Neji solo enrojeció.

Ya, ya, será mejor irnos, no sabemos si nos vendrán a buscar más guardias- dijo Tenten sonriendo, Neji solo miro a Shino.

Presumido- dijo Neji mientras que Shino sonreía.

Pin pon era un muñeco muy guapo y de cartón- cantaba Kankuro mientras que Kidoumaru le arrastraba del pié.

Si, si, ya duérmete viejo- dijo Kidoumaru aburrido.

De vuelta con Naruto.

¡Te voy a desmembrar una vez que te agarre maldita copia pirata de Michael Jackson!- grito Naruto enfadado mientras que él y Hinata se encontraban en un camino sin salida.

Tranquilo Naruto, eh... al menos no nos hemos encontrado con algún riesgo- dijo Hinata sonriendo.

Lo que pasaba es que al caer todos habían caído separados, por lo que sin ninguna otra opción, habían empezado a buscar la salida.

¿Naruto? Eh, este... sobre lo que paso anoche- dijo Hinata enrojecida.

No hay problema... yo también lo deseaba- dijo Naruto mirándole de reojo.

Naruto- dijo Hinata sonrojada, Naruto volteó a verle.

Hinata... ¿Quisieras salir conmigo en cuanto termine la misión?- dijo Naruto sonriéndole.

¡Sí!- dijo Hinata con felicidad.

Bien, entonces busquemos la salida para terminar pronto con esto- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Itachi estaba confuso, estaba en una especie de fabrica... de juguetes de Star Wars, caminaba por un puente pero vio algo tirado en el piso, al recogerlo sus ojos sólo se abrieron por la impresión.

¡Es la espada de Luke Skywalker de edición especial Limitada!- dijo Itachi mientras que miraba el juguete como quien mira un tesoro.

Vaya, vaya, veo que eres el afortunado- dijo una voz desde el otro lado del puente de metal.

Hum... Je, ¿Así qué tú eres mi oponente?- dijo Itachi mientras que levantaba la espada de juguete.

Itachi camino mientras que la prendía y miraba al frente, a alguien disfrazado de Dark Vader también con su espada encendida.

Veo que tú también eres fan... si consigues ganarme, te dejare pasar a la salida- dijo el disfrazado.

Je, pues que sea como en la marina, el primero en morir pierde- dijo Itachi mientras que tomaba la espada y se lanzaba contra el disfrazado.

Obi Wan te entreno bien... ahora él circulo esta completo- dijo el disfrazado.

Eh... estas mezclando los diálogos- dijo Itachi mientras que sacaba el guión de Star Wars de un bolsillo -¿Ya vez? Mezclaste un diálogo del episodio 4 y uno del episodio 6... pero bueno, improvisemos.

Bien... ¡A darle!- dijo el disfrazado mientras que ambos seguían con su ¿Pelea?.

Con Konohamaru y Hanabi.

¡Ja! ¡Te dije que esta era la salida!- dijo Konohamaru sonriendo mientras que reía con orgullo, Hanabi solo le miro con pena.

Si, ya me lo dijiste como 500 veces- dijo Hanabi apenada –"Lastima que me toco con este pelagatos y no con el bueno de Itachi"- pensó Hanabi mientras que miraba a Konohamaru apenada.

¡Bien, ahora ha esperar a los demás como buenos compañeros!- dijo Konohamaru sonriendo.

Pues a ver si pueden hacerlo- dijo una voz desde atrás de ellos, Konohamaru y Hanabi solo se miraron con temor.

¿Quién es usted?- dijo Hanabi.

Somos ninjas encargados por el señor Orochimaru para no dejar escapar a nadie que pase por este túnel- dijo uno de los ninjas, Hanabi les miro asustada.

¿Y ahora que hacemos?- dijo Hanabi mientras que Konohamaru solo les miraba con calma.

¡Miren un dólar!- dijo Konohamaru de pronto señalando una esquina.

¡¿Dónde!- dijeron los ninjas al unísono -¡Hey aquí no hay ningún dólar... hey a donde van!- dijo el ninja mientras que Konohamaru agarraba a Hanabi de la mano y echaba a correr a toda velocidad.

¡Adiós perdedores!- dijo Konohamaru mientras que salía del túnel.

Sabes, creo que el señor Orochimaru se va a enfadar- dijo uno de los ninjas.

Si, me cae que no habrá bono de Navidad este año- dijo otro.

Bueno, con la miseria que nos paga no creo que halla ningún problema- dijo el primero.

Bien, pues, ¿Quién quiere ir a tomarse un tragó al Ichiraku?- dijo otro.

¡YO!- dijeron todos a la vez mientras que empezaban a irse.

Con Sasori, Hokuto y Sasame.

¡Sírvame otra amigo!- dijo Sasori mientras que el y Sasame bebían cerveza, junto con el profesor Genma... quien había sido encargado para ayudar a Orochimaru, aunque no se encontraba nada sobrio en lo absoluto.

¡A tu salud... hip!- dijo Genma mientras que se tomaba otro trago.

Esto es deprimente- dijo Hokuto mientras que miraba a tantos ninjas bebiendo como cosacos.

¡Por el buen... hip... anfitrión... hip Orochimaru!- dijo Sasame igual de tomada.

¡Si... Hip... aprovechemos que todo corre por su cuenta!- dijo un ninja del montón.

¡Qué es lo busca el seguro social!- grito Sasori de pronto.

¡SALUD!- dijeron todos a la vez.

Ridículos- dijo Hokuto mientras que una gotota de sudor caía por su cabeza

Y con Deidara.

¡Alguien dígame donde rayos estoy! ¡Yeah!- dijo Deidara enfurecida mientras que pateaba la pared con fuerza... aunque el sonido de dos cosas golpeándose le llamo la atención -¿EH? ¿Qué es eso? Será mejor que vaya a ver.

Y en el bosque.

¡Córranle!- grito Kiba mientras que Ino y Gaara le seguían.

¡Por que diablos tenias que ser tan ruidoso!- dijo Gaara molesto.

¡No es mi culpa! ¡Ya tenía un buen rato sin comer!- dijo Kiba molesto.

¡Ya cállense que estar peleando no nos ayudara! ¡Al menos ya tenemos lo que necesitamos!- dijo Ino mientras que corría.

¿Por qué me pasa esto si soy tan bueno?- dijo Kiba mientras que recordaba lo que había pasado.

FLASHBACK.

Después de que Sai los dejara en el laboratorio, el grupo se oculto y entro cautelosamente, después de que el helicóptero de Sai se fue, empezaron su movimiento.

Bien, según lo que noté, la muestra esta en el sótano, no será difícil llegar puesto que no hay muchos guardias... creo que podemos agradecérselo a su peculiar sentido de la orientación chicos- dijo Ino con sarcasmo.

"Rayos, hasta siendo sarcástica es linda"- pensó Gaara sonrojado.

Bien, necesitaremos un cebo- dijo Ino sonriendo.

Yo lo har.. –dijo Kiba pero Gaara le interrumpió.

Que lo hagan Sakkon y Ukkon- dijo Gaara con calma.

¡Oye!- dijo Kiba molesto.

¿Por qué nosotros?- dijeron ambos hermanos que tomaban algo de tequila... que Ino aun trataba de averiguar de donde lo habían sacado.

En primera por que están tan ebrios que no podrían tomar la muestra sin dejarla caer al suelo... y en segunda, por que son los más lentos del grupo- dijo Gaara con calma.

Bueno... esos son buenos motivos- dijo Sakkon mientras que tomaba un tragó.

Si... Pues ya que- dijo Ukkon mientras que tomaba también.

Pero yo quería hacerla del Héroe- dijo Kiba en voz baja –Que malos son, no me dejan serlo ni en mi cumpleaños- dijo Kiba para sí, pero Ino le escuchó.

¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños?- preguntó Ino con sorpresa.

Es el mismo día que el de Akamaru- dijo Kiba mientras que señalaba a Akamaru.

¡Oh felicidades Akamaru!- dijo Ino abrazando al perrito.

Muchos días de estos- dijo Gaara con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

¡Sí, cumpleaños, cumpleaños muy feliz, muy feliz!- cantaban Sakkon y Ukkon a coro.

"Happy Birthday"- dijo Shukaku mientras que Kiba solo les miraba desde un rincón.

"Mendigo perro chilapastrozo, solo por que es su cumpleaños se aprovecha"- pensaba Kiba con envidia.

FIN FLASHBACK.

Y todo habría salido bien... de no haber sido por que al estomago de Kiba se le ocurrió gruñir de hambre en ese momento, los guardias los habían notado e Ino rápidamente tomo el frasco con la muestra y todos salieron por los pies rápidamente.

¡Por allí!- grito Kiba mientras que pasaban por un pasillo repleto de puertas.

¡No dejen que escapen!- grito un guardia y... insertar escena típica de Scooby Doo en los pasillos. O sea, el grupo entra por una puerta, los guardias tras ellos y ellos salen por otra y así respectivamente... la verdad es que soy malo para esas descripciones.

Kiba abrió una puerta y resulto ser el estacionamiento.

¡Ese auto tiene las llaves puestas!- dijo Kiba mientras que señalaba a una camioneta Gran Cherokee aparcada en el lugar.

¡Yo conduzco!- dijo Ino mientras que todos se montaban en ella.

¡Rápido!- dijo Gaara mientras que miraba a más guardias acercándoseles.

¡Ino sabes manejar esto!- dijo Kiba, pero Ino solo sonrío con malicia.

¡Agárrense!- dijo Ino mientras que arrancaba a toda velocidad.

¡Mamá!- gritaron ambos al unísono mientras que se abrazaban asustados..

Oye, ¿Crees que estén bien?- dijo uno de los guardias.

Pues para ser estudiantes se lo tomaron muy en serio- dijo otro Guardia.

¿Y que hacemos con los dos que se quedaron?- dijo el otro.

Pues... ¿Por qué no los reclutamos para las pruebas de las nuevas medicinas?- dijo el otro.

¡Bien!- dijo el primer guardia.

Mientras que con Naruto y Hinata.

¡Otra pared!- dijo Naruto enfadado mientras que pateaba la pared.

Tranquilo Naruto... ya veras que encontraremos la salida- dijo Hinata apenada.

No lograran salir si siguen dando vueltas en circulo- dijo una voz dulce de pronto.

¿Quién anda ahí?- dijo Naruto asustado mientras que se colocaba enfrente de Hinata.

Tranquilo... eh venido a ayudarles- dijo Kurenai apareciendo en una esquina.

¡Kurenai sensei!- dijeron ambos con alegría.

Vengan, sé donde esta la salida y no se preocupen... ya me encargue de limpiar el camino- dijo Kurenai sonriendo.

Bien, ¡Vamos!- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Si- dijo Hinata mientras que miraba el pergamino que habían alcanzado a tomar cuando caían -¿Pero que hay de los demás?

Sé que estarán bien, es más, algo me dice que no nos necesitaran para nada- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras que le daba la mano -¿Vamos?

S... sí, Naruto- dijo Hinata sonrojada, Kurenai les sonrío levemente.

"Ojalá así de fácil fuera mi relación con Yondaime y con Asuma"- pensó Kurenai mientras que les miraba.

En la Academia.

¿Y bien? ¿Cómo van los equipos restantes?- dijo Tsunade con calma.

El equipo de Shikamaru tiene el báculo y se dirigen hacía aquí, han encontrado algo de resistencia en el camino pero no han tenido problema en avanzar- dijo Shizune mientras que se acomodaba la ropa levemente, Tsunade le miro con sospecha.

¿Y que tanto hiciste con Iruka?- dijo Tsunade de pronto con una sonrisa maliciosa, Shizune enrojeció mientras que volvía a poner toda su atención en las carpetas que llevaba en las manos.

El equipo de Hinata Hyuga a entrado en contacto con Kurenai Yui, por los reportes han obtenido el pergamino y se han dividido- dijo Shizune.

Hum, interesante- dijo Tsunade sonriendo.

El equipo de Sabaku no Gaara ha reaparecido y ha obtenido la muestra química que necesitaban- dijo Shizune con calma.

¿Ya aparecieron? ¿Y a donde rayos estaban?- dijo Tsunade extrañada.

No lo sé Tsunade sama, el equipo de Sabaku no Kankuro ha obtenido el Pato de Jade y se dirige de regreso a la escuela- dijo Shizune.

¿Y que hay del equipo de Rock Lee?- pregunto Tsunade mientras que comía un trozo de Pizza.

Pues... aun no entran en contacto con el objetivo... lo que no entiendo ya que es el más fácil de todos- dijo Shizune extrañada, Tsunade solo sonrío.

Bueno, al menos sé que los que quedan son buenos y podrán obtener una buena calificación para el final del curso- dijo Tsunade con calma.

Continuara.

Otro más, pero quedo corto, ando con falta de tiempo para continuarlo de manera perfecta... además de que ando un poco sin inspiración... disculpen que esta vez no conteste reviews, pero es que este capitulo siento que me quedo algo simple... ¡IDEAS POR FAVOR! Bueno, aun así agradezco a Kisame Hoshigaki, a Deafasura, a Spider-boy y a dreignus por leerme.

Suerte


	23. Chapter 23 Esp Omake

**Loca Academia de Ninjas**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Esta historia es un alter-universe.

Los " " representan los pensamientos del personaje.

Como en él capitulo anterior se me olvidaron, pues aquí les van los OMAKES.

1: Se ve a Kyubi acostado en su cama y a su lado el despertador.

"Odio los lunes"- dijo Kyubi.

"¡Habla tu conciencia! ¡No es bueno odiar los lunes, considéralos como el comienzo de una hermosa semana que nace a la vida!"- dice el reloj despertador.

Un instante después.

Se ve a Kyubi totalmente tapado y al reloj destrozado al lado.

"¡Odio los lunes!"- dice el reloj.

Omake 2.

Shukaku esta acostado encima de la cama de Gaara.

"Algunos animales caseros nunca terminan lo que empiezan"- dice Shukaku con calma.

"Yo no soy como ellos"- dice Shukaku sonriendo mientras que se mete en las sabanas –"Mi filosofía es nunca empezar nada"

Omake 3.

Kyubi esta echado en el piso mientras que Naruto le mira con seriedad.

Ya sé como piensas Kyubi, té niegas a enfrentarte con la vida por temor al fracaso- dice Naruto mientras que se va.

"Eso demuestra lo poco que Naruto sabe de la naturaleza zorruna"- dice Kyubi para sí –"Lo que yo tengo es un terrible temor al éxito"

Omake 4.

Kyubi mira su plato de comida.

"Como demasiado por que estoy deprimido, estoy deprimido por que como demasiado"- dice Kyubi mirando el plato –"Es un circulo vicioso"

"Hacen falta años para perfeccionar la técnica"- dice Kyubi empezando a comer como desesperado.

Omake 5.

Se ve a Kyubi frente a una trampa.

"Naruto piensa atraparme para llevarme al veterinario con la trampa del sándwich de jamón"- dice Kyubi señalando la trampa burlonamente.

"¿Qué clase de Glotón idiota cree que soy?"- dice Kyubi inflando el pecho con autosuficiencia.

Un rato después.

"¡Hey! ¿Sin queso?"- dice Kyubi atrapado en la caja.

Omake 6.

Shukaku camina con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Otro día que termina"- dice Shukaku sonriendo.

"Otro día que no he hecho nada"- dice Shukaku mientras que prepara su camita.

"¡Otro día perfecto!"- dice Shukaku mientras que se tira a dormir.

Nota: 6 Omakes, espero que les agraden... y ahora si podré contestar los rev que no conteste en el anterior capitulo.

Kisame Hoshigaki: Gracias por el reviews, je, esos comentarios de Kimimaro los tome de un capitulo de Ranma, je que bueno que te gustase, y con Jiraiya y Tsunade, pues pa que veas que Jiraiya piensa en su próximo retoño.

Deafasura: Gracias por el review.

Spider Boy: Je, gracias por las ideas, trate, aunque no pude, de poner algunas de tus ideas en practica, disculpa, en fin, un especial de 6 Omakes es lo que pongo a cambio, espero te agraden y espero ver la continuación de todos tus fics, es que eh andado un poco ocupado con el fic The Thing de YGO, pero ese ya casi lo termino, me gustaría que lo leyeses para que me dieras tu opinión.

Suerte


	24. Chapter 24

**Loca Academia de Ninjas**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Esta historia es un alter-universe.

Los " " representan los pensamientos del personaje.

¡Llegamos!- dijo Lee llorando mientras que miraban a lo lejos la casa de campo de Tsunade, Sakura usaba unos prismáticos para verificar la zona mientras que Sasuke empezaba a hacer planes con Kisame y Haku, pero de pronto se escucharon una serie de explosiones.

¡Que pasa!- dijo Kisame acercándose a Sakura.

No lo sé, parece ser que alguien se nos adelanto- dijo Sakura mientras que señalaba a la casa.

Rayos, ¿Pero por que lo harían?- dijo Sasuke extrañado... en eso se escucho otra explosión... y después el sonido de algo que caía con fuerza.

¿Qué es ese sonido?- dijo Haku, pero antes de que alguien contestara, dos figuras cayeron del cielo quedando clavadas de cabeza –Olvídenlo.

El grupo se acerco y vieron que eran dos hombres, por lo que Sasuke le ordeno a Lee y a Kisame que los sacasen... bajo amenaza de muerte claro.

¡Yondaime san! ¡Gai sensei!- dijo Sakura mientras que los dos solo les sonreían.

¡Hola chicos! ¡Veo que su flama de la juventud sigue ardiendo!- dijo Gai mientras que les sonreía.

Oigan, como vimos que se tardaban decidimos hacer nosotros el trabajo... y vaya que fue duro- dijo Yondaime mientras que les mostraba la botella de sake.

¿Ustedes nos ayudaron? ¿Por qué?- dijo Sakura extrañada.

Bueno, se supone que a nosotros nos toco hacerla de sus amigos en este ejercicio, pero además, puesto que ya casi todos los grupos han sido eliminados pues, queríamos acabar rápido- dijo Yondaime sonriendo.

Bueno, eso nos quita problemas- dijo Sasuke sonriendo –Mas con el estado de Sakura.

¿Le pasa algo a Sakura?- pregunto Gai preocupado.

No, no es nada, es solo una suposición- dijo Sakura apenada hasta que Haku se le acerco.

Si, ahora así le llaman a los embarazos- dijo Haku sonriendo, Sakura le miro con rabia, pero Gai y Yondaime solo se quedaron como piedras.

¡Embarazada! ¡Pero de quien!- dijo Yondaime sorprendido.

Pues del galán que tienen enfrente- dijo Kisame señalando a Sasuke, quien solo bajo la cara apenado.

¡Oigan! ¡Sé que les gusta vivir la llama de su juventud! ¡Pero creo que exageraron!- dijo Gai sorprendido.

Bueno, lo hecho, hecho esta y nada se puede hacer para remediarlo, pero Sasuke- dijo Yondaime mientras que le ponía una mano en el hombro –Recuerda que tu padre te va a dar la golpiza del siglo por esto.

No me lo recuerdes- dijo Sasuke mientras que una nube azul le cubría el rostro

Vaya, pues esto si que es una sorpresa... solo espero que no haya problemas con esto, digo, ustedes son menores de edad aun y me imagino que fue durante la fiesta ya que a Sakura no se le nota aun- dijo Yondaime mirándoles con calma.

Bueno, no te preocupes, ¡Ya veras que la llama de nuestra juventud nos permitirá salir avantes de todo!- dijo Gai sonriendo.

¡Si Gai sensei, estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien!- dijo Lee con lagrimas en los ojos.

¡Lee!

¡Gai sensei!

Y ambos se abrazaron... ante la mirada de pena de todos.

Bueno, pasando a cosas más agradables, ¿Cómo le hicieron para tomar la legendaria botella de Sake de Tsunade?- pregunto Kisame, pero Yondaime solo sonrío y empezó a reírse de manera picara, lo que hizo que los demás le miraran con caras de circunstancias.

¡ME LAS PAGARAS POR ESTA YONDAIME UZUMAKI!- se escucho un grito enfurecido que todos reconocieron como Hiashi Hyuga.

Creo que mejor nos vamos- dijo Gai con pena mientras que los chicos decidieron hacerle caso sin preguntar nada.

Deidara caminaba confundida, aun se escuchaban los sonidos de pelea al fondo y ella se habría apresurado... de no ser por el sonido plástico que provenía del mismo lugar.

Veo que te intriga lo que pasa- dijo una voz desde las sombras, Deidara se puso en guardia mientras que miraba el lugar de donde provenía la voz... aunque casi se desmaya de la sorpresa de ver a Kabuto con un traje que parecía una emulación de los Village People.

Oye... ¿Qué haces vestido así?- dijo Deidara con pena.

Je, no importa, no pasaras de aquí- dijo Kabuto con una sonrisa maliciosa que a Deidara solo le asqueo.

5 minutos... y muchos golpes después.

Así que preparabas un espectáculo para Orochimaru, Yeah- dijo Deidara con calma mientras que Kabuto solo asentía... ya que estaba tan golpeado que no podía ni hablar –Bien, al menos ya sé en donde anda la mala imitación de Michael Jackson, ahora solo falta ver en donde andan los... demás- dijo Deidara pero solo se quedo paralizada al ver a Itachi y a Orochimaru platicando lo mas tranquilos posible, aunque noto que Orochimaru llevaba un disfraz de Dark Vader.

Vaya, ¿Quien se habría imaginado que eras también del club de fans de Star Wars?- dijo Itachi mientras que ambos intercambiaban cartas y algunos artículos con calma.

No lo creo- dijo Deidara mientras que los veía con pena.

Bueno, es que esas es una de las grandes pasiones de Orochimaru sama- dijo Kabuto sonriendo, Deidara solo le miro enfadada y se dio la vuelta.

Yo me voy, les veré en la salida yeah- dijo Deidara mientras que se iba... y Orochimaru e Itachi hablaban sobre las virtudes y defectos del Episodio III.

Con Ino y compañía.

Va, mira que venírsele a acabar la gasolina a esta porquería- dijo Ino mientras que le daba un golpe al volante -¿Y a ustedes dos que les pasa?- dijo Ino extrañada al ver a Gaara y a Kiba terriblemente pálidos y fuertemente abrazados... y antes de que ella pudiese hablar de nuevo, ambos salieron a gran velocidad de la camioneta.

¡Gracias Dios por dejarme vivir!- dijo Kiba mientras que besaba la tierra.

¡Tierra linda! ¡Que bueno es estar sobre ti!- dijo Gaara haciendo lo mismo.

Payasos, ni que condujera tan feo- dijo Ino algo molesta.

"Guau, por un momento pensé que había dejado mis intestinos en el camino"- dijo Shukaku bajando tambaleándose, pero Akamaru bajo brincando bastante alegre y repartiendo lamidas a diestra y siniestra.

¡Hey veo que te gusto el viaje!- dijo Ino mientras que cargaba a Akamaru, Gaara, Kiba y Shukaku solo le miraron con pena.

Ino les miro extrañada mientras que aun sostenía a Akamaru, pero solo soltó un suspiro.

Bueno chicos, hay que seguir, debemos de entregar la muestra para acabar definitivamente con la prueba- dijo Ino, pero de pronto se escucho el sonido de un altavoz.

¿Qué rayos?- dijo Ino extrañada.

"Bien chicos, puesto que se me ha informado que todos han cumplido con su objetivo, ahora les pondré la última y definitiva prueba, deberán de llegar al puesto de seguridad numero 22 y reportarse con Rin y Anko, pero no crean que les será fácil, ya que habrán una serie de obstáculos en su camino y a parte les diré que solo tienen 20 minutos"- se escucho la voz de Tsunade... provocando esto distintas reacciones.

¡20 minutos! ¡Pero que acaso creen que somos Flash!- dijo Naruto molesto.

Tranquilo- dijo Hinata apenada, Kurenai solo suspiro.

Bueno, creo que lo mejor será apresurarnos- dijo Kurenai mientras que el trío asentía.

¿Y ahora que hacemos?- dijo Hanabi preocupada.

Pues parece que los demás ya están en movimiento, así que creo que tendremos que buscarlos y alcanzarles- dijo Konohamaru con calma.

Vaya, pues si no nos queda de otra- dijo Hanabi mientras que se levantaba, Konohamaru entonces le dio la mano.

Pues vamos- dijo Konohamaru, Hanabi se sonrojo levemente mientras que asentía.

Con Sasuke y su equipo.

¡Diablos! ¡Pues que les hizo!- dijo Sasuke mientras que corría cargando a Sakura, Yondaime solo se reía mientras que esquivaban la lluvia de Kunais, flechas, cuchillos, misiles teledirigidos y demás que les lanzaban sus perseguidores encabezados por Hiashi Hyuga.

Créeme Sasuke, no querrás saberlo- dijo Gai mientras que corría junto con los demás.

Bueno, al menos vamos por buen camino- dijo Haku mientras que Kisame y Lee asentían y veían el camino al puesto de seguridad 22.

Con Neji.

¡Vamos amigos! ¡Hay que apresurarnos!- dijo Tenten sonriendo mientras que era llevada de "caballito" por Neji.

Tenten, ¿Podrías dejar de pegarme con los talones? Es incomodo- dijo Neji con algo de pena, Tenten solo sonrío.

¡Disculpa, es que es muy entretenido viajar así!- dijo Tenten, Kankuro (ya recuperado), Shino y Kidoumaru solo les miraron con pena.

Veo que ella abusa un poco de su calidad de embarazada- dijo Kidoumaru mientras que sacaba un chicle y empezaba a mascarlo.

Si, y aunque es molesto tener que correr, ¿Por qué diablos el punto 22 esta tan lejos?- dijo Kankuro molesto.

Es por que debe de ser difícil el llegar- dijo Shino, de pronto se detuvo y pego un salto hacia atrás esquivando tres Kunais que se clavaron con fuerza en el piso.

¡Cuidado!- dijo Kankuro y todos se movieron.

No... cof... podrán, cof, pasar de aquí- dijo un hombre tosiendo desde el camino.

¿Y tu quien rayos eres?- dijo Neji mientras que bajaba suavemente a Tenten de su espalda y lo encaraba.

Es el prefecto Hayate... hum, pensé que seguía en el hospital después de su ataque de neumonía- dijo Shino con calma, Hayate solo les miro mientras que seguía tosiendo.

Pues... cof... no crean que por estar enfermo los dejare pasar- dijo Hayate mientras que un enorme grupo de ninjas aparecían.

Rayos, parece que nos tienen copados- dijo Kankuro, Tenten y Neji solo le miraron.

¿Algún plan?- dijo Tenten.

Ninguno pero... ¿Dónde esta Kidoumaru?- dijo Neji, cuando de pronto vieron que el estaba de rodillas en el suelo con la cabeza gacha –Hey, ¿Estas bien?

Hay muchas cosas en este mundo que puedo soportar... golpes, escupitajos, insultos... ¡PERO QUE DESTRUYAN MI GAMEBOY NO ES UNA DE ELLAS!- dijo con ira lanzándose contra los ninjas y...

Insertar escena de violencia terriblemente innecesaria.

¿Ya acabo?- dijo Tenten asustada.

Sí... creo que si- dijo Neji mientras que trataba de quitarse el susto.

Definitivo, no me vuelvo a meter con él- dijo Kankuro mientras que Shino solo les miraba.

Tranquilo amigo, has sido vengado, ahora descansa en paz- dijo Kidoumaru mientras que empezaba a enterrar su Game Boy –Al menos aun te tengo a ti- dijo mientras que sacaba un PSP y se ponía a jugar.

Es definitivo, no me vuelvo a juntar con él- dijo Kankuro con pena.

Amen- dijeron los demás al unísono.

A.. yu... da- decía Hayate desde el suelo al igual que los demás ninjas.

Con Shikamaru.

¿20 minutos? Que problemático- dijo Shikamaru, Temari asintió mientras que miraba a Tayuya ponerle una venda a Kimimaro en el pie.

Mira que torcerte el pie con ese mentado agujero, chinga suerte- dijo Tayuya con enfado, Kimimaro solo le miraba.

Discúlpame por ser de huesos frágiles- dijo Kimimaro con seriedad, Tayuya solo suspiro.

Descuida, te ayudare- dijo Tayuya sonriéndole, Kimimaro le dio una leve sonrisa, por lo que Tayuya se sonrojo.

A, la juventud- dijo Jiroubu con solemnidad.

Si, se respira el amor en el aire- dijo Chouji sonriendo, cuatro personas se sonrojaron a la vez.

¡No fastidien gordos!- dijeron al unísono mientras que Chouji y Jiroubu empezaran a reírse.

Aun así, debemos de ver lo que haremos- dijo Temari sonrojada.

Pues, 20 minutos es bastante, pero con la pierna de Kimimaro torcida tardaremos el doble de tiempo- dijo Shikamaru.

¿Por qué no usamos eso?- dijo Jiroubu señalando un bote en el río.

Vaya, no eres tan bestia como pense- dijo Tayuya sonriendo, Jiroubu frunció el ceño enfadado.

Bueno, pues en camino- dijo Shikamaru mientras que inconscientemente tomaba la mano de Temari, ella se sonrojo mientras que Tayuya ayudaba a levantarse a Kimimaro, Chouji sonrío entonces.

¿Qué te dije? El amor se respira en el aire- dijo Chouji sonriendo.

Amen- dijo Jiroubu mientras que ambos iban con los demás al bote.

Continuara.

Omake a:

Se ve a Naruto y Kyubi comiendo, luego ambos ven la tele, después ríen mientras leen historietas. Kyubi entonces camina sonriendo.

"¡Ah! ¡Que día! ¡No existe nada en el mundo que pueda arruinar este domingo!"- dice Kyubi mientras que sonríe, de pronto escucha que tocan a la puerta y la abre, cerrándola aterrado.

"¡Oh no, se acerca el lunes!"- dice mientras que empieza a llorar.

Omake b:

Shukaku esta tirado en el sillón.

"A veces me siento y veo la vida pasar frente a mis ojos"- dice Shukaku con seriedad –"Lo bueno es que siempre logro esconderme a tiempo" –dice mientras que sonríe.

Omake c:

Kyubi se acerca a la ventana.

"Veamos que día hace"- dice Kyubi mientras que tira de la persiana.

Entonces sale disparado para arriba mientras que se queda atado.

"Parece un lunes"- dice Kyubi enfadado.

Vaya, me tarde en poner este capitulo, je y ahora que lo pongo, no me quedo como quería, pero bueno, decidí ya no hacerlos esperar más con la continuación, espero que no estén molestos, pero es que andaba bloqueado, y con eso de que ya tengo trabajo pues... se me dificulta escribir, pero no pienso dejar de hacerlo, ya que es lo único que me quita el estrés.

Por cierto, si pueden, lean mi nuevo fic de Naruto, Silent Hill, un fic Angst, algo no muy común en mi.

Nutry: Gracias por el review.

Hiei-pablo: Gracias por el apoyo, y que bueno que te guste.

DREIGNUS: Gracias por el review y el apoyo.

Deafasura: Gracias por el review.

Spider-boy: Que bueno saber que aun te gusta. Como notaras use un poco de la idea que me diste, espero saber pronto de ti y que puedas continuar tus fics

Tae chan: Gracias por el review y espero que te siga gustando.

Kakashi numero 1: Que bueno que te guste y espero no decepcionarte.

Maravillante: Gracias por el review y aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, espero te guste.


	25. Nota

Nota.

Ya estoy haciendo el capitulo, pero estoy completamente atorado con las ideas... o séase que no se que hacer, tengo un bloqueo tremendo y espero ver si me pueden echar una manita para poder trabajar rápido con él.

Please, que este bloqueo me mata.

Gabe Logan.


	26. Chapter 25

Loca Academia de Ninjas

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Esta historia es un alter-universe.

Los " " representan los pensamientos del personaje.

ESTE CAPITULO ESTA DEDICADO A SPIDER-BOY

La carrera en contra del tiempo había comenzado, pero, ¿Cómo les ira al inexperto y terriblemente distraído grupo de ninjas estudiantes, pues... habrá que verlo.

¡Ya por dios! ¡Díganos que les hizo!- dijo Sasuke enfurecido mientras que cargando a Sakura, esquivaba una lanza.

¡Hombre! ¡Si solo fue una pequeña bromita!- dijo Yondaime riendo.

¡Si, una bromita que nos esta haciendo correr el maratón!- dijo Kisame enfadado.

¡Vamos! ¡No dejen que la llama de su juventud se extinga!- decía Gai alegre.

¡Así es Gai sensei! ¡La llama de nuestra juventud debe de estallar con fuerza!- dijo Lee a su lado.

¡Lee!

¡Gai sensei!

¡Hey ya paréenle! ¡Qué si seguimos con sus ondas nos van a pescar!- dijo Haku molesto.

Y Así seguían mientras que corrían siendo perseguidos por Hiashi montado ahora en un tanque... disparando con todo lo que tenían.

Con Naruto y Hinata.

¡Condenada vieja loca!- decía Naruto mientras que corría a mas no poder cargando a Hinata en la espalda, Kurenai les seguía de cerca mientras que bajaban por la empinada pendiente que era el atajo para llegar al punto de reunión.

Tran... tranquilo Naruto, ya veras que llegaremos a tiempo- dijo Hinata algo sonrojada, Naruto solo bufó molesto.

Bueno, pero es que me cae gordo que crea que somos flash y... oh no- dijo al ver que empezaba a llover –Bien, ¿Y que más puede salir mal?

Con Shikamaru.

¡SOS, SOS! ¡Hay olas gigantes por estribor!- decía alguien.

¡PERO QUE RAYOS ES ESO!- decía Temari mientras que miraba lo que parecía la cola de una ballena

¡Aguanten, estas tormentas se pasan rápido!- dijo Shikamaru aferrándose al mástil del bote con fuerza.

Un rato después...

Pues al menos ya desapareció- dijo Tayuya agarrada de una esquina con un cara de evidente mareo.

Ugh, no quiero repetir eso en décadas- dijo Temari mareada.

¡Lo mismo decimos!- dijeron Jiroubu y Chouji con asco.

¡Wow, genial, cuando lo repetimos!- dijo Kimimaro emocionado, el resto del grupo solo le miro con sorpresa, por lo que el se sonrojo levemente –Ejem... digo, eh... ¿Están todos bien?- dijo mientras que los demás le miraban con pena.

Bueno, al menos ya no falta mucho para llegar, esa mini tormenta nos acerco bastante a nuestro destino- dijo Shikamaru mientras que señalaba un punto a lo lejos, se alcanzaba a ver en un claro el puesto de seguridad 20.

No hay mal que por bien no venga verdad- dijo Temari mientras que el resto asentía y se preparaban para desembarcar.

Bien, ¡Vamos todos al puesto!- dijo Chouji emocionado.

En eso ve a un grupo de ninjas esperándoles en la orilla donde debían de bajar.

Rayos, tenemos invitados no deseados- dijo Shikamaru molesto.

El grupo miro a los ninjas y se percataron de que para pasar deberían de pelear... algo realmente problemático según Shikamaru.

¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?- preguntó Shikamaru.

14 minutos- dijo Chouji.

Diablos, es poco tiempo, si podremos llegar, pero esos ninjas nos estorban- dijo Shikamaru molesto,

Yo me quedare a entretenerlos- dijo Kimimaro –De todos modos, con lo de mi pie solo les retrazare.

¿Seguro?- dijo Shikamaru.

Si, lo estoy- dijo Kimimaro.

Bien, pues yo me quedo con él, necesitara refuerzos- dijo Tayuya sonriendo.

Yo también les ayudare- dijo Jiroubu mientras que hacía tronar sus nudillos.

Esta bien, chicos, asegúrense de seguirnos en cuanto puedan- dijo Shikamaru, Temari y Chouji asintieron.

Cuenta con ello- dijeron los tres mientras que Tayuya tronaba sus nudillos y junto con Jiroubu saltaban del bote y se encaminaban a los ninjas que les esperaban.

¿Listos?- dijo Shikamaru.

Siempre- dijo Temari.

Estoy contigo viejo- dijo Chouji sonriendo.

¡A la carga!- dijo Shikamaru mientras que salían corriendo en dirección al puesto.

Con el grupo de Neji.

¡Miren! ¡Allá esta!- dijo Tenten sonriendo.

Bien, ya estamos cerca- dijo Neji sonriendo.

Entonces apresurémonos- dijo Kankuro sonriendo.

¡Alto! ¡Quítense!- dijo Kidoumaru al ver como varios kunais salían de la nada.

Rivales- dijo Neji mientras que miraba a una par de ninjas impidiéndoles el acceso.

Hola chicos, somos los asistentes del director, soy Kazuzu- dijo uno totalmente tapado.

Mi nombre es Hidan, y que Dios los bendiga hermanos- dijo uno rubio que venía vestido como sacerdote.

Oigan, ¿Ese es ninja? Parece clérigo- dijo Tenten extrañada.

Yo me encargo de este par- dijo Shino de pronto, el grupo le miro con sorpresa, y vieron que Shino se veía molesto.

Hey Shino, ¿Paso algo?- dijo Tenten preocupada.

Mira a sus pies- dijo Kankuro y todos se percataron de que Kazuzu había pisado un escarabajo.

Oh dios- dijo Neji con temor.

Va a arder Troya- dijo Tenten asustada.

¿Por qué ¿ ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Kankuro extrañado.

¿Qué nunca han escuchado nada sobre Shino?- preguntó Tenten por lo bajo.

No, ¿Qué con él?- dijo Kidoumaru.

Es un fanático de los insectos... y pobre de aquel que mate a uno- dijo Neji mientras que de reojo empezaba a alejarse de Shino.

¡Aleluya hermanos míos!- decía Hidan mientras que empezaba a cantar himnos cristianos ante la mirada de pena del grupo.

Bueno... al menos van a tener quien les de los santos Oleos cuando Shino acabe con ellos- dijo Tenten mientras que Shino bufaba.

Váyanse- dijo Shino.

Si... te los encargamos... y no exageres- dijo Kankuro mientras que echaba a correr.

Suerte- dijo Kidoumaru mirando con pena a Hidan y Kazuzu mientras que Neji y Tenten miraban con pena a la pareja y se iban.

¿Crees que debería detenerlos?- dijo Kazuzu aburrido, pero Hidan ya había abierto su Biblia.

¡Cumbayá Señor, Cumbayá!- cantaba Hidan mientras que Kazuzu le miraba con pena.

Y pensar que es mi mejor amigo- dijo Kazuzu mientras que se golpeaba la frente.

Shino solo les miro mientras que tronaba sus nudillos.

Ahora pagaran por la vida de esa inocente cucaracha.

Con Naruto.

¡Bien ya casi llegamos!- dijo Naruto viendo a lo lejos el punto de encuentro.

Si, pronto acabara todo- dijo Kurenai sonriendo.

¡Cuidado!- dijo Hinata cuando unos kunais salieron de la nada, uno se clavo en el pantalón de Naruto, por suerte no se le encajo en la carne –¡Naruto Kun!- dijo Hinata asustada.

Hey tranquila, estoy bien- dijo Naruto desde el suelo, pero en eso vio como Hinata volteaba molesta a los ninjas que aparecieron en el camino.

¿Cómo se atreven? ¡Como se atreven a hacerle daño a Naruto kun!- dijo Hinata mientras que sus venas en cara se hinchaban y sus ojos se volvían aun mas blancos.

Hey, que estoy bien... –dijo Naruto, pero notó que ni lo había escuchado, ya que Hinata se lanzo contra los 4 ninjas que estaban en el camino.

No puede ser, ¿Será a caso?- dijo Kurenai con sorpresa.

Insertar escena de violencia innecesariamente explicita.

Así... así aprenderán... a no lastimar a Naruto kun- dijo Hinata mientras que miraba a los ninjas apaleados en el suelo.

¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Naruto asombrado.

Vaya, su padre me lo había comentado, pero jamás pensé verlo- dijo Kurenai sonriendo.

¿El qué?- preguntó Naruto extrañado.

El Byakugan, una antiquísima técnica empleada por la familia Hyuga, según sé, muy pocos Hyuga la obtienen- dijo Kurenai sonriendo.

¿Cómo? ¿Viauntucan?- pregunto Naruto extrañado, Kurenai solo le miro con pena.

Si, si Naruto- dijo Kurenai mientras que Naruto sonreía.

Naruto kun, ¿Estas bien?- dijo Hinata preocupada.

Tranquila Hinata chan, solo me rozo- dijo Naruto sonriendo, Hinata sonrío sonrojada –Wow, creo que es mala idea enfadarte.

¿Eh?- exclamo Hinata hasta que vio bien lo que había hecho y solo se sonrojo avergonzada -¡Perdón, perdón! ¡No quería exaltarme tanto!- dijo a los ninjas que estaban en el suelo.

No... no hay problema- dijo uno desde el suelo.

Bueno, no hay que preocuparnos, por ahora solo nos quedan... ¡5 MINUTOS!- dijo Kurenai viendo el reloj.

¡QUE!- dijeron ambos al unísono.

¡Rápido Hinata debemos apurarnos!- dijo Naruto.

¡Si, vamos!- dijo Hinata mientras que el trío echaba a correr.

Anko miro el reloj, quedaban 5 minutos para que los jóvenes ninjas se reportasen, Kakashi leía el Playboy mientras que esperaba, Rin revisaba sus medicinas y Obito solo le miraba embelesado.

Tsunade revisaba su reloj cuando de pronto, empezó a escuchar el sonido de pisadas... de muchas pisadas.

¡Miren ya casi llegamos!- dijo Ino mientras que era llevada de "caballito" por Gaara y Kiba.

En eso se les juntó Naruto y Hinata (A Kurenai la dejaron atrás en la carrera).

¡Ni crean que nos ganaran!- dijo Naruto mientras que corría llevando a Hinata de la mano, aunque mas parecía que llevaba una bandera, por que los pies de la chica ni siquiera tocaban el piso.

¡Naruto kun!- solo dijo Hinata.

¡Ábranla que lleva bala!- grito Yondaime mientras que corría siendo seguido por el grupo de Sasuke y se les juntaba en la carrera.

¡Papá!- dijo Naruto sorprendido.

¡Hola hijo! ¿Qué cuentas?- dijo Yondaime con calma.

¡No es tiempo para eso! ¡Debemos de llegar al puntó!- dijo Sasuke mientras que llevaba a Sakura cargando.

¡Wow! ¡Veo que la llama de la juventud arde en ustedes también!- dijo Lee sonriendo.

¡Eso es Lee! ¡Demuéstrales!- dijo Gai sonriendo.

¿Pues que a estos jamás se les acaba la cuerda?- dijo Kisame molesto.

Sepa- dijo Haku sonriendo.

¡Rápido! ¡Ya casi se acaba el tiempo!- dijo Neji llegando junto con su grupo y uniéndose a la carrera... que ya parecía maratón por la cantidad de personas que iba corriendo.

¡Virgen De la Macarena! ¡Pero si esto ya parece manifestación!- dijo Tenten siendo llevada por Neji.

¡Ya me canse!- dijo Kidoumaru.

¡Hombre que si no nos apresuramos nos reprueban!- dijo Kankuro corriendo.

¡Hola hermanito! ¿Qué haciendo?- dijo Temari uniéndose a la carrera con unos cansados Chouji y Shikamaru.

¡Pues aquí nomas! ¡Trotando un rato!- dijo Kankuro.

Me... muero- decía Shikamaru sacando la lengua.

Debo.. debo... detenerme- decía Chouji reduciendo el ritmo.

¡Yo no lo haría si fuera tu!- dijo Yondaime.

¿Por qué?- pregunto Chouji, pero el sonido de un misilazo le hizo saber por que.

¡Ya veras en cuanto te agarre Yondaime!- decía un increíblemente furico Hyuga Hiashi.

¿Papa?- dijo Hinata con pena... mas al ver que su papá y su grupo de ninjas llevaban antorchas, trinches, Bazucas, perros, un elefante (que responde al nombre de stampi), a miembros del Servició secreto, cuatro Hippies, tres vagabundos, un montón de colados, etc, etc.

¡¿Pero que rayos es eso?!- dijo Tsunade mientras que miraba con sorpresa la enorme columna de tierra que salía de la carrera.

Será un final de fotografía- dijo Jiraiya mientras que le tomaba la mano y empezaba a jalarla.

Y creo que será mejor no estar aquí cuando todos lleguen- dijo Kakashi mientras que Anko, Rin y Obito solo asintieron.

Amen hermano- dijo Obito mientras que los tres echaban a correr.

¡Ya casi llegamos!- dijo Naruto.

¡Anden solo un esfuerzo mas!- dijo Ino mientras que soltaba leves golpes en las cabezas de Kiba y Gaara.

"Tal vez sea mi imaginación, pero hasta sus golpes son agradables"- pensaron Gaara y Kiba al unísono, Akamaru ladró y Shukaku solo suspiro.

"Bien, aquí esta Naruto, ¿Pero donde estará Kyubi?" –Se preguntó Shukaku.

En otro lado.

"Ya verá ese Itachi, me encargare de vengarme de esto... o si, la venganza es dulce, muy dulce"- decía para si un pequeño Zorro que estaba todo sucio mientras que gruñía molesto.

De vuelta con los protas.

Parecían ir en cámara lenta, mientras que algunos se empujaban, Naruto daba un codazo a Kiba, este tratando de mantener el equilibrio, empujaba a Gaara que le daba un empujón a Yondaime, quien pisaba a Shikamaru, quien pegaba un alarido, Temari que le daba un coscorrón a Yondaime, quien lo esquivaba y Shikamaru recibía el golpe, Temari disculpándose, Sasuke que maldecía, Sakura regañándolo, en fin, todo un relajo.

¡Ya llegué!- gritó Naruto lanzándose a al punto.

¡Eso sobre mi cadáver!- dijo Sasuke brincando también.

Shika... perdóname –dijo Temari.

¿Por qué?- dijo Shikamaru mientras que Temari lo sujetaba y lo lanzaba junto con los demás.

¡Allá voy! –dijo Kankuro lanzándose.

¡Apúrense n osean lentos!- dijo Ino bajándose de golpe y pateando a ambos ninjas y lanzándolos a el punto.

¡Aun pateándonos es linda!- dijeron ambos en el aire.

Y justo cuando ellos llegaban al punto, una explosión los lanzo por los aires... cortesía de Hyuga Hiashi.

Tan cerca...- dijo Naruto desde el suelo, Hinataestaba a su lado con los ojos en espiral.

Naruto kun...- dijo Hinata semiinconsciente.

Eso fue ardiente- dijo Kankuro de cabeza.

En eso, de entre unos matorrales.

¿Cómo es posible que te perdieras?- dijo Hanabi molesta a un sonrojado Konohamaru.

Anda, si el viaje estuvo bien chido- dijo Konohamaru sonriendo.

Si para ti es entretenido tener que salir corriendo de un montón de serpientes... enfurecidas... ¿Qué diablos paso aquí?- dijo Hanabi mientras que ambos se paraban en el punto de reunión y miraban a todos los caídos.

Bueno... creó que el ganador es el equipo de Hinata Hyuga- dijo Tsunade apareciéndose de pronto.

¡Noooo!- dijeron los miembros de los demás equipos mientras que Naruto y Hinata iban a celebrar junto con Hanabi y Konohamaru.

Tranquilos, ya que se esforzaron no serán reprobados, aunque su calificación no será tan alta y deberán de presentar exámenes- dijo Tsunade sonriendo.

¡Entonces excentamos!- dijo Naruto sonriendo, Tsunade asintió -¡Si!- exclamo Naruto mientras que abrazaba a Hinata.

Bueno, sé hizo lo que se pudo- dijo Yondaime, cuando el sonido de una explosión le hizo sonreír- ¡Los veré después chicos!- dijo echándose a correr.

¡YA VERAS CUANDO TE ALCANCE!- dijo Hiashi Hyuga yendo tras el junto con todo su sequito.

Hay papá- dijo Hinata mientras que se cubría el rostro.

Bueno, en vista de que todos han vuelto... casi completos, por que no vamos a descansar un rato, sirve para que los curen y me den sus informes de la misión- dijo Tsunade sonriendo.

Si señora- dijeron todos cansados.

Continuara.

Omake a:

Se ve a Tsunade viendo un salón, cuyo letrero en la parte superior dice "Cuarto de CASTIGO" un anciano se encuentra al lado de ella.

¿Y de que color desea que lo pinte?- dice el anciano, Tsunade se queda pensativa, en eso pasa Naruto frente a ellos.

¿Por qué no le pregunta a Naruto?- dice Tsunade mientras que Naruto solo le mira con odio.

Omake b:

Se ve a Yondaime feliz de la vida frente a Naruto.

Si, al fin se viene el día del padre, es una buena manera de poder beber cerveza entre semana.

Papá, apenas es miércoles y ya llevas 5 cervezas- dijo Naruto.

Shi, pero no eshtoy ebrio.

Me tarde con este, y me disculpo por ello, además de no salir como quería, quedo mas corto de lo pensado, más con los Omakes, que no se me ocurrió mas que estos que puse, en fin, espero mejorar para el siguiente, por cierto, ya esta por terminar este fic, y así podré comenzar su segunda parte, por ahora les diré que pienso meter por fin un lemon entre Naruto y Hinata, que ya me estaba olvidando de ellos en este fic, espero les guste.


	27. Chapter 26

**Loca Academia de Ninjas**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Esta historia es un alter-universe.

Los " " representan los pensamientos del personaje.

Reporte final de la misión:

Se solicito el pedido de dos estudiantes como conejillos de indias para experimentos cerebrales (Sakkon y Ukkon)

Mas del 60 de los recursos médicos para maestros fueron usados por los ninjas que se enfrentaron al grupo de Shikamaru.

Un Zorro perdido y encontrado por Kiba (Kyubi)

Orochimaru y su equipo se gasto mas de la mitad de lo planeado en cervezas.

Destrucción de propiedad privada a causa de misiles.

Un par de ayudantes desaparecidos (Yondaime y Hiashi)

¡Tsunade sama!- dijo Shizune entrando al cuarto donde Tsunade leía el reporte.

¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Tsunade con calma.

¡Nos ha llegado un reporte del País del Agua! ¡Han visto a Yondaime Uzumaki y Hiashi Hyuga!- dijo Shizune, Tsunade le miro con sorpresa.

¿En serio? Un momento, para llegar al País del Agua hay que cruzar el océano- dijo Tsunade.

He... si... aunque no me creerá cuando le cuente- dijo Shizune con pena, Tsunade le miro con extrañes, hasta que Shizune le extendió un periódico.

"Ninja de Konoha establece marca mundial al cruzar el océano Pacifico en nado de mariposa"- leyó Tsunade con una gota de pena en la cabeza -¿Es una broma verdad?

No Tsunade sama- dijo Shizune con pena, Tsunade solo negó con la cabeza.

Bueno, eso quiere decir que no veremos a Hiashi y a Yondaime por un buen tiempo- dijo Tsunade con calma.

Bueno Tsunade sama, ya están los estudiantes preparados para los exámenes- dijo Shizune.

¿Y los ganadores?- preguntó Tsunade con calma.

En los dormitorios de la hoja celebrando- dijo Shizune sonriendo.

En los dormitorios de Konoha.

Anda, ya perdóname peque- decía Itachi mientras que Kyubi solo le miraba fijamente.

"Maldito degenerado, engreído, si piensas que te perdonare tan fácil estas muy equivocado"- pensaba Kyubi molesto.

Anda chiquito, haré lo que quieras- decía Itachi mientras que sacaba de una caja una gran cantidad de comida.

"Bueno, se ve que esta arrepentido... Esta bien, lo perdonare... por ahora"- pensó Kyubi sonriente mientras que empezaba a comer.

Je, eso es muy gracioso- dijo Deidara mientras que los demás le miraban.

Sabes, aun me sorprendes- dijo Naruto mirando a Deidara mientras que estiraba su mano e Itachi le daba un fajo de billetes.

Je, mira que logramos engañar a todos... incluso los que sabían la verdad- dijo Sasori sonriendo.

Aun me sorprende que la señorita... digo Deidara sea hombre-. Dijo Hinata mientras que recordaba algo molesta que Deidara les había visto cambiarse varias veces.

Hasta imitabas la voz con mucha maestría- dijo Hokuto sonriendo.

Si, en serio que eres todo un artista Deidara san- dijo Sasame emocionada.

Bueno, pues ya ven, hasta a Itachi se le olvido que era hombre- dijo Deidara riendo.

Hombre, que quemadota- dijo Konohamaru mientras que reía junto con Hanabi.

Ya no fastidien- dijo Itachi sonrojado.

Bueno, en estos momentos los demás deben de estar haciendo los exámenes semestrales- dijo Hokuto con calma -¿Qué hacemos entonces?

¡Vamos al Ichiraku yo invito!- dijo Itachi sonriendo.

¡Si!- dijeron Sasori y Sasame.

Vaya con ustedes... se ve que no entienden... bueno que mas da, ya no hay prisas- dijo Hokuto sonriendo, Deidara asintió.

Nosotros pasamos, iremos a la ciudad a pasear- dijo Naruto mientras que tomaba la mano de Hinata.

¿Una cita? Eso es bueno hermanita, ya te estabas tardando- dijo Hanabi, Hinata le sonrió sonrojada.

¡A por ella Tigre!- dijo Itachi ante la mirada sonrojada de ambos.

Suerte.- dijeron Hokuto y Deidara mientras que Sasori sonreía y Sasame les miraba con algo de pesar.

Nos vemos después- dijeron ambos mientras que se iban.

¿Estas bien?- le preguntó Hokuto a Sasame.

Si, tu tranquila, no es la primera vez que pierdo, ya me repondré- dijo Sasame restándole importancia.

Bien pues ¡Al Ichiraku a festejar!- dijo Itachi, todos los demás le vitorearon excepto Konohamaru.

Hey que aun somos menores- dijo Konohamaru.

Tranquis, el dueño es viejo amigo mío y no habrá bronca- dijo Sasori sonriendo.

¡Pues a la carga mis valientes!- dijo Sasame mientras que el resto del grupo le seguía

Creo que estoy en el escuadrón de los idiotas- dijo Hokuto apenada.

En un salón de exámenes del campus de la Arena.

Temari estaba terminando de resolver algunos problemas mientras que recordaba una charla con Shikamaru.

FLASHBACK.

Entonces en cuanto terminemos los exámenes... iremos a la ciudad verdad- dijo Temari después de que Shikamaru le pidiese salir.

Si, por eso es que debemos de apresurarnos en terminarlos, tu tranquila, según sé, son fáciles- dijo Shikamaru algo sonrojado.

Bien... he, Shika, este... no sé si deseas... solo si quieres claro... este... tal vez... bueno, yo creo que ya estoy lista- dijo Temari, este le miro extrañado.

¿Lista? ¿Para que?- pregunto extrañado, Temari solo le miro con incredulidad.

¿Estas hablando en serio? ¿No sabes a que me refiero?- pregunto Temari sonrojada, Shikamaru solo negó con la cabeza –Hablo de "eso", de mover el bote, de ponerle Jorge al niño, de que esta noche cena Pancho, ¿Acaso no lo sabes?

¿Mover el bote? ¿Jorge, Pancho? ¿De que me hablas?- pregunto confundido... hasta que capto la idea y el enorme sonrojo que mostró le indico a Temari que había captado la idea.

Veo que ya sabes- dijo Ella sonrojada.

Si, pero, ¿No es muy pronto aun? No es que no quiera, pero, ¿Estas bien con eso?- pregunto apenado.

Bueno, solo sé que es algo que llevo deseando desde hace un buen rato... si conoces un buen lugar- dijo de manera irónica, Shikamaru solo le miro con un obvio sonrojo.

Ya... ya veremos- dijo Shikamaru mientras que se iba.

FIN FLASHBACK

En otro salón del campus. Gaara por lo mientras miraba a la ventana, estaba bastante pensativo desde que volvió de la misión.

"Ah, ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en ella? Si solo nos trato como esclavos y pareció interesarse mas en ese sujeto... Sai creo... aunque tampoco es que yo hiciera gran cosa por llamar su atención"- pensaba Gaara con calma mientras que terminaba de contestar su examen –"Esta decidido, la invitare a salir antes de que me arrepienta, de todos modos, si no quiere me sacara de dudas" –pensó Gaara con una sonrisa.

En el campus de Konoha.

Sakura y Sasuke ya habían terminado sus exámenes y en ese momento se encontraban en el cuarto de él, Tsunade y Rin ya habían revisado a Sakura y confirmaron las sospechas de Haku... Sakura estaba embarazada, por lo que Sasuke había decidido darle la noticia a sus padres por teléfono... algo que ahora no parecía ser tan buena idea.

Sasuke ¿Todo bien? Te vez pálido- preguntó Sakura, este último solo le miro con cara de zombi.

Sakura... ¿El seguro medico de la academia cubrirá intento de homicida por parte de mis padres?- preguntó Sasuke con miedo, Sakura solo sonrío con pena.

"Y solo espera a que mis padres lo sepan, hay Sasuke, no sé como te va a ir"- pensó Sakura con pena.

En la zona de exámenes de Konoha.

"¡Ah rayos! ¿Por qué tienen que ponerme a hacer exámenes cuando tengo que apresurarme e invitar a Ino a salir?"- pensaba Kiba molesto mientras que trataba de resolver el examen de la academia.

En el cuarto de Neji.

En cuanto mi tío se entere de todo, me va a crucificar- dijo Neji después de que Tsunade confirmara el embarazo de Tenten.

¿Y que hay de tus padres?- preguntó Tenten, Neji solo suspiro.

Recuerda que mi tío es mi tutor desde que ellos murieron... hay dios, ¿Y tus padres ya lo saben?- preguntó Neji, Tenten solo bufó molesta.

No pudo importarles menos, solo me dijeron felicidades y se fueron de vacaciones a las montañas- dijo Tenten sin importancia.

Bueno, al menos así podremos convencer a tu tío de que no te mate y nos de su bendición- dijo Tenten sonriendo, de pronto Neji le miro con rareza.

¿Bendición?- preguntó Neji.

Para nuestro matrimonió... o que ¿No esperaras que no te deje sentar cabeza ahora que vas a ser padre?- preguntó Tenten con las manos en las caderas.

Oh Dios... ya había olvidado eso- dijo Neji mientras que se desmayaba... de nuevo.

Ash, este otra vez desmayándose, pareciese que el fuera el embarazado y no yo- dijo Tenten para si mientras que se salía del cuarto.

Ino estaba paseándose por los pasillos de la academia, al igual que varios otros ya había terminado sus exámenes y ahora jugaba con Akamaru y Shukaku.

Je, ambos son muy lindos pequeños- dijo Ino mientras que se sentaba en una banca.

Entonces se puso a mirar al cielo mientras que suspiraba.

Saben, es una lastima que no hayamos ganado, me hubiera gustado ir a festejar con los chicos, especialmente Kiba y Gaara, ambos en realidad son muy tiernos, aunque parecían competir por algo- se dijo Ino pensativa mientras que miraba a Shukaku y a Akamaru -¿Me pregunto que será?

"Anda niña, si que serás lenta, si es obvio que mi dueño y el cara de perro se mueren por tus huesos"- pensó Shukaku mientras que Akamaru bostezaba.

En otro lado.

¿Y como piensas que termine todo?- preguntó Iruka a Jiraiya, quien solo suspiro.

Bueno, recuerda que no es la primera vez que jóvenes de la academia se embarazan antes de graduarse... al menos me alegra de que no parezca epidemia como hace cuatro años- dijo Jiraiya riendo, Iruka solo suspiro.

Bueno, si usted lo dice- dijo Iruka con calma.

Por cierto, ¿Qué tal todo con Shizune?- preguntó Jiraiya con malicia. Iruka solo se sonrojo levemente.

No sé de que me hablas- dijo Iruka con pena, Jiraiya solo empezó a reírse.

Anda, que creo que ya llegaron a "eso" también- dijo mientras que se reía, Iruka solo volteó sonrojado.

No fastidies- dijo Iruka mientras que Jiraiya seguí riendo -¿Y ya decidió algo con respecto a su hijo?

Jiraiya solo sonrío con mas calma.

Bueno, Tsunade y yo hemos pensado en algunas cosas, aunque solo me preocupa una cosa- dijo Jiraiya, Iruka le miro con extrañeza.

¿Qué cosa?- preguntó, Jiraiya le sonrío divertido.

Que mas que sus padres vamos a parecer sus abuelos- dijo riendo, Iruka no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

Brindo por eso- dijo Iruka riendo.

Por su puesto- dijo Jiraiya.

Con Kurenai.

Ah, ¿Qué haré? Ambos me gustan... Asuma es tierno y cariñoso... aunque se la pase en el hospital a causa de su tabaquismo... y Yondaime es candente y pasional... aunque no sé si salga vivo de su persecución- dijo Kurenai para sí.

¿Problemas del corazón?- se escucho una voz, Kurenai volteó y vio a Rin sonriéndole.

Algo así, me imagino que tu pasaste lo mismo con respecto a tu relación con Kakashi y Anko- dijo Kurenai, Rin solo meneó los hombros mientras que se sentaba a su lado.

La verdad es que nunca hubo tal lío, es cierto que a mi me gustaba Kakashi cuando estábamos en la Academia... eh incluso salimos un tiempo, pero yo sé que él ama a Anko...- dijo Rin con calma, Kurenai solo le miro.

¿Y por que le coqueteabas?- preguntó Kurenai extrañada.

¡Por que es muy divertido encelar a Anko!- dijo Rin riéndose, Kurenai solo le miro con pena –Lo que importa, es que sé pronto podrás resolver tus asuntos, solo pon tus sentimientos en orden... recuerda que no eres una niña y debes de pensar ya en el resto de tu vida- dijo Rin levantándose.

Gracias- dijo Kurenai sonriendo mientras que Rin se iba

Pero ¿Y Shino?

Iglesia Católica-Jashinista de los hermanos de los Últimos días no afiliada al Vaticano.

¡Si hermanos míos! ¡Canten con nosotros por la paz y el amor del señor!- decía Hidan mientras que Shino tocaba el órgano a su lado y en las butacas, un apenado Kazuzuz solo les miraba con pena.

Y pensar que ese fanático es mi mejor amigo... aunque mas me sorprenda que haya convencido al friki de los insectos a convertirse.

¡Y ahora cantemos para apoyar al grupo de amantes de los insectos representados por nuestro amigo y nuevo hermano Shino Aburame!- dijo Hidan, Shino solo levanto una mano.

Aleluya- dijo Shino con su seriedad habitual mientras que Hidan seguía cantando junto co0n un coro de personas de todas las razas y nacionalidades.

¿Por qué no me consigo una vida y dejo de venir a esto? Debí quedarme en Wall Street- dijo Kazuzu mientras que solo negaba con la cabeza.

Continuara.

Omake:

Se ve a Naruto leyendo un libro mientras que llena el platón de Kyubi.

Así que cuando un objeto supera la velocidad del sonido genera una onda de choque, vaya, quisiera verlo- dijo mientras que terminaba de colocar la comida en el platón -¡Kyubi a comer!

De pronto Kyubi apareció y Naruto solo sintió la onda de choque que rompió los vidrios de la cocina mientras que Kyubi empezaba a comer.

Si, creo que ya lo sé- dijo con calma.

Si, si ya se que el capitulo estuvo aburrido, pero no es mas que un capitulo relleno, para evitar que se me olvide seguir el fic, además, me servirá como preámbulo ya que, el siguiente capitulo estará dedicado prácticamente a la pareja de Naruto y Hinata, y... ¡Por fin pondré el esperado Lemmon de este par! Además, después, un capitulo únicamente dedicado a Shikamaru y Temari... ya ustedes me dicen si quieren que ponga un lemmon entre esta pareja, je, por cierto, el fic ya va a acabar, solo serán los dos capítulos ya anunciados y uno extra para después tomarme un descanso y poder enfocarme en mis otros fics, terminar Silent Hill y poder empezar mi nuevo proyecto ¡Konoha Zombies! Un fic relacionado con Marvel Zombies, para saber mas, lean mi fic "Encuentro de dos Héroes" también en esta pagina.

Con respecto a este fic, ustedes me dirán si desean algo extra antes de que haga el último capitulo, algo como ¿Quién se quedara con Kurenai? ¿Pondré mas locuras con respecto a Ino, Kiba, Gaara y por hay también Sai (quien me cae muy bien)? Además, el hecho de que el fic ya termine, no implica el ser abandonado, es solo queme permitirá, al puro estilo de Loca Academia de Policías y Loca Academia de Pilotos, hacer una segunda parte.

Zidanezaith: Gracias por el rev, y si, ya pongo el Lemmon NaruHina, Suerte.

Kisame Hoshigaki: Gracias por el revi y disculpa el capitulo tan aburrido que puse ahora, pero espero mejorar y compensar, je, si, lo de la escena de Konohamaru y Hanabi fue un homenaje a un capitulo de Ranma entre Ryoga y Ukyo, que bueno que te diste cuenta.

pOwErEd-BuTTeRcuP-94: Gracias por el review.

Sharingan-uchiha: gracias por el Rev, y si, en el próximo es el lemmon, espero que quede bien, puesto que es el primero con esta pareja que haré, solamente lo había hecho en fics de YGO GX y One Piece.

My-san: je, gracias, aunque este capitulo no fue mas que un mero relleno, espero que el proximo te guste.

oOo BrEnDa JeT aImE oOo: Gracias por el rev, y aunque Kyubi no se vengo, pondré en el último capitulo un ajuste de cuentas entre ambos, ademas de que algunas cosas nuevas.

Suerte a todos


	28. Chapter 27

**Loca Academia de Ninjas**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Esta historia es un alter-universe.

Los " " representan los pensamientos del personaje.

Naruto y Hinata caminaban por las calles de la ciudad de Konoha, la zona comercial era muy agradable para todas las parejas... aunque ambos aun no formalizaban nada... y les ponía nerviosos el fresco recuerdo de lo sucedido en el campamento.

Y... este... Hinata... ¿Qué deseas hacer ahora?- preguntó Naruto mientras que ambos caminaban.

No... no lo sé... ¿Qué deseas hacer tu Naruto kun?- preguntó Hinata apenada.

Naruto solo suspiro... no iba bien, ambos estaban sumamente nerviosos... de pronto.

¡Hey Naruto!- exclamo alguien, ambos voltearon y Naruto se sorprendió al ver a un muchacho de cabellos y tez blanca, acompañado por una joven pelirroja y de lentes.

¿Suigetsu? ¿Karin? ¡Vaya sorpresa!- dijo Naruto acercándose a los aludidos.

Eh ¿Quiénes son tus amigos Naruto kun?- preguntó Hinata apenada, Naruto saludaba a la pareja.

Son viejos compañeros de la secundaria... aunque ahora que recuerdo, siempre estaban en el grupo de Sasuke, ¿Qué paso con Juugo? ¿No vino con ustedes?- preguntó Naruto.

El esta en la Academia ninja del Norte, recuerda que nosotros nos quedamos allá, por cierto, soy Suigetsu- dijo Suigetsu saludando a Hinata.

Un placer- respondió ella.

Y yo soy Karin- dijo Karin saludándola mientras que se acomodaba los lentes.

Vaya, quería saludarlo, es bastante agradable cuando no le entra la histeria- dijo Naruto, aunque de pronto les dio una mirada maliciosa -¿Y que hacen ustedes dos solos? ¿Acaso están en una cita?- pregunto malicioso.

Pues... si, es una cita- dijo Suigetsu algo apenado, Karin solo miro para otro lado mientras que Naruto les miraba asombrado.

¡QUE! ¡Pero si ustedes dos se la pasaban de las greñas! ¡Además, que no estabas tu detrás de Sasuke!- exclamo Naruto asombrado.

Bueno, pues ya sabes, como quedamos en otra academia y éramos conocidos, pues nos la pasábamos juntos todo el rato- dijo Karin apenada.

Y pues luego en una fiesta pues... ya sabes, algunos tragos, el ambiente y una cosa llevo a la otra y... –dijo Suigetsu balbuceando, mientras que Karin solo le daba un zape en la nuca.

Deja de contar intimidades lagartija pervertida- dijo Karin sonrojada.

Pero bien que te gusto arpía pelos de zanahoria- dijo Suigetsu con una sonrisa mordaz, Karin le respondió con un golpe en la nuca y este solo se cubría.

Se ve... que se llevan bien-dijo Hinata mirando apenada a la pareja.

Si, sabes, me sorprende como la gente puede llegar a cambiar con el tiempo, Sasuke y Sakura, mi papá, Shikamaru... a ti te conocí este año y... siento como si te hubiera conocido de toda la vida- dijo Naruto sonriendo, Hinata le miro apenada y sonrío.

Gracias, yo opino lo mismo- dijo Hinata, en eso notaron que Suigetsu y Karin les miraban mordazmente.

Vaya, vaya, ¿Quién lo diría? El pequeño Naruto kun al fin se hecho una novia- dijo Suigetsu con malicia.

Felicidades a ambos- dijo Karin sonriendo.

Ambos solo sonriendo sonrojados mientras que Karin y Suigetsu se reían.

Bueno, los dejamos solos... ah, y denle a Sasuke nuestras felicitaciones- dijo Suigetsu, Naruto les miro extrañado.

¿Por qué?- preguntó.

Por lo del bebe- dijo Karin suspirando.

¡Ah! ¡Y como lo supieron!- exclamo Naruto con sorpresa.

Habíamos ido a dejar algunas cosas con su familia y nos enteramos justo cuando llamaba a sus padres... por cierto, también denle nuestro mas sentido pésame, por que de verdad que su padre estaba para causar miedo- dijo Suigetsu riendo con malicia.

Ya no fastidies Kappa, mira que Sasuke sama ya de por si esta en líos- dijo Karin con reproche, Suigetsu solo suspiro aun sonriendo- Hasta luego y suerte.

Naruto y Hinata solo les miraron y sonrieron mientras que la pareja se iba.

Se ve que se llevan bien- dijo Hinata sonriendo.

Si, jamás me imagine que esos dos llegaran a juntarse, si se la pasaban como perros y gatos en un costal- dijo Naruto riendo, entonces Hinata solo le miro con un leve sonrojo.

Bien... ¿Nos vamos?- dijo Hinata con ternura, Naruto asintió mientras que sopesaba lo que debería de hacer para que esa noche fuera divertida para ambos.

En el Bar Ichiraku.

¡FONFO! ¡FONDO!- gritaban todos al unísono mientras que Deidara con un casco vikingo se tomaba un sendo barril de cerveza, en otra mesa, Itachi (ahora con un traje de ¿panda?) ya completamente ebrio le estaba contando toda su vida intima a... la pared.

Konohamaru y Hanabi, que pese a ser menores de edad habían entrado, ahora estaban ebrios tomando junto con un hombre de camisa rosa que respondía al nombre de Barney.

Díos... están hasta las chanclas- dijo Hokuto mientras que miraba apenada al grupo.

¡Hey Hokuto chan! ¡Éntrale a lo chido!- dijo Sasame mientras que se le abrazaba con una botella de coñac en las manos.

¿Qué hice para merecer esto?- se dijo mientras que miraba a Sasorí bailando la macarena en una mesa... en tanga de elefantito.

En la Academia.

Dos figuras corrían por un pasillo del dormitorio de Konoha, una de cabellos negros y la otra de cabellera roja, ambas figuras iban a toda velocidad.

En un cuarto, Ino estaba bastante arreglada, hacía unas horas que había recibido una llamada de Sai (le dejo su numero antes de irse) y este le había hecho una invitación que Ino acepto de inmediato, de pronto pareció recordar algo y se dirigió a la puerta pero justo en ese momento.

¡INO!- gritaron dos voces al unísono.

¿Kiba? ¿Gaara? ¿Qué pasa?- dijo sorprendida, aunque los dos se veían con falta de aliento.

¡Quisiera pedirte que salieras conmigo!- le soltaron ambos de sopetón ante la sorprendida mirada de Ino.

¿Eh? ¿Cómo? ¿Los dos quieren que salga con ustedes?- preguntó con sorpresa, eso si que no se lo esperaba.

¡Yo se lo pedí primero!- dijeron ambos a la vez -¡No, que fui yo! ¡Ya deja de imitarme- decían al mismo tiempo.

Eh... chicos- dijo Ino.

¡Yo llegue primero!- Kiba.

¡Que fui yo!- Gaara.

Chicos... –Ino.

¡Eso no es cierto Tanuki!- Kiba.

¡No me llames así perro pulguiento!- Gaara.

¡Ya cállense los dos!- gritó Ino molesta, ambos le miraron sorprendidos. Ino solo suspiro –Chicos, lamento decirles que Sai me hablo para comer y...- dijo pero ambos le interrumpieron.

¡Que! ¡Pero si lo acabas de conocer! ¡Que tiene que él que no tenga yo!- dijeron ambos a la vez mientras que Ino solo suspiraba.

Pues que me deja terminar mis frases- dijo molesta, ambos solo miraron al suelo derrotados –como les decía, Sai me hablo para invitarnos a todos a comer... incluyéndolos a ustedes... es solo que se me había pasado decirles.

A ambos se les ilumino el rostro.

¿En serió?- dijeron ambos con caritas de emoción.

Si... anden, pónganse algo bonito y los esperare en la salida- dijo Ino sonriéndoles como si fuera una madre que hubiera reconvenido a dos niños revoltosos.

¡Bien! ¡Ahora vuelvo!- dijeron ambos desapareciendo tan rápido como aparecieron, Ino solo suspiro mientras que sonreía tontamente.

"Vaya... así que dos chicos apuestos quieren que salga con ellos... y yo que empezaba a dudar de mi... pero... creo que por el momento no me interesa ninguna relación... no quiero terminar como Sakura y Tenten... primero quiero experimentar mi vida plenamente antes de formalizar algo... aunque al menos sé que tengo opciones"- pensó Ino sonriendo mientras que se iba a la entrada a esperar a sus compañeros.

Volviendo con Naruto y Hinata...

¡Oh dios!- dijo Naruto con sorpresa.

No lo puedo creer- dijo Hinata en el mismo estado.

¿Es cierto eso?- preguntó Naruto señalando.

Si... aunque me de pena decirlo- dijo Hinata...

...y es que en el televisor de un pequeño restaurante de lujo se podía ver a Hiashi y a Yondaime corriendo por una carretera estatal... con un enorme sequito de gente detrás de ellos.

"¡Si señoras y señores! ¡En estos momentos estos dos increíbles hombres están a punto de romper la marca mundial de marchismo! ¡Nos acercaremos al primero para que nos de su opinión!"- decía un emocionado reportero que en motocicleta se acercaba a Yondaime –"¡Señor! ¿Desea decir algo del por que ha corrido tanto?"

"¡Gracias... le dedico esta carrera a mi hijo y su novia! ¡Hey Naruto papá volverá pronto a casa!"- grito Yondaime mientras que Naruto solo se cubría la cara.

"Bien, y ahora vamos con el otro gran corredor... Disculpe, ¿Desea decir algunas palabras al público?" – dijo el reportero mientras que se acercaba a Hiashi, este le arrebato el micrófono mientras que miraba a Yondaime con cara de lunático.

"TU, ¡Juro que te atrapare así sea lo último que haga!"- grito Hiashi ante la expresión de pena del reportero...

...por no decir que la de Hinata que solo quería que se la tragara la tierra.

Hinata chan, mejor vamonos a otro lado- dijo Naruto, Hinata solo asintió mientras que en la tele se veía a los dos uniéndose a una caravana encabezada por Forest Gump.

La noche ya era avanzada, la pareja solo miraba el cielo desde un parque apoyados el uno en el otro.

Naruto kun... ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Hinata de pronto, Naruto miro su reloj... y después de zangolotearlo un poco solo suspiro.

Se detuvo... aunque no creo que sea muy tarde, ¿Por qué la pregunta?- dijo Naruto, Hinata se estiro un poco.

Recuerda que a las 11 pm se cierran las puertas de la Academia... y no creo que nos dejen entrar después de esa hora- dijo Hinata, Naruto solo sonrió.

Tu tranquila, mira que no creo que sea tarde- dijo Naruto cuando unas campanas sonaron en la lejanía, Naruto presto atención, era el reloj de la Iglesia Catolico-Jashinista, era muy exacto, por lo que presto atención a las campanadas... quedándose helado.

¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Hinata preocupada.

He Hinata, creo que vamos a tener que buscar un hotel... por que si mi oído no me engaña... acabo de escuchar tres campanadas- dijo Naruto... Hinata solo le miro con sorpresa.

No me digas- dijo ella suspirando, ambos caminaron un poco y alcanzaron a ver el reloj del campanario... con ello sus esperanzas se acababan, las 3am, nadie los dejaría entrar.

Ambos caminaron silenciosamente por las ahora vacías calles de la ciudad de Konoha, extrañamente no era un silenció tensó, simplemente era un silenció muy cómodo, ambos solo disfrutaban la presencia del otro.

Hasta que se toparon con su primer problema.

¿No tienes más dinero?- pregunto Hinata al ver la muy, muy limitada cantidad de dinero que tenía Naruto.

Si... como no pensé que pasaríamos la noche fuera pues...- dijo Naruto apenado, Hinata suspiro, estaba en las mismas, y estaba el otro problema...

...los hoteles de Konoha eran caros... las posadas estaban a reventar por lo mismo... una pensión era impensable solo por una noche... así que eso solo les dejaba una opción... la zona de los hoteles de paso... muy famosa (y recomendada por Jiraiya, Anko, Kakashi y Yondaime) y con precios accesibles para las parejas que deseasen avivar su pasión.

Ambos caminaron a la zona... pero se detuvieron al verla... con un notorio nerviosismo en sus ojos.

¿No hay de otra verdad?- dijo Naruto, Hinata negó con la cabeza.

Espero que nadie malinterprete esto- dijo Hinata apenada.

Vamos... hay que darle prisa... además de que quiero quitarme de encima las miradas de esos viejos de atrás- dijo Naruto señalando a un grupo de ancianos del asilo de Konoha, quienes le andaban vitoreando.

¡A por ella campeón!- decía uno.

¡En mis tiempos nos casábamos antes de hacer cositas?- dijo otro.

¡Esta juventud de ahora, mira si serán fogosos!- dijo un tercero

¡Al menos ya dejaras la mano amiga niño!- grito otro.

Naruto y Hinata solo suspiraron mientras que seguían caminando.

A diferencia del resto de la ciudad, esta zona aun tenia mucha actividad, lo que les sorprendió.

Después de un rato, llegaron a un Hotel que llevaba por nombre "La Akatsuki cueva", aunque Naruto se sintió preocupado por el nombre, era el que mejor preció tenía.

Y aquí estamos- dijo Naruto mirando el lobby del establecimiento, Hinata miraba nerviosa de un lado a otro.

Dios... si papá me viera ahora de seguro me desheredaba- dijo Hinata nerviosa.

Tranquila, que no vamos a hacer nada malo... a menos de que tu quieras- dijo Naruto riendo y cubriéndose para evitar algún golpe... pero la ausencia de este le hizo mirar a Hinata se sorprendió.

Eso... no me molestaría mucho- dijo ella susurrante, y bastante roja, Naruto solo trago saliva mientras que ambos entraban al local.

Un hombre cubierto de piercings y una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y una rosa en su cabello atendían el mostrador, ambos se acercaron y Naruto miro al sujeto, pensando que ya lo había visto en algún lugar.

He... una habitación por favor- dijo el Uzumaki, el hombre le miro mientras que sacaba unas llaves y se las pasaba a Naruto.

Regístrense por favor- dijo la mujer pasándoles una libreta, en cuanto Naruto y Hinata terminaron de apuntar sus nombres, una alarma sonó y empezaron a caer globos y serpentinas del techo.

¡Que pasa!- dijo Naruto con sorpresa mientras que Hinata se apoyaba en su pecho.

¡Felicidades! ¡Ustedes son los usuarios numero un millón del grandioso Hotel La Akatsuki Cueva, por ello mismo se les otorgara el tratamiento VIP que incluye la mejor habitación del Hotel con cama vibratoria para estimular la relación, la mejor señal de películas porno y Hentai del país, una caja de nuestros patrocinadores: "Condones, el Ninja feroz" y una dotación de la mejor comida afrodisíaca que tenemos!- dijo el hombre para la sorpresa de Naruto y Hinata quienes solo miraban avergonzados como las personas del lugar les aplaudían.

Bien Payne, parece que les dejaste sin habla- dijo la mujer.

Eso es cierto, Konan, llévalos a su habitación y... ¡Buena suerte a ambos!- dijo Payne mientras que Konan se llevaba a los atónitos Naruto y Hinata a su habitación.

¡BIEN! ¡Este es su cuarto! Ah, y les recordamos que por ser la mejor suite de aquí, no tienen por que cortarse con hacer todo el ruido que deseen... las paredes les permitirán disfrutar tranquilos... espero lo disfruten- dijo Konan mientras que se iba y dejaba a los dos miran do la puerta.

Después, ambos se miraron el rostro mientras que bajaban la vista apenados.

Creo que... lo mejor será ir a dormir- dijo Naruto nervioso, Hinata solo miro al lugar, de pronto -¡Ah! ¡Ramen!- grito Naruto al ver en una mesa mucha comida colocada.

Ah, Naruto kun recuerda... –dijo Hinata, pero no pudo decir mas por que Naruto ya estaba comiendo como poseso, y Hinata ya no pudo advertirle sobre lo que dijeron Payne y Konan... que la comida era afrodisíaca.

¡Delicioso! ¡Pero no te quedes allí Hinata! ¡Éntrale que esta sabroso!- dijo Naruto comiendo, Hinata solo suspiro mientras que miraba un buró y se sonrojaba al ver una caja de pastillas anticonceptivas y una buena cantidad de condones.

Eh... voy a darme un bañó- dijo Hinata mientras que iba al baño.

Unos instantes después.

Hinata suspiro mientras que reposaba en el Jacuzzi, había que admitir que el lugar tenía muy buen gusto... pero el problema era que... con todo lo que Naruto estaba comiéndose... las hormonas las iba a tener al tope... por lo que tenía que encontrar la manera de calmarlo si es que tanto afrodisíaco lo alocaba.

"Aunque no es como si en verdad me molestara"- pensó Hinata algo sonrojada.

Salió de la tina y se seco mientras que se colocaba una bata, se acomodo la ropa interior y con algo de nervios fue al cuarto, esperaba que Naruto hubiera comido tanto que se hubiera dormido (algo común en el), pero al entrar al cuarto, no lo vio por ningún lado.

¿Naruto kun?- preguntó nerviosa, en eso un par de brazos la atraparon por la espalda.

¿Pasa algo Hinata chan?- dijo Naruto con suavidad, Hinata solo se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

Ah, eh, Naruto kun... este... creo que ya es hora de... de dormir- dijo Hinata sonrojada.

Si... aunque... anda que no se que cosa le pusieron a la comida que lo que menos deseo en estos momentos es dormir- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa perversa.

Este... este, Na... Naruto kun... este...mira... ah... no es que no quiera... es mas... si que lo quiero... pero... pero, tal vez no sea un buen momento y...- dijo cuando ya Naruto le estaba besando.

¿Por qué no continuamos lo del lago?- preguntó Naruto mientras que Hinata solo se ponía mas roja que un tomate al recordar lo que paso en el lago.

"Hay ¿Y que hago? ¿Lo hago o no lo hago?" –pensaba Hinata, hasta que un segundo beso de Naruto le resolvió la duda –"Bueno, si tanto lo desea... no seré yo la que no se sacrifiqué por el"- pensó mientras que empezaba a devolver el beso a un alocado Naruto por un exceso de comida afrodisíaca.

(Aquí termina esta parte del capitulo... para quienes no deseen leer Lemon... puesto que hubieron opiniones divididas aquí empieza el Lemon NaruHina, quien no lo quiera leer puede saltarse al siguiente capitulo o al final de este.

Es en serió...

Esto es puro lemmon...

Ultima advertencia...

Y entramos al punto de no regreso)

Naruto deslizo a Hinata a la cama, ella solo le devolvía el beso sonrojada, de pronto Naruto sonrío y Hinata miro que había sujetado algo.

"Un condón"- pensó la joven Hyuga sonrojada.

Naruto kun... ¿De verdad deseas esto?- preguntó cohibida.

Yo sí... ¿Y tu?- preguntó el con una sonrisa, Hinata solo se sonrojo aun mas.

Desde hace mucho... espero que seas amable conmigo- dijo Hinata, Naruto sonrió mientras que la besaba, Hinata solo tembló un poco al escuchar el sonido de algo al rasgarse, pero no tuvo mucho para pensar, ya que el beso de Naruto se volvió apasionado.

Naruto empezó a usar las manos para masajear el cuerpo de Hinata, esta se estremeció al contacto, pero no se quedo atrás... Hinata se percato de qué Naruto ya solo traía la camisa y los pantalones, lo que le haría el trabajo mas fácil.

Hinata uso sus manos y levanto la camisa de Naruto, este sonrío, Hinata estaba tomando la iniciativa... y el no podía dejarse ganar, por lo que con suavidad, después de que Hinata le despojara de la camisa... Naruto bajo la cara y empezó a besar el cuello de la Hyuga, ella gimió un poco, después, Naruto rápidamente uso sus manos y antes de que Hinata lo notara, le despojo de la bata, dejándola en ropa interior.

Hinata se sonrojo, pero los rápidos movimientos de Naruto rápidamente le hicieron olvidarse de eso, concentrándose en la sensación de placer que las manos de Naruto le daban, este ultimo, se deleitaba con ver y sentir el cuerpo de Hinata, y como ella se movía y gemía al ritmo de sus caricias... era atronador... pero lo mejor estaba por venir...

Naruto hizo un leve movimiento... y de pronto Hinata estaba despojada de su brassiere, ella se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que sus senos estaban al aire, pero Naruto solo le miro y comenzó a besarlos y masajearlos con suavidad, Hinata se estremeció.

Ah... Naruto kun- dijo Hinata, Naruto siguió mientras que usando todo lo que había aprendido de los libros que guardaba su papá en casa, provocaba que Hinata se estremeciera.

Hinata hizo un leve movimiento semiincorporandose, y con una leve sonrisa desabrocho el pantalón de Naruto, este se dejo hacer... después ambos se volvieron a besar, ahora solo en bóxer él y ella solo con sus pantaletas puestas, Naruto hizo un movimiento y antes de que Hinata lo notara, se despojo de la última prenda, ella aun conservaba las pantaletas, pero entonces, con lentitud, notó que Naruto las quitaba.

Ambos se detuvieron un momento, estaban desnudos en la cama, Naruto tomo un momento y tomo algo que estaba en el pequeño buró, Hinata no lo miro bien, pero en eso Naruto le beso mientras que con sus manos acariciaba su cuerpo, Hinata gimió entonces, las manos de Naruto se movían experimentadamente sobre su cuerpo, impidiéndole decir o hacer algo dejándola solo recibir el placer que Naruto le proporcionaba, Hinata se estremeció entonces... Naruto le acariciaba la entrepierna... y la excitación la tenía a punto de sentir un orgasmo... cuando Naruto se detuvo.

Hinata... es hora- dijo Naruto, Hinata le miro con algo de nervios... estaba sonrojada por la excitación... y fue cuando notó lo que Naruto había tomado del buró... un condón, Naruto le miro –Hey... con la epidemia de embarazos que hay... mejor no arriesgarse- dijo sonriéndole, Hinata le sonrió de vuelta.

Bésame... bésame mientras lo haces por favor- dijo Hinata, Naruto le sonrió con ternura, el nerviosismo de ambos era patente... y el quería que la experiencia no le fuera desagradable.

Naruto la beso entonces, Hinata respondió al beso cuando se estremeció de pronto, Naruto se empezó a mover entonces, Hinata gimió con fuerza mientras que empezaba a sentir el movimiento de Naruto, este último ahogaba sus gemidos concentrándose en darle el mayor placer posible a Hinata, quien le abrazaba con fuerza.

Y de pronto... Hinata solo se estremeció con fuerza... su primer orgasmo le alcanzo... pero Naruto aun seguía... por lo que ella siguió gimiendo.

Naruto se sintió poderoso... bueno, era su primera vez con una chica y notó, que había conseguido algo que no muchos conseguían... que una chica sintiera un orgasmo,.p ero el aun no terminaba... y era terriblemente gratificante el poder sentir tanto placer... entonces lo sintió... estaba a punto... no pudo evitar aumentar las embestidas mientras que notaba que Hinata gemía con mas fuerza... y ella alcanzó un segundo orgasmo, Naruto entonces se dejo venir... y se desplomo justo después de alcanzar el orgasmo... ambos empezaron a respirar con dificultad mientras que se miraban...

Pasó un rato, Naruto se quito el condón y lo arrojo a un cesto de basura.

(Fin Lemmon)

Ambos se miraron a los ojos mientras que Naruto esbozaba un sonrisa y Hinata se reía levemente.

Bueno... Nada mal para mi primera vez- dijo Naruto, Hinata solo empezó a reírse.

Lo mismo digo- dijo Hinata.

¿Crees que tengamos problemas?- preguntó Naruto, pero Hinata negó con la cabeza.

Tal vez... pero valió la pena- dijo Hinata, Naruto se le acerco y la beso.

Que descanses- dijo Naruto mientras que se acomodaba en la cama, Hinata le miro sonriendo.

Tu también... Naruto kun- dijo Hinata mientras que se dormía.

Continuara.

Bueno, hoy por falta de inspiración, no pondré Omake, pero lo compensare con una buena cantidad el próximo, je, como vieron, solo había hecho lemons de Luffy/Nami y Asuka/Judai, por lo que este de Naruto/Hinata fue casi experimental, espero les haya gustado, dependiendo su opinión, pondré o no el lemon de Shikamaru y Temari... el cual promete ser mas bestial...

Como verán, ya metí a Payne, Konan, Suigetsu y Karin... je, y como verán, me gusta el hecho de poner a Suigetsu y Karin como pareja, he estado pensando en hacer un fic de ellos dos pero... ¿Y ustedes que opinan?

Kisame Hoshigaki: Gracias por el rev, je, espero que te haya gustado este que estuvo bastante largo.

Zidanezaith: gracias por el rev, je, espero sea de tu gusto el capitulo.

Dragon war: Gracias por el rev.

My-san: Gracias, y ya lo pensare... je, con lo de Yondi y Hiashi... eso es sorpresa.

Matsuri-chan: Gracias por la espera y el review, espero no decepcionar.

DREIGNUS: Gracias pro el review y el eterno apoyo... espero que te haya gustado.

Maravillante: Gracias por todo, y espero sigas tus fics que me agradan mucho.

Kaiseroofdarkness: Espero te haya gustado el lemmon, no es muy explicito, pero no tengo experiencia con los explícitos.

oOo BrEnDa JeT aImE oOo: Gracias ,espero no decepcionarte.

Y suerte a todos, que este fic ya esta en su recta final.


	29. Chapter 28

**Loca Academia de Ninjas**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Esta historia es un alter-universe.

Los " " representan los pensamientos del personaje.

Shikamaru Nara estaba tenso... ya había terminado sus exámenes y solo esperaba a Temari para ir a cenar... pero ese no era el asunto que lo tenía así... no, claro que no, sino mas bien... que Temari le había propuesto tener sexo... simple y llano... no error, era que hicieran el amor... eso lo asustaba... nunca antes había estado con una chica, lo mas cercano había sido un pequeño noviazgo con Ino cuando ambos tenían 14 años, aunque al final decidieron ser solo amigos ya que como pareja romántica... eran unos excelentes cómicos.

Ah, que problemático- dijo mientras que se rascaba la cabeza... y entonces miro su atuendo, no iba muy formal que digamos... una camisa blanca, pantalones de mezclilla azules, botas cafés y un saco negro.

Ala vaquero... si no vamos a ir a un rodeo Shika- dijo Temari acercándosele, Shikamaru solo trago saliva al verla... Temari llevaba un vestido de noche negro... que le quedaba increíble, se había soltado el cabello lo que le daba un toque exótico y sensual a ella.

Shikamaru estaba anonadado... solo miro a Temari de arriba-abajo mientras que reprimía un chiflido de admiración.

Estas... hermosa- dijo Shikamaru, Temari bajo la vista un poco sonrojada.

Gracias, tu te vez bien- dijo Temari, Shikamaru solo alzo la cara con algo de soberbia.

Bueno, ¿Nos vamos?- dijo mientras que ponía su brazo, Temari se río un poco mientras que le sujetaba.

Por supuesto... y espero que estés listo para... "eso"- dijo ella sonriendo, Shikamaru solo se sonrojo pero no dijo nada mientras que ambos salían.

En un hospital.

Vaya... ¿Por qué se tardan tanto en asignarnos un medico para que lleve la revisión de nuestros embarazos?- dijo Tsunade aburrida, Sakura y Tenten estaban a su lado mientras que Jiraiya, Neji y Sasuke estaban hablando con una enfermera.

Bueno Tsunade sama, recuerde que por el incidente de hace un año no hay muchos médicos interesados en atenderla- dijo Tenten.

¿Incidente de hace un año?- preguntó Sakura

No... no es nada- dijo Tsunade apenada mientras que recordaba cuando estuvo a punto de violar a todo el cuerpo médico en una borrachera... y es que no todos los doctores podían contener a una kunoichi ebria y deseosa de sexo.

El trío de hombres se les acerco sonriendo.

Tsunade, ya tenemos a un doctor que se encargue de ustedes- dijo Jiraiya.

Si, de las dos opciones era el mejor- dijo Neji.

Aunque tenía mis dudas al principio, pero veo que es una buena opción- dijo Sasuke.

¿Y quien es? ¿Lo conozco?- preguntó Tsunade curiosa.

O si que lo conoces... y creo que te va a agradar verle de nuevo- dijo Jiraiya burlón mientras que le daba una carpeta, Tsunade le miro extrañada mientras que leía la carpeta... y se quedo blanca de la impresión.

¿Tsunade sama?- preguntó Sakura extrañada.

¡No! ¡El no!- dijo Tsunade botando los papeles, Tenten tomo uno a vuelo y lo leyó en voz alta.

Dr. Gregory House... ¿Algún conocido?- preguntó Tenten.

El y Tsunade fueron compañeros en la facultad de medicina- dijo Jiraiya –Además era él o la otra opción... que no creo que les gustase- dijo Jiraiya.

¿Quién era la otra opción?- preguntó Tsunade, pero en eso un hombre bajito con barba y bigote entro al cuarto.

¡Como están todos!- dijo el hombre.

¡Hola doctor Nick!- se escucho a coro, Tsunade solo se puso una mano en la cara.

Bueno... si no quieres a House, el doctor Riviera podría atenderte- dijo Jiraiya.

Me quedo con House- dijo Tsunade al recordar como se las gastaba el doctor Nick Riviera.

Creo que esto va a ser pesado- dijeron Sakura y Tenten al unísono.

En otro lugar. El Archivo de la Academia

Kurenai estaba sentada mirando al cielo a través del cristal del techo con preocupación, ella sabía muy bien que ahora sin querer, mantenía una relación con dos hombres, Asuma y Yondaime Uzumaki... y por desgracia, unos exámenes que se acababa de hacer por un dolor estomacal le habían revelado algo bastante confuso...

...Estaba embarazada, o al menos eso es lo que creía Shizune, ya que habían algunas cosas raras en sus pruebas, pero si era verdad, la duda, era de quien era él niño, había mantenido relaciones con ambos hombres sin protección... ¿Cómo reaccionarían ambos? Y ¿Se dejarían hacer un examen de ADN para saberlo? Bueno, estaba segura de Yondaime, pero no sabía como respondería Asuma.

Ah, que lió, mejor me concentro en revisar los anuarios que Shizune me encargo mientras que revisaba mis otros análisis- dijo mientras que levantaba una libreta... y sonrío al ver que era de su generación.

Pudo ver fotografías de su grupo, junto con Kakashi, Anko, Rin, Obito, Shizune e Iruka, aunque todos ellos tenían distintas edades, al final terminaron en el mismo grado, vio en algunas fotografías al recién graduado Asuma, al profesor Yondaime (que en ese entonces ya había enviudado) y a la profesora Tsunade (aun no era directora) bebiendo durante la ceremonia de fin de cursos junto con Jiraiya.

Hum... tal vez encuentre algunos datos de Yondaime... algo interesante- dijo Kurenai empezando a revisar algunos de los anuarios mas viejos.

Las primeras veces se equivoco de años, aunque en ellos encontró información de Tsunade, quien se destaco por ser la campeona del concurso "Beba mas" de la Academia por 5 años seguidos, que Jiraiya estuvo en la cárcel por acoso... acerca de un tal Payne, y por fin dio con una fotografía de Yondaime...

..aunque había otro nombre allí... Namikaze Minato... extrañada empezó a revisar la lista de estudiantes de ese año (por suerte habían fotografías al lado de los nombres) y encontró los datos de Yondaime, pero aun con el nombre de Minato, decidió buscar en la letra U, y encontró el apellido Uzumaki... en una chica pelirroja, que le recordaba algo a Naruto... aunque esta chica se llamaba Uzumaki Kushina.

¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué secretos guardas Yondaime?- se preguntó intrigada y empezó a leer el anuario.

En el desierto de Arizona.

Agua... agua... – decía Hiashi arrastrándose.

Cerveza... tequila... vodka... tepache- decía Yondaime en iguales condiciones y cabe decir que aun seguía siendo perseguido por Hiashi.

Ya... casi te atrapo... condenado- dijo Hiashi medio muerto.

Anda hombre... si ni fue para tanto... además... ya ni me acuerdo de lo que paso...- dijo Yondaime tratando de incorporarse, Hiashi se detuvo y a duras penas se sentó en la arena.

Infeliz... ¿Qué acaso no recuerdas que...? ¿Qué...? ¿Qué hiciste?- dijo apenado, Yondaime solo se cayó de la impresión.

¡Entonces tu tampoco te acuerdas! ¡Caray y nosotros corriendo como asnos!- dijo Yondaime empezando a reírse.

Bah... lo que sea, aunque eso no te salvara de mi desquite en cuanto renueve fuerzas- dijo Hiashi molesto.

Hombre ¡No te lo tomes tan a pecho!- respondió Yondaime –Si no te acuerdas de seguro ni era importante.

No me acuerdo por que te he perseguido por los 5 continentes tarado- dijo Hiashi suspirando.

Bueno, bueno, mira, por que no caminamos a la carretera y pedimos un aventón, a fin de cuentas, ya luego podrás hacer lo que quieras, además, Naruto debe de estar preocupado por mí- dijo Yondaime.

Si, esta bien, una tregua, además de que Hinata también debe de estar preocupada por mí- respondió Hiashi.

Y con los aludidos.

Mejor dejémosles privacía ya que se imaginaran que pasa en esos momentos.

En otro lado.

Vaya Shika, ¿Quién diría que hablabas francés?- dijo Temari sonriendo mientras que ambos salían de un restaurante francés.

Bueno... es muy problemático estar presumiendo- dijo Shikamaru con altivez, por lo que Temari solo se pudo reír levemente.

O si, claro su excelencia... y... ahora, eh, pues, ya sabes- balbuceo algo apenada, Shikamaru le miro y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Bueno... he, este, yo hable hace poco con Chouji y...- empezó a decir, pero Temari le miro con sorpresa.

¿Le dijiste lo que pensamos hacer?- pregunto con sorpresa.

...Y el me dijo donde hay un buen lugar- dijo Shikamaru algo apenado –No temas, el piensa que solo vamos a bailar y me lo dijo por si no llegábamos a la hora a la que cierran las puertas.

Ah vaya, que bueno, pensé que ya te habías ido de la lengua- dijo Temari apenada, Shikamaru solo bufo.

Eso hubiera sido demasiado problemático ¿No crees?- dijo Shikamaru riendo mientras que ambos se iban.

Clínica de la Academia.

Anda pues, mira que fracturarte así el pie- dijo Tayuya mientras que acompañaba a Kimimaro a la salida, por cierto, él llevaba muletas.

Es culpa de mi familia, siempre, en vez de darme leche, me daban algo llamado lache- respondió molesto.

Oh bueno, pero el hecho de ser algo vulnerable... te hace lindo- dijo ella sonrojada, esto último en voz baja, aunque Kimimaro le escucho y sonrió levemente.

Ah vaya, aunque creo que debemos de volver al dormitorio, empieza a refrescar el ambiente- dijo Kimimaro mientras que Tayuya sonreía y ambos se dirigían al dormitorio del Sonido.

Colecta anual de la Iglesia Católico-Jashinista.

¡Si hermanos y hermanas! ¡Ayudemos a la iglesia por que pronto llegara el fin de todo lo conocido! ¡No se dejen tentar por Satán y unámonos en un canto al señor!- decía Hidan mientras que a su lado, Shino con un traje de monaguillo y una charola recolectaba los fondos de los feligreses... junto con Kakuzu.

Dios... ¿Por qué rayos me dejo convencer tan fácilmente? Se decía Kakuzu llorando a mares... con un traje de monaguillo igual.

De vuelta con Temari y Shikamaru.

Y bien... aquí estamos- dijo Temari mirando un hotel de cinco estrellas... ya había anochecido y ambos decidieron ir a bailar un rato... por lo que el tiempo se les había pasado rápidamente, siendo ya la medianoche.

Bueno, creo que no tenemos mas opción ¿Verdad?- dijo Shikamaru nervioso, Temari suspiro.

No seas tímido, ambos sabemos que va a suceder- dijo Temari algo molesta... ella lo había estado pensando ya desde hacía varios días y no pensaba dar ni un paso atrás ahora.

Bien... espero que no te arrepientas- dijo Shikamaru con nervios.

Ya deja de hablar y subamos- dijo Temari molesta.

Ambos subieron por una escalera que conectaba al cuarto que Chouji usaba de vez en cuando. Ahora la duda era, ¿Para que lo usaba? Fácil, cuando había buffets de toda la noche, el no llegaba a tiempo a la Academia por lo que se quedaba allí.

Ambos entraron al departamento marcado como 245 y entonces Shikamaru suspiro.

Vaya, es un lugar agradable- dijo Temari mientras que miraba que el lugar, y es que había montones de comida en el lugar, no estaba desordenado, ya que cada pila de comida estaba en un orden de ingredientes muy impresionante.

Al menos aquí esta limpió- dijo Shikamaru por lo bajo mientras que miraba el cuarto, Temari le escucho y asintió

Bonito lugar... y bien acondicionado- dijo mientras que miraba una caja de condones "El ninja feroz" (nada mejor en el mercado) a la mitad –Se ve que a Chouji le gusta tener acción.

Por favor, no me lo hagas imaginar- dijo Shikamaru con cierta repulsión, Temari se sentó en la cama y le miro con algo de nerviosismo.

Pues... ¿Estas listo?- preguntó ella algo nerviosa, Shikamaru tragó saliva.

Si.. eso creo- dijo él mientras que se sentaba.

Y ambos se quedaron mirándose un rato fijamente.

Bien, he... yo creo que es mejor empezar de una vez- dijo Temari incomoda.

Si, eso creo- dijo el acercándosele para besarla pero...

¡RING!

Ambos se separaron asustados y vieron que era el teléfono, Shikamaru se levantó para contestar pero cuando lo hizo ya habían colgado.

Que problemático- dijo mientras que volvía a sentarse en la cama.

Bueno, ¿Por qué no continuamos?- dijo Temari, Shikamaru entonces se quito la camisa dejando su torso desnudo, Temari le miro algo embelesada pero...

Ha debería de pedir un aumento de... ¡Oh por díos!- exclamo una recamarera.

¡Ahhh!- exclamaron Shikamaru y Temari de la sorpresa.

¡Ustedes perdonen, pensé que no habría nadie!- dijo la recamarera tapándose los ojos... aunque abriendo algo los dedos –Oh vaya, que chica tan afortunada- dijo dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la habitación.

Santo díos- dijo Temari respirando con algo de dificultad.

Cerrare la puerta- dijo Shikamaru yendo hacía allá.

Al volver, se sentó en la cama de nueva cuenta... y ambos empezaron a reír.

¡Vaya, eso fue bueno para aligerar la tensión!- dijo Temari riendo.

¡Si, y hubieras visto tu cara!- dijo Shikamaru.

¡No, la tuya era mas graciosa!- le respondió Temari mientras que ambos se acomodaron aun riendo.

Y sabes que es lo extraño- dijo Shikamaru sonriéndole.

¿Qué?-preguntó Temari sonriendo.

Que la aparición de ella me éxito bastante- respondió Shikamaru mientras que la besaba.

Si, se lo que sientes... el peligró de ser descubiertos excita- dijo Temari devolviéndole el beso.

(Y empezamos con el Lemmon, este me lo han pedido mucho y tratare de hacrlo un poco mas fuera de mi estilo...

Así que empieza el conteó.

5

4

3

2

1

Y... ¡COMENZAMOS!)

Temari empezó a besar a Shikamaru con pasión, este a su vez dándole pequeños besos en los labios, procedió a bajar por su mentón, llego a su cuello y paso por sus hombros, usando su boca para bajar los tirantes del vestido de Temari.

Ella gimió excitada mientras que su vestido caía lentamente por su cuerpo, Shikamaru se sorprendió levemente al ver que ella no estaba usando sostén, ahorrándole un poco de labor...

Shika... no te detengas- dijo ella mientras que usaba sus manos para desabrochar el cinturón de él.

Shikamaru sintió caer sus pantalones mientras que ambos se apoyaban el uno sobre el otro, Shikamaru entonces procedió a besar sus senos, usando su lengua para estimular sus pezones, Temari le abrazó excitada., entonces el bajo un poco mas y con una sonrisa malcriada uso la boca para bajarle la pantaleta.

Ah, Shikamaru- dijo ella mientras que se estiraba un poco y bajaba sus manos a lo largo del cuerpo del Nara.

Entonces ambos quedaron desnudos mientras que continuaban el jugueteo, Shikamaru siguió besando el cuerpo de Temari mientras que bajaba lentamente... y Temari se estremeció al sentir a Shikamaru besar su área de la entrepierna.

La sorpresa era obvia, por lo que sabía (por parte de los chismes de Ino) Shikamaru nunca había estado con un hombre y aunque admitía ella no ser una perita en dulce, no se imagino que el Nara fuera tan diestro en artes amatorias... ya que aparte de besar con suavidad la zona, jugueteaba con su lengua provocándole electrizantes sensaciones de placer a la chica, desarmándola por completo a lo que el quisiera hacer.

Shikamaru alzo la cara y ella le miro extasiada, entonces el se acerco a su rostro y ambos se fundieron en un beso pasional, Temari se sentía muy excitada y vio que Shikamaru saco un condón de la caja.

Hey, recuerda la seguridad- dijo con una sonrisa sensual, Temari no pudo evitar verle sonrojada, ella había pensado que sería ella quien tendría que llevar la delantera, pero pronto noto que el era quien llevaría la batuta en todo... y pese a su carácter dominante, no era algo realmente molesto.

Shikamaru se acerco lentamente a ella, y con una mirada de asentimiento, inició la copula, Temari ya estaba bastante excitada y solo se estremecía, pero Shikamaru aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas, demostrando ser mas brusco de lo que ella imagino, y aunque habían iniciado en la clásica posición del misionero, pronto le demostró a la joven Sabaku no, que este chico, no era tan flojo como aparentaba...

...básicamente, Shikamaru le empezó a dar una rápida lección didáctica del kamasutra en vivo, pasando por cuanta posición ella hubiera visto en las películas porno que de vez en cuando encontraba tiradas en el cuarto de sus hermanos, hasta muchas desconocidas por ella...

...el vaivén continuo durante largo rato, y Temari lo noto, estaba por sentir el segundo orgasmo de la noche... y aun entre jadeos pudo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa...

...que no duro mucho al sentir como llegaba a su limite, igual que el joven Nara...

(Fin Lemmon cuasi Hentai)

Shikamaru se quedo acostado al lado de la chica mientras que ambos recuperaban el aliento.

¿Qué tal?- preguntó Shikamaru sonriente.

Ardiente... ¿Quién lo diría con la cara de lerdo que luego traes?- dijo Temari sonriendo.

Hey sin ofender- respondió Shikamaru fingiendo molestia.

Bueno eres mejor de l oque pensé... estoy agotada- dijo Temari, pero Shikamaru se le acerco y la beso.

Hey, la noche es joven... y tenemos aun media caja- dijo Shikamaru con malicia, Temari le miro con sorpresa.

Vaya, creo que he creado a un monstruo- dijo Temari sonriendo.

Y no sabes cuanto- le respondió mientras que ambos empezaban de nuevo.

Continuara...

Omake A:

Se ve a Tsunade con un gorrito de fiesta y frente a ella están Naruto y Kiba con un pastel sin velas.

Sabe Tsunade sama, en vez de usar todas las velitas de cumpleaños- dijo Kiba.

Decidimos usar una que represente su edad- dijo Naruto ante la mirada de rareza de Tsunade.

Y en eso le colocaron una vela ENORME al pastel.

¡Felicidades!- dijeron ambos.

Púdranse- les respondió.

Omake B:

Tsunade esta soñando.

Frente a ella pasa un sobre con pies y se queda parado.

¡Hola, soy tu pesadilla de cumpleaños de esta noche!- dijo el sobre, Tsunade le ve extrañada.

¿Tú? No pareces dar miedo- respondió ella –De todos modos, ¿qué eres? ¿Una tarjeta?

No- dijo el sobre –Soy un vale para una nueva cadera.

Omake C:

Naruto esta deprimido.

Kyubi... estoy solo- dijo triste.

Espero unos minutos, mas, mas y...

¡Me refiero a necesidad de compañía!- grito molesto.

"Te anotare para la próxima semana"- le respondió Kyubi desde la cama

Bien que les pareció el capitulo, espero les haya gustado, lo de Yondaime (o Minato) decidí ponerlo por que será para un mini especial que haré con respecto a él, el cual me servirá para dar paso a la segunda parte de este fic, que poseerá el titulo tentativo de... "Loca Academia de Ninjas II: Locos en acción", aunque estoy abierto a titulos graciosos, los cuales me gustaría que aportaran si lo desean.

Por lo pronto, dejare cabos sueltos, los cuales tratare de resolver en el último capitulo y en lo que será la segunda parte.

Kisame Hoshigaki: Gracias por el review, espero que este segundo Lemmon te haya agradado.

Naruhinashippuden: Gracias por el review, y espero que te halla gustado.

Ninja dragonico: Je, disculpa la tardanza, y habrá por hay algo mas de Payne.

Ayame-gri: Lo pensé un tiempo, pero lo ocupado que estoy últimamente no me dejo hacerlo, con lo de los que están en Ichiraku, los dejare para el último capitulo, y con Shizune e Iruka, bueno eso lo dejare para la segunda parte.

Jr: Gracias.

Dragonwar: Dicho y hecho.

Kaiseroofdarkness: Gracias por el apoyo y espero que te guste el lemmon.

Hasta luego y suerte


	30. NOTA 2

NOTA:

Por razones fuera de mi control, habré de cancelar todos mis fics por al menos unas dos semanas, pero tranquilos, yo volveré con nuevas ideas... eso espero, mas no abandonare mis fics para nada, espero me tengan paciencia en este trance de tiempo.

Suerte a todos.

Gabe Logan


	31. FINAL

**Loca Academia de Ninjas**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Esta historia es un alter-universe.

Los " " representan los pensamientos del personaje.

Un par de días después.

La Academia ninja estaba realmente tranquila, el periodo de exámenes había acabado y se acercaban las vacaciones de invierno, Hinata y Naruto habían formalizado su relación... algo que había alegrado a Yondaime, aunque Hiashi no lo veía nada bien, pero decidió no metersé, al menos el joven Uzumaki no se veía tan idiota como su padre y Hinata ya era lo bastante mayorcita para elegir con quien quería estar.

Sasuke, después de ser vapuleado, golpeado, arrastrado, escupido, pisoteado y casi castrado... por su propio padre, recibió la bendición de su familia para casarse con Sakura... aunque cuando se encontró con los padres de ella... pues recibió otra dosis de lo mismo, antes de que le concedieran la mano de Sakura, ya que esa familia era algo tradicionalista, por lo que el matrimonió era lo mas lógico para ellos.

Auch, menudas bestias- dijo Sasuke mientras que Sakura solo sonreía con una gota de pena en la cabeza... y es que llevaba a Sasuke en una silla de ruedas, con los dos brazos y las dos piernas enyesadas, además de tener vendado el cuerpo y pintado en la frente la palabra "VIOLADOR".

Bueno, pero al menos nos dieron la bendición- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

En otra parte.

¿Así que la dejaste embarazada?- dijo Hiashi mientras que miraba a Neji y a Tenten, ambos solo asintieron sonrojados.

Lamento haberle decepcionado Hiashi sama, pero, pero... yo, quiero estar con ella- dijo Neji sonrojado, Tenten sonrió mientras que Hiashi suspiraba.

Sabes chico... nos ganaste a tu padre y a mi- dijo Hiashi con una sonrisa.

¿Eh?- expresaron ambos con sorpresa.

Si… nosotros tuvimos nuestra primera novia a los 19 años… en nuestras épocas la academia estaba dividida, por eso no era muy común ver noviazgos- dijo Hiashi mientras que sonreía- En fin… señorita, espero que sea capaz de mantener a este loco en cintura- dijo sonriendo.

Por supuesto- dijo Tenten con una sonrisa mientras que Neji suspiraba aliviado… por un momento había pensado que lo dejarían igual o peor que Sasuke.

Aun así… Neji, deberás de laborar muy duro con el cuerpo especial Hyuga, recuerda que ahora tienes que ayudar a la manutención de un infante- dijo Hiashi… lo que causo que Neji palideciera aun más de lo que ya estaba.

¿Qué pasa Neji?- preguntó Tenten extrañada.

Ya me cargo el payaso… el cuerpo especial Hyuga es el mero infierno… y yo que quería ir a el cuerpo Ninja normal- dijo llorando Neji ante la mirada de pena de Tenten.

Mientras tanto, con Naruto.

Él y Hinata se encontraban en uno de los jardines de la Academia mirando el cielo, Hinata apoyaba su cabeza en su hombre mientras que el brazo izquierdo de Naruto rodeaba los hombros de Hinata.

Es un bello día verdad- dijo Naruto.

Si… y lo mejor es pasarlo juntos ahora que ya no tenemos muchas ocupaciones- respondió Hinata sonriendo, en eso vieron acercarse a Shikamaru y a Temari.

¡Hey chicos! ¡Vengan!- grito Naruto mientras que la otra pareja se acercaba a ellos.

Hola, Veo que se están relajando- dijo Temari sonriendo.

Ambos sonrieron mientras que Shikamaru solo suspiraba.

Hey Hinata, escuche que tu hermana hizo un escándalo- dijo Shikamaru, Hinata solo suspiro.

Si… fue después de que se fueran a celebrar… hay dios… mira que mi hermana será burra… si para el próximo año la van a meter en la academia y no me quiero ni imaginar como estará- dijo Hinata con pesar.

¿Pues que se puso feo?- pregunto Temari.

Ni te lo imaginas- dijo Naruto que había presenciado la escena.

FLASHBACK (Ojo, hay mucho lenguaje soez en este punto)

Naruto y Hinata habían vuelto a los dormitorios, eran las 5 pm, y es que ambos estuvieron paseando luego de salir del Motel.

Ambos fueron a la habitación de Naruto e Itachi, ya que allí era donde todos se reunirían… pero al abrir la puerta….

¡Hola mijo!- Dijo Yondaime sonriendo.

¿Señor Uzumaki, papá? Pensé que estaban en otro continente- dijo Hinata al ver que su padre también estaba allí tomando un té de hierbas.

Tomamos un avión para venir- fue todo lo que dijo Hiashi, Hinata sonrió con pena mientras que miraba a Yondaime jugar con Kyubi.

¿No ha llegado nadie mas?- preguntó Naruto

Nel, nosotros cuando llegamos no había nadie- dijo Yondaime.

De pronto se escuchó un escándalo en la puerta y esta se abrió de golpe… revelando a Hokuto que cargaba a Itachi (que andaba como una cuba… y disfrazado de apache), Deidara y Sasori andaban con unos trajes de charros (con sombreros y bigotes falsos incluidos) cantando cielito lindo, Konohamaru y Hanabi abrazados y contando chistes, y por último, Sasame con una botella de tequila bailando en paños menores (O sea que andaba solo en sujetador y pantys).

¡Pero que les paso!- exclamo Naruto con sorpresa.

Hokuto solo dejo caer a Itachi al piso.

No me vuelvo a ir con estos de fiesta… Dios, casi dejaron al negocio vació- dijo Hokuto mientras que se tronaba los huesos.

¡Pero válgame el cielo! ¡Hanabi explícame esto!- reclamo Hiashi molesto

Ora… no chingues viejo… anda guey que te andaba contando que…- dijo Hanabi ebria mientras que los Hyuga enrojecían por las palabrotas que soltaba la joven.

¡Hanabi!- grito Hiashi,.

¿Qué pedo?- replico la ebria Hanabi.

Señorita, estas en graves problemas… bien sabes que yo no les autorizo beber- dijo Hiashi molesto.

No te aguades viejo, agarra la onda y deja de estar fregando, puta madre- dijo Hanabi.

¡Hanabi pero de donde sacaste ese léxico!- dijo Hinata sorprendida.

Voy, chale ñeros, aquí uno no se puede divertir, ¿Verdad paisa?- dijo Hanabi a Konohamaru.

Eso mi hermana- dijo Konohamaru igual de borracho.

Y pensar que es el nieto del presidente- dijo Naruto apenado.

¡Niña! ¡Nos vamos a casa ahora mismo para que te bajemos la borrachera!- espeto Hiashi mientras que agarraba a Hanabi.

No seas mamiscle che viejo… ¡Anda que la fiesta ta chida!- grito Hanabi mientras que Hiashi se la llevaba y varios alumnos salían de sus cuartos para ver la escenita que se montaba Hanabi pataleando y escupiendo toda clase de maldiciones, que dejarían a un marinero perplejo.

FIN FLASHBACK

Vaya… estuvo grueso- dijo Temari sorprendida.

Si… y eso que se veía tan inocente la niña- dijo Shikamaru.

Bueno, al menos ya se arreglo el asunto… mira que castigo le puso, venirse a la academia… anda que tu viejo no entiende- dijo Naruto riendo, los demás rieron juntó con él mientras que tanto Shikamaru y Temari se sentaban.

¿Y que tienen planeado hacer ahora?- preguntó Shikamaru.

Pensamos seguir con calma… mira que no queremos terminar como Sasuke y Neji… que van a andar dándole duro a la labor desde ahora- dijo Naruto.

Si… y yo siento que aun es muy pronto para pensar en algo mas… aun estamos aprendiendo y no queremos precipitar las cosas- dijo Hinata sonriendo.

Los entendemos… nosotros pensamos lo mismo- dijo Temari mientras que ponía su mano sobre la de Shikamaru y este se sonrojaba.

Si… eso nos permitirá disfrutar más de la vida- dijo el sonrojado Shikamaru.

Bueno… ¿Qué dicen de irnos a comer al rato?- preguntó Naruto.

Si, esa seria una excelente idea- dijo Hinata sonriendo.

Bien, no teníamos nada que hacer, ¿Tu que dices Temari?- dijo Shikamaru.

Por mi no hay problema- dijo Temari sonriendo.

Bien, entonces los veremos después- dijo Naruto mientras que ambos se paraban y se iban.

¡Hasta luego!- dijo Hinata.

En el cuarto de Ino.

Ah… que haré- dijo Ino recordando como pese a la respuesta que les había dado a Gaara y a Kiba, esto aun seguían insinuándosele…. Y el problema es que Sai también había entrado al juego… pero el asunto… es que pese a su decisión… a ella ya le había empezado a menear el tapete uno de ellos…

…pero no quería hacer nada hasta no estar segura…

Con Gaara.

Este estaba inclinado en una esquina mientras que Shukaku solo le miraba.

Me quiere, no me quiere, me quiere, no me quiere…- decía mientras que deshojaba una margarita.

"Ay dios… este ya se amenso todito… dios, ¿Por qué los humanos no pueden ser como nosotros? La etapa de celo evita toda esta chachara ridícula"- Pensó Shukaku molesto.

Con Kiba.

Akamaru ¿Por qué Ino no me quiere? ¿Acaso estoy tan feo?- decía Kiba mientras que agarraba una botella de Whiskey y Akamaru solo le lamia.

Itachi y los Akatsukis estaban mirando a una pareja con algo de temor en el rostro.

Bien… veo que han actuado como es debido, me alegra… hoy les quiero presentar a un nuevo miembro- dijo un hombre con piercings.

Oye Itachi… ¿Por qué siguen Pain y Konan siendo los lideres si ya salieron de la academia hace un año y administran su hotel?- preguntó Deidara.

Ellos nos pagan las borracheras- dijo Itachi.

Ha… pues vivan los dos- dijo Deidara sonriendo.

Tobi… preséntate- dijo Pain mientras que un chico enmascarado se paraba a su lado.

¡Hola soy Tobi y soy un buen chico!- dijo Tobi con alegría.

Hay dios… otro loco- dijo Kisame.

No sé por que siento que esto me afectara- dijo Deidara para si.

Por cierto… ¿Y donde están Kakuzu y Hidan? Que recuerde aun son parte de la banda- pregunto Konan.

Pues ellos…- dijó Itachi pensativo.

Iglesia Católico-Jashinista.

¡Eso es hermanos! ¡Los últimos días están cerca, pero no desesperen, Jashin sama les mostrara el camino de la salvación!- gritaba Hidan desde el altar, a su lado Shino estaba tocando el órgano para darle sentimiento al asunto.

Amen- dijo Shino mientras que Kakuzu solo les miraba con pena.

¿Por qué simplemente no me largo? A sí, Hidan aun esta pagándome la mensualidad de su iglesia- dijo Kakuzu mientras que miraba como la iglesia se llenaba cada vez más.

Mientras tanto…

El tiempo seguía su curso… y se acercaban las vacaciones de invierno… Jiraiya y Tsunade empezaban a preparar todo para cuando naciera su hijo… o hija, y dejar todo listo para que quedase un buen sustituto en la dirección de la academia… Kurenai se había dedicado a investigar los datos sobre Yondaime (o Minato, como lo revelaba su investigación), aprovechando que él había salido a causa de una urgencia en su trabajo (aunque quien sabe que clase de trabajo tendrá si nunca parece hacer nada), y que Asuma… estaba de vuelta en el hospital, Shizune aun no le había comentado bien si estaba o no embarazada pero por el momento le interesaba más saber la verdad, ya que la imagen de la mujer llamada Kushina, le llamaba mucho la atención… y estaba más que dispuesta a saber toda la verdad.

Y con respecto a Shizune.

¿Y cuando se lo piensas decir a los demás?- pregunto Anko.

Bueno, se que a Tsunade sama no le molestara… pero aun no sé si este lista para este compromiso tan grande- dijo Shizune mientras que miraba su anillo.

Anda… mira que habernos ocultado que tu e Iruka estaban saliendo, je… y ahora ya hasta se van a casar… ¿Cuánto tiempo nos lo ocultaron?- preguntó Rin.

Estamos juntos desde hace dos años- dijo Shizune sonrojada.

Anda que son buenos para mantener oculta su relación- dijo Anko sonriendo.

Pues brindo por eso… ¿Por cierto no han visto a Obito? Se desapareció y teníamos que hacer algunas cosas- dijo Rin, Anko solo le miro con malicia.

Anda, ¿Qué ya andas detrás del buen chico?- preguntó maliciosa.

Pues es lindo… pero no lo creo… por ahora tengo que pensar mas en mi carrera como doctora- dijo Rin con calma.

Vaya, no quisiera ser él- dijeron ambas mientras que miraban a Rin con pena.

Con Iruka.

Felicidades amigo… al fin sentaras cabeza- dijo Kakashi mientras que Gai, Genma e Incluso Orochimaru le festejaban a Iruka en el Bar Ichiraku su próxima boda.

Bueno… ya solo faltas tu amigo- dijo Iruka apenado, Kakashi solo negó con la cabeza.

No… Anko y yo aun no estamos listos, no tenemos ni un mes de estar saliendo y aun debemos de conocernos mejor- dijo Kakashi con calma.

¡Eso es bueno Kakashi! ¡Nunca hay que precipitar las cosas! ¡Brindo por eso!- dijo Gai ya ebrio mientras que Orochimaru y Kabuto… ¡No, es demasiado asqueroso para contar lo que hacían!

El tiempo siguió… y después de unos incidentes en las vacaciones Navideñas (Hecho que contare en el especial de Navidad) se dio fin al primer año de la Academia.

¡Es un gusto anunciar a los estudiantes mas destacados de este año!- dijo Tsunade, ya con una bastante abundante panza que indicaba su embarazo… Iruka había sido designado como director temporal de la academia… y ahora ya se había casado con Shizune… boda que se tuvo que adelantar por ciertos hechos sucedidos en Navidad (algo que se explicara en el especial).

Los estudiantes en formación… de desastre… ya que todos se acomodaron como mejor les parecía. se encontraban mirando a la directora mientras que esperaban el anunció.

Estoy seguro que me elegirán a mi- dijo Sasuke con soberbia.

No si son listos… yo soy la mejor opción- dijo Neji en iguales condiciones, mientras que Sakura y Tenten solo les miraban con pena…. Y ambas ya que con unos vientres notoriamente abultados.

Espero que este año sea mejor- dijo Naruto mientras que Hinata asentía.

¡Si! ¡Dejemos que la llama de nuestra juventud envuelva nuestras vidas!- dijo Lee mientras que fuego salía de su ser.

Hay que encontrarle el botón de apagado- dijo Shino mientras que leía una copia de la biblia Jashinista.

¿Crees que estarás entre los mejores?- preguntó Temari, Shikamaru solo suspiro.

Nah… no me interesa… es pura chachara problemática- dijo Shikamaru con aburrimiento.

Veo que esos dos van cada día de viento en popa- dijo Chouji mientras que él y Jiroubu comían papas-.

Gaara y Kiba se encontraban al lado de Ino, mientras que ella, solo suspiraba.

"Hay dios… ¿Por qué me pasa esto? Es cierto que me gusta… pero no quiero lastimar a ninguno con mi elección"- pensaba Ino mientras que miraba de reojo a los dos chicos… que solo se lanzaban miradas de odio mutuas.

"Esto esta que arde"- pensó Shukaku.

¡Bien… la estudiante femenina mas destacada de este año es… Hinata Hyuga!- dijo Tsunade, Hinata solo se quedo petrificada.

¿Yo?- dijo con sorpresa.

¡Bien Hinata chan!- dijo Naruto abrazándola.

Je… hasta que al fin destaco mi prima… eso es bueno… eso quiere decir que al fin saldrá del bache- dijo Neji orgulloso.

¡Y el estudiante más destacado de este año es… Chouji Akamichi!- dijo Tsunade para sorpresa de Todos (y depresión de Neji y Sasuke)

Vaya… je, gracias- dijo Chouji mientras que algunos de los compañeros le aplaudían.

Je, es un buen final- dijo Yondaime que estaba como invitado mientars que sonreía, en eso alguien le toco la espalda y vio el rostro de Kurenai sonriéndole –Ha Kurenai, ya tenía rato sin verte, ¿Dónde te habías metido?- dijo con una sonrisa.

Estaba haciendo una pequeña investigación… que quería que me ayudaras a corroborar… Minato- dijo ella con calma… Yondaime solo le miro con sorpresa… y sonrió con levedad.

Veo que ya lo sabes he… mi verdadero nombre- dijo con calma.

Así es… y he averiguado ciertas cosas… pero quisiera que me explicaras… con lujo de detalles- dijo Kurenai con seriedad.

Si… es justo… pero no sé que opines de mi cuando termine de contarlo- dijo Yondaime.

Si se acerca a lo que averigüe… lo entenderé- dijo Kurenai con una sonrisa amable que sorprendió al Uzumaki… o Namikaze realmente.

Bueno… pues todo empezó…- dijo el empezando a recordar una historia pasada… una historia de vida… pero esa… es otra historia…

Por ahora es el…

FIN

Sipi… el final de este largo fanfic… pero no se molesten por lo simplón que salió, ya que este capitulo es el parte aguas de… ¡El especial Navideño de Loca Academia de Ninjas! Después vendrá el especial de Yondaime… y para Enero, "Loca Academia de Ninjas 2: Locos sueltos en acción", y como premisa. Les diré que esta se situara algunos años después… y será bastante absurda… por cierto, lo Ino, se resolverá en ese fic… y pondré los Omakes de este capitulo en uno aparte.

Kisame Hoshigaki: Que bueno que lo hayas seguido hasta el final yt disculpa el fin tan simplón de esta primera parte, espero no decepcionar con los especiales.

DREIGNUS: Gracias por tu apoyo, y espero que sigas pronto tus fics.

Áyame-gri: gracias por todo.

kaiserofdarkness: Gracias por tu apoyo.

Dragonwar: gracias por el review.

Beteperei: espero te haya gustado el final.

Baldur Prime: Gracias por tu apoyo y reviews.

oOo BrEnDa Je T aIme oOo: gracias por tu apoyo.

Sergiox: gracias por el review.

Maravillante: Gracias por tu apoyo y espero sigas tus fics.

Ootoi Tsu: Gracias por todo.

Evangeline D. Hearn: Gracias por tu ayuda y por decirme sobre quien plagiaba este fic.

Shikamita: Gracias por el review.

MeLiNnA001: Gracias por tu apoyo.

goalbest: gracias por todo.

Suerte a Todos.

Gabe Logan


End file.
